Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version) S1
by mikaela2015
Summary: Danny has been living with Master Splinter and his four mutant turtle sons ever since he was found as a two year old in an alley after his mother had left him for some reason. Now he and his brothers fight against the mysterious Foot Clan and their leader the Shredder in an epic battle in this first ninja but kicking season. (I don't own Danny Phantom or TMNT)
1. Things Change

_13 YEARS AGO_

 _A woman wearing a blue hazmat suit was running through the streets of New York in the late evening. Her eyes were full of fear as she continued to clutch onto her small sleeping two year old child in her arms. She ran into an alleyway and then hid behind the wall, clutching the small boy in her arms. The boy had black ebony hair and was wearing a red and white shirt with a rocket ship on the front along with blue shorts and red and white shoes. He was wrapped up in a light blue blanket to keep him warm._

 _She was unaware that someone was watching her from the shadows; he could smell the fear coming from her and yet recognised her with his own eyes. The woman suddenly heard a noise and moved to hide behind a dumpster._

 _The figure watched as three men wearing black ninja uniforms and bearing a red sign in the middle of their chests that looked like a foot. They stopped for a moment and scanned the alley._

" _Let's keep moving. Master Shredder wants that woman found at all costs", one of them said. With that, the three ninja's disappeared into the night._

 _The woman sighed in relief, but then looked down in sadness and tears began to fall from her eyes. She placed the small boy down on the ground and took off the coat she was wearing under his head to make him comfortable._

 _She then placed a letter on his stomach and then bent down and kissed Danny on the forehead and continued to cry and then said, "Danny, I'm sorry. One day we'll be together again, your powers will grow and so will you. I hope whoever takes care of you will give as much love and care as I would have. I love you my baby, stay safe and be strong"_

 _She continued to cry as she placed one last kiss on his forehead and then ran off out of the alley. The figure came out of the shadows and revealed himself to be a large humanoid mutant rat named Splinter. He looked at the small boy lying peacefully asleep, he picked up the letter and opened it and read it in his head._

" _Dear whoever may be reading this,_

 _Please take care of my son Daniel. He likes to be called Danny instead and he is a special little boy. You may not believe this but he is half-ghost. It's hard to explain but when I was pregnant with him, he became exposed to high levels of ecto-radiation due to my place of employment which gave him ghost powers._

 _I cannot explain the reasons why I've had to leave him but it's to protect him and keep him from harm._

 _Please tell him that I love him and one day, we will see each other again._

 _Kindest regards,_

 _Madeline Fenton"_

 _Splinter looked at the boy in confusion, but then suddenly a bright light appeared at his torso and his eyes widened as he watched them go up and down his body changing his hair to snow white, Danny groaned a little but then the rings appeared again and changed him back to his human form and remained asleep._

" _He really is half-ghost" Splinter said in his head. "I have a feeling whoever may find this boy will probably never understand about him and his powers"_

 _He then thought about something and then smiled as he made his decision, he was going to raise this boy along with his already four mutant turtle sons. He placed the letter in his robes and then picked up the boy gently and headed down the man hole leading to the sewers and started heading for his home to introduce his sons to the newest addition to their family._

* * *

 **S01E01-THINGS CHANGE**

The full moon shone down in an alleyway as a bunch of street punks who called themselves the Purple Dragons stood in front of five figures who were bearing weapons in their hands

 _LEO- My name is Leonardo and right now my brothers and I are in a mess of trouble. Our backs are up against the wall in some trash thrown alley, cornered by the toughest street gang on the east side._

"Look at the freaks! / What's with the dweeby costumes?! / This ain't Halloween! / You're going down freaks" Each of the gang members sneered as they beared their own weapons from pipes, chains and baseball bats.

"Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons! Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes and some sort of weird white wig and glowing green contact lenses" The leader sneered as the figures revealed themselves to be four 15 year old mutant turtles wearing ninja masks and carrying weapons such as a bo staff, a pair of nuchucks, a pair of sais and a pair of katana blades and a fifteen year old human boy wearing a black and white jumpsuit with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, he also had a katana blade in which the handle had a leather around it of black and white.

 _He's wrong. We're not wearing costumes._

"HIYA!" The five of them shouted as they leapt in the air and charged at the Purple Dragons ready to take them down.

* * *

New York City, the city that never sleeps. The full moon shone down upon the bright lights of the city. Deep within the sewers there is a hidden lair where Master Splinter and his five sons live. The lights were off within their home and Splinter was sitting in the middle of the room holding a lit candle on his walking stick.

"Remember to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence" Splinter instructed. He then flipped the candle off his staff and caught it in his hand as he then said, "Now can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves? And remember Daniel, no using your powers in this training exercise"

He heard the noise of someone running towards him and moved his arm out of the way before the figure could get the candle, leading him to crash into the wall. Splinter smirked and said, "Too noisy Donatello"

Another figure then gave it a try but he tripped himself over on his own foot, Splinter moved out of the way as the figure crashed into the first one by the wall. He then said, "Too clumsy Michelangelo"

A third figure then snuck up behind Splinter and leapt up, Splinter ducked out of the way as the figure landed on the ground. The figure then charged again, but Splinter bent down and tripped him with his walking stick, sending him crashing into the other two.

"Poor choice Raphael" Splinter then said.

He was unaware that a third figure was creeping up behind him with absolute silence, he had almost managed to get the upper hand on him when suddenly he let out a loud sneeze which alerted Splinter and then wacked him away right into the other three. All of them groaned as Splinter then said, "You were close Daniel but your sneeze gave you away"

The final figure remained hidden above on the roof in the shadows and then saw his chance, he dropped down and used his katana blades to slice the candle in half and then caught it with one of his swords, and he brought it to his face and then blew it out.

Splinter turned the lights back on and said as the others stood up, "Well done Leonardo"

The lights revealed three other mutant turtles, one was wearing a red mask and carried a pair of sais; he was Raphael also known as the hothead of the team, the second turtle was wearing an orange mask and carried a pair of nun chucks on his belt; he was Michelangelo also known as the goofball or wise guy of the group, the third turtle was wearing a purple mask and carried on his back a bo staff; he was Donatello also known as the brains of the bunch, the fourth turtle and the eldest out of the turtle brothers was wearing a blue mask and carried two katana blades on his back; he was Leonardo and he was the leader and the human 15 year old teenager was Daniel or Danny as he liked to be called was wearing a short sleeved white fighting shirt with black pants and white shoes and on his belt he carried.

For 13 years he had been raised by Master Splinter ever since his mother had left him in an alleyway at two years old. The turtles had always treated Danny as a brother and both they and Master Splinter had helped him learn to control his ghost powers. Danny couldn't ask for better brothers or a better family than them, he though often wished he knew why his mother left him but he was happy still the same. He was often the one who kept his brothers from killing each other, especially when Mikey annoyed them.

"Teacher's pet" Raph mocked Leo who then retaliated and said as he tossed the candle at him, "Ninja dropout"

Raph caught the candle and growled, while Mikey and Donnie were smirking as Raph started walking up to the Leo's face, Danny was about to intervene but then all of them stopped as Splinter said, "My sons!"

He then sighed in slight agitation and then continued as they knelt down in front of him, "My sons, if you are to become true ninja you must work harder. Your path in life will not be an easy one, the outside world will not be a friendly place for you"

A fly started buzzing around Mikey, distracting him from Splinter as he continued, "You five are different in many ways the surface dwellers may never understand. Although Danny is different and looks normal, they would probably never understand his powers. To survive you must master these skills I teach you, ninjustu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors and you must never be discovered by the outside world"

Mikey smiled as he caught the fly in his hand and crushed it, his smile then dropped into nervousness as Splinter frowned at him for not paying any attention to what he was saying. He was about to scold him but then suddenly the whole place began to rumble and shake and a loud stomping noise could be heard.

"Huh? What is that noise?" Splinter asked a little nervously.

They all stood up as the place continued to shake. Mikey then exclaimed, "Woah! An Earthquake!"

"In New York?" Donnie wondered in confusion. "Possible but unlikely"

The wall was suddenly blasted and out came several weird looking robots with sharp teeth, Danny changed into his ghost form and his clothes turned into a black and white jumpsuit while his hair turned snow white and he had glowing green eyes instead of his usual sky blue. They all then pulled out their weapons ready to take on those destructive robots.

"What are those things?" Leo asked.

"New York City Cockroaches?" Mikey joked nervously.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash!" Raph shouted and then kicked one of them away.

Donnie tried to hit one of them with his staff, but the robot grabbed it with its jaws and then Donnie lifted it up and smashed it into the ground hard, completely destroying it. Mikey took out three of them with his spinning nun chucks, he then grabbed one of them with his nun chucks and then chucked it in the air as he called out, "Yo Danny heads up!"

Danny leapt in the air and blasted it with an ecto blast completely destroying it, he then landed on the ground and stabbed one of them in the head with his katana blade and then threw it in the air as he called out, "Leo think fast!"

Leo sliced the robot in half and then sliced two more as he flipped two times in a row. More robots surrounded Splinter more as they not only began eating at the support pillars of their home, but as he was smashing them back with his walking stick.

"We have to help Master Splinter! Come on!" Leo called out and the five of them continued to fight their way through the robots in their attempt to get to Splinter to help him.

Leo gasped as he heard the crumbling noise from the roof getting louder and louder and looked up to see the roof was falling down and Raph was right underneath it. He pushed Raph out of the way as he called out, "Look out!"

Before they could do anything else, the rest of the roof fell and crashed to the floor and separated them from Splinter. They all ran towards the rubble shouting, "No! / Master Splinter! / Sensei no!"

The dust cleared revealing the rubble now blocking them from getting to Splinter. Leo then shouted as he tried pulling on the large rocks, "Master Splinter! Master Splinter! Nooo!"

* * *

A robot was about to get up when Raph crushed it with his foot and then placed his sais back on his belt after spinning them in his hands. Danny then asked as he looked at one of the now destroyed robots, "What the heck are those things?"

"Whatever they were, they're junk now" Raph said as he kicked it away.

"Guys we have to find Master Splinter" Leo said with urgency. He then called out, "Master Splinter can you hear me?!"

He then started asking Donnie, "Donatello any way to…."

He was cut off as he heard a noise and saw Donnie on his shell cell dialling on the phone. He then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Shell cell. I'm calling Master Splinter I hope" Donnie answered as he placed it against his ear.

On the other side of the rubble, Master Splinter was lying on the ground unconscious when he woke to the sound of the shell cell Donnie had given him. He groaned as he woke and sat up on his knees while rubbing his head, he then pulled out the shell cell and it opened up.

He looked at it in confusion and started pushing buttons as he asked, "Which button do you press to answer this thing?"

On the other side of the line, everyone smiled in relief as they heard his voice. Leo then grabbed the shell cell out of Donnie's hand and asked, "Master Splinter are you alright?"

But all they could hear was, "Hello? Hello? Stupid device!"

"Master Splinter you don't have to push any buttons. You already answered it" Leo said.

Master Splinter stopped pushing buttons and said, "Ah. Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away"

The turtles and Danny all huddled together to listen but then Raph shoved Mikey out of the way as Splinter finished, "Meet me at the old drainage junction at Southpoint"

Donnie pulled out a map out of his bag and then said as he showed a path on it, "If we take the south conduit, it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel"

"We'll meet you there sensei" Leo said and then they both hung up. Mikey walked back over to them and asked with a goofy smile, "What he say? What he say? Did he mention me?"

Raph then shoved Mikey again. Mikey sighed as he looked at their home one last time and said, "Goodbye broken pipe, goodbye grungy payphone, goodbye dented manhole cover and goodbye home sweet home"

"Hello cruel world. Come on" Raph said and then dragged Mikey out by the end of his bandana.

They all exited the entrance of their home while Danny changed back into his human form and as they walked through the sewers, they saw that the robots had done damage to other parts of the sewer as well.

"Looks like those robots have been through here and our place wasn't the only place that was damaged" Danny said.

"These walls are seriously compromised. It's lucky this roof hasn't completely caved in" Donnie commented as they saw the damaged walls that were supporting the roof.

They all then stopped as they found their path was blocked by more rubble, thanks to another roof of the sewer had caved in. Raph then said sarcastically, "You were saying?"

Leo sighed in frustration and said, "Can't go forward, can't go back"

"Looks like we go up" Raph said as he walked over to the ladder that led to the streets. Leo grasped his shoulder stopping him from climbing any further as he said, "Hitting the surface is a bad idea"

"We got no other way to go Leo" Donnie pointed out. Danny then said, "Donnie's right. I'd phase us all through the wall but it would require a lot of energy"

Leo sighed as he knew Danny and Donnie were right. He then said, "Alright. But we're only going up to go down the next manhole. Got it? No fooling around. Remember what Sensei said, it's too dangerous for us to be seen let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight"

"We got it the first thousand times Leo" Raph said. "Just follow my lead"

Raph climbed the rest of the way up and then lifted the lid, he then climbed out of the sewer. Leo poked his head out and looked around making sure no-one was around. He then heard Mikey say, "Come in Leo. Move it! I don't want to be staring at your butt more than I have to"

They all suddenly heard a noise and Leo ducked down while Raph hid in the darkness of the shadows against the wall. He waited for the man on the motorcycle to drive past and then headed onto the street, Raph jumped onto the roof entrance to a night club and avoided being seen by two other humans who were laughing after having a great time after jumping and grabbing onto a streetlight.

His eyes then widened as he spotted a manhole cover leading to the sewer in an alleyway right across the road. He leapt down and jumped over a parked car and hid behind it as a car drove down the street, he was about to head for the manhole when suddenly a blue armoured truck turned into the alley.

"Now what?" Raph growled in annoyance as the truck reversed and parked right over the manhole.

Five or six punks wearing tattoos of purple dragons on their arms and clothing then climbed out and chuckled snickered as they walked through a door that was in the alley heading into a building. Raph then walked over and bent down to see the truck's tires completely blocking the entrance into the sewers.

"Great! Just great! The old turtle luck running true to form" Raph muttered.

He stood up and with a growl of anger and agitation, he kicked the side of the truck. Leo then whispered, "Way to be stealthy Raph"

"Yeah. I don't think they heard you over in Jersey" Mikey said in a fake Jersey accent.

"Give me a hand" Raph said as he gestured to the truck. Mikey was about to be the wise guy like he always was and clap his hands together when Raph cut him off, "Don't even think about it Mikey"

Leo shook his head and gestured Raph to leave but Raph wasn't going to give up so easily and said as he started walking to the back of the truck, "Ah forget you guys, I'll push it myself"

He placed his hand on the back of opened truck and began to push when suddenly they heard the sounds of those gang punks coming to the back door. Danny then called out in a whisper, "Hide Raph before they see you!"

Raph hesitated and then suddenly jumped into the back of the truck to hide just as the punks came out. Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Danny groaned and cringed at Raph's choice of a hiding spot and then Mikey whispered quoting Master Splinter, "Poor choice Raphael"

"Did you see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash?" The leader said with a laugh as they threw the duffle bags full of money into the back of the truck unaware that Raph was up on the roof of the truck hiding.

They then shut the door and locked it with the electronic keypad and then climbed in the front seats and drove off away from the alley with Raph still inside.

"Oh man" Leo sighed out. Danny then said, "Imaging their surprise when they open the back of the truck"

"This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about" Leo said. "We've got to get them out of there"

"Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg" Donnie said as he used his staff to give himself a lift onto the roof.

Danny changed into his ghost form and flew up there while the others jumped onto the roof and they all followed Donnie. They all then stopped and looked over the ledge of the roof and saw the truck drive past.

"We can cut them off at third and first" Leo said as they started running/flying again on the rooftops.

"If we run and fly like crazy" Donnie said. Mikey then added, "Is there any other to run?"

Mikey took the lead running in front of them all and then called out, "You guys are too slow!"

Danny, Donnie and Leo smirked and then Mikey stopped and watched in shock as Leo and Donnie flipped in the air and then Danny caught them and started flying through the air. Mikey called out, "Hey!"

Danny laughed and then dropped Leo and Donnie off on the third roof top. He then decided to join in and started running on the roof tops with them. Mikey flipped and slid down on a part of a roof and then used his nun chuck to slide across a line of laundry but accidently fell down onto another roof as he was blind sighted by a blanket.

He smelt the blanket and then joked, "Spring time fresh"

He got back up and ran as he threw the blanket away to catch up with his brothers and cheered, "Wahooo!"

* * *

They followed the truck and then stopped and watched as it parked in another alley. Raph was still locked inside and quickly hid on the roof inside the truck as the punks got out of the truck and started heading inside the building.

The leader turned to one of them carrying a spiked up club and said, "Hey Two Tongue watch the truck. We wouldn't want anyone to steal our stolen money"

Two Tongue nodded and as the others went inside, he stood at the back of the truck and kept guard unaware that Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Danny were watching them on top of the rooftops. Two Tongue heard a noise and looked at the side of the truck to see what it was.

He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned and his eyes widened as he saw Mikey standing behind him holding a small piece of paper.

"Hey this is a no parking zone. Here's your ticket and here's your fine!" Mikey said and then kicked him right against the wall knocking him out cold.

Leo, Danny and Donnie dropped and Leo said impressed, "Nice work Mikey"

"It's a ninja thing" Mikey said with pride.

"Okay now we just need to get Raph out of there" Danny said as Raph started banging on the door and his muffled yelling could be heard. He then saw the electronic keypad and said, "Whatever happened to good old fashioned padlocks"

Donnie chuckled and said with a smirk as he pulled out a couple of screwdrivers, "Where's the fun in that? This one's all mine"

More of Raph's yelling could be heard. Mikey then decided to have some fun and said with a smirk, "What's that Raphael? You're gonna have to speak louder. I can't hear you!"

Raph growled in anger and frustration towards Mikey and then he punched the door very hard. Mikey then said, "Okay heard that one"

"I'm trying to work here" Donnie groaned in annoyance and then went back to picking the lock.

After a few more minutes Donnie attached two wires together and then the lock came undone. Donnie smiled at his achievement and they all stepped back as the door opened a little. Mikey then smiled nervously and said, "Hey Raph. Welcome back bro…."

He was suddenly cut off when Raph charged right out of the truck and pummelled Mikey to the ground and began wrestling around with him. Leo crossed his arms and shook his head as he said, "What a hothead!"

They all suddenly heard and noise and then their eyes widened at the sight of something, they all pulled out their weapons and started walking back slowly towards Raph and Mikey as Donnie said nervously, "Uh Raph?"

"We don't have time for this" Leo pressed.

"And why not?" Raph asked as he turned his head away from Mikey who was being held against the wall by Raph. Mikey then answered as they both saw what the others were seeing, "Because we're not alone"

The same punks started walking up to them with weapons in their hands such as baseball bats, pipes and chains. Each of them sneered at them, "Look at the freaks! / What's with the dweeby costumes?! / This ain't Halloween! / You're going down freaks"

"Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons! Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes and some sort of weird white wig and glowing green contact lenses" The leader sneered after twirling his weapon in his hand.

"HIYA!" Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Leo and Danny shouted as they leapt in the air and charged at the Purple Dragons ready to take them down and in just five seconds flat, all of the Purple Dragons were down on the ground unconscious.

All them got up and ran away in fright shouting, "Let's get out of here! / I'm with you!"

"Give me some green" Mikey cheered and they all high fived each other for their victory.

"Well that was easier than expected" Donnie commented. Raph then said, "I hope there are more of those guys. I'm just getting warmed up"

Mikey suddenly saw a shadow looming over them and turned and saw standing on the rooftops looking down on them was some guys wearing black ninja suits completely covering their faces. Mikey then said as he alerted the others, "Looks like you got your wish Raphie-boy"

They all turned and saw the ninjas on the roof as well. Danny then asked as he held his sword ready, "Are those guys' ninjas?"

The ninjas then jumped down from the roof and surrounded them all in a large circle, ready to attack them, showing on their chests of their uniforms a red symbol in the shape of a foot. Mikey, Donnie, Leo, Danny and Raph all stood back to back ready to defend themselves as Mikey said, "Well there certainly ninja-esque"

"Be ready for anything" Leo said. Raph grinned and said, "I am so gonna enjoy this"

Donnie jumped over a group of them and then spun around with his staff knocking them down. He then blocked a couple of them who tried to swipe at him with their swords and then knocked them down by their feet, however they quickly recovered and got back into a fighting stance.

Three ninjas surrounded Raph and the delivered a series of different types of punches and kicks but Raph kept dodging them and then said, "Nice dragon kick. Sweet double phoenix punch. Hey know this one?"

He then did a roundhouse kick and kicked them all back away from him. Danny blocked some of their blows with an ecto shield and turned intangible avoiding their punches, he then charged up his katana blade with his own ecto energy and blasted them all back into the walls of the building.

"Never mess with a ninja with ghost powers" Danny said with a smirk.

Leo blocked a swipe of a katana blade with his own and then knocked the ninja back with a push, he then flipped in the air and landed on the platform. One of the ninja's then ran up on the side of the wall and tried to swipe at Leo with his sword, but Leo blocked his attack and then landed right next to him. Another ninja then landed on the other side of him and both of them tried to attack Leo with their swords, but Leo spun around and deflected their strikes, he spun around again and kept blocking their strikes and then they started pushing down on his swords with their blades, he groaned as he struggled to hold them back.

Mikey blocked the ninja's tofa with his nun chucks, Donnie quickly blocked some shuriken that was being thrown at him but before he could do anything else he was kicked right into the truck by one of the ninjas. Mikey was suddenly kicked into the truck right next to Donnie.

"Don are we beating them or are they beating us?" Mikey asked.

Donnie yelped and then quickly climbed into the truck and then dragged Mikey in before shutting the door and blocking from more shuriken. He opened the door and said, "Ask me again when we're winning Mikey"

"Yeah that's what I thought" Mikey said with a cringe at the sight of the shuriken now implanted into the door, thankful they didn't hit them.

"What we need is to get out of here before these ninja's really start taking us out!" Danny shouted as he continued to defend against some ninjas. One of them managed to kick Danny right in the stomach and sent him right into the truck. He groaned as he held his stomach and then said, "Donnie any chance you can hotwire this truck?"

"Maybe. But I'm gonna need some time" Donnie said as he opened the fuse box and began getting to work.

"We'll give you some" Danny said as he and Mikey went right back to fighting.

More ninjas started grabbing Leo but he kicked two of them away that were holding his arms, he then swiped at the other three with his swords and when they ducked down to avoid getting hit, Leo kicked them all away with a powerful round house kick.

Leo then jumped down and landed next to Mikey and Danny and then Raph jumped down and stood with them. Raph then asked in annoyance, "How many of these goons do we have to bap before they get the hint?"

"Really! They just keep coming" Mikey said as more ninjas appeared and got ready to fight them.

"Time to switch to Plan B" Leo said. Danny then asked, "Donnie?"

"Almost there guys" Donnie answered and then attached the final two wires together and the truck started.

Donnie then got into the driver's seat, closed the door and called out, "This bus is now leaving for anywhere but here!"

As Donnie drove off Mikey, Leo, Raph and Danny all jumped into the back compartment and shut the doors as the ninjas jumped out of the way avoiding getting hit by Donnie's crazy driving as he was slamming into dumpsters.

"Woah nice driving Donnie for a turtle with no license" Mikey snickered.

"Hey do you want pretty or effective?" Donnie retorted back as he continued to drive.

"I gotta tell you this has been one weird day" Danny said as soon as he changed back into his human form.

Donnie got the whole driving under control as Mikey then said in agreement, "I know what you mean bro. First all those metal robot things underground and what's with all those ninjas? Ninja's in New York besides us? It's just not right"

Raph then opened up one of the duffle bags the Purple Dragons left behind and opened it up to reveal large sums of money inside and said showing the others, "Talk about not right. Check this out"

Mikey smiled and picked up some of the money as he cheered, "Show me the money baby! Wahooo!"

Leo frowned and snatched the money away from him as he said, "This isn't finder's keepers Mikey"

Mikey looked down and then put all the money back in the bag. Up ahead a couple of police officers were sitting in their car having some coffee when Donnie pulled up beside them. Leo then opened the window and threw the bags of money out onto their car and shouted, "Take care of this money will you guys?!"

The cops eyes widened at the sight of one of the opened bags of money and before they could say anything, Donnie drove off. The cop beside the first one then asked in shock, "Did you see that?! Some little green men and a kid in an armoured car just threw a bunch of money at us!"

The cop simply shrugged and scoffed, "Rookie"

Donnie drove the truck right through the gate to the old drainage junction and pulled up where Master Splinter was sitting down, in front of him was more broken robots. Master Splinter stood up as Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Danny climbed out of the truck and all grouped hug Splinter in relief as they said, "Master Splinter you're alright! / Sensei! / Thank goodness / Alright! / Sensei!"

"Well I'm glad to see you too my sons" Master Splinter said with a smile.

"Master Splinter so much has happened today" Leo said.

"Yes, yes there will be time to tell me all about it later Leonardo" Splinter said. He then started walking forward and said, "But first I wish to take you all home"

"Home? We got no home" Raph said. Danny then added, "Those robots trashed our home Sensei"

"Do not worry. I think I have found a solution to our current housing problem" Splinter said his smile not dropping. "Follow me my sons"

He then jumped down the large hole. Leo then did a flip and jumped into the hole, Donnie then went next followed by Danny. Mikey was about to jump but then decided to call out, "Cowabun…"

He was cut off when suddenly Raph pushed him in and laughed. Mikey called out, "Not funny Raph!"

"Oh yes it is" Raph retorted and then jumped down into the hole himself.

All of them yelled as the slid down through the hole and then came out landing on top of each other. They all stood up as Mikey exclaimed, "Wicked slide!"

Master Splinter then continued to walk forward. Mikey caught up him and said as he looked around the tunnel, "No offence Master Splinter but this place doesn't seem so great"

"Look with your heart Michelangelo and not with your eyes" Master Splinter quoted as he continued walking forward.

"Um….okay" Mikey said in confusion as he scratched his head. Splinter then added as he noticed he stopped walking, "And walk this way"

Mikey smirked and began to imitate how Master Splinter walked but then stopped when Donnie wacked him on the head with his staff causing him to yelp, "OW!"

They continued to follow Master Splinter and then their eyes widened as they all entered a large opened space made up columns, an opening to the river and there was debris everywhere but other than that they all smiled as they realised they had found their new home.

"This is beyond awesome!" Mikey exclaimed with amazement.

"I could really tune this space up" Donnie said thinking of all the endless possibilities he can do to this place.

Mikey climbed up one of the pillars and landed on the next floor up and then started calling out as he pointed to rooms, "This room here is mine! And right where your standing Don, also mine!"

"You see my sons; change is good" Splinter said.

"We couldn't agree Master Splinter" Leo said. Master Splinter smiled and then it changed to a smirk as he said, "Good so let's see you boys clean-up for a change. This chamber is filthy"

All of them then groaned, "Oh man!"

* * *

A Man wearing a white and grey Japanese fighting uniforms with the same red foot symbol on them, poured some tea into a cup glaring at the leader of the group of Purple Dragons that was stealing the money.

The leader looked at the man in fear and said nervously, "Sir I…I uh…my men….we lost the armoured car with the money but we were attacked…b-by some sort of karate frog creatures and some kid wearing a white wig and glowing green eyes or something. They took us by surprise. It wasn't my fault…"

"Enough" The man said, his glare not dropping.

"I promise sir. I won't fail you again" The leader then said. His eyes then widened in full fear as the man stood up and walked up to him as he sneered, "I know. You won't fail me again. Ever"

"No sir! Please!" The leader begged as the doors behind him slammed shut.

All that could be heard outside the room was the leader's screams of pain and then the man's sick and twisted evil laughter echoing from the large building in the middle of the city which beared the same red foot symbol on the side of it.

 **THE END**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the new TMNT 2003 Danny Phantom crossover series. I'm sorry for the late update on Phantom and The Avatar: Earth, I have been really busy with Uni homework that I hadn't had time to re-write the second chapter but next week I'll be completely homework free and I'll be able to re-write it and publish it. Oh and yes Sam and Tucker will be making an appearance in this series for those who might ask in the reviews**

 **Here are some other fanfics that I'm currently working on and some new ones:**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Half Dead (current)**

 **TMNT 2003 Danny Phantom Crossover Series or Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (current)**

 **Phantom and the Avatar: Earth (current and updating next week)**

 **Muppet Treasure Island Danny Phantom Style (coming soon)**

 **Joseph King of Dreams Danny Phantom Style (coming soon)**

 **Danny Phantom Meets Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (current and updating soon)**

 **DANNY PHANTOM: Justice League VS Teen Titans (current and updating soon)**

 **DP Mulan 2 (current and updating soon)**

 **World Protection Agency (current and updating again soon)**

 **The Phantom Twins One shots (coming soon)**

 **Make sure to keep reviewing and checking out my stories and also remember that I also have a facebook page where I post statuses about when chapters are gonna update as well.**

 **Mikaela2015**


	2. A Better Mousetrap

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Just a couple more details about the story-**

 **I'm writing the story as though Danny is still learning to use his powers**  
 **Vlad and some ghosts will make an appearance but later on in the series**

 **ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR GUYS :)**

It was raining heavily in New York City, water was going down the road and right into the sewer. Inside everything seemed very quiet until suddenly another one of those robot things that destroyed the Turtle's and Danny's old home came stomping through the brick wall roaring.

 _DONNIE- it may not look like much but this tin toy can chomp his way through steel and concrete like Michelangelo through a pizza._

Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey and Danny were chasing after the rampaging robot through the sewers.

 _A bunch of these mouser robots saw fit to trash our old lair and nearly turned our sensei into robo-chow._

They lost sight of the robot as they came through some pipes. They all suddenly heard the sound of a woman screaming not far from them. Donnie pointed at a tunnel where the scream was coming from and they allstarted heading for that direction.

They ran to find a woman with red hair wearing a purple shirt that showed her midriff and brown cargo pants up against a closed off section of a sewer surrounded by five more of those robots.

 _I look at these incredible machines and the techno geek in me can't help thinking; awesome._

The Turtles and Danny all got their weapons out ready to fight and save this woman.

 _But the ninja in me can't help thinking payback._

The robots turn at the Turtles and Danny and start roaring as they snapped their metal jaws at them.

* * *

 _ **A BETTER MOUSETRAP**_

It had been a few days since Master Splinter, the Turtles and Danny all moved into their new home after those destructive robots attacked them and destroyed their old home. Splinter was sitting on the couch sewing a new practice dummy while Mikey was placing several small and large TV's in front of them.

"What's the matter Mikey?" Donnie asked from above as he was welding something. "Can't decide what to watch?"

He turned off the blowtorch and then lowered himself down to the ground. Mikey the answered, "I need more power captain. The Turtle Cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential"

He picked up the power cord and plugged it in causing it spark with electricity and half of New York's power to go out for a few seconds. Mikey clicked the remote but it was too loud and he quickly turned it off and groaned.

"Turtle Cave? That is so lame" Donnie said with a chuckle. "Plus you forgot Danny is human….well half human anyway"

"What would you call our new digs?" Mikey asked. "The Shell Turf?"

"Uh….how about the Sewer of Solitude?" Donnie suggested. Mikey then asked, "Supernatural Terrapin Station?"

"The School for Gifted Reptiles and Half-Ghosts?" Donnie then suggested.

"The Hall of Nin-justice" Mikey then suggested.

Splinter stopped sewing and then cleared his throat causing Donnie and Mikey to stop talking. They both looked at him as he stood up and said, "We will call this place home"

They both nodded in agreement and then Mikey said, "Catchy"

Splinter smiled back and then asked, "Now what is keeping Leonardo, Raphael and Daniel?"

"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair" Mikey answered. Donnie walked over to his new work station where he had parts all laid out of one of the robots they took out. He picked up one of the feet and started tinkering with a screwdriver as he said with pride, "And the way the new Sewer Slider is performing they should be back any minute now"

The leg sparked and shorted out causing Donnie's eyes to widen a little.

* * *

Back at the old lair, Leo picked up the broken canister that Splinter had kept ever since they were mutated and walked back to the Sewer Slider and sighed as he tied it on with the other stuff, "Our home for fifteen years and this is all that's left"

Raph growled and then said, "When I find out who made those home wrecking robo roaches…."

He then punched the pillar causing the roof to rubble a little. Leo then said, "Raph come on. Let's not trash this place any more than it already is"

Raph nodded and then called out, "Hey Danny you ready?"

"Almost. Just getting some final stuff from our old room" Danny called back from inside the old lair.

He went under the old bed and pulled out a small box, he opened it and sighed in relief that none of the items were damaged. He picked up an old envelope which contained the letter from his mother that was left with him when he was found by Master Splinter when he was two years old.

A memory then came to his mind back when he was eight…

 _FLASHBACK 7 YEARS AGO_

 _An eight year old Danny was sitting on the bed reading his mother's letter again. He suddenly gasped in fright as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Master Splinter standing behind him and he sighed in relief._

" _Sorry sensei. I was just…reading the letter again" Danny said as put away the letter back into the envelope._

" _Is something troubling you my son?" Master Splinter asked as he could sense something was wrong. Danny sighed and looked down as he answered, "I just can't help but think about her. About my mother. Why did she have to leave me? Does she even think about me?"_

 _Master Splinter sat down next to him and said, "I'm sure she does Daniel. As she wrote in her letter, she was doing it to keep you safe from whatever reason and I'm sure wherever she is, she probably is thinking about you right now"_

" _Do you think….think that I may ever see her again?" Danny asked. Splinter placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "I know you will my son"_

 _Danny smiled at Master Splinter who smiled back. He then said, "Now it's time for training Daniel"_

 _Danny chuckled a little and then placed the letter back in the box under the bed and then followed Splinter to go start his training._

Danny smiled at the memory and then placed the envelope back in the box and started heading back to the others. He placed the box on top of the other stuff and tied it off so it wouldn't fall off and then jumped in the vehicle next to Raph who took the driver's seat while Leo sat on top of the end of a surfboard.

Raph and Danny buckled up and then Raph started up the slider and it began heading down into the sewer and then its wheels retracted and it started hovering in the air. Leo then said, "Now remember, Donnie said the accelerator hasn't been calibrated yet so take it nice and….slow!"

Leo yelled at the last part as Raph activated the accelerator and cruising through the sewers at top speed. Danny and Raph shouted, "YEHAWW!'

Leo held on tightly as Raph then called out, "I call this a successful field test wouldn't you Leo?"

Leo smirked and all three of them continued to enjoy the ride back to their new home.

* * *

Back at the new lair Donnie was looking down at the robots head, examining it. Master Splinter walked over and said with a bit of uneasiness, "Even though it is inactive, that thing still makes me uneasy Donatello"

"This is state of the art robotics sensei" Donatello said as he picked up the head. "Brilliant work. I've just gotta know what makes it tick"

They all heard a noise and turned to see Raph, Leo and Danny on the Sewer Slider enter the lair and Raph landed on the ground smoothly. They jumped out of the vehicle and then Leo said as he tossed Mikey a box filled with DVD's, "Hey good news Mikey. Your DVD collection survived"

Mikey caught it and said with a smile, "Awesome! Let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gory cause the video monument is ready to rock and roll"

Mikey then turned on all the TV's, all of them showing the news recording live from StockTronics. The News reporter then said, "In a press conference today at StockTronics Incorporated New York's new leading technology firm…."

"Boring" Mikey said and he was about to switch the channels when Donnie stopped him and said, "Wait I wanna see this"

They all watched the news as the camera to an African American man wearing a lab coat and glasses as the reporter continued, "Founder and CEO Dr Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest innovation"

"A wise man once said, 'build a better mousetrap and the world will beat a path leading to your door'. I say let the path beating begin" Dr Baxter Stockman said to the camera. "For I, Dr Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever growing rat problem. Ladies and gentlemen I give you the ultimate expression of rat terminating technology, the StockTronic Mouser"

He lifted the cloth to reveal the same robot that destroyed their old home, they all gasped in shock at the sight at the revelation of who invented the destructive robots. Donatello then said as he held up the robot's head, "I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off this killer robots as a good thing"

Mikey then took the robot's head and said, "And what's with the glasses?"

He then placed his hand inside and moved it like it was a puppet and mocked Stockman, "Nerd city"

Raph growled and with his sai he stabbed it in one of the TV screens and completely broke it. He then said, "I say we head over to StockTronics and kick some serious shell"

He was about to run off when Splinter stepped in front of him and said, "Absolutely not"

He then raised his walking stick and wacked Raph right on his head. He then said, "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster"

"Uh sensei we did manage to stop some Purple Dragons from stealing some stolen money though" Danny pointed out. Splinter then said, "That maybe so but that was because Raphael got trapped in the truck in the first place. You can ill afford to be seen by more humans"

They then turned and continued to watch the news report where the camera turned to a woman with red hair wearing a lab coat and holding a cardboard box as Stockman introduced her, "My lab assistant April O'Neil will release several rats into the simulation chamber. April proceed my dear"

April walked over to the simulation chamber and released the rats that was inside the cardboard box and allowed them to run around in the chamber. Stockman then placed the mouser inside and said as he activated it, "Now watch the shear genius of my mouser in action"

The mouser ran around and then stopped as it saw a rat and with a roar chased after it. Leo, Mikey, Danny, Raph and Splinter all cringed as they watched the robot take out each and every single rat in the simulation chamber.

"Man I sure hate to be a rat in this town" Mikey said. He then realised his mistake and apologised to Splinter, "Oh sorry sensei"

Stockman then finished his interview, "And the mousers' search and retrieval functions are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer"

* * *

In StockTronics April and Stockman were watching the news report on the computer. April then said, "Oh this is so great! My friends and my family will finally see that I really do work with _the_ Baxter Stockman"

Baxter smiled in pride and said, "You flatter me Miss O'Neil. I like that"

The computer beeped and then April said in confusion as she checked out the computer of the mouser robots, "That's strange. I was running a routine diagnostic check and half the mouser prototypes aren't even transmitting. It's like they just vanished"

Baxter cleared his throat and said with slight nervousness, "It's probably nothing April. Probably just a computer glitch, I'll have a systems tech go over it in the morning"

"But what if the mousers have been tampered with? We should go over all their transmission backups" April suggested and was about to do that when Stockman placed a hand on her shoulder and pressed, " _That_ won't be necessary April"

He then took a deep breath and walked away to his office as he said, "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm expecting an important call from a very significant financial benefactor"

That show of behaviour made April only more suspicious and although he was her boss, she was going to look further into this.

* * *

Down in the lair, the Turtles and Danny were in the middle of a training session. Master Splinter stood ready, Donnie then made the first move and jumped up in the air and slammed his staff down for a frontal attack, but Splinter blocked the strike with his walking stick and then wacked him to the other side right on his back.

"Do not lean with your shoulders Donatello" Splinter advised.

Leo saw his chance for a sneak attack and was about to strike Splinter with his katana blades, but Splinter sensed it and wacked him back with a powerful strike from his walking stick. Splinter then instructed, "Faster on your counter attack Leonardo"

Mikey then tried but Splinter tripped him over by swiping at his feet and sent him straight to the ground. He then instructed, "Mind your footwork Michelangelo"

Danny then tried attacking with his blade, Splinter blocked the strike and then Danny flipped over Splinter before he could trip him over with his walking stick and then tried firing an ecto blast from his foot by a roundhouse kick but Splinter leapt in the air and dodged the blast and then landed swiftly behind Danny and kicked him in the back sending him straight to the ground next to Mikey.

"Be a little quicker with your attacks Daniel" Splinter instructed.

Raph then and tried to strike at Splinter with his sais but Splinter flipped over with a backflip but then he managed to swipe Raph's sais out of his hands very easily because he didn't seem to be focusing on the training. Splinter then pinned him to a pillar.

"You are distracted Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks" Splinter said as he let Raph go.

"I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy" Raph said bitterly. He then asked Splinter, "Why can't we just go topside and show him a little mean and green?"

"Because I forbid it" Splinter pressed.

Raph sighed with a groan. Splinter then walked away to his room and said, "We will resume your training in the morning"

He closed his doors to his room. Mikey then smirked and imitated Splinter, "We will resume your training in the morning"

"I heard that!" Splinter called out from his room.

"Busted!" Donnie and Danny teased causing everyone to laugh at Mikey except Raph who cracked his knuckles and said, "Man I'd like to bust a few heads"

"Chill bro we don't need no stinking surface world" Mikey said as he sat down on the couch and clicked on the TV. "We got late night movies, top ten video count down, BMX sport highlights and some really weird Korean language soap opera"

Donnie walked over to his work station and said as he put on his welding goggles and suggested, "Or you could give me a hand with these mouser parts. If I can get one working, we can trace it back to its source and find out what Stockman's really using them for"

"I'll give you a hand Don. Anyone else?" Danny said as he walked over to help Donatello.

Raph suddenly yawned and said as he headed for his room, "Nah I'm beat. I'm gonna rack"

Leo eyed him suspiciously and then asked, "Since when does Raph turn in so early?"

"He doesn't" Danny answered sharing the same suspicion as Leo as he started working on a mouser robot leg.

* * *

Meanwhile back at StockTronics Baxter Stockman was in his office speaking to his 'important client' on a video call. He then said, "The mousers will be ready when I decide they are ready. The first field test was…"

"A complete failure!" The client snapped. A shadow covered his face. "I do not tolerate failure"

"Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist" Stockman retorted back. "The test was supposed to expose any design flaws. As a result, I have already upgraded the mousers for greater durability and I assure you they will perform flawlessly for the next phase of the plan"

He was unaware that on the other side of his office door, April was listening in on their conversation. She gasped quietly as she heard the client say the last part, "They had better Dr Stockman for your sake"

* * *

Mikey snored as he was sleeping soundly on the couch while the TV's kept going. Raphael walked out of his room as quietly as he could be and leapt down to the ground and started running out the entrance to their home hoping to not be caught by Master Splinter or the others. His hopes were trashed when he saw Leo standing in his way, blocking his path.

"Midnight stroll?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"Out of my way Leo" Raph demanded.

"Master Splinter said we stay put" Leo repeated but Raph took a fighting position and challenged, "Look I'll go through you if I have to"

"I'd like to see you try hothead!" Leo retorted back as he too got into a fighting stance ready to stop Raph from getting past him.

"Careful what you wish for Splinter junior!" Raph retaliated and then tackled Leo right to the ground.

The two wrestled each other but then stopped as they saw the mouser robot Donnie and Danny were working on run right past them. Donnie then called out as he, Mikey and Danny started chasing after it, "Hey guys I got one working!"

"Come on! He's faster than he looks!" Mikey called out as the three ran past Leo and Raph.

"So are you just gonna let that mouser roam free?" Raph asked.

Leo sighed in agitation as he got off Raph and muttered, "Master Splinter is so gonna kill us"

He ran a bit and then turned back and asked Raph, "Well are you coming or what?"

He then ran off after Mikey, Donnie and Danny. Raph then said sarcastically as he got up and followed him, "If you insist"

* * *

Meanwhile back at StockTronics April was working hard on the computer. Stockman then came out of his office and said as he headed out, "Good night April dear. Try not to work too late, you know I don't like to pay overtime"

"Goodnight Dr Stockman" April said.

As soon as he left the room and the doors closed, April went inside his office and sat down at his desk. She then started typing on the computer hacking into it in hopes of finding out what exactly he was up to with the mouser robots.

She stopped typing as she found an icon symbol of a red three pronged foot. She then muttered in suspicion, "I've never seen that icon before"

She clicked on it and then suddenly the book shelves on the wall opened up to reveal a hidden elevator.

* * *

The Turtles and Danny continued to follow after the mouser bot through the pipes and where heaps of water was being drained into a whirlpool below. They walked across the pipes and then Leo cautioned, "Watch your step here guys. Don't wanna end up as Turtle or human soup"

The mouser reached a dead end at the wall but it didn't stop it as it then started climbing up the wall with its own metal feet, creating small prints into the wall. Donnie then said, "Resourceful little critter"

"So what do we do now?" Raph asked. "Not all of us can fly like Danny-boy here"

"As Master Splinter says; a ninja is always prepared" Leo answered as he pulled out some shuko spikes and placed them on his hands.

Danny changed into his ghost form and then joked, "I thought that was the boy scouts"

* * *

April walked inside the elevator and pushed the button, she then held onto the bar as the doors closed and the elevator started going down at a surprisingly fast rate.

* * *

As Danny flew up, the Turtles climbed up the wall. Mikey then groaned and said, "Next time let's leave the wall crawling to the dude in the blue and red tights"

"You read way too many comic books" Leo said.

The mouser climbed into the large pipe and continued walking as Danny landed inside on the edge, he then helped Mikey and the others in and they continued to follow after the mouser robot. Mikey then asked, "Just curious Don, what's to stop old turbo jaws from munching up another 6.2 on the Richter scale?"

"I shut down its jaw servos while Danny and I were putting it back together" Donnie answered. "They couldn't even chew through a stick of gum"

The mouser robot then stopped and roared as it started chewing through a few pipes on the walls making the other stop in their tracks. Raph then asked sarcastically, "You were saying?"

"But…I'm sure I shut it down" Donnie said and then looked down in disappointment.

Mikey patted him on the shoulder and said with a slight smirk, "Oh Don's finally lost his techno mojo. Sad really"

"It must have some kind of security override routine" Donnie guessed. "Come on"

They were about to continue when Donnie suddenly stopped at the pipes where the mouser chewed through and said, "Oh no"

"What is it Don?" Danny asked.

"If I'm not mistaking that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads" Donnie pointed out to the large pipe above their heads which was leaking water.

"So?" Raph asked not getting it. Donnie then answered as the water got faster, "So our little mouser robot just ate through the pipe's support!"

Before they could do anything, the pipe broke and Danny and the Turtles screamed as they were swept away by the huge flowing sewer water and fell right out of the pipe heading for the whirlpool below.

Donnie thought quickly and pulled out his bow staff and grabbed onto a nearby pipe with it. He then called out, "GRAB ON!"

Leo grabbed his legs, followed by Raph who grabbed onto his legs, Mikey grabbed onto Raph's legs and then Danny grabbed onto Mikey's legs saving them all from falling into the whirlpool below.

"OW! Watch where you point those shuko spikes Mikey!" Raph yelled as he felt one of the spikes in his leg.

"Guys hang on a sec!" Danny called out.

He then let go of Mikey's legs and then flew up and grabbed Donnie by his arms and called out, "EVERYONE HANG ON TIGHT!"

Danny groaned as he lifted all four of them through some water and back through the pipe and placed them back down onto the walkway part of the sewer pipe. Danny panted, "Are you guys okay?"

Raph spat out some water and muttered sarcastically, "Peachy"

* * *

April continued to hang on as the elevator continued to go down for what seemed like ten minutes and then finally it stopped. The doors opened and she walked down the small hallway and looked through the window to see machines making dozens more of the mouser robots. It was a whole army of them down below.

"I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is. This is serious overkill" April said in shock and then continued to walk down the hallway, unaware she tripped a silent alarm that was on the wall.

* * *

"When I get my hands on that metal menace, I'm gonna grind him into bot burgers" Raph said as he took of his shuko spikes.

"Easy Raph" Donnie said as he and the others took off their shuko spikes. "We still gotta keep it one piece"

"What makes you even think we'll find the little blender bot?" Mikey asked.

Leo smirked and then pointed to the large hole in the wall and said, "I think he left us a few clues"

* * *

April was hacking into computer as she said, "Rat problem my eye! What are you really up to Stockman?"

"Now, now Miss O'Neil. That would be telling" A voice said behind her. She gasped as she turned and saw Baxter Stockman walking towards her with a grin on his face.

"Sufficed to say my army of mousers will make me a very rich and powerful man" He then added.

"But aren't you already a rich and powerful man?" April asked unaware that the window behind her was opening. Stockman continued to grin and then said, "Ah Miss O'Neil so brilliant yet so naïve. I will truly miss working with you"

"What?! You mean I'm fired?!" April asked in shock.

"In a manner of speaking" Stockman answered as he pressed a button on a remote that he was hiding behind his back.

Before April could do anything, she was grabbed by a claw and dropped down in the middle of some mouser robots. Stockman then said as he started typing on the control panel, "I'm afraid I can't let you live Miss O'Neil. You've seen far too much already and let's just say I have trust issues"

The mouser robots suddenly activated and roared as they got ready to attack April as she removed her now ripped up lab coat.

* * *

The Turtles and Danny came out of the hole and found themselves now in the subway. Donnie then called out as he pointed in front of them, "There!"

They all turned and saw the mouser robot getting away. They all began to chase after it but then Leo pulled Danny and Raph back by their shoulders as he shouted, "Look out!"

He pulled them out of the way in time just as a subway train came speeding past them.

"Thanks for the save Leo" Danny said and then they looked to see that the mouser was gone. Mikey then said, "Woah! Robo Houdini"

Leo then saw the mouser on the back of the train and said as pointed at it, "Wrong! Robo hitchhiker"

"We'll never catch him now" Mikey said.

"Never say never Mikey" Danny said as he floated in the air. "You guys get on the next train and I'll fly ahead and catch up with the bot"

Danny then flew ahead while the others followed Raph's lead and jumped on the next train holding on tightly. The robot jumped off the train and Danny landed right where the robot had chomped his way through a wall. The Turtles jumped off the train and landed next to Danny and then they all headed through the hole after the mouser.

* * *

April thought quickly and grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and then threatened the robots, "Keep back! I know how to use this!"

The mouser roared and then she sprayed the smoky substance from the extinguisher all over the mousers, but it had no affect and one of them roared as he it came right at her to attack. She slammed the fire extinguisher right on it and destroyed it.

More of them then ran up to attack her, she slammed the can again but the mouser grabbed it within its jaws and then destroyed it causing smoke everywhere. April screamed as she used the smoke to run and around them and try to escape.

"You can run Miss O'Neil but you cannot hide from my mousers" Stockman said through the mic.

April pulled the lever which opened a wall leading to the sewers and she started running hoping to not get away from the mouser robots that were on the hunt for her.

She kept running and then stopped in the middle of four tunnel entrances. She then panicked, "Which way out?! Which way out?!"

She then just ran like mad down one of them hoping it would lead her to safety. The mouse robots chasing after her however knew which way she had gone and continued to hunt her down.

* * *

The Turtles and Danny continued to follow after the mouser, they all then stopped at the sight of another mouser robot. Mikey then said, "Woah! Who invited him?"

The mouser saw them and roared. Raph then said, "I got this"

Raph then threw a shuriken star and sliced it right through its head and it fell to the ground. Raph and Mikey then high fived each other in victory but it was short lived when the mouser got back up again and roared at them.

"This is not good guys" Leo said.

More than started coming and then Donnie said, "Neither is that! These chrome domes are a lot tougher than the last batch"

They all pulled out their weapons as they were surrounded by them as Raph added, "Yeah and there's a lot more of them too"

With a battle cry they all charged and started taking them out, destroying them with strikes of their weapons and Danny blasting some of them with ecto blasts. Raph stomped on them as he took them out with his Sais and Mikey started destroying their heads with his nun chucks.

"These mousers are incredible!" Donnie called out as he continued to take them out with his staff. "The servo-mechanics! The circuitry! The articulation!"

"Geeze Donnie why don't you just marry one already?" Raph said sarcastically as he stabbed another mouser in its head and then tossed it away into a wall.

Leo then called out as he sliced the robots heads off, "Guys! The only way to take these things out is to slice their heads off!"

"Well isn't that good news? For the turtle and the half ghost with the blades" Mikey said sarcastically.

"Just throw them over here and we'll slice them and dice them!" Danny called out.

Raph and Mikey then began whacking them over to Leo and Danny and as promised they started slicing their heads off with their swords.

The five of them continued to slice, dice, blast, wack and destroy the mousers until finally there were none left. Donnie then said, "Great job guys. Just make sure we leave one…."

But Raph ignored and destroyed the last one standing with his sais. Donnie then finished with a frown, "Intact"

"So much for tracing them back to the source" Leo said sarcastically as he put his swords away.

* * *

April panted heavily as she continued to run through the sewers like mad to get away from the robots. She then stopped dead in her tracks as a couple of mousers blocked her path, she then turned around and ran back only to stop and find herself surrounded by more mousers. She then ran down another tunnel and tripped over, she turned and started backing up until her back hit the wooden boards closing off another section of the sewer.

She screamed in fright as she realised she was now trapped with nowhere to go, she closed her eyes as the mousers pounced but no attack came as they were suddenly taken out by weapons and blasts. April opened her eyes to see the mousers were destroyed and her saviours were five shadow figures standing in front of her.

They started walking towards her and she started saying, "Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much! You saved my…"

She then stopped as the light revealed the Turtles and Danny floating in the air. Her eyes widened in shock but Mikey smiled and said, "How you doing?"

Her eyes rolled back and with one last groan she fainted. Mikey picked her up bridal style and asked as he turned around, "Hey so can I keep her?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Attack of the Mousers

_MIKEY- A very wise frog once said it's not easy being green but believe me he didn't know the half of it!_

The wall was suddenly blasted and out came several weird looking robots with sharp teeth, Danny changed into his ghost form and his clothes turned into a black and white jumpsuit while his hair turned snow white and he had glowing green eyes instead of his usual sky blue. They all then pulled out their weapons ready to take on those destructive robots.

 _In the past few days my brothers have been attacked by killer robots…_

Before they could do anything else, the rest of the roof fell and crashed to the floor and separated them from Splinter.

 _Had our home caved in on us…_

The ninjas then jumped down from the roof and surrounded them all in a large circle, ready to attack them, showing on their chests of their uniforms a red symbol in the shape of a foot. Mikey, Donnie, Leo, Danny and Raph all stood back to back ready to defend themselves.

 _And had us a serious but kicking ninja battle with some deadly ninja assassins._

As Donnie drove off Mikey, Leo, Raph and Danny all jumped into the back compartment and shut the doors as the ninjas jumped out of the way avoiding getting hit by Donnie's crazy driving as he was slamming into dumpsters.

 _We made a shell-raising escape in an armoured car, found a new place to live and we're attacked by even more killer robots!_

With a battle cry they all charged and started taking them out, destroying them with strikes of their weapons and Danny blasting some of them with ecto blasts.

April panted heavily as she continued to run through the sewers like mad to get away from the robots. She then ran down another tunnel and tripped over, she turned and started backing up until her back hit the wooden boards closing off another section of the sewer.

She screamed in fright as she realised she was now trapped with nowhere to go, she closed her eyes as the mousers pounced but no attack came as they were suddenly taken out by weapons and blasts. April opened her eyes to see the mousers were destroyed and her saviours were five shadow figures standing in front of her.

 _Oh and we also managed to perform our very first ninja rescue. This is the closest any of us besides Danny have ever been close to a human being._

Her eyes widened in shock but Mikey smiled and said, "How you doing?"

 _And it raises one very big question:_

Her eyes rolled back and with one last groan she fainted. Mikey picked her up bridal style and asked as he turned around, "Hey so can I keep her?"

* * *

 _ **ATTACK OF THE MOUSERS**_

Danny and the Turtles all stood in front of the couch where an unconscious April O'Neil was lying down. Her eyes then opened slowly and she said while sitting up, "Man what a dream! Turtles and some sort of weird floating kid fighting robots. Did I fall asleep watching TV again? That was the…"

She then stopped and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the same Turtles and floating kid from before and finished with slight panic, "Weirdest thing I've ever seen?!"

Her eyes even widened in more shock when Danny changed back into his human form to try and not freak her out but he realised he probably just freaked her out more. Mikey walked forward and said, "Hi"

April screamed in complete fright which caused Mikey to scream. He then said panting as he held his arms out in a calming motion, "Please don't do that! Almost jumped out of my shell!"

"It has three fingers!" April freaked out as she saw Mikey's hands. She then picked up the pillow, covered her face and closed her eyes as she repeatedly said, "I'm asleep! I'm asleep! I'm asleep…."

"This isn't going very well" Donnie said.

"Hey come on! We don't have much practice talking to humans" Mikey said.

"Uh Mikey? Have you forgotten I'm human as well?" Danny pointed out a little offended. Mikey sheepishly smiled and apologised, "Oh right. Sorry Danny but other than you we don't have much practice talking to other humans. It's gonna take a little time"

April raised the pillow again to see if she was dreaming but saw they were still there and then covered her head again and continued, "I am so asleep! I'm asleep! I'm asleep…."

Mikey then yawned tiredly and said, "Man! She's making me sleepy"

"Hey you" Raph then said stopping her as he tapped her on the shoulder. She stopped and removed the pillow from her face as she said, "What?"

"What do you know about those mouser robot things?" Raph asked.

"Well first I thought they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem but then I got suspicious when Dr Stockman said…." April at first answered but then stopped and freaked out again, "Oh no! I'm talking to it"

"What?" Leo asked in confusion.

"I'm talking to it! To you!" April answered still freaked out and thinking it's all a bad dream. "Okay April. You're talking to a giant three fingered turtle and some weird kid who was floating before but now is human. The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming so everything is okay"

She then put on a weird smile and waved to all of them trying to hide her freaking out as she said, "Hello"

"Hello April. How are you doing?" Leo asked slowly unsure how she would react.

"Oh I'm fine! Everything's absolutely great!" April said and laughed nervously at the same time. Her smile then dropped and she yelped as soon as Master Splinter stepped up front and suggested, "Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions"

"You're….you're a…." April stuttered completely freaked out and then it became all too much for her and she fainted again.

"Oh that went well" Danny said sarcastically. "It was bad enough she freaked out over four giant turtles and me but now Master Splinter"

"You sure have a way with the ladies Master Splinter" Donnie then added. "Now what do we do?"

"Let's nudge her" Leo suggested. Raph cracked his knuckles and said, "I'll snap her out of it"

"Raphael no!" Splinter warned. Mikey grabbed his MP4 and sat down on one of the chairs and called out, "Somebody get me when she wakes up"

He then pressed the button on the device and closed his eyes as he listened to his music.

* * *

Meanwhile above ground at a bank, it was quiet and business was as usual. People were lined up to put money in their accounts, creating accounts, getting loans for their business or anything else. Everyone then gasped at the sudden noise coming from the large vault on the wall. The building then began to shake and people started screaming and panicking as they thought it was an earthquake unaware that inside the vault, mouser robots had broken right through the floor.

The bank manager couldn't see anything going inside the vault due to the smoke that was everywhere and before he could see what was attacking them, a roar was heard and the cameras were shut down.

Inside the vault, the mousers were breaking into money boxes and stealing the money that was inside them. Storing them inside their bodies at Baxter Stockman's control who was watching through one of the mousers cameras laughing.

"These security cautions are pitiful. Nothing can stand in the way of unquestioned genius" Stockman said while grinning.

Outside the bank the police arrived and ran inside as people screamed and ran out. The manager ran up to them and shouted in panic, "This way please! Something's happening in the vault!"

They all ran over and then the manager opened the vault with the security code and it opened, they all gasped to see most of the money was stolen and there was nothing there but broken money boxes and a large hole in the floor.

* * *

Mikey was still listening to his music when Raph tapped him on the head and called out, "Hey! Earth to Mikey!"

"OW! What?" Mikey asked as he took off his headphones. Raph then answered, "She woke up. Leo made her some tea and she's ready to consider we might be real"

"Awesomely radical dude!" Mikey said with his thumbs up.

Raph chuckled and then teased as he walked over back to the others, "You keep talking like that and she's gonna pass out again"

"Hey" Mikey whined offended.

April drank her tea as Mikey joined the group and he asked, "So are you okay now?"

"Yes thanks" April answered. "I've decided this is either a very long dream that I keep not waking up from or this is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me"

"Young woman we have something most important to discuss" Master Splinter said with seriousness.

"What?" April asked.

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world" Master Splinter explained. "You have placed us all in great danger"

"But Master Splinter she was in trouble and we helped her" Danny pointed out. Raph nodded in agreement and asked, "Yeah aren't you always teaching us to try and do the right thing?"

"As you grow older you will learn there are many ways to do the right thing" Master Splinter answered. He then sighed as he looked back at April, "But there is no going back. I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy"

April shook her head and said, "Oh I would never tell anybody. I mean who would believe me?"

"She's got a point" Donatello piped in. Mikey then did a pose and said, "Yeah we're unbelievable!"

Raph shook his head at him and snapped, "Geeze! Where's your off switch?"

"Seriously I promise I won't tell anyone about you guys" April said.

Master Splinter got up from his chair and walked over and kneeled down in front of April. He then started in her eyes and after a few seconds of staring he smiled and said, "I believe you"

"Is this another lesson Master Splinter? How to sense the truth?" Leo asked in amazement. Splinter chuckled and answered, "No. This is called trusting your gut"

"So if I'm keeping your secret what exactly is it?" April asked. "Who are you people….turtles….uh whatever? And how do you change your hair and eyes like that Danny?"

"I'll let Master Splinter start first" Danny said.

Master Splinter nodded and then began, "I have memories. Memories of when I used to be what you would call normal. I remember a day that had started like any other but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident, at a street crossing a young boy was carrying a glass jar with four pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck, another young boy that was standing behind the other boy ran over to help the blind man and accidently caused the boy to drop the jar into the streaming water heading for the sewers. As the truck swerved out of the way, a metal canister bounced out of the back and fell down the sewers along with the four turtles. It smashed open as it hit the ground and released a glowing ooze which covered their bodies. I took pity on them and gathered them up in an old coffee can which also caused me to get covered by the ooze as well. I took them to my borrow and the next morning I had awoke to find the four had doubled in size, the ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also making larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere except above ground, I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so…different. I was amazed by their dexterity but even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day. They actually spoke! My name! Soon they all were speaking and intelligence followed soon after. A few days later after finding a new home, I found Daniel in an alleyway after his mother had left him there leaving a note saying she had to leave him to keep him safe and that he had become half-ghost due to high forms of ectoplasmic radiation when she was pregnant with him. I took him home and he became a part of our family. Realising that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjustu; the secret arts of stealth and power and all that I knew of this world. From a battered book on renaissance art I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for all the turtles"

He then gestured to the Turtles and introduced each one of them, "Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo and together with Daniel they are…."

The five of them then high fived each other and cheered, "Brother's forever!"

"Or something like that we all yet out at once" Mikey said. Raph sat next to April and said with a smirk, "First rule: Ignore Mikey. Your life would be much easier"

"So we have remained in secret and that is our story" Master Splinter finished as he stood up.

"And as Master Splinter explained, when I was two years old my mother had left me in an alleyway with a letter. Splinter took me in and trained me not only in ninjustu but also to control my ghost powers" Danny then said.

"But how did you know martial arts?" April asked Splinter.

"That is a story for another time" Master Splinter answered. They all then Mikey say, "Hey guys! Look at this"

They all stood up and walked over to where Mikey was watching the news on one of the TV's which showed a bank that was robbed.

" _And the police are completely bazzled by the bank robbery boldly executed in broad daylight. If anyone has any information the police urge you to call the Crime Stoppers Helpline"_ The reporter announced on the news.

The images then showed the now almost empty vault and then froze on the large tracks that were imprinted on the floor. Mikey then said, "So anybody want to take a wild guess what did this?"

Nobody answered for they knew what exactly did the robbery. The mousers! April then said, "This must be what I heard Dr Stockman talking about. He's got the mousers robbing banks"

"What do you know about this Stockman guy April?" Danny asked.

"He's a genius and he's also nuts. I used to work for him but when I got suspicious he turned the mousers on me" April answered. "Luckily I ran into you guys"

" _He_ destroyed our old lair" Leo said. April nodded and added, "Must have been one of his mouser test runs"

"But that was our home" Mikey said. Donnie then added, "Now he's graduated to banks!"

"Then what are we waiting for. I say we shut down mouser central permanently" Raph said with determination as he stood up and spun his sais around in his hands.

Mikey chuckled and said, "Oh I just love those action movie lines. You write those yourself?"

"It won't be easy" April said. "StockTronics is rigged with the latest up to the minute security tech"

"Bring it on" Mikey challenged. He then gestured to Donnie and said, "Allow me to introduce you to our very own secret weapon. The techno turtle himself; Donatello! Take a bow Don"

Donnie chuckled in embarrassment and said, "Oh cut it out!"

"Can we go please?" Raph asked with eagerness. Danny then commented, "We better get moving or Raph is gonna blow"

* * *

Back at StockTronics the mousers returned in straight lines, all of them dropping their loads of money they had stolen from the bank onto the conveyer belts. Stockman grinned at the sight of the stolen money and said, "Excellent! Excellent! The world as they say is my oyster and aren't the pearls lovely?"

His grin dropped as the communicator suddenly went off. He growled and answered. The voice from his previous call then spoke, "Dr Stockman?"

"Make it quick I'm very busy" Stockman said with his arms crossed. The voice then spoke again, "I am contacting you to verify that you are fulfilling our end of our bargain and that you are on schedule"

"I will not stand for any more of this idiotic interrogation!" Stockman snapped with annoyance. "I've advanced the mousers to the next stage and they are securing the funds from the bank as you requested. Can you grasp that simple concept?"

"Do not presume too much Dr Stockman" The voice warned. "The price for failure will be quite extreme"

Stockman slammed his hands on the bench and then hung up. He then muttered bitterly, "Imbecile"

* * *

Under the sewers near StockTronics April, the Turtles and Danny were walking towards the secret entrance. Danny was in his ghost form ready for anything. April then stopped them and gestured them to be quiet as she saw a security alarm. April crawled underneath it to make sure she didn't set it off and then opened it, Donnie then got to work and started twisting some of the wires.

"Alarms in the sewers? In this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey joked quietly. Raph frowned and snapped, "Will you shut it?"

"I'm just saying" Mikey said with a shrug.

"Could April and I have some quiet?" Donnie snapped. "This is very delicate work"

"Ooh. April and I, this is delicate work" Mikey teased. "Give me a break"

Inside the hallway two guards walked past the vent where April, the Turtles and Danny were hiding. The vent door then pushed open and then Raph asked, "Is this the place?"

"There's a computer terminal over in that lab" April said as she pointed to the lab door across the hall. "Get me in and I can create blank spots in the security system to get you guys through to Dr Stockman's main lab"

Raph smirked and then teased Mikey, "Don't look now but we already got a blank spot right here"

"Hey!" Mikey complained offended by Raph's comment.

Danny and Raph came out first and then Danny helped April climb out of the vent. Danny then touched them both by the shoulders and turned them both invisible in case any other guards came walking down the hallway and they walked to the lab door, Raph tried to open the door but it was locked so he pulled out one of his sais and started picking the lock.

In just a few seconds he unlocked the door and the three entered checking to see if there was anyone in the lab first, Danny then turned them all visible and gestured for the others to come in and the coast was clear. The others then entered the lab and then April sat down at the computer terminals and started hacking into the security system.

"Okay I'm in. I'm blanking the cameras along that hallway at ten second intervals" April explained as she continued to type. "You've got to keep moving"

"We'll be right back" Leo said.

April turned to wish them luck but found they were no longer standing there. She looked impressed and said, "Hey these guys are good"

The Turtles and Danny ran like crazy down the hallway, none of them got caught by the security cameras thanks to April blanking them. They continued down and found the entrance to the lab, they pulled out their weapons as the door opened and then entered the dark lab cautiously.

"This is too quiet" Leo whispered.

A few seconds had passed and then Danny said, "Guys I have a bad feeling that we're not alone"

The doors behind them suddenly slammed shut trapping them inside and then all the lights came on and they looked up to see Baxter Stockman up in the control room. He then roared over the speakers, "Intruders?! Here to steal my secrets?! You'll leave here with nothing! Not even you're lives!"

He then saw the infrared images of them all on the camera screen and his eyes widened in surprise and shock as he asked, "What on earth are you?!"

He then grinned and said as he pushed another button on the controls, "I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out"

Large laser guns came out of the roof and aimed at Danny and the Turtles. They all jumped out of the way just as the machines started firing lasers at them. The five of them kept moving around dodging the lasers, Leo then stepped in front of Raph and deflected the laser with his swords and sent the beam right back at the gun and completely destroyed it.

Donnie then leapt in the air using his staff to give him a boost and grabbed onto the one of the guns, he then managed to push the gun part and allowed two shots to destroy two of the other laser guns. He then opened the panel where the wires were and ripped them out, he then jumped off it just as the laser gun started to go haywire and then it exploded.

Danny then flew in the air and blasted one of the last two laser guns with an ecto blast and then sliced the end off with his katana on the last one causing it to explode. Stockman exclaimed, "Impossible!"

He brought out one more laser gun and started firing at them himself, Raph stood still against the pillar away from the laser and then called out to Mikey, "Mikey! Slingshot!"

Mikey nodded and then ran over dodging the lasers and then leapt onto Raph's foot, Raph then pushed him up and he landed just on the edge of the control room. Stockman gasped in fear as Mikey broke the window with one of his nun chucks and then jumped inside.

Stockman fell over backwards in fear as Leo, Danny, Raph and Donnie entered. Leo then aimed his sword at Stockman and said, "Your reign of terror is over Stockman"

Mikey smiled and asked, "You've been practicing that?"

Leo smiled and asked, "You like it?"

"What are you?" Stockman asked. The door behind him then opened and revealed April and she answered with her hands on her hips, "They're with me"

Stockman turned and gasped in shock to see April standing before him alive. He then exclaimed, "April! You're alive!"

"And kicking. I've got enough evidence to put you away for years Dr Stockman" April said.

Stockman turned around and pressed a button, Raph then pulled him away from the controls by his lab coat and hissed, "That's enough!"

Stockman however merely grinned and said, "Ha! Too late! I've recalled the mousers from their latest mission. They'll be here any second! They'll tear you to pieces!"

"April?" Leo asked hoping she could do something. She walked over to the controls and said as she started hacking, "I'll have to shut the whole system down"

Donnie then walked over to the controls and said, "I'll help"

"You're doomed! Listen" Stockman said and they all could hear the sounds of the mousers coming. The doors opened and the mousers started heading towards the control room.

Danny walked over and saw the mousers starting to climb up the ladder and he pressed, "Uh April! Now would be a really good time to shut down the hungry evil robots!"

"The system isn't responding!" April said in fear.

Stockman started heading out of the room and then pressed the button and said as he closed the elevator doors, "You should never have matched wits with me!"

"He's getting away!" Mikey shouted as he banged on the elevator door. Raph then said, "Let him go. We got bigger problems"

They all turned and saw the mousers were now in the control room and started surrounding them. More mousers roared as they broke through the windows and came out of the elevator and joined the others surrounding them ready to attack.

"At least we'll go out fighting" Raph said. Mikey then said with slight fear, "Actually I don't want to go out at all"

"It's not working!" April exclaimed. Donnie then pressed, "Keep trying!"

"This is it! It's been fun guys" Raph said honestly. Mikey smiled and asked, "Even me Raph?"

Raph nodded and answered, "Even you Mikey. Especially you"

The mousers came closer and then April tried one last thing and typed it in the controls and just when they thought it was the end all the mousers suddenly stopped and their eyes just blinked on and off. Leo tapped one of them with a sword to be sure and when it didn't do anything, they all smiled and sighed in relief and cheered.

"Good job April! I've never seen anything like that" Donnie said with a smile. April however didn't smile as she said, "Uh guys? I wasn't able to shut them down"

"What do you mean April? They look pretty shut down to me" Danny said as Mikey picked one of them up and then Danny tapped it on its head.

April the answered, "The only way I could stop them was by initiating an override sequence"

Alarms started blaring as smoke started coming out of the mousers jaws. Mikey immediately dropped the mouser he was holding and then shouted, "In other words, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

They all jumped out of the control room with Donnie carrying April bridal style and ran out of the lab through the hole that led to the sewers just as the mousers started exploding, the fire spread quickly and soon the entire lab exploded.

Stockman was running through the hallways laughing like a madman as he shouted, "I got them! I got them all!"

He suddenly bumped into something and fell on his back. He looked up and frowned in annoyance at the sight of a tall muscular man wearing black pants, shoes and a sleeveless shirt, his blonde hair was tied back in a pony-tail, on the side of his cheek he had three scars and on one arm he had a purple dragon tattoo and on the other he had the same red foot symbol of the icon April clicked on.

"You! What do you want Hun?" Stockman snapped in annoyance.

"Trouble Dr Stockman?" Hun asked. Stockman stood up and lied, "Trouble? No! No. Everything is proceeding exactly as I planned"

Hun continued to look at him sceptically, not believing the lie as he could clearly see the building was shaking and debris was falling off the roof. He then grabbed Stockman by his shirt and started dragging him away as he sneered, "Perhaps you would like to explain this plan to the master"

Stockman struggled trying to get out of his grip as he demanded, "LET ME GO YOU BRAINLESS MUSCLEBOUND IDIOT! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

* * *

Later that night in the lair Danny, the Turtles and April were drinking sodas from cups as they watched the news that showed the destruction that occurred at StockTronics. The reporter said, _"Authorities are completely confused by the destruction of the StockTronics building and the sudden disappearance of Dr Baxter Stockman"_

"What will you do now Miss O'Neil?" Splinter asked. "You are most definitely out of a job"

"I'm not exactly sure" April answered. Donnie then said, "We'll help you get back on your feet"

April smiled at them all and said, "You guys well, you've all been great. And by guys I guess I mean four big green talking turtles, a half-ghost teenager and a giant talking rat"

"Here's to the new team!" Leo cheered as he raised his cup in the air. They all then tapped their glassed against each other and cheered for their victory.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the same building with the red foot symbol, Baxter Stockman and Hun stood before the same man who attacked the Purple Dragon leader as punishment for failing. Stockman continued to grin as he finished explaining what happened, "So any fool can see the whole thing was simply a minor setback. With your continued funding the research can continue immediately. I'll be back at work Monday morning"

The man placed on a gauntlet on his hand and stood up clearly not happy with Stockman as he said, "You must pay the price for failure Dr Stockman"

Stockman's eyes widened in fear and before he could do anything, Hun grabbed him and started dragging him out of the room with him kicking and shouting, "NO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! YOU'LL REGRET THIS! NO!"

A man then walked in the room wearing some sort of high tech gear. He kneeled before the man and said, "We have the image you requested Master"

He stood up and then pressed a button which opened a projector screen. Another man wearing the same gear then walked in the room pushing on a cart a broken mouser's head that was connected to a projector.

"So the last remaining image the mouser's optics recorded" The man said.

The projector turned on and on the screen an infrared image of the Turtles and Danny appeared on the screen. The man then sneered, "These are the ones responsible!"

With a roar of anger he jumped and then sliced the screen with the gauntlet, ripping it to pieces.

 **THE END**


	4. Meet Casey Jones

Raph stood in front of a man wearing a white hocky mask, blue hair, tracksuit pants, and a red tank top and on his back was a golf bag filled with different types of sport gear. In his hands he spun around two baseball bats, glaring angrily at Raph with the intent to fight and bring him down

 _RAPHAEL:_ _I guess you could call it fate but I finally met someone as angry as I am and he was really making me mad._

Raph glared back and pulled out his own weapons and spun them around in his hands and held them ready to fight.

 _My name is Raphael and the bozo in the hockey mask is about to find out just how angry I can be!_

Raph roared in anger and charged at the man….

* * *

 _ **MEET CASEY JONES**_

Raph grunted as he was tossed right into a pile of boxes by Mikey. The two were having a brawl and Mikey was smirking as he was winning.

"Ha! Nice fall Raphael. Just come on back if you want some more of that" Mikey challenged.

Raph growled as he stood up and ripped the box right off his head and then said, "You had it Mikey!"

"Bro or no you've got to go" He finished in determination and then jumped in the air and delivered a reverse punch but Mikey dodged it and mocked, "Good reverse punch"

Raph then tried delivering a series of roundhouse kicks but Mikey ducked and rolled out of the way before the kicks could even touch him and said, "Nice round house kicks too Raph"

Master Splinter, Donnie, Leo and Donnie walked over to watch the fight as Mikey flipped over Raph as he tried to deliver a dragon punch.

"Not a bad dragon punch either but your just a little too slow!" Mikey teased as he dodged another punch from Raph and then slapped him away on his shell. "Actually much too slow"

Raph's anger only raised higher, he growled and then ran up to Mikey and managed to knock him right into the wall with a hard punch. The others started looking at the two in concern as Raph let out a roar of anger and charged at Mikey again, Mikey dodged left and right to avoid the punches Raph was throwing at him and then Mikey flipped over him and flipped to the other side.

"You think you're better than me?! Do you?!" Raph roared as he charged at Mikey again.

Mikey grabbed Raph by his hands and the two struggled against each other for a few seconds before Mikey smirked and tripped Raph over right into a table which smashed to pieces on impact as he said, "No you're just too cocky Raph!"

Mikey turned to the others and said as he raised his hands in victory, "Winner and still champion, Michelangelo"

He was unaware that Raph was now angrier and he stood up holding a pipe in his hand. The other's eyes widened in shock as Raph growled, "No…you….you….."

He then jumped in the air and kicked Mikey to ground, pinning him down. Mikey's eyes widened in fear and he shouted as he held his hands up, "RAPH WAIT! WAIT!"

Raph growled as he raised the pipe in the air and then brought it down to hit Mikey with it, Danny quickly ran over and shielded Mikey from the strike and then Leo grabbed Raph's arm and shouted, "Raphael! Have you lost your mind?!"

"You okay Mikey?" Donnie asked their younger brother in concern. Danny then shouted, "What were you thinking Raph?! You could've seriously hurt him!"

Raph stopped glaring and his eyes widened as he panted heavily. He dropped the pipe in his hand and then said in regret as he covered his face with his hand, "I….Leo….Mikey I….."

Leo let go of his arm as Donnie helped Mikey up. Master Splinter placed a hand on Raph's shoulder and said, "Ah my son so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael a true warrior finds balance in all things"

Raph stood up. He couldn't bear to look at any of his brothers after what he almost just did and then stuttered as he ran out of the lair, "Master Splinter I….I….I gotta get some air"

Mikey was about to go after him but Master Splinter stopped him and shook his head, knowing that Raph needed some time alone to sort things out.

* * *

Raph ran out onto a rooftop and he couldn't contain the anger inside him anymore and let out a roar of anger and then shouted into the sky, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!"

* * *

At an old apartment building a man with blue hair, a red tank top and blue tracksuit pants was sitting in his living room lifting a dumbbell as he watched the news. The reporter announced, _"And in other news more sightings of a vigilante wearing a hockey mask are being reported in connection to several brutal attacks on the notorious Purple Dragons gang, alleged to have underworld connections"_

The man glared at the TV after hearing that sentence and hissed, "Purple Dragon scum"

 _A flashback of flames appeared in his eyes. A building was on fire and the one behind it was a large men and several other Purple Dragon gang members. The man glared at him as he laughed._

The man stood up and said, "Somebody's gotta stop those Purple Dragons"

He walked over to the table and placed a hockey mask that was sitting on it on his face and said with determination and anger, "Someone's gotta make them pay!"

He walked over and picked up a golf bag filled with different sports equipment and then pulled out a hockey stick and finished, "And they will. They'll all pay because Casey Jones is on the job!"

* * *

A woman was walking down the street heading home, she looked nervous as she saw a man wearing a Purple Dragons symbol on his vest and turned into an alleyway. The man smirked at the woman with interest and began to follow her.

The woman continued to walk down the alley but then stopped and gasped in fear as she came face to face with two other Purple Dragon members. She began to back up and was about to leave but only to find her escape blocked by the third member.

"Oh no" The woman whispered fearfully. The leader whose name was Spike then said, "Hand over the purse sweet thing and we promise not to hurt you too much"

They were unaware that Raph was watching them from the roof he was standing on and said, "Man these guys picked the wrong night to tick me off"

Spike snatched the purse of the woman and then suddenly they all heard someone shout, "Purple Dragons! Come out and play!"

They turned to see Casey Jones standing there in his hockey mask, carrying a hockey stick in one hand and a trash can lid in the other like a shield. Spike then said, "It's that whacko in the hockey mask. Let's get him!"

All three of the gang members charged right at Casey. Raph watched them with interest and said, "This is gonna be good"

He watched as Casey took out all three of them and knocked them to the ground with both the hockey stick and the trash can lid in merely five seconds! Casey then walked up to the one he just knocked down and then raised his weapon high as he sneered, "No mercy scum! I'm putting you punks out of business permanently!"

That's when Raph drew the line knowing that he was about to take things way too far. He jumped down and grabbed Casey's arm and held it back as he said, "Woah! Easy there cowboy! They're down! You stopped them, you did good! Now take it easy"

Casey pulled his arm free just as the Purple Dragons stood back up and ran away screaming, "Let's get out of here!"

"Oh man! They're getting away" Casey groaned. He then turned to Raph and punched him hard in the face as he roared, "Stay out of my business freak!"

Raph grunted in pain as he landed on the ground. Casey then ran after the Purple Dragons while shouting, "You can run Purple Dragons but you can't hide from Casey Jones!"

Raph stood up and picked up the woman's purse and said as he held it out for her, "Sorry about all this. Here's your purse Ma' me"

The woman became really freaked out and snatched her purse away. She then shouted as she ran away, "Keep away from you lizard thing! Keep away!"

Raph growled for a second and then ran off to find the vigilante. He ran through the alleyways and then stopped as he heard the sounds of someone getting hurt and the shouts, "STOP! / WE GIVE UP!"

He turned and looked behind the wall to find Casey beating up the same guys' with his hockey stick, showing no mercy to their pleas. He then shouted as he picked up Spike, "You've stolen your last purse dog breath!"

"Unbelievable! This guy just won't quit" Raph muttered.

He then ran out of the shadows and kicked Casey away from Spike. Spike and the others then ran off as Raph said, "I told you to cool it!"

"Yeah? And I told you to stay out of my way" Casey sneered as he stood back up and stood in a fighting position. "But since your ears don't seem to be working, I'm gonna have to get my point across a whole other way"

* * *

Meanwhile in the lair while Donnie was working on something at his work desk, Mikey held a picture of a design he made for the armoured car. He then explained, "See Don we can have our very own Battle Shell. I even got a name for it; I call it the Battle Shell. I've got it all figured out! Turbo boosters, double action traction, cool secret thingy shooting out the back….we should be tricking out the armoured car"

"By _we_ you mean _me_ and I don't have the time" Donnie said as he stopped welding for a moment. He then said as he crumbled the picture and threw it away, "There's too much to do around here and besides where would we keep the thing?"

Mikey picked up the picture and pleaded, "We can find a place. Just think about overhauling the wheels. Please! Please, please, please! Did I mention you're my favourite turtle?"

"Shhhh!" They heard Splinter exclaim. They turned to see Danny and Leo doing training with Splinter who was holding two wooden planks in his hands. "Leonardo and Daniel are working on perfecting their ninjustu skills"

He then furrowed his eyebrows at them and finished, "Perhaps something you two should consider"

He turned back to Leo and Danny and then instructed Danny, "Daniel leaping split kick!"

Danny leapt in the air and then delivered a powerful split kick at the wooden boards and broke them in half, he then landed on the ground. Splinter nodded and then picked up another two wooden boards and then said, "Leonardo your turn. Leaping split kick!"

Leo leapt in the air and although his kick was powerful it didn't break the planks. He landed and then groaned in disappointment. Splinter placed his hand on his shoulder and said encouragingly, "Try again my son. It will come with practice"

"Donatello. Donatello. If you build it we will ride in turtle style" Mikey pleaded again.

Donnie shook his head and then said as he gave Mikey a sign that 'SEWER SWEET SEWER', "Here motor mouth make yourself useful and hang this up someplace nice"

Mikey groaned and held the sign and just frowned in disappointment.

* * *

Back in the alley Raph and Casey continued to circle each other while Raph tried to reason with the crazy vigilante.

"Listen I'm trying to tell you something here but you're really working on my last nerve" Raph tried.

"Is that right?" Casey asked sarcastically and then tried hitting Raph with his hockey stick but Raph jumped and avoided the swing.

"Look I think you're trying to do the right thing but you're going about it all wrong" Raph said as he dodged another swing. "You gotta get control of yourself"

But Casey wasn't having any of it, "Look freak boy if you're protecting these Purple Dragon Scum then you're in my way and you're going down too"

He tried to hit him again but Raph moved out of the way. He then growled, "Hockey season's over"

He jumped up and then kicked the hockey stick right out of Casey's hands. Casey then pulled out two baseball bats from his golf bag and exclaimed, "Yeah? Well baseball is in season and so are you, you freaking, freaking weirdo! Batter up!"

"Fine! Play ball!" Raph retorted back and then pulled out his sais and with a growl of anger, he charged at Casey and the two began to fight each other.

* * *

Mikey held the sign in place on the small nail at the brick wall, he then began to hammer it but the nail wouldn't go through the wall. He tried again but the result was the same, he whined in frustration and continued to wack the nail with the hammer.

"What's this wall made of?!" Mikey exclaimed as continued to pound on the nail.

He then stopped and saw he only managed to bend the nail. He then left for a second and came back with a larger nail and a sledge hammer and snickered, "Alright tough guy! Let's dance!"

He place the nail on the wall and then slammed it right into the wall. He then adjusted the sign and smiled that he had completed his task but then suddenly the crack in the wall became larger and before he could do anything the entire wall fell apart and revealed a large blue stone door.

"Uh guys? Look what I found" Mikey called out alerting the others of his discovery.

They all came over and looked at it. Donnie then said, "It's a door of some kind"

"Be careful" Leo whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Mikey asked. The others looked at him with a glare but he just shrugged.

Donnie placed his hand on the door and it suddenly opened unleashing some smoke that had a really foul smell causing everyone to cringe in disgust. Danny then exclaimed, "Whew! That really reeks"

Mikey then joked, "Don't look at me my brother. Remember he who smelt it dealt it"

Once the smoke cleared they all entered the room and then the walls began to glow along with a whole line of crystals along the top. Danny then said as he pointed to the crystals, "Hey Mikey and I found a bunch of these crystals while we were cleaning up the lair but they were all broken though"

"Where's the power source in this room? I don't see any wires" Donnie wondered.

Suddenly the doors shut locking them in and the room shook a little and then they felt like they were moving like it was some kind of elevator. Leo then asked, "Hey are we moving?"

* * *

Casey roared as he charged at Raph with his baseball bats, Raph used one of his sais to block the strike and held it there as he tried once more to get through to him, "Hey you gotta listen to me. You're angry. I can understand that believe me but what if you go too far? What if you grab the wrong guy? Get yourself into real trouble?"

Casey then wacked Raph hard in the stomach and sent him straight to the wall. He then said, "I got my reasons for doing what I do and they got nothing to do with you"

He then tried to hit him again but Raph blocked the strike and then kicked him away and then yelled as he stood up, "Fine! All you wanna do is fight?! Let's fight!"

Casey then quickly delivered another hard blow with a baseball bat sending Raph crashing into some trash cans. Raph sat up and his anger flared up and before Casey could do anything in a fit of rage Raph kicked him right into the wall.

Casey fell to the ground and then Raph ripped off his hockey mask to reveal the same fiery anger and rage Raph had shown when he almost hurt Mikey during their fight. Raph then stopped and gasped, "What am I doing?"

He calmed down and then said as he helped Casey up unaware that Casey had secretly grabbed his golf club, "We're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting. We both just need to get a hold of ourselves, take it easy and chill"

Casey put on a fake look of regret as he picked up his hockey mask and said, "You know you're right. You've shown me the error of my ways…."

He then smirked and said as he whacked Raph dead on with the club, "Not! FORE!"

Raph hit the ground hard. Casey then laughed, "I can't believe you fell for that"

He then ran off, Raph got up and began to chase after him hoping to get through to him before he did something really bad.

* * *

In an old warehouse the strange elevator rose from the ground and then door opened, they walked out of the chamber and looked around the new setting. Mikey then asked, "Where the shell are we?"

Donnie walked over to the garage door and opened it up to reveal they were now street level. Donnie then concluded, "So the weird glowing chamber brings us up to street level"

Master Splinter sniffed the air and said, "This warehouse has been abandoned for many, many years"

"Either way this place could be very useful for us" Danny suggested.

"Great space but it needs something" Mikey said and then started wondering. "Bathtub? No. Kitchenette? No"

He then smiled and said, "I know! A supped up Battle Shell will be perfect right here. No wait over here is the perfect place to keep the supped up Battle Shell. No wait here!"

Leo smirked and said as Donnie closed the warehouse door, "I think he's trying to tell you something Donnie"

* * *

Raph had lost sight of the vigilante and started going through every alley looking for him. He then muttered as he came to another alley, "I know that big dope is around here somewhere"

He entered the alley way and stayed alert in case Casey tried a sneak attack, suddenly the sound of a bike was heard and before he could do anything Casey drove right up to him and tripped him over with the hockey stick.

He then stopped and yelled, "I got more where that came from freak boy! You want a rematch? Check me out Friday night Central Park! Adios loser!"

He then revved the bike and drove off. Raph shouted, "Come back here you…."

But it was too late and he gave up and sighed, "Ah nuts!"

As Casey drove off, he was unaware that Spike was watching the whole thing from another nearby alley way. He came out of hiding and then dialled a number on his phone and said as soon as someone answered, "Yo Dragon Face! It's that guy! The one with the hockey mask. He's been fighting with some weirdo in a bug costume and I know where he'll be on Friday night"

"I want that hockey mask vigilante's head on a plate" Dragon Face's voice replied. "Put everybody on alert. Everybody. This guy has been messing with our business for months. It's time we started messing with him"

* * *

They returned back to the lair in the chamber and then exit it as Leo said, "I don't know who could've built this thing but if we're going to use it we're going to need safety precautions and extra security up at the warehouse"

"Piece of pie" Donnie commented since he was a techno genius. Mikey then smacked his lips with hunger and said, "Piece of pizza pie"

They then heard the door open and turned to see Raph walking towards them. Mikey then said, "Welcome home Raph"

They then noticed a bruise on him and then Mikey said, "Man! You look like you got the shell kicked out of you"

"Yeah it's a long story" Raph said as he continued to look down. "But first I-I wanted to apologise. Mikey I'm sorry I got so out of control earlier. Guys I'm really sorry"

Mikey smiled and playfully punched his shoulder as he said, "Hey don't sweat it bro"

Leo smirked in surprise and asked, "Okay who are you and what have you done with our brother Raphael?"

"Let's just say I had a chance to think about the way I've been acting. I'll fill you in over dinner" Raph said. Mikey beamed and said, "Dinner? Now you're talking my language"

Raph chuckled and playfully punched him as he asked sarcastically, "What language is that Mikey? Nitwit?"

"HA HA! Listen to the funny mutant" Mikey retorted back as he punched him back.

A couple of hours later Raph had explained to the others what had happened when he went topside. They were heading for the door when Danny whispered, "I don't know Raph. Maybe we should tell Master Splinter about this"

"And have him stop us from going topside? We have to find that vigilante whack bag and stop him for his own good" Raph said unaware that Splinter was watching and listening in on them. "He's not a bad guy just a little misguided"

Master Splinter switched the lights on and they cringed that they had been caught. Master Splinter cleared his throat and continued to frown at them. Mikey the exclaimed, "Busted!"

A few minutes later after explaining everything to Master Splinter he then scolded them, "How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?"

Mikey then asked Donnie, "This month?"

"Five hundred and twelve actually" Donnie answered.

Master Splinter then continued, "It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above. Danny unlike you when you're in your human form, your brothers they cannot simply walk amongst the humans. They will not accept who and what you are. It is as the great Sage and warrior Kenji Hashimoro once said 'why walk when you can ride'"

They all looked at him in confusion and then Raph asked, "Come again?"

Splinter simply smiled and then led them to the elevator that led to the warehouse and said, "Take the truck"

They all smiled glad everything worked out and headed inside the chamber. It took them to the warehouse and the door opened to reveal that the armoured car had been moved there. Raph then said, "Alright we got until Friday night to make this bad boy turtle ready"

"Let's get to work" Donnie said.

Over the next four days they had all worked hard and non-stop on the armoured car, taking it apart and then putting it back together, welding and spray painting it until finally on Friday night they all stopped and looked at the now fully finished Battle Shell.

"Now this is a ride" Raph said impressed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Let's roll!" Donnie said and they all got inside their new ride.

Once they were all buckled up, Donnie activated the turbo boosters and zoomed out of the warehouse after the doors opened and drove down the street at top speed heading for Central Park.

Casey drove down and headed into Central Park on his motor cycle unaware that a Purple Dragon saw him. He pulled out his phone and called Dragon Face and said, "I got him Dragon Face. He's in the park"

"We're on our way. He ain't getting gout of that park not on two foot anyway" Dragon Face replied.

Donnie drove past Central Park and said, "And on your left is Central Park. Eight hundred and forty three acres of landscape beauty in the centre of the city"

"Wait! There he is!" Raph called out as Casey passed them on his motorcycle. Raph got out of his seat and said, "Floor it Don. Keep up with him"

"You go get him Raph. I whipped up something special for you. It's in the back" Donnie said as he pointed to the back.

Raph walked to the back and smiled at the sight of a red motorcycle. Donnie then said, "Like it? I call it the Shell Cycle"

Raph picked up the helmet and put it on and said, "Donatello you are the turtle"

He revved up the bike and then sped right through the opened doors and speeded right past them and headed into Central Park. Casey heard the sound of Raph coming and speeded up to try and keep in front of him. Raph however caught up with him on the side.

"Hey hot shot slow it down!" Raph called out.

But Casey continued to speed through the park, turning corners to try and lose Raph but Raph caught up back with him and called out, "Pull over!"

But he showed no signs he was gonna pull over. Raph then went to the other side and pulled on his brakes as he repeated, "I said pull over!"

Casey yelled as he was flung right off his bike and fell to the ground. Raph pulled over near him and then said with a grin, "Time for a little shell shock"

He then sped right up to Casey and jumped off his bike, knocking him back down to the ground and watched as the Shell Cycle slowed down and fell to the ground sideways. Casey ground and removed his helmet and then said, "I can't believe I just got my butt kicked by some giant frog"

Raph removed his helmet and corrected, "Turtle"

"Whatever" Casey snapped. Raph then said as he held out his hand to help him up, "Look I'm no fan of the Purple Dragons either. I'll help you take them down but we gotta exercise just a little restraint"

"Save it! You don't know what you're talking about" Casey said as he accepted his hand and got back up.

"Try me" Raph said.

Casey lifted up his mask and then told his story, "Well a long time ago when I was a kid, some young punks we're shaking my dad down for protection money. They were Purple Dragons and when he didn't pay they torched our store"

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _A young Casey Jones raised his fists up at the Purple Dragons as they walked up to him, behind them was his father's store burning in flames._

 _The leader grabbed Casey by the shirt and lifted him off the ground and said with a smirk, "You tell your old man punk next time pay up or else!"_

 _He then shoved him to the ground and the Purple Dragons left, leaving Casey to watch as his father's store burned down in flames_

* * *

Casey wiped the tears from his eyes from the painful memory. He then face Raph again and snapped, "So don't tell me how to deal with Purple Dragons"

"Just be careful" Raph cautioned. "Your anger can take you down and make you act just like them. My father once told me a true warrior finds balance in all things"

Casey smiled and asked, "Balance huh?"

"Well you know as much balance as a couple of hot headed whack bags like us can manage" Raph said as he crossed his arms.

"Me? You're the only whack bag around here Doc" Casey pointed out with a slight chuckle.

"Hey I'm not half as crazy as you" Raph retorted back as he playfully punched his shoulder.

"Sorry but for a little green dude you are totally nuts" Casey said as he returned the punch.

"Yeah well I'm not the one running around in the hockey mask" Raph retorted back with a smirk. Casey raised his eyebrow and said with a proud grin, "I gotta protect my good looks. I'm saving this face for Hollywood"

"Well isn't this romantic?" The sarcastic voice of Dragon Face said and they both turned and found themselves surrounded by a circle of Purple Dragons bearing weapons of pipes, chains, clubs and hammers.

"So when you said I would go too far and get myself into trouble, you meant something like this?" Casey asked as he realised that Raph was right all along.

Before the Purple Dragons attacked them, the Battle Shell swerved right up to them and they moved out of the way as it parked. The doors opened and Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Danny all jumped out and stood in front of Casey along with Raph ready to fight.

"Friends of yours?" Casey asked.

"Brothers actually" Raph corrected as Danny changed into his ghost form and then they all pulled out their weapons.

"I can see the family resemblance" Casey said. Mikey then said, "I'm the pretty one"

Raph pulled out his sais and stood ready with his brothers and then Casey put his hockey mask back on and the pulled out his hockey stick.

They all then charged at each other, Donnie and Mikey whacked two of them away with their weapons, Danny shielded himself from a blow from one of them with an ecto shield coming from behind him and then roundhouse kicked him right in the face and sent him right into the ground. Casey and Raph stood back to back and whacked a couple of them away after blocking strikes.

Leo put his swords away just as two of them charged at him from the front and back and he jumped in the air and did a perfect split kick. He smiled and called out, "Guys! Check it out! I got my split kick right!"

"I missed it!" Raph said as he punched away another Purple Dragon. "Let me see it again!"

Leo did another split kick on another two Purple Dragons. Danny then called out after blasting away another Purple Dragon, "One more time Leo. I didn't get a chance to see it"

Leo did it again to another two Purple Dragons and Danny called out, "That was awesome bro!"

"I give you ten!" Casey said as he, Raph and Danny held up all their fingers to give him a score. Leo smirked and asked before elbowed a Purple Dragon right in the stomach from behind him, "Hey Raph only a six?"

"Bro it's all I got" Raph said with a laugh before catching a fist of a Purple Dragon and then kicking him away.

They continued to fight the Purple Dragons and knocking them down. Dragon Face then faced Leo who had his swords out and with a few swiped Leo cut the pipe into three pieces and it fell apart. Before Dragon Face could do anything else, Leo leapt and delivered a powerful kick right into his stomach and sent him straight to the ground where he lay unconscious with all the other Purple Dragons.

Casey lifted his hockey mask as Raph said, "I know I'm gonna regret this but I'm glad I met you crazy man"

"Me too green dough" Casey said with a smile. "And you know something? I'm starting to see what you're all about"

"Oh you mean about balance and self-control?" Raph asked.

"Nah! I mean that you're a green mutant freak" Casey said with a chuckle and then nudged Raph on the shoulder. "But I like ya"

Raph nudged him back and then the two kept nudging each other and before they knew it, they were both on the ground wrestling each other. The others looked at them strangely as they continued and then Danny said, "Great now we got two hot heads on the team. Just what we need"

"He's your brother" Leo said to Mikey. Mikey shook his head and said, "Oh no! He's your brother"

"Absolutely your brother" Leo retorted back with his hands on his hips and then three of them continued to watch the two hot heads wrestle with each other.


	5. NANO

The Turtles and Danny are inside the Battle Shell driving like crazy in the middle of a junkyard away from a giant robot that's chasing after them.

 _DONNIE: My name is Donatello and I'm usually into building things._

The robot catches up with them and grabs the truck with its huge hand and then starts pounding against it with its other hand as Mikey continues to rev hard to try and get out of its mighty grip.

 _This particular thing I'd like to take apart real fast before it takes us apart!_

They managed to get out of its grip and then start revving away at top speed and the robot begins to chase them down again!

* * *

 _ **NANO**_

In a lab in the middle of the city, a scientist named Julie walked over to the middle of the lab room where in a large high tech containment unit were a group of Nanobots. She spoke into the microphone, "Journal entry 567 of US Government commissioned project codename: Nano tech. Experiment proceeding as planned. The Nanobots continue to work together as a colony co-ordinated by the hive mind contained within the robotic cells"

She looked at them through a microscope showing thousands of tiny robots and continued, "The safety restriction is still in place. It cannot dissemble molecules or organic cells as it will in the future when it performs microscopic operations"

She then pushed a button and watched as a toaster and a radio were placed inside the containment unit as she then said, "7:05 am performing the first test of its ability to take apart and re-assemble mechanical devices"

The Nanobots looked at the two devices and then suddenly attacked it and started taking it apart, Julie watched in amazement as it continued to take it apart and then it took the form as a robotic kid. The robot walked to the window and tapped the window showing it wanted to be nurtured.

Julie groaned as she rubbed her head from a migraine and reported, "Oh please! I thought this was fixed! The mental structure of the hive mind is equivalent to that of a three year old child, facilitating and absorbing new information. It's personifying again! Ridiculous!"

She pulled out a remote and then pressed it, the robot made a screeching noise as it was destroyed and the Nanobots came out of the broken pieces and once again continued to float in the air.

"This personality glitch will have to be eradicated as soon as possible" Julie finished the journal. She rubbed her head again and then said as she left the room, "Wish I could do the same for this headache. I need a cup of coffee"

As soon as she left the room, the Nanobots took control and reassembled the robot again only this time one of its hands was a drill. With it, it drilled a hole in the wall of the containment chamber and escaped. The Nanobots came out of the robot and then continued its escape through the ventilation system and out into the streets of New York where it remained hidden on the sidewalk.

It stopped as he heard a man named Harry selling a bunch of toy robots. He then said rudely, "Come on somebody's gotta want one of these things! You think you're too good for me? Is that it? Why I oughta…"

It then watched as a little boy and his father stopped at the sight of them and then the boy asked, "Daddy I want one. Can you please get one for me?"

His father chuckled and nodded as he said, "Okay, okay. How much pal?"

"Ten bucks. A bargain" Harry answered. The man opened his wallet and pulled out three dollars and offered, "I'll give you three"

"Three?! I gotta make a living here!" Harry said completely taken back.

"Hmmm take it or leave it" The man repeated as his son picked up one of the robots. Harry grumbled as he accepted the money, "Alright fine!"

But just as the man and his son started walking away, he snatched the man's walled from his back pocket and then quickly packed up and ran away just as the robot in the boys hands suddenly fell apart and his father was about to face him.

The Nanobots followed Harry into an alleyway. Harry chuckled as he said, "Ah Harry you still got it"

He pulled out the wallet he stole and counted all the money that was inside. He frowned and shouted in anger, "Thirteen bucks?! Man oh man! Can I ever get a break?!"

Harry was walking away when suddenly he tripped over the Nanobots and dropped his stereo and all the other robots on the ground. As he sat up his suddenly yelped at the sight of the Nanobots taking apart the robots and stereo.

"What in the?!" Harry asked in complete shock. The Nanobots finally took a form of a robot and then started walking towards Harry with its arms held out as if it wanted to be cuddled and it said, "Daddy"

Harry out of fear backed up against the wall unsure what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile the Turtles, Danny and Casey had arrived at April's apartment where underneath it was an old antique shop called Second Time Around. They parked the Battle Shell and motorcycle out the back of the store where April was inside dusting one of the grandfather clocks.

After being fired from her job at StockTronics since she found out what Baxter Stockman was up to with the mouser robots, she decided to open up her father's antique shop and had called the Turtles and Danny to come and give a hand with getting it ready.

She smiled at the sound of the doorbell and opened the back door to reveal the Turtles and Danny standing there. Mikey said with a smile, "Hi April. Green brothers' movers reporting for duty"

"Hey guys thanks for coming" April said thankfully. "I need all the help I can get. Okay Mikey you can start by moving those big heavy boxes"

"Just let me put on my hernia truss" Mikey joked as he walked inside. April smirked and said, "Right over there wise guy plus I got a heater that won't heat"

"Hence these" Donnie said as he showed his tools and April pointed to the heater and then Donnie headed over there.

April the turned to Danny and gave him a feather duster, disinfectant spray and a cloth and said, "Danny you can start by dusting all the cobwebs on the roof and getting the dust off the shelves"

Danny nodded and changed into his ghost form and then joked, "Well if the whole ninja thing doesn't work out I can have an exciting career as a house maid"

He then laughed at his own joke and flew to the roof to start his job. April then turned to Leo and Raph and said sternly, "You two that whole wall of antiques needs moving _carefully_ "

"Hey I'm a ninja not a…" Raph began but Leo cut him off and pushed him inside, "Your wish is our command"

April turned to shut the door but then stopped as she saw Casey and said, "You're…not a turtle"

"Uh…definitely not" Casey replied.

They both continued to stare until Leo cut in and said, "I hope you don't mind we brought a friend"

Casey waved and said, "Yo Casey. Casey Jones"

He then looked around the shop and said, "Hey nice junk"

"It was my dad's. The shop I mean. I'm re-opening it for now until I figure out what to do with myself" April said. "My last job ended kind of weirdly"

"Oh I get it. While you're waiting for a real job to come along, you're just hiding out here in your dad's junk shop. It's cool" Casey said. April took offence and frowned as she said, "It's an antique shop and I'm not hiding from anything"

"Hey whatever babe" Casey shrugged and then walked away to help.

"Babe?!" April exclaimed and then shook her head in frustration and annoyance. Casey was starting to get on her nerves and they only just met.

"Hey Raph that's a two man job" Casey said and then got on the other side of the cabinet filled with china.

April's eyes widened in shock at the way they were carrying it and pleaded, "Guys be careful! That's very rare…."

But it was too late and they suddenly dropped all the china plates and cups right out of the opened cupboard doors. April then finished cringing, "Antique china"

"Hey relax! We'll clean it up" Casey said.

April growled in frustration and then stormed off. Casey groaned, "Sheesh! Is your friend always so sensitive?"

* * *

Back in the alley Harry had just gotten over the shock of what happened and then said to the robot, "Alright you weird….uh….whatever you are. Come on give me back my stuff"

He suddenly got an idea as he saw a jewellery store across the alley from him and then asked Nano, "Listen kid that trick you do; taking things apart, do you think you could do that to a little thing called a burglar alarm?"

"Daddy" Nano repeated.

"You want a daddy? You do what I tell you and I'll be your daddy deal?" Harry offered and then held out his hand. "Here smile and shake hands. Of course with your face I can't tell if you're smiling or what"

Nano took Harry's hands and then they started walking off as Harry chuckled and said, "Kid I got a feeling you're the lucky break I've been waiting for"

In the dead of night, Harry and Nano headed back to jewellery store and went to the back door where the alarm was active. Harry pointed to the alarm and after Nano examined it, it sent its wires right inside and deactivated it.

With the alarm now off Nano then ripped the door handle off and allowed Harry inside. He walked in and then smashed the glass with the torch and started steeling money, jewels and all kinds of valuables from the cases.

The next morning Harry was wearing some new clothes from using the money he stole from several more stores he and Nano broke into during the night. He grinned and patted Nano on its head and said, "Yesiree looking good. You are my lucky break kid. My lucky break"

He then picked the small robot up and placed him in the duffle bag and then walked onto the streets casually.

* * *

That night Danny and the Turtles were inside April's apartment after she called them over to have a sleepover.

"I'm a little nervous about these robberies. The jewellery store that was robbed was right on my block so that's why I asked you guys for a sleepover tonight" April said.

"Don't worry April we got you covered" Raph said and then walked over to the window. April sighed in relief and said, "I feel so much better having you guys here"

Raph opened the window and gave a thumbs up to Casey who was taking the first watch of guard duty on a roof nearby.

It was later that night that Harry and Nano were walking down the street after stealing some money from another store. Harry then stopped at the front of April's shop and he grinned at the sight of a pinkie ring.

"A pinkie ring. Where I grew up all the neighbourhood big shots had pinkie rings" Harry said. He then told Nano, "Hey kid fetch it for me would ya?"

Upstairs Danny and the Turtles were fast asleep as a monster movie was playing, unaware that Nano was in the store below. Nano walked around in the store and then stopped at the sight of some theatre masks that showed different emotions.

He pressed a button and then Harry's voice repeated through a recording, "Of course with your face I can't tell if you're smiling or what"

Harry walked inside after waiting patiently for Nano. His eyes widened and he frowned at the sight of the robot playing around with the masks and not doing what he was asked.

"What are you doing with those?! Let's get out of here!" Harry whispered quietly.

Nano quickly attached the masks to his face and then followed Harry out of the store. They ran through the alley ways. Harry then stopped and said, "You do what I say right? I'm the….daddy"

Nano changed the mask to a smiling one. Harry couldn't help but chuckle and said, "Come on"

But before they could go anywhere, Casey landed in front of them with his hockey stick ready and then said, "So what's your story gonna be?"

Casey grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and hissed, "Doing some after hour shopping pal?"

The mask of Nano's face changed to a frown and ran over to a car that was parked on the side of the street and then started taking it apart. Casey's eyes widened in shock at the sight while Harry merely grinned.

"What the heck?!" Casey exclaimed still in shock as he let go of Harry and then pulled out a baseball bat as Nano changed into a larger robot.

It started coming closer and closer to him ready to attack and defend Harry and with one swipe, it wacked Casey right into the wall.

Leo was still asleep when he suddenly woke up to the sounds of Casey's shouts and loud noises. He then called out while shaking Mikey up, "Guys!"

They all woke up and before they could say anything Leo shushed them and then said quietly, "Noise. Coming from downstairs"

April opened the door to her room and began to ask, "Hey did you hear any…"

She stopped as she saw Danny and the Turtles were already gone and then finished, "I'm guessing yes"

Danny changed into his ghost form and the five of them jumped out of the window and landed in the alleyway and stood ready with weapons in hands. They were all shocked and surprised by the sight of the huge robot standing before them.

"What the heck is that thing? Donnie any clue?" Danny asked. Donnie shook his head and answered, "Uh insufficient data guys"

Harry suddenly gotten frightened of them and ran behind Nano for protection as he exclaimed, "This can't be happening! Martians! Just when things are finally going my way w-we get invaded! Don't let them get me kid!"

Nano slammed its fists at them but they all jumped out of the way just in time, Danny then flew around it and blasted it in the back with an ecto blast but nothing happened but a few dents, the same with Raph as he tried to attack it with his sais. Mikey then jumped at it from behind but it saw Mikey coming and wacked him away.

Mikey landed next to Donnie who was going through his duffle bag for something. Mikey then asked, "Shouldn't you be having an idea right about now?"

"Hold that thought. Just keep him busy" Donnie said as he pulled out his blowtorch.

"I knew you were gonna say that" Mikey groaned and then went back to the help the others.

They all surrounded Nano and it swung its fist at Leo but he slid under its feet and then Nano turned to go after him but was unaware that Donnie was coming up behind him with the blowtorch. Before it could do anything, Donnie started hitting its back with the torch.

Nano screamed as if it was in pure agony and then punched Donnie right in the stomach and into the wall. Donnie groaned as he sat up. Harry then called out, "Don't let them aliens get you kid! Knock them flat!"

Leo and Danny faced him and then Leo demanded, "What do you know about this?!"

All of them faced him and then Danny repeated as he grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and repeated, "What do you know about this robot?!"

"AH! HELP KID!" Harry cried.

Nano's face changed into a sad one and then cried, "DADDY!"

It grabbed Danny, Leo, Raph and Mikey and then threw them to the side. It then picked up Harry and ran away into the night. April came out and just saw the robot running away and asked, "What was that thing?"

She then gasped at the sight of Casey struggling to get up and ran over, "Casey! Oh no!"

"So uh did I win?" Casey groaned as April helped him stand up.

Donnie walked over to the others and then saw a piece of the metal from the robot on the ground and his eyes widened at the sight of a white glow and it moving. He then said, "Hey guys this stuff is moving"

* * *

A few minutes later Donatello was looking at the piece of metal under a microscope. He then said, "Woah! Definitely something you don't see every day"

"What did you find?" Mikey asked. Donnie moved away from the microscope and said, "Take a look"

Mikey looked through the microscope and saw the tiny little robots and asked in disgust, "Ewe! What are they?"

"Nanobots. Microscopic robots all working together" Donnie answered.

"Are they dangerous?" Danny asked. Donnie then answered, "They're moving randomly. Probably when they were cut off from the main group they became mindless and unmotivated"

"Oh like when Raph goes solo" Mikey clarified while also teasing Raph. "He becomes mindless and unmotivated"

Raph slapped his hand away and then asked, "Speaking of mindless, did that thing seem kind of lost to you?"

"Yeah like a little kid" Mikey pointed out. Donnie looked through the microscope again and then said as he saw that they were reproducing, "Uh oh. It's reproducing itself and if each Nanobot makes a copy of itself and the copies make copies this thing could really become unstoppable"

"Then we stop it now" Leo said. He then asked, "Is there any way to trace this thing?"

Donnie thought about it and then answered, "The Nanobots have a unique power signature. I bet the tracker in the Battle Shell could get a lock on it"

"But here's the thing, even if we find it how are we gonna destroy it? I tried my ecto blasts and it didn't even put a scratch on that" Danny said.

Donnie grabbed his blowtorch and said, "Well as much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology…."

He turned the flames on and then watched through the microscope as the Nanobots were destroyed from the heat and finished, "It does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat"

"So what are we waiting for" Raph said and they all began to leave.

Casey was on the couch with bandages around his chest and an ice pack on his head. He tried to get up but only yelped in pain, "Let me just get my golf ba-ARGH!"

"You aren't going anywhere Mr! You wait right here until I get some more bandages" April said and the left the room.

Raph smirked and whispered to Casey, "You wouldn't be milking this boo-boo thing would ya Case?"

"Hey show a little concern shell for brains" Casey retorted back.

"You owe us one pal" Raph said and then left the room. Casey then said, "Definitely. ARGHHH!"

* * *

Meanwhile at a junkyard where Harry and Nano were hiding, Harry grinned as he sat down on an old lounge chair at the sight of all the money and jewels in his hands. He chuckled and then said, "Man that was something. Those space aliens or whatever but you saved me kid. You saved me! You're a stand-up guy you know that? I'm proud of you"

Nano changed his face to a smile showing he was happy about Harry's praise. Harry then asked, "Hey do you think those green space freaks or that weird glowing floating kid came from the same place you're from? Uh you think they're maybe here to take you back?"

Nano then changed the mask to a sad face indicating he wouldn't like that. Harry nodded and said, "No I wouldn't like that either. Maybe it's time for us to blow out of town"

* * *

Donnie drove the Battle Shell down the streets following the tracker to where they would find Nano. Donnie then said, "We're almost on top of him"

The tracker then stopped and showed that Nano was in the junkyard and Donnie turned into there, breaking down the metal gates alarming Harry and Nano.

Donnie stopped the Battle Shell and they all climbed out with their weapons ready and Danny changed into his ghost form. Leo then said as he saw some of the jewels and money, "Look at all this stolen stuff"

"Where is that thing? The locator says it should be right here" Donnie said in confusion.

"Okay I know that this line has been said before guys but I got a really bad feeling about this" Danny said.

Suddenly Nano sprang from behind them and they all jumped out of the way just in time. They all stood in front of it ready to fight as it changed its face to an angry one and then suddenly it roared and its arms stretched out, the Nanobots collected more technology and attached it to itself making it bigger and stronger than before.

"I'm with Danny. I'm getting an even badder feeling about this" Mikey said.

Nano screamed in the air and stood ready to fight them all. Mikey then asked nervously, "Uh guys anyone wanna tell me how we're gonna do this?"

"Like we always do together. Hit it so fast that it's can't rebuild itself" Leo said. "NOW!"

They all then charged right at in all at once, Raph stabbed at it with his sais, Mikey whacked its feet with his nun chucks, Donnie hit its shoulder with his staff, Danny blasted it in its back with a huge and powerful ecto blast sending it wobbling forwards a little and then Leo leapt in the air and sliced one of its hands right off.

Nano screamed and held its arm and then reached over and re-attached it to its arm, it then roared in anger and grabbed Mikey and held him upside down by his leg.

"MIKEY!" The five of them shouted as Nano then started spinning Mikey around in circles in its hand.

Danny grabbed Donnie who now had the blowtorch and they both called out as they flew towards Nano, "We're coming Mikey!"

"Make it quick!" Mikey begged. "I'm gonna hurl literally!"

But before Danny and Donnie could reach him, Nano punched them both back right into the ground. They both groaned as they sat up and Donnie exclaimed, "Its fast!"

"That's not a good thing Don!" Mikey shouted and then yelped as Nano let him go and he fell to the ground. He groaned, "So I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well"

"Plan B?" Danny asked Leo. Leo nodded and answered, "Plan B"

They all went back inside the Battle Shell and Mikey drove at top speed before Nano could grab them. They drove around the junkyard from the rampaging robot as it chased after them.

Harry called out, "Go get them kid! You got them on the run!"

Nano caught up with them and grabbed the truck with its huge hand and then starts pounding against it with its other hand as Mikey continues to rev hard to try and get out of its mighty grip. The Nanobots were beginning to slowly take the top part of the truck apart.

"Faster Mikey! It's taking us apart!" Donnie pressed.

"I'm giving her all she's got captain!" Mikey shouted as he continued to push on the accelerator.

"Raph Shell Cycle time and Danny go out and help Raph keep it busy until we're in position" Leo said.

"Cool. Either me or Danny have to be the ones to do the crazy stuff" Raph commented as he placed on his helmet and revved up the Shell Cycle.

Raph busted through the doors and Danny blasted Nano back causing it to let go of the Battle Shell. Raph circled around its legs while Danny circled around its head while avoiding its arms. It screamed and then followed it to the garbage press.

"NOW MIKEY! RAMMING SPEED!" Leo said and then Mikey pushed hard on the accelerator and started heading for Nano.

"NO LOOK OUT KID!" Harry shouted trying to warn Nano but it was too late.

The Battle Shell rammed right into the back of Nano's legs and with a scream it fell right into the garbage press and the machine squashed it into a large cube and the screen turned off. Raph pulled up next to the Battle Shell and Danny landed next to Raph.

"Ouch! Looks like that did it" Raph said. Mikey chuckled and added, "Yeah its flat broke"

Suddenly the screen came back on and Nano completely rebuild itself. Mikey then exclaimed, "You know I'm gonna stop with the puns. Seriously they always come back to bite you!"

It then climbed out of the machine and began chasing after them all again. Harry grinned and said, "Yes! That's my boy!"

"How fast can you get into position?" Leo asked Donnie as they just came up with a plan.

"Consider me there" Donnie said and then quickly jumped out of the truck and headed for the control centre for the magnet.

Mikey turned the Battle Shell and Nano continued to chase after Danny and Raph. Raph then said through his helmet's radio, "Leo tell me you got a Plan C! I'm really hoping you got a Plan C!"

"Plan C at twelve o'clock" Leo answered.

Donnie climbed into the control and started using the magnet. Nano came closer and closer to Danny and Raph and they both pressed into their communicators, "Uh guys! Plan C now!"

Nano was about to slam them with its huge hand when suddenly it was caught in the magnet and before it could do anything it was lifted into the air and stuck on the giant magnet. Harry yelled as he ran towards them, "NO KID! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Nano screamed as Donnie moved the magnet over the fire pit and opened the lid to it. Harry ran over to the controls and yelled, "HANG ON KID! DADDY'S COMING!"

He went to the power box and pulled down the switch which immediately cut the power to magnet and with the power gone, Nano was released and it screamed as it fell right into the fire pit and all that could be seen was flames as it was melted and destroyed.

"NO! NO!" Harry yelled and ran over there. Nano then called out one final time as the lid closed, "DADDY!"

Tears fell out of Harry's eyes as he kneeled down to the broken mask which showed a smile. He picked it up and sobbed, "I can't believe you're gone. My one lucky break and I broke ya. I'm….I'm sorry!"

As Harry continued to cry, the police came and arrested him for all the robberies committed and by then Danny and the Turtles were gone.

* * *

As Donnie drove back to April's place Mikey said, "You know I kind of feel bad for the little bot"

"Little?" Raph asked. Mikey then finished, "You know he was kind of like a little kid"

"Too bad he had such a rotten parent" Donnie said.

They pulled up at April's place and then headed for the door as Leo said, "I'm just glad the fighting's over"

Unfortunately that wasn't the case because as soon as they opened to door they found Casey and April arguing with each other.

"Take care of me?! I only got hurt because I was saving you!" Casey snapped. April then retorted, "Oh so you think I need saving is that it?!"

"You twist around everything I say! Oh women!" Casey scoffed while he knocked over a vase. April glared and snapped, "I told you to watch the antiques you big ape!"

"I think they wanna be alone" Mikey said as they all cringed at their bickering. Danny nodded and said, "Definitely"

"Nobody said you even had to come over here in the first place!" April shouted. Casey shouted back, "Wasn't my idea!"

"Oh yeah?!" April snapped. Casey snapped back, "YEAH!"

April groaned and huffed in annoyance. This argument was going to be a while….

 **THE END**


	6. Darkness On The Edge Of Town

Donatello and Danny are under the water swimming to the surface.

 _DONNIE- My name is Donatello and right now my brother Danny and I are learning just how long we can hold our breaths_

They both emerge and take in huge breaths, they both then climb back onto the docks and hide within the shadows. Donnie zooms in with his night vision goggles at some sort of cannon that is sending huge beams of energy into the river while Danny watches from behind him.

 _DANNY- That cannon is messing up the east river and if it keeps up, the whole south street sea port could go crumbling into the water_

 _DONNIE- I'd be fascinated by the technology…_

They both suddenly see shadows looking down on them and turn to see the same ninja's they had encountered from before above them.

 _DANNY- That is if we wasn't otherwise occupied_

The ninja's leap off and prepare to strike them down…

* * *

 _ **DARKNESS ON THE EDGE OF TOWN**_

In the sewers of New York Michelangelo was skateboarding through the pipes. Mikey then exclaimed, "He is the Alpha dog! The thrashmeister! The undisputed god of the half-pipe!"

Mikey then skated halfway up the pipe wall and then flipped off it spinning three times before landing back down on the ground shouting, "WAHOOOO!"

Raph then came speeding up behind him on his rollerblades and then said, "Who needs half-pipe bro when you got full pipe?"

With a laugh he rollerbladed in a full circle in the pipe and the two headed straight back for the lair. Coming up behind them from another pipe was Donnie on a bike, Leo on a scooter and Danny on another skateboard.

"Going for amplitude!" Donnie shouted as he rode up a ramp and then spun in the air for a second before landing back down on the ground.

"Going for grindatude!" Leo then shouted as he too went up the ramp, spun three times in a circle in the air and then grinded against a table before landing back on the ground.

"Heads up bros! Check this out!" Danny called out as he went up the ramp.

He flew up in the air and then landed on one of the brick pillars, he then balanced on his skateboard with only one hand and then rode down the wall on the skateboard before jumping off and landing on the ground.

"Alright bro!" Raph cheered and the five continued to ride their sports gear around the lair.

Master Splinter had walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray with a pot of tea, a cup and a muffin. Leo then zoomed past him and called out, "Excuse me sensei"

Splinter placed the tray down on the table in the living room and sighed. His thoughts were interrupted as Donnie called out, "HEAD'S UP SENSEI…I MEAN DOWN!"

Splinter quickly ducked out of the way as Donnie leapt over him on his bike. He then poured some tea into the cup and then quickly jumped out of the way before he could be run over by Raph who then shouted, "Nice recovery sensei!"

Splinter sighed and then spun out of the way as Danny came zooming pass him. Danny then called out, "Sorry sensei"

Splinter was about to grab one of his muffins but it was snatched away by Mikey as came speeding past and he called out, "Thanks sensei!"

Splinter looked at them in annoyance. They all then shouted, "EXTREME GREEN!"

Splinter merely chuckled and then sighed as he sat down on the lounge chair and turned the television on but then suddenly all the power went out leaving them all in complete darkness. There was suddenly a crashing noise and all that could now be heard was the groans of Danny and the Turtles.

"Nice wiring job Don" Mikey said sarcastically. Donnie then suggested, "I guarantee it's not my wiring. Maybe it's a blackout"

"Maybe now would you mind getting your foot off my shell?" Mikey pleaded.

Splinter lit a candle and filled the room with its small light. Leo then joked, "Eugh! Keep that flame away from Mikey. He scarfed down a whole chilli pizza for dinner"

"Clearly there is a power failure" Splinter said. "I suggest you investigate and see if it can be fixed"

"We're all over it sensei" Danny said.

They all the packed up their sports gear, Danny and Mikey carried their skateboards, Raph pushed the wheels into his skates making them now shoes, Leo folded his scooter and attached it to his belt and Donnie folded his bike and carried it on his back and then the five left the lair as Splinter said, "And hurry up! I do not wish to miss my favourite program"

* * *

A few minutes later of running on the rooftops, they all stopped on top of a water tower to find that the entire side of town that they lived in was in complete darkness due to the power failure.

"You know I don't think meant we should investigate this far" Leo said.

"You can never be too thorough especially when it comes to topside time" Raph said.

"This whole side of town is dark. A substation must've gone out" Donnie suggested. Danny then asked, "This doesn't seem right though. Shouldn't there be emergency lights or generators or something?"

"Yeah it's totally dark down there" Raph agreed. Mikey then smiled and said, "Which means there's only one thing for us to do"

And by he meant go down to the streets in front of the museum and ride their sports gear. Leo then stopped and asked in concern, "Guys you really think we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?"

"That's the beauty of it Leo" Raph said as he stopped rollerblading. "Nobody can see us. It's pitch black"

"Get with the program bro. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain" Mikey then added.

Donnie then came up to them and whispered as he pointed to the side of the museum, "Hey check this out"

They all hid and watched as a couple of the ninja's they had fought once before were climbing up the side of the building heading for the roof. Danny then asked, "Didn't we fight these clowns once before?"

"Yeah and we nearly got waxed" Donnie answered remembering how tough those ninja's were.

Raph smirked and pulled out his sais and said as he spun them around, "Who's up for some payback?"

The two ninja's climbed through the window and landed on the floor of the museum in the Japanese exhibit. At the end of the room in a glass case was a sword with a white and gold handle. One of the ninja's pulled out a tool and carved a circle in the glass and pulled it off. The other ninja then put on some kind of glove and was about to grab it when suddenly a shuriken spike almost hit him and lodged itself near the wood.

They both turned to see Danny and the Turtles standing before them. Danny then changed into his ghost form as Leo then said with a smirk, "Gift shops on the first floor boys but they don't take kindly to strangers and neither do we"

The ninja pulled out his sword ready to fight while the other one was about to grab the sword again but Raph threw another shuriken at them and stopped them. Raph then said, "Before you try making off with the goods, you might want to consider a few things. One, you're outnumbered and two don't let the pretty faces fool ya. We're tougher than we look"

Suddenly more ninja surrounded them and Mikey then said, "And three, we're about to get our seriously hammered"

One of the ninja's then charged with a staff and Leo pulled out his sword and also charged at him. He sliced his staff in half with his sword and though it looked like he was now weapon-less, two blades came out of the end.

He then swung to strike Leo, but Leo turned and blocked the blow with his shell breaking the blades and then knocked the ninja back straight into another one right into the floor.

"Whew! Saved by the shell" Leo said in relief.

"Check it out! Blades and blades" Raph said with a laugh as he activated his rollerblades and started rollerblading towards a group of ninjas.

One of the charged right at Raph with his sword but before he could even strike him with the blade, Raph flipped over him and instead of slicing him, he sliced a pot and broke it. Raph landed and then exclaimed, "You break it pal, and you bought it!"

The ninja chased after Raph as he rollerbladed around the room. Raph then said, "And speaking of buying it…"

He then spun around and delivered a powerful round house kick right in the ninja's stomach and sent him straight into a gong. Donnie unfolded his bike and rode around on it and then flipped it up and the wheel hit a ninja in the face and knocked him back right into a suit of armour from Feudal Japan.

He then turned and pulled out his staff and held it like it was a jousting tournament and shouted, "CHARGE!"

He then rode forwards and knocked his staff right into the ninja's stomach and sent him flying right into the gong. Danny was sword fighting against some of the ninjas and had knocked some of them back with an energy strike he placed into his sword. He then roundhouse kicked one of them in the stomach and then rode on his skateboard and then flipped it right in the ninja's nose sending him straight into the ground.

"Nice fall little ninjas" Danny said smugly.

He turned and saw one charging right at him with sword, Danny got ready to fight him but then stopped and froze as he saw the foot symbol on the front of the ninja's chest as a flashback suddenly appeared in his mind.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Two year old Danny saw a strange symbol on his mother's computer. He saw her mother shake her head and whisper, "This is bad"_

 _The symbol then appeared all around in his mind in a never ending sea of darkness…_

"NO!" Raph shouted and then blocked the blade just as it was about to strike his brother down with his sais.

Danny came out of his shock and then kicked the ninja away. Raph then quickly asked, "You okay bro? What happened?"

Danny breathed heavily and shook his head and answered, "I don't know. We'll worry about it later"

The two then went back to fighting with the others. Mikey skateboarded and knocked three ninja's down at once as he exclaimed, "WAHOOO! Bowling for ninjas!"

Suddenly a chain wrapped around his right wrist coming from a ninja that was holding a chain sickle and he dragged Mikey towards him. Mikey then smirked and called out, "Heads up!"

He jumped off his skateboard and then flipped it right into the ninja's stomach and knocked him out to the ground. Mikey then said, "Way to pick up that spare"

Mikey then ripped off the ninja's symbol from his chest and said, "And a trophy to boot"

"A little help here!" Leo called out as he was having trouble fighting three to four ninjas at once.

"WE'RE ON IT!" Danny, Raph, Donnie and Mikey all shouted as they came towards Leo on their sports equipment at the same time.

They all then shouted as they realised they were going to crash, "LOOK OUT!"

The ninja's jumped out of the way and the five brothers crashed into each other and ended up in a pile like they were a ruined sandcastle on a beach. They all groaned in pain followed by Mikey's comment, "I sense a team work training session in our future"

All the ninjas then started running out of the building through the windows escaping while they can as Leo called out, "Double time! They're getting away!"

The ninja with the glove however stayed behind and grabbed the sword from the glass case. Danny and the Turtles then surrounded the ninja before he could get away and then Danny said, "Just put the sword back and we'll call it even"

The ninja however wasn't fazed by them and he raised the sword and suddenly it started glowing and sparking some sort of energy, he then aimed the sword at them and before they could do anything, beams of energy hit them all dead on and sent them flying straight into the wall screaming. Danny was feeling weak by the blast he was forced to change back into his human form. With that the ninja took off with the sword.

Danny and the Turtles groaned as they sat up. Mikey then sarcastically asked, "How about best 2 out of three?"

"What was that sword?" Donnie asked as Raph helped him up and then they could hear the sounds of police sirens outside the museum.

Leo then said, "Hold that thought. We gotta book"

With that they all left before the police came inside to investigate what happened.

* * *

Danny and the Turtles all returned to the lair and told Master Splinter everything that happened at the museum and then Mikey gave him the symbol that he ripped off the ninja during the fight. Leo then asked, "What does the symbol mean Master Splinter?"

"Trouble" Splinter answered.

"You know something about these ninja's? Who do they work for?" Raph asked as he noticed Splinter looked at the symbol as if he was familiar with it. He then thought back to when they were fighting the ninjas and remembered how Danny froze and looked at the ninja's the same way.

Mikey then asked, "And what do they want with a magic sword?"

Donnie shook his head and said, "Nope. Not magic. Probably more like a self-perpetuating isolation frequency generator?"

"Uh could you translate that into English Donnie?" Danny asked. Donnie then answered, "It packs a shock wave that'll knock you flat on your shell"

"We gotta go after these creeps" Raph said determined. Splinter then faced them all and said, "No. A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he does not fully understand"

"But sensei Bushido demands that we fight for honour and justice and…" Leo began but Splinter cut him off, "Bushido also demands that you honour your master's wishes! I will meditate upon this matter further. Good night"

With that he went into his room and closed his door. Mikey then whined, "Under-grounded again"

Raph then asked, "Danny what happened back at the museum? You froze as soon as you saw the ninja's symbol and looked as if you knew something about it, just like sensei did just now. What's up?"

Danny sighed and looked down and answered, "I don't know myself but back in the museum as soon as I saw that foot symbol up close, I remembered something back when I was two years old. I think I saw the same symbol on my mother's computer before and then it kept re-appearing right up until you Raph stopped the blow from that ninja. I'm sorry guys"

"Danny its fine" Leo said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "It couldn't be helped. Maybe you should talk to Master Splinter about it"

"I'll talk to him later. Right now I think he's already weirded out by it" Danny said.

Donnie then thought of something and went straight to his computer. Raph then asked as they all followed him, "What are you doing Brainiac?"

Donnie then said as he started typing on the keyboard, "There's more than one way to seek out your enemy"

* * *

Meanwhile at the same building with the foot symbol, the same man entered a room where several of the same ninjas Danny and the Turtles had been fighting were waiting. He removed his shirt and then stood ready in a fight stance.

The ninjas kneeled before him and bowed their heads in respect for their master. One of them then pulled out their sword and charged right at him but then man kicked him away with a dragon kick, another ninja then tried to attack him from behind with a chain and sickle but he flipped out of the way and then delivered a kick as he flipped backwards, kicking both ninjas that charge at him from the front and back.

He then noticed Hun come into the room holding something that was covered by a cloth on a cushion. He raised his hand at Hun and said, "Ah Hun. One moment"

All four ninjas charged straight at the man and one by one he took them all down in just a few seconds. All the ninjas groaned in pain and then then man walked over and picked up his shirt and placed it back on. He turned to Hun and grinned as he said, "I trust you bring good news"

He walked over to Hun who then kneeled down and held the item out in front of him. The man removed the cloth to reveal the same sword the ninjas had stolen from the museum under his orders.

He grinned as he picked it up in his hands and said, "The Sword of Tengu. Still just as potent after all these years"

He held the sword near a suit of armour in a glass case and it suddenly glowed making him grin wider as he said, "And still able to locate other artefacts that share its unique origin. Yes this sword will help me track those that I've been hunting for all these years"

He placed the sword back on the cushion and then ordered Hun, "Take it to Tech division and tell them proceed with Phase 2"

* * *

The next evening Mikey was sitting on the couch eating chips and reading his comic book, Leo was practicing his katas, Danny was meditating on that symbol trying to figure it out but groaned and stopped as he couldn't figure it, Raph was at the practice dummy blowing off some steam and Donnie was still at the computer.

Master Splinter had not come out of his room all day and everyone was starting to worry. Mikey then asked, "What's with the big cheese? He's been zoning in there all day"

"It's that ninja symbol. It's got sensei all weirded out" Leo answered. Danny then said, "I know the feeling. Even by meditating I can't figure out where I had seen that symbol before or what it even means"

"Enough of this waiting around!" Raph snapped as he continued to take his anger out on the dummy. "I say we head topside, kick ninja butt, take ninja names and find out the whole ninja story for ourselves"

With a roar of anger he kicked the dummy's head right off and sent it flying right into Mikey's bag of chips. Mikey cringed and said, "Woah! Remind me never to get on your bad side dude"

"Too late" Raph said with a smirk as he started heading for the front door.

Leo however flipped over and landed in front of him cutting him off from the exit and said, "Hang on Raph! No-one's going anywhere"

"Guys! Check this out!" Donnie called out from his desk. They all headed over and then Donnie said, "I hacked into the power company's computer system. Looks like there's another black out down by the South Street Seaport"

"I smell a rat and I don't mean Splinter" Raph said as he suspected it had something to do with the ninjas.

All of them except Leo then started heading for the front door. Leo then said, "Hang on guys. Splinter told us…"

"Not to go after the ninjas but he didn't say anything power failures" Raph cut in. Donnie smiled as he grabbed his duffle bag and said, "Excellent! I have a few new surveillance toys I wanna test"

Leo groaned and muttered as he followed them, "Wait up! It's tough being a leader"

Danny laughed as he heard that comment. All of them were unaware that Splinter was watching them leave from the shadows, but he didn't stop them.

* * *

Danny and the Turtles stood on the bridge looking over the South Street Seaport and just like the night before, the entire area was filled with darkness due to the power failure.

"Total blackout just like last night" Danny said. "Which means this is definitely no coincidence"

"That's correct my brother and which is why I came prepared this time" Donnie said as he went through his duffle bag and pulled out a high tech pair of goggles.

Mikey snatched them out of his hand and placed them on and said goofily, "Woah! Total turtle vision"

Donnie snatched them off him and said as he placed them on his own head, "Night vision actually. Since Danny has the ability to see in really dark places in his ghost form, I made these to give me that same ability which means Danny will be with me checking out the area. Oh and Danny I won't be needing you to carry me for this"

"How's that Don?" Danny asked. Danny grinned and then pushed a button in the middle of the backpack he was wearing and suddenly a hang glider appeared on his back. He then said, "I've been dying to try this puppy"

"You mean you haven't tested it yet?" Leo asked.

"Dude! How's he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?" Mikey pointed out.

Danny changed into his ghost form and then asked Donnie, "Are you sure about this bro?"

"I'll be fine Danny" Donnie answered. He then handed Danny a headset and said to the others, "We'll stay in touch through the Shell Cell. I worked all the theoretical aerial dynamics"

He then took off with a shout, "It's definitely fool proooooooof! Woahhhhhh!"

Danny then took off and followed after Donnie. Raph then asked, "But is it Don proof?"

Leo then contacted them through the Shell Cell, "Danny? Don? Can you hear me? Don!"

"I'm okay. No problem Leo" Donnie answered. Danny then shouted, "Donnie watch out!"

Donnie looked and saw he was about to hit the top of the bridge and quickly dodged out of the way. He then said, "Just forgot to compensate for the wind drag on my Bo staff"

They both flew around the sea port and Donnie said with a smile, "Now I know how you feel when you fly Danny. It's amazing bro"

Danny smiled and said, "Yeah. Flying is a good stress reliever for me"

They both then noticed some sort of whirl pool down at the river and then Danny reported to Leo, "Guys Donnie and I have picked up something strange happening down by the river"

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"It looks like they're searching for something under the water" Donnie answered. Leo then asked, "Who's searching?"

Donnie zoomed in on the night vision goggles and saw two tech guys at a large cannon wearing the same foot symbol on their uniforms. Donnie then answered, "It's our ninja buddies again"

He then zoomed in on the cannon and saw the sword in the middle of it powering the cannon and said, "They have that sword they stole rigged up to some vibrational cannon"

"Better get over here guys. We're over Pier 16" Danny said.

"We're on our way" Leo said as he and the others started heading to the port.

"We're going in for a closer…." Donnie began as he and Danny began flying in for a closer look but then both screamed as they got caught up in the energy beam.

"Don! Danny! What is it?!" Leo asked hearing their screams through the Shell Cell.

The energy shorted out Danny's powers and ripped a hole through Donnie's hang glider and they both were pushed away from the cannon and they both landed in the water and fell under. Leo, Raph and Mikey made it to Pier 16 and then Leo tried, "Don! Danny! Can either of you hear me?! Say something bros!"

There was no answer near the wreckage of Donnie's hang glider. They both then emerged from the water and took deep breaths, Danny was in his human form and they both coughed a little from being under water.

Donnie then communicated back to the others, "Man this water stinks!"

Danny laughed and added, "And this is coming from a couple of guys who live in a sewer"

The other smiled in relief and exclaimed while pumping their fists, "YES!"

Leo, Raph and Mikey got in closer near the cannon and then reported to Danny and Donnie, "We have a visual on the cannon. I only see two guys but that just means the others are hiding"

And hiding they were for as soon as Leo said those words, ninjas appeared from one of the ships and landed right in front of them and surrounded them with weapons in hands ready to fight them. Mikey then groaned, "I hate it when he's right!"

All three of them then pulled out their weapons and exclaimed together, "LET'S TURTLEISE THEM!"

The three of them then began to fight off against the ninjas. Leo jumped on one of the ships and delivered a split kick on a couple of them and then blocked a sword that was about to strike at him from above and then kicked the ninja off the ship.

Donnie and Danny climbed out of the water and then hid in the shadows of the pier but two ninjas had already spotted them and jumped down to attack them. Donnie knocked one of them with his staff into the water and Danny used his sword and broke the second ninja's one in half and then delivered a front snap kick right into his face which knocked him into the water.

Danny then changed back into his ghost form and gave Donnie a lift onto the ship above where the others were fighting and the two brothers stood back to back with their weapons ready to fight them off.

Raph started climbing up the rope heading towards the main sail, but a ninja landed on the platform and then sliced the rope sending Raph plummeting to the ground, but Raph stuck his sai into the wood of the mast just before he hit the ground.

"Why you…." Raph growled as the two ninja's jumped off the mast and surrounded him.

At the cannon, the two tech guys continued to send waves of energy down into the river and then watched as some sort of old metal suit appeared at the bottom. One of the tech guys then communicated through the radio, "We found what we're looking for. Bring in aerial support"

"Avast you scurvy sea dogs! Shiver me timbers!" Mikey exclaimed as he spun his nun chucks around holding off the ninja's coming towards him as he walked backwards. "Blow me down! Arghhh!"

He laughed but then stopped as he felt his back hit a wall and realised he was now trapped in a tight corner by the ninjas. He then looked at them nervously and said, "Okay about the blow me down part?"

But the ninjas came closer and were about to attack him but suddenly the sail fell down and trapped them under. Mikey looked up and smiled in relief as he saw Leo standing on the mast and revealed he was the one who had just saved Mikey's shell.

Mikey gave him a thumbs up and said, "Thanks bro"

A helicopter bearing the same symbol flew down towards the area of the river where the energy was still pushing away the water. It then lowered down a huge claw and grabbed onto the old metal suit covered in seaweed and tints of rust.

The two ninjas continued to circle around Raph with chain and sickle weapons. One of them then threw his chain at Raph, but he caught it with his sai and threw it away. He then said with a smirk, "Nice try dipstick!"

But he failed to the notice the second ninja then throw his chain, this time at his feet and it wrapped around his ankles and he yelped as he fell over the rail but stopped and hung there like was some kind of fish on a hook.

The second ninja then jumped down and was about to slice at Raph with the sickle but then Leo swung down on a rope from the mast and sliced the chain holding Raph in half while exclaiming, "Who says I never cut you a break?"

Raph yelped as he landed right on top of the ninja and crushed him. He stood back up and said as he spun his sais, "Not pretty but I'll take it"

Donnie and Danny were facing two ninjas each. Donnie blocked a strike from one of them and then knocked them away into a life boat with his staff, he then flipped over the second one and knocked him in the stomach with his staff causing him to stagger and then knocked him into the life boat with the other one.

One of them was about to attack Donnie from behind, but Danny phased through Donnie and blasted the ninja right into the life boat and then grabbed the forth one by his arm and twisted it around causing him to scream in pain and then knocked him out with the handle of his sword and threw him into the life boat.

The life boat then lowered down due to the weight and the four ninjas screamed as they fell into the water. Leo, Raph and Mikey joined them and then Leo said, "I think this team work effort has greatly improved"

"Schools not over yet" Donnie said as he pointed to the helicopter. "That's one cool chopper"

They then watched as it took the old metal suit and brought it inside the chopper. Mikey then asked, "What's up with barnacle Bill?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good" Danny said.

The helicopter then flew off and Danny and the Turtles started running over to the cannon. The two tech guys turned off the cannon and the energy stopped. They started packing everything up when suddenly Leo appeared at the edge of the dock and said, "Now boys there's a small matter of some stolen property we need to discuss"

They both gasped in fright at the sight of Leo and then tried running away only to be cut off by Donnie who appeared at the other end and said, "Dudes! You really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys"

Raph then appeared next to him startling them more. They were about to run on the other side only to be cut off by Mikey who grinned at them. They were about to try one more corner but Danny appeared right in front of them.

"Sorry no escaping here" Danny said with a smirk.

One of them suddenly pulled out a laser and fired a shot at Mikey who just ducked out of the way. He was about to fire again when Danny kicked him to the ground but the laser accidently hit the computer controlling the cannon and it suddenly started up again, going haywire.

The pier started shaking due to the cannon malfunctioning. The tech guy went to the controls and tried to stop it but nothing was working.

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" The guy shouted. The other one then said as he pointed to the chopper, "Who cares?! We're leaving!"

The chopper came in close and the two tech guys jumped up and grabbed onto the helicopter legs and climbed in as it started flying off. Raph shouted, "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

The cannon's head suddenly turned and its energy started hitting the pier and destroying it. Donnie then shouted, "I think we got bigger problems!"

They saw the ground started to crack and realised that if they don't stop the cannon, the entire South Side Seaport will go crumbling down into the water. Mikey then said, "Talk about bad vibes!"

"Not funny Mike!" Raph scolded. It wasn't the time for witty banter.

"Don, can you shut it down?" Leo asked with urgency.

"Well I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator" Donnie began as he jumped on the cannon and opened up the engine part. "But crossing the power terminator could result in a feedback loop that might…"

"Donnie whatever! Let's just point this thing away from civilisation!" Leo cut in.

While Donnie got to work Danny, Leo, Raph and Mikey went to the other side of the cannon and pushed with all their might to try and get it away from the pier before it brought down the entire South Side Seaport.

They managed to move it a few inches but it was still heavy and proving difficult to push. They all then suddenly heard the sound of a megaphone, "THIS IS THE POLICE! YOU ONE THE PIER! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"

They turned and saw a police helicopter with a spotlight heading right towards them. Raph then pressed, "Hurry up Don! Before we end up on America's Most Wanted reptiles and half-ghosts!"

"Almost there!" Donnie shouted back and then connected two wires together.

"Uh oh!" Donnie suddenly shouted for the cannon didn't shut down but started spinning around. They all ducked before they could get hit by the machine.

"We gotta steady this thing!" Leo called out.

Danny saw a crowbar nearby and then picked it and up and flew over to the machine and lodged it in the wheel stopping it from moving. Donnie then walked over and grabbed the sword but then yelped at it shocked him and held his hand in pain.

Leo then passed his the protective glove and said, "Here try this!"

Donnie put on the glove and then grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the cannon without getting shocked or burned by it. The machine then roared and really started going haywire and then Donnie shouted, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

They all then ran away and made it out of the way in time just as the platform broke and the cannon fell into the water and exploded underneath the water causing a huge wave. They stopped and then Mikey said, "Woah! Awesome light show"

They all then heard the police coming closer to the pier and with that they all fled the scene and disappeared into the shadows before the spotlight could catch them.

* * *

They brought the sword back to the lair and handed it to Master Splinter. He held it with the protective glove and observed it. He then concluded, "The design is unmistakably eleventh century Japanese but the metal is unlike anything I have ever seen. Clearly there is more to this sword than meets the eye"

"Best that it remain out of the wrong hands" He finished as he placed the sword on a handle.

They all then left to retire for the night but before Master Splinter went to bed Danny entered his room and sat down before him. Master Splinter then asked, "What troubles you my son?"

"Master Splinter when we first fought these ninjas at the museum, I froze when I saw that symbol up close and had a memory flashback from when I was two years old" Danny answered. "I think that whatever happened to my mother had something to do with these ninjas but I can't figure it out. I just want to know, do you know something about these ninjas?"

Master Splinter was silent and then said, "I can't say right now Daniel for it is not the time. Please trust me when I say that some things are better not said until the time is right"

Danny was silent but then nodded and said, "As you wish sensei"

* * *

Back at the building with the foot symbol the two tech guys from the pier stood before the man who was glaring at them with rage. He then said as he stood up, "For a long time, longer than you can possible imagine my enemies have managed to elude me"

He then gestured to the suit they had collected from the river, "Here at last is proof of their presence in this city"

He then roared as he kicked the glass case where the sword once stood, "And all it cost me was the Sword of Tengu!"

"Master there were extenuating circumstances" One of them said. "These four strange creatures and this weird boy came out of no-where"

The man held the infrared image of Danny and the Turtles he had from StockTronics and asked as he showed it to them, "Are these the creature and the boy you saw?"

They both looked at the image and answered with a nod together, "Oh yes"

"That will be all" The man said.

The two tech guys bowed before their master and then started leaving the room, the door opened however to reveal Hun who grabbed them and took them away to be punished under his master's orders.

The man placed the image down on the table and then picked up a gauntlet and stabbed it in fury as he said, "These freakish thorns in my side must be removed permanently!"

 **THE END**


	7. The Way of Invisibility

_DANNY- Have you ever seen one of those old movies where the private eye wakes up after being knocked out cold?_

Raph and Danny groan as they wake up and found themselves strapped to a couple of tables in some kind of lab. Danny who was in his human form restraints for some reason were glowing with green energy.

 _He always says the same thing-_

"Where am I?" Both Danny and Raph ask in unison and they both tried to get out of their restraints.

 _Okay so it's not original, but it's true! Raph and I have no idea where we are right now. Is it an operating room? Torture chamber? TV game show?_

 _RAPH- The last thing I remember Danny and I were fighting a bunch of street thugs with Casey_

"Hey where is Casey?" Raph asked.

Suddenly there were both blinded by a bright light shining down on them and they eyes both widened at the sight of a mechanical saw and prongs coming towards them.

 _DANNY AND RAPH- Okay definitely not the game show!_

* * *

 _ **THE WAY OF INVISIBILITY**_

At the building which had the foot symbol, Hun was looking at the infrared images of Danny and the Turtles in front of the mysterious man. Hun then scowled, "Gecko warriors, karate frogs, a weird ghost boy, costume freaks!"

A chuckle was then heard and out of the shadows came Baxter Stockman only he now wore an eye patch on his right eye as a result of his punishment for failing the man who had ordered him to create the mousers.

He grabbed the photos off Hun and scoffed, "Is this a field report or a fantasy novel?"

The man suddenly slapped the images out of Stockman's hands in anger and sneered, "Fool! Was it fantasy that destroyed your mouser robots Dr Stockman?!"

Hun was giving off a smug look at Stockman but then it dropped when the man stood in front of Hun and continued, "Was it fantasy that took back the Sword of Tengu back from your Foot soldiers?! These green skinned ninjas and this boy are too skilled to be mere street thugs! Plus that boy's powers are mysterious yet familiar"

"Maybe they're working for your old enemies" Hun suggested. "And if you don't mind me asking sir, what do you mean familiar?"

The man crossed his arms and answered, "The boy's powers seem similar to our other ally but I am not sure just yet"

"More likely a top secret government experiment" Stockman said. Suddenly the man grabbed Stockman by his collar and lifted him into the air and snapped, "I am not interested in theories!"

He then threw Stockman to the floor right in front of Hun. He then continued, "I want answers!"

He sat down in front of his desk and ordered Hun and Stockman, "You two will work together. Find these creatures and the boy, learn their secrets and destroy them if necessary!"

* * *

At the lair Danny, Master Splinter and the Turtles were standing on bamboo poles in a training session. Master Splinter lit a couple of candles and then instructed, "My sons tonight our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines. The way of balance…"

He then clapped his hands together and suddenly the lights went out and he finished, "And the way of invisibility"

"Dude! You put in the clapper?" Mikey asked Donnie loudly.

Splinter whacked Mikey on the hand with his walking stick causing him to yelp in pain. Splinter then said, "Michelangelo! The way of invisibility also includes the way of silence. I suggest you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick"

Splinter then flipped onto the poles and began his attack. He struck at Leo who jumped in the air to avoid his strike and landed back on the poles almost losing his balance a little, Donnie jumped in the air and tried striking at Splinter with a kick but missed as Splinter ducked down, Raph ran across the poles and went for a kick as well while Splinter was distracted but Splinter saw him coming and jumped out of the way onto another pole, Danny then flipped onto three poles and tried delivering a phoenix punch but Splinter blocked it with his walking stick and then moved out of the way.

Mikey then flipped over to Splinter and then clapped his hands and turned back on the lights and then said, "Peek-a-boo I see you!"

Master Splinter then whacked Mikey with his stick, Mikey grabbed it but he lost his balance and fell off the pole but managed to grab onto the middle of it. He then exclaimed, "Hey! Don't I at least get points for creativity?"

"A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body" Master Splinter lectured as he turned off the lights again. "We must learn stillness and alertness for they are the only defence against the unexpected.

And speaking of the unexpected, Casey Jones had just entered the lair through the elevator and started walking around blindly as the lights were off and he couldn't see. He then called out quietly, "Hey guys"

But he accidently walked right into the bamboo poles and caused Splinter, Danny and the Turtles to all fall down to the ground as they were knocked over. Casey cringed, "Uh oh!"

Splinter turned at Casey and thought judging by his hockey mask he was attacking them and then leapt right at him and pinned him to the ground with his walking stick. Leo then called out as they all ran up to them, "Master Splinter no! He's okay!"

Danny turned back on the lights and said, "Sensei this is Casey Jones. The guy we told you about"

"You know the igilante-vay" Mikey clarified using pig Latin. Raph then said, "We'd figured it be okay to give him access to the lair. You know for emergencies and stuff"

Master Splinter then released Casey and got off him as he apologised, "Please forgive my rash action"

They all then helped him stand up. Casey removed his mask and said, "No problemo"

Splinter then pointed his walking stick and Casey and then warned, "Although next time you would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb….phone first!"

Danny chuckled as Splinter walked away and started picking up the bamboo poles. He always found it funny when he would use modern quotes and link them to Japan. Casey looked around the place in awe and said as he walked around, "Woah Raph! Your crib's even more awesome than ya said"

As he walked around he kicked a few of the bamboo poles around in which Splinter groaned in annoyance at. Raph asked, "You didn't come all the down here for the nickel tour. What's the 4-1-1 street side?"

"Graffiti. It's everywhere" Casey answered. "All over town"

They all looked at him in confusion. Graffiti was common in New York all over buildings and alleyways.

"Uh I think I speak for everyone when I say duh!" Mikey said.

"We're New Yorkers Casey. We've seen graffiti before" Donnie said.

Casey shook his head and said as he pulled out a photo, "Uh, uh. Not this kind"

They all cringed at the sight of the photo as it showed a picture that had been painted on the wall of a sword stabbing right through four turtles and a human that looked similar to Danny.

"I think somebody's trying to send you a message"

"Bleugh! Talk about getting the point" Mikey said in disgust. Leo then asked, "Do all the tags look like this?"

"Some are a little more graphic. Like I saw this one that looked Danny had been ripped in half by a dragon" Casey answered which caused Danny's eyes to widen at the sound of that.

Casey looked away from them as he noticed the Sword of Tengu standing on a stand near the wall. He walked over to it and said, "Man! Cool sword. Looks just like the one in the graffiti"

"CASEY NO!" Donnie shouted but it was too late. Casey touched the handle of the sword and the energy pushed him right into the book shelf causing several books to fall right on him.

"Remind me. Whose idea was it to invite him down here?" Donnie asked.

"I thank you for this information Mr Jones but now we must return to our training" Master Splinter said as he helped Casey up from the ground.

"Wait! Don't you guys want to put the smack down on the scum who did this?" Casey said.

"Well yeah normally we would" Danny answered. "But this smells too much like a setup"

"Danny's right. Somebody's obviously just trying to get under our shells. Why stoop to their level?" Donnie added.

"But this is a matter of honour!" Casey exclaimed not believing what he was hearing from them. "What about all that bushidudu stuff you guys are always talking about?"

"That's Bushido" Leo corrected. "And it's got nothing to do with payback with a bunch of nasty wall doodles"

"Sorry Case. I gotta go with my bros on this one" Raph said.

"Oh man!" Casey groaned and was about to leave when he noticed the living room and all the TV's they had. They all watched as he made himself comfortable on the couch and started eating pizza. "So what's on the tune?"

He turned on the TV and started watching it. The five of them gave Casey strange and sceptical looks and were now thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give Casey access to the lair after all.

* * *

Back at the building Stockman and Hun stood before the man. Behind Stockman at the door was a couple of Foot ninjas only they were dressed in darker ninja clothes and had some kind of high tech optical lenses on their masks and their symbols were buttons.

"While your oversized lacky wastes time and effort with the pointless scribblings of street thugs, I have created something useful to intercept your amphibious and supernatural gifted pests" Stockman began. He then gestured to the two ninjas and said, "I give you the Foot Tech Ninjas"

The ninjas bowed before their master and then started demonstrating their highly advanced skills thanks to Stockman's new cyber armour they were wearing. Stockman explained, "My brilliant designed cyber armour enhances their physical abilities giving them increased strength, speed and stealth capabilities"

And by stealth capabilities, Stockman had installed cloaking devices on the armour. To demonstrate, one of them pressed the button on their chest and suddenly before the second ninja could strike him down with a kick, the ninja turned completely invisible! The second ninja was suddenly kicked by the invisible ninja.

The ninja turned visible and then suddenly the ninja pressed a button on his wrist and electricity sparked and he grabbed the ninja and gave him a hard shock before dropping him to the ground. Stockman then said with a smug look, "I have also added a special type of electrical shock device to their wrists in order to take out and knock unconscious harder targets"

"And all thanks to the technology I was able to gleam from a tiny sample of this unusual artefact you dragged up from the east river" Stockman said as he stood in front of the worn out armour that they had collected during the whole sword incident. "If you had any sense you would allow me to study the entire thing"

He was suddenly picked up by Hun and carried back over to the front desk of the man. The man then said, "First things first Dr Stockman. Bring me the creatures and the boy"

"Just keep this behemoth out of my way and my Foot Tech Ninjas will deliver the goods!" Stockman said as Hun put him down. "I guarantee it"

The man stood up and sneered at Stockman right into his face, "You have already paid the price for failing me once. Do not fail me a second time!"

Stockman touched his cheek where the scars were on his face, his eyes widened in dread and fear for the next punishment if he failed this man again. He had already lost his eye. What would he lose next?

* * *

Back at the lair Casey was still there watching the television and hogging all the pizza. Even Mikey tried to grab a slice but it was quickly snatched away by Casey's hand. Casey then threw the piece of crust away which hit Danny on the head as he was mediating. Danny groaned in annoyance but then went back to mediating or at least trying to.

Casey started going through the boxes of DVD's they had as Leo came up and turned off the TV. He yawned and said, "Sure is uh getting late"

"Are these the only DVD's you got?" Casey asked.

"Yeah in fact why don't you borrow some and bring them back?" Mikey suggested trying to get Casey to get home. Casey however shrugged and walked over to the DVD player and said, "That's okay I'll just watch them here"

Casey pushed the button on the player but didn't realise he was pressing the stop button and not the eject button. He then growled in annoyance, "Come on! Eject! Eject! Eject! You useless piece of…"

He slammed his foot right on the player and completely broke it. Everyone cringed and Mikey yelped at the sight of their now broken DVD player. Casey cringed and looked down sheepishly as he said, "I uh think your player's broken"

"Uh no problem I'll fix it" Donnie said as he continued to work at his desk. "In the morning"

"What are you working on?" Casey asked as he came over. Donnie hid the device in his arms and answered, "Uh boring stuff. Really boring stuff"

Casey smirked and turned to Raph who was at the punching bag and called out, "Hey Raph! Let's wrestle!"

Before Raph could do anything the two were on the ground wrestling with each other. As the two continued they bumped into Danny and knocked him over and then a candle.

"Let go bonehead! / No way dipstick!" Casey and Raph bantered against each other.

Master Splinter groaned in annoyance as he too was pulled out of his meditation. The others watched them and shook their heads as they continued, "Pukebrain! / Geek!"

They both then stopped as Master Splinter tapped his walking stick on the ground in front of them and said, "Raphael! Normally I discourage excursions to the surface but I think it wise to take our _guest_ for a breath of fresh air"

"Topside? I'm all over it" Raph said as he stood up. Casey then cheered, "Booyah!"

"Anyone else coming?" Raph asked. Nobody answered but then Danny answered, "I'm in. I don't think I was gonna get any meditation done any way"

"Come on you maniac" Raph called Casey as the three of them ran out. Casey grabbed his golf bag and mask on the way while calling Raph, "Maniac?! Who you calling a maniac?!"

"And that's how they defeated the thing that wouldn't leave" Mikey said in a fake spooky voice.

* * *

Casey, Danny and Raph ran across the roof tops all while Raph and Casey continued their name calling game which Danny couldn't help but laugh at.

"Nimrod!"

"Light weight!"

"Gack face!"

Casey suddenly stopped on a rooftop at the sound of cans spraying and said, "Spray paint"

Danny and Raph stopped. Danny then asked, "Spray paint? What kind of trash talk is that?"

"No listen" Casey said and then pointed to the alley below.

All three of them looked down from the roof to see three Purple Dragons spray painting the wall, the doodle they were painting was a large purple dragon devouring four turtles and a kid. They had discovered who was the one painting the walls of the pictures and now it was time to put a stop to it.

The three jumped down to the ground catching the Purple Dragons by surprise. Raph chuckled and exclaimed, "Ha! We're the neighbourhood clean and green doing our part to stop taggers!"

The Purple Dragons stood ready weapons in hand. One of them charged right at Raphael but he kicked him away over to Danny who changed into his ghost form and then grabbed him by his shirt, lifted him in the air and then let go of him followed by a powerful punch to the face.

Casey stood against the second one who was using a pair of baseball bats. Casey said in offence, "Dude! You're totally stealing my act!"

Casey dodged the guys swings while the third one ran behind a trash can and dialled someone on his phone and said with a grin, "We got one"

Suddenly Raph grabbed him and threw him to the wall knocking him unconscious. Casey held off against the baseball bat with his own and then kicked him right onto the other one and Danny overshadowed the last Purple Dragon and started making him run into the wall, slamming himself a few times and then phased out of him and allowed him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Piece of cake" Danny said with a smirk.

"Don't be so sure" Raph said as he noticed the four Foot Tech Ninjas on the roof on the other side of the street. "Phone boy called for back-up"

The ninja's started coming their way as Raph exclaimed, "And here it comes!"

The ninjas stood in front of them ready to fight. Casey looked at their appearance and how far they just jumped from and exclaimed, "Woah! Those things aren't human"

Danny and Raph pulled out their weapons as Danny said, "In case you haven't noticed neither are we"

The three of them charged at the ninjas but then suddenly they disappeared right before their very eyes.

"Where'd they go?" Casey asked but suddenly all three of them were punched hard in the face and were knocked to the ground.

Raph groaned, "They must have some kind uh…what do you call it... cloaking device"

"Cloaking device? What are they cling ons?" Casey asked as he stood up and rubbed his arms.

"Everyone be careful. They could attack anywhere" Danny warned but then suddenly he screamed as an invisible force shocked him hard with electricity.

"DANNY! NO!" Raph screamed and ran to help his brother only to be grabbed himself tightly around the waist by the ninjas.

Casey ran over and picked up a couple of spray cans and sprayed the ninja revealing his presence. Casey then smacked his face with a hockey stick, damaging one of the optical devices and making him drop Raph but it didn't do anything else for the next thing he knew the ninja broke Casey's hockey stick and then threw both him and Raph into the construction bridge and it collapsed right on them.

Danny's screams grew quiet and he the electric shock stopped leaving him so weak he reverted back to his human form and fell unconscious in the ninja's arms. The ninjas re-appeared and two of them pulled Casey and Raph out of the rubble.

"Targets apprehended" One of them said. The other one dropped Casey to the ground and asked, "What about him?"

"Just leave him to us" One of the Purple Dragons said. "It's payback time"

The ninjas carried Raph and Danny away leaving Casey at the mercy of the Purple Dragons as they raised their weapons and got ready to finish him once and for all after all the trouble Casey had caused them in the past few months.

"BOO!" Casye suddenly shouted as he sat up and then sprayed paint right into their eyes blinding them. He ran off while picking up the broken optical device he had broken off one of the ninjas and started heading back to the lair.

* * *

Raph and Danny groaned as they woke up and found themselves strapped to a couple of tables in some kind of lab. Danny who was in his human form restraints for some reason were glowing with green energy.

"Where am I?" Both Danny and Raph asked in unison. Danny tried to phase out of his restraints but found he couldn't, "They must be ghost proof or something"

Robotic prongs started poking at Raph who them growled, "Watch where you're poking those things! When we get out of here we're gonna…."

Hun came out of the shadows holding Raph and Danny's sword in his hands and said with a grin, "This is some nice steel. How about telling me who gave them to the two of you"

Raph smirked and answered sarcastically, "Yo mama"

Hun threw Raph's sais at him, almost hitting his head but instead lodging them near his cheeks. He pulled them out and said, "Sorry I didn't quite hear you"

He put the weapons down on the table and then picked up the Shell Cells and crushed them with his large hands and said, "You know I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions"

He placed the broken phones down and that's when Danny noticed his Purple Dragon tattoo. Danny said, "Hey nice tattoo you got there. Purple Dragon or just some big ugly chicken? I think I'm gonna go with big ugly chicken"

Raph laughed at that but then stopped when Hun grabbed Danny by his hair and held the spotlight close to his face and said with a grin, "Let's just start with just what kind of freak are you anyway ghost boy?"

Danny winced at the tightness of Hun pulling his hair but didn't show fear, Raph growled at the man hurting his brother.

Danny suddenly felt something hit his arm and yelped, "OW!"

Hun however grinned as Danny managed to turn his head and see the source of the pain was a robotic needle had jabbed into his arm and took some of his blood and then pulled out of his arm.

Hun let go of Danny and turned to Raph again, "Well what kind of freaks are you two?"

* * *

Back at the lair the others were continuing the training exercise they were doing before. Casey entered through the elevator covered in bruises. He wobbled in and groaned as he held his side and accidently once again knocked down all the bamboo poles and Master Splinter, Leo, Donnie and Mikey along with it as he fell to the ground.

"You can almost set your watch on this guy" Mikey groaned as Donnie turned the lights back on.

They all got up and saw Casey's bruised body and helped him up as Leo asked, "Casey what happened?"

"Where is Raphael and Daniel?" Master Splinter asked. Casey lifted his mask and answered, "The invisible ninjas took them"

They all looked at him sceptically at the sound of that. Mikey then asked sarcastically, "Invisible ninjas huh? This story wouldn't happen to involve Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny by any chance?"

"I got proof" Casey said as he pulled out the broken optical device.

Donnie took it out of his hand and looked at it closely through a magnifying glass at his desk and said, "Ooh. Some kind of optical device. Heavy duty hardware"

Leo tried calling Danny and Raph but there was no answer, "Raph and Danny aren't answering their Shell Cells"

Casey suddenly picked up a stool and threw at the wall in frustration, "This is all my fault!"

"Don't worry I installed tracking chips in all the Shell Cells just in case" Donnie said as he picked up his scanner and turned it on but nothing but static was coming through. "Interesting. I'm not picking up a signal"

"ARGH! We'll never find them!" Casey shouted as he continued to kick furniture around and destroy it.

"I maybe be able to calibrate the scanner to trace a com signal from your invisible ninjas" Donnie said as he continued to fiddle with the scanner but Casey continued to throw around furniture.

"Better make it quick" Mikey said with slight urgency. "We're running out of furniture"

* * *

Hun continued his interrogation of Danny and Raph but neither of them were showing any signs of breaking or telling him anything and Hun was starting to get on his last nerve with them.

"We've been over this again and again freaks!" Hun roared. "I'm only gonna ask you this one more time. Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? How did you get your powers boy? What is the level of your technology?"

"Planet? Technology? Boy are you barking up the wrong shell" Raph said. Hun punched the top of the table and demanded, "ANSWER ME!"

Danny then noticed Raph was slowly loosening the strap that was around his wrist and Raph silently gestured to him to keep Hun busy. Danny slightly nodded and asked, "Hey come to think of it who do you work for any way? I mean you look way too dumb to be in charge of all this"

Hun growled and suddenly punched Danny right in the stomach causing him to cough and groan in pain. Raph growled and continued to work faster to get his wrists out of the restraints.

Hun grabbed the saw and brought it close to Raph and threatened, "Your choice. You can talk or you can let your DNA do the talking for you"

"Or since we have already a sample of your brother's DNA over here, you can either talk or I might just have to start performing a dissection on him" Hun threatened as he smirked and started bringing the saw close to Danny.

Hun chuckled at the sight of Danny's fear and asked as he brought the saw back to Raph, "Now is there something you want to tell me?"

"JUST THIS!" Raph shouted as his hand came completely free and he punched Hun right in the stomach. Before Hun could do anything else, Raph grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it over his mouth.

"Sweet dreams lard butt and don't ever mess with my brother!" Raph growled.

Hun coughed and wobbled from the dizziness. Raph then grabbed the saw and cut the rest of the restraints off him. He then walked over and cut the restraints off Danny and set him free. They both grabbed their weapons and their broken Shell Cells and ran out the door to find out that they were on a boat in the middle of the ocean near the Statue of Liberty.

"Good thing turtles are amphibious and you can hold your breath far longer than a normal guy Dan" Raph said and with a nod they both jumped in the water as Danny changed into his ghost form and started swimming back to the shore.

Stockman entered the lab and shouted at Hun, "You fool! I was this close to obtaining a DNA sample off the turtle creature and you let them escape!"

Hun however was not fazed by this and just grinned as he said, "Precisely I let them escape to lead us to the others. Even as we speak a squad of Foot Tech Ninjas are trailing the creature and the boy"

True to Hun's word as soon as Danny and Raph had made it to the pier and started running to head back to the lair, they were unaware that the Foot Tech Ninjas were using their invisibility to follow them.

"So now it's all up to your invisible boys" Hun said as Stockman turned around. "Better hope they don't blow it"

Stockman touched his eye again silently praying that his Foot Tech Ninjas don't fail the mission.

* * *

Back at the lair Donnie was still working on the scanner when suddenly it picked up two signals and said, "I'm picking up a couple of signals. It's Danny and Raph"

"WAHOO!" Casey cheered but as he raised his hockey stick in the air it smashed a light bulb at Donnie's desk.

Splinter shook his head while Leo face palmed himself and Mikey said, "This guy's bad news even when there's good news"

"It's faint but at least we got a blimp we can follow" Donnie said but then suddenly several more signals appeared on the scanner indicating they were following Danny and Raph. "More like several blimps"

"The invisible ninjas signal?" Leo asked.

"Raphael and Daniel may not even be aware that they are being followed" Master Splinter suggested. Leo then said, "Which means we gotta find them before they bring in some serious unwanted house guests"

"We already got one of those" Mikey joked.

"So uh how do we stop something we can't see?" Casey asked as he put his hockey mask on.

"Already got that one covered" Donnie answered as he handed them all some high tech goggles. "Turtle Vison Heat Sensor Goggles. After all an invisible body is still a warm body"

They all put on the goggles and the Leo said, "Let's go"

Mikey chuckled at how silly the goggles looked over Casey's mask, "That's a good look for you"

* * *

"We're gonna have to split up" Leo said over the radio as Mikey drove the Battle Shell above ground. "Mike and Casey you cover above ground while Donnie and I cover below"

Casey tapped on the front like it was drums but stopped when Mikey slapped his hand and said, "Quit it"

Down below Donnie and Leo were riding in the Sewer Slider following the scanner to hopefully find Danny and Raph.

* * *

Danny and Raph ran through the sewers still unaware that they were being followed by the Foot Tech Ninjas as they entered the drainage system and stopped to catch their breaths for a few moments.

Donnie and Leo had arrived and were hiding in the shadows above and watched through their goggles the Foot Tech Ninjas coming up slowly behind them.

"I spy with my turtle eye, some goons that need a good bapping!" Donnie said.

With that the two jumped down catching the attention of Danny and Raph who watched in confusion as they pulled out their weapons and came towards them.

"BONZAI!" Leo and Donnie shouted as they landed and kicked away a couple of Foot Tech Ninjas still leaving Raph and Danny confused.

"Uh what are you guys doing?" Danny asked. Donnie then answered, "Ever hear the one about the invisible ninjas?"

Before they could do anything, a couple of them grabbed Leo and Donnie and spun them around before throwing them to the ground where they landed in front of Casey and Mikey who had just arrived at the scene.

"Hey did I mention that these guys were really strong too?" Casey said. Leo groaned, "Might have been useful info"

They stood up and watched as Danny and Raph tried fighting them but only to get beaten up by the Foot Tech Ninjas. Danny tried blasting at them but kept missing and kept getting punched. It wasn't long until they both started feeling dizzy and dazed from getting punched here and there.

"Uh think we should give him a hand?" Mikey suggested and the three of them immediately sprang into action.

Casey saw some mud and pulled out his golf club and swung at it while shouting, "FORE!"

The mud hit both ninjas who were standing beside Raph and Danny. They both smirked and said, "Ah much better"

Raph then grabbed Danny's hands and swung him around while Danny sent a blast straight from his feet and hit the Foot Tech Ninjas dead on and sent them flying right into the wall. Raph put Danny down and they both high fived each other.

Mikey pulled out his nun chucks and said as he whacked a couple of ninjas in the face, "Now you see them, now you don't"

"Their cloaking controls looked to be somewhere round the chest plate" Donnie said as he and Leo stood back to back and blocked a couple of strikes from the ninjas.

"You mean here?" Leo asked as he leapt in the air and sliced two of the ninja's controls with his swords revealing themselves as they lost their invisibility.

Danny then blasted one of them while Donnie delivered a powerful strike with his staff, sending both ninjas into a puddle of water getting electrocuted by their broken controls.

"Can I call them or what?" Donnie said.

"Well I guess that's that" Raph said but then suddenly they heard Casey scream and looked to see an invisible force holding him above the swirling water where the drainage system was. If Casey fell he would drown and then be cut up by the fans deep within the water.

The ninja revealed himself and demanded, "Drop your weapons and surrender!"

They made no movements to do so until the ninja spoke again while the other ninjas got up and surrounded them, "My grip is loosening. I suggest you drop your weapons now!"

"Don't do it guys! I'm not worth it!" Casey said.

"You know he's got a point" Donnie said. They all looked at him strangely and then Danny said, "You're starting to sound like Mikey Don"

They all dropped their weapons and Raph asked as he noticed they were missing a member of their group, "Hey where is Mikey?"

The answer to his question was above the ninja and Casey where Mikey was walking among the pole in the shadows quoting Master Splinter, "The way of balance and the way of invisibility"

He dropped down and kicked the ninja away causing both of them to fall. Donnie ran and dodged one of the ninja's strikes from his sword and quickly grabbed his staff and held it out, Casey grabbed onto it just before he hit the water. Donnie then swung Casey back up to the path and the others immediately picked up their weapons and stood beside each other ready to finish the fight once and for all.

They all charged at each other and in just a few seconds, the Foot Tech Ninjas were sent over the edge and into the water below. They looked over the edge and saw there was no sign of the ninjas anywhere.

They all took off their goggles and Casey said, "Thanks guys. I owe ya"

"We take cash, personal checks and most major credit cards" Mikey joked.

"Man I'm beat" Casey said. "Maybe I should just crash at your place tonight"

Everyone's mouths dropped at the sound of that and Leo quickly answered, "No!"

He then quickly added, "I..I mean nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed"

He chuckled nervously and the others started dragging him out as Donnie said, "We'll give you a ride home in the Battle Shell"

"Uh yeah. We'll have you home in no time" Danny added. Mikey then added, "Carry you up the stairs, tuck you in and heck! We'll even read you a bed time story"

* * *

Back at the Foot building, the Foot Tech Ninjas returned with Hun and Stockman battered and bruised from their fight with Danny, Casey and the Turtles. The man was definitely not happy with the results.

"Another operation marred by the sickening stench of defeat!" The man roared. "No doubt you're both aware of my extremely limited tolerance for failure"

"It was his fault!" Stockman defended as he gestured at Hun. "This bumbling oaf let the creature and the boy escaped! And let's not forget we did manage to get a DNA sample off the boy!"

The man grabbed Stockman by the collar of his shirt and sneered, "The plan was sound and although you did get the DNA sample off the boy, _your_ creations failed to as you put it 'deliver the goods'"

He threw Stockman to the ground and two of the Foot Tech Ninjas grabbed him by the arms and started dragging him out of the room.

"Wait where are you taking me?" Stockman asked fear in his voice. "Take your hands off me! I made you! I am your creator!"

Hun watched and grinned glad he was getting punished for this operation instead of him. The doors shut leaving Hun and the man alone.

"What did you learn from your interrogation and from the DNA sample we were able to obtain from the boy?" The man asked.

"I worked on a lot of tough guys in my day" Hun answered. "I'm telling you these turtles and the boy have never even heard of your enemies let alone work for them"

He then pulled out a piece of paper and continued, "As for the results of the DNA sample of the boy, it seems your suspicions were right. The boy is half-ghost just like our ally in Wisconsin. There was traces of ectoplasm along with regular blood. The science division have concluded that he was born with these powers due to high levels of ecto radiation"

"Hmmm….then perhaps they can be useful to me when the time comes to confront those enemies" The man said with interest. "I will send a message to our ally"

* * *

In a dark room a man walked up to two men and woman sitting in chairs. The man wore a trench coat, a blue jumpsuit with black boots, a gold medallion around his neck and had blue hair tied back along with a pair of dark shades.

"Masters it is true" The man said. "Our enemy has discovered our presence in this city"

"And what of the four mutant creatures and the boy?" The three asked one at a time, sounding in the same robotic tone of voice. "And you are sure that the boy is her son?"

"Still an unknown factor and the same for the boy. We need more information" The man answered.

"Learn all you can about them. If they pose no threat do not engage them, but if they in the employ of our enemy take the necessary steps to neutralise them" The three ordered.

The man bowed and left the room to follow his masters' orders.

* * *

In Wisconsin a man with grey hair tied back in a pony-tail, a goatee at his chin and wearing a black business suit sat at his desk. A robotic ghost with a green flaming mow hawk named Skulker then entered the room and said, "Sir we have received a message from our allies in New York"

"Show me the message Skulker" The man said. Skulker nodded and then played a hologram from his suit.

The message showed the Foot symbol and an image of Danny changing into his ghost form and the Turtles the Foot Tech Ninjas had managed to record during their fight with him and the Turtles. The man grinned as he recognised the boy in his human form.

"So Jack and Maddie Fenton's son is half-ghost" The man said as he continued to grin. "Very interesting"

"Skulker gather any of our available allies from the Ghost Zone" The man ordered standing up from his desk revealing the Foot symbol on the top of it. "We're going to New York"

 **THE END**


	8. Fallen Angel

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **Sorry about the long wait for this new chapter guys. Been busy getting ready for Christmas day trying to finish all my Christmas shopping**_

 _ **Enjoy and Merry Christmas to all my wonderful readers!**_

Casey is hanging upside down on some sort of metal x with his hands and feet cuffed to it. His face is covered in bruises from being beaten up. In front of him are two Purple Dragons controlling the platform and guarding over him.

 _CASEY- I guess you can say I'm having a bad hair day and a bad head day and a bad neck day and a bad shoulder day and about pretty much everything right down to my pinkie toe day._

Down below hung walks into the large cage Casey is being hung above, a spotlight on him and stands before a microphone.

 _That walking landmass down there I have to thank for my current full body makeover._

The crowd in the background cheers for their leader. He raises his hand to silence them and then announces, "Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will have the honour of ridding the Purple Dragons of their most hated enemy"

They lower Casey down and the crowd at first is confused but once Hun pulls out Casey's hockey mask and places it on his face, the crowd immediately recognises who Casey is and starts cheering again.

 _But somehow I get the feeling it's about to get a whole lot worse._

* * *

 _ **FALLEN ANGEL**_

In the dead of night a group of Purple Dragons walk in front of a store and two of them pry the metal doors open revealing the glass window. Dragon Face turns to two fifteen year old girls. One had purple hair tied up in pig tails, a green ripped up hoodie that showed her midriff, red jeans, combat boots, spiked wristbands and purple fingerless gloves and the other girl had short black hair, a black shirt with a purple oval that showed her midriff, black skirt with purple leggings and black combat boots.

These two were Angel and Samantha though she liked to be called Sam. The two girls had been best friends ever since they were five years old. Angel lived with her grandmother since her parents died when she was seven and Sam's mother had passed away when she was eight. Sam lived with her father and her grandmother but she was always felt like her father never understood her.

"Clutch time girls" Dragon Face said with a smirk as he handed them a couple of bricks each. "Think you two got the juice to be Purple Dragons?"

At first Sam and Angel were unsure but then they both looked determined as Angel said, "Oh yeah. We got the juice right Sam?"

"You bet girl" Sam said and with that, the two girls threw the bricks and broke the window in front of them.

They all went inside and started taking electronics and money from the safes of the store while Sam and Angel watched. At first they looked uncertain about it but they stopped and just stood there as Dragon Face said, "Nice work kids"

He handed them each a bag of money and said, "One more test and you're both in"

They all headed out the back door where the alley was, Dragon Face went first and then signalled them all that the coast was clear and they all started walking out of the store when suddenly Dragon Face was kicked in the face and sent to the ground.

The rest of them turned to see Danny in his ghost form standing beside Casey and the Turtles in the shadows of the alley. Mikey said swung his nun chuck around, "See guys. You never know what fun you might run into on the old nightly training run"

"Now class, who can tell me what he did wrong?" Leo asked with a smirk as he pointed his sword at Dragon Face.

"You mean besides being a badly dressed, good for nothing, law breaking low life street punk?" Raph pointed out.

Dragon Face growled as he stood up and shouted, "Bust them up Dragons!"

The others except Angel and Sam charged right at them, Dragon Face ran away and escaped back through the store. Danny then said as he blasted a couple of them away, "When are these Purple Dragons gonna learn?"

"Green beats purple every time!" Mikey cheered as he hit a couple with his nun chucks.

Raph split kicked a couple of them and said with a smirk, "They'll all be black and blue by the time I'm finished with them"

Angel and Sam ran off with the bags of money in their hands. Donnie called out, "We got a couple of runners!"

"Don't worry it's covered!" Raph called back as he punched and kicked a couple of more Purple Dragons.

Sam and Angel ran through the alley ways hoping to find a way to escape. They looked back to see if anyone was following them but forgot to keep looking forward as they ran and bumped right into Casey and fell to the ground on their backs.

"Going somewhere?" Casey asked. His eyes then widened at the sight of the two teenage girls and asked, "Angel? Sam?"

A Purple Dragon came out of the alleyway and was about to punch Casey but he blocked it with his hockey stick while Sam and Angel made a run for it. Casey then dropped the stick and shoved the punk right into the wall and knocked him out.

Sam and Angel kept running and started climbing a fence but was stopped as Casey grabbed their feet and held onto them, accidently dropping the bags of money.

"LET GO YOU CREEP!" Sam shouted as she tried kicking him off them.

"Girls! Wait! It's me Casey!" Casey shouted as he removed his hockey mask and revealed who he was.

They stopped trying to get away and climbed off the fence as Angel asked, "Casey? What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you girls from making the biggest mistake of your lives" Casey answered looking at them with slight disappointment.

"What the Purple Dragons?" Angel asked. She scoffed and said, "Nah they're our posse. Our family right Sam?"

"Yeah absolutely" Sam answered.

"But you both got real family at home" Casey said. "Angel you got your grandmother and Sam you got your father and your grandmother as well and they're all probably really worried about you girls"

"Yeah well who asked you loser?!" Sam snapped. "If Angel and I want to be Purple Dragons it's our own business"

"Until you both stop breaking the law, then it's my business" Casey said as he pointed to the bags of money on the ground.

"Yeah well I don't see no badge on you!" Angel snapped as she and Sam picked up the bags. Casey then said, "And I don't see no dragons on you two. Not yet at least, so why don't you both quit and go home while you still got a chance?"

"We're not quitting anything Jones" Sam said with determination. "Tonight was our first test and tomorrow we pass our initiation"

"And then us two are gonna wear our dragons with pride" Angel finished.

"That dragon comes with a price" Casey warned. "You girls don't know what you're getting yourselves mixed up in and doing this will not bring your parents back Angel or your mother back Sam"

"Yeah maybe you're RIGHT!" Angel shouted and then punched Casey in the face and then Sam swept his legs and made him fall backwards. The two then climbed over the fence and escaped as Sam shouted, "But we can still take care of ourselves!"

Casey groaned and turned but the girls were gone. Danny and the Turtles arrived at the scene and helped Casey stand up as Raph asked, "Casey what happened? Who were those girls?"

"They're names are Angel and Sam" Casey answered. "I know them from the neighbourhood. I promised Angel's grandma and Sam's father and grandmother I keep an eye on them both. Keep them out of trouble"

"So they're Purple Dragons?" Leo asked. Casey glared and said, "Not if I can help it"

* * *

The next evening Casey found the Purple Dragon's hideout. He wore a trench coat and kept his mask off so no one would discover him. He watched a few members hold up three fingers to the guard indicating it was the way to get inside.

Casey walked up to the guard and held up three fingers and then walked inside. He watched as the audience cheered for the fight going on in the ring. The one holding the club then smacked the teen in the face and sent him flying out of the ring.

"Was the initiate worthy of the dragon?!" The Dragon Face spoke through a mic.

The audience booed while Casey shook his head, disgusted at the Purple Dragons as they carried the teen out of the place and threw him outside. Dragon Face then spoke again, "Let's move on to the next initiate who will fighting in a team! Give it up for Angel and Sam!"

Casey gasped and watched as Angel and Sam entered the ring as Dragon Face spoke again, "Do they have what it takes to call themselves Purple Dragons?!"

Two Purple Dragons entered the ring and stood ready to fight the two girls. One of them took a swing at Angel but she jumped up and kicked him in the face, the other one then charged at Sam who blocked his punch and jumped over as he tried to sweep her legs and then she kicked him back. The other one got back up and charged at both girls, Angel took Sam's hands and swung her around in a circle, Sam's boots hitting him in the face again and knocking straight into the ropes.

Angel put Sam down but the two girls were unaware that another Purple Dragon was behind them with a metal pole and was about to cave their heads in. That's when Casey had enough of watching, he put on his hockey mask, pulled out a baseball bat and jumped straight in while shouting, "GIRLS BEHIND YOU!"

He whacked the guy in the face and knocked him unconscious. Angel and Sam stared at Casey in shock as they kicked and punched away their opponents. They both then shouted at Casey, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Your new posse was just about to cave your head in!" Casey informed them.

The crowd started roaring in anger at the sight of their enemy and more of them entered the ring to attack Casey.

"Come on! I'm getting you girls out of here!" Casey shouted but before he could do anything, a large fist punched him and knocked him to the ground.

The fist belonged to Hun who then picked Casey up by the face with a laugh and said, "Hello Jones. Long-time no see. Think I don't know that's you under that mask Jones? I got eyes and ears all over this town. Word is you've been disrespecting the dragon!"

He threw Casey into the ropes and he landed on the ground groaning. He picked up the baseball bat and tried to attack Hun with it, but Hun grabbed it in his own hand and ripped it right out of his hand and broke it in half.

Angel and Sam gasped and looked in regret as Hun picked him up, they both ran off as Hun threw Casey on the ground knocking him unconscious. He then ordered, "Lock up this piece of garbage! We'll play some more with him later"

* * *

The next afternoon in the lair Donatello was working on the Battle Shell, Leo was sitting in the living room reading a book while Master Splinter was also there watching his soap operas, Raph was punching the punching bag and Danny was practising using his powers.

Raph stopped punching the bag and walked over to Danny as he was shooting ecto blasts at the targets. He then asked, "What you doing little bro?"

"Practicing my ecto blasts and my other powers" Danny answered. "Wanna help?"

"Sure" Raph answered with a shrug.

Danny ran over to the desk and pulled out a radar gun Donatello made him and handed it to Raph and a clip board and instructed, "Okay. We'll start with speed and then work our way through the checklist"

"Gotcha bro" Raph said and got ready.

Danny took to the air and then flew straight past Raph as fast as he could. Raph read the radar gun and said, "125 miles per hour. Hey! You beat your last speed by 13 more miles"

"Cool" Danny said with a smile.

He then phased through the roof of the lair and back again. Raph nodded and said, "Intangibility check"

Danny turned invisible and smiled as Raph couldn't find him. Raph then said, "Invisibility is good. Next up overshadowing"

Danny nodded and phased right into Raph's body and said, "Hey everyone! I'm Mr Hot Head! Give me something to punch!"

He then phased out of Raph and laughed his head off while Raph just smirked and said sarcastically, "Ha! Ha! Very funny hot shot"

Danny landed fired three ecto blasts with his hands at the targets getting perfect bullseyes and then pulled out his sword, charged his energy into it and sent a blast like an energy wave at four of the targets taking out all of them in one hit.

Raph nodded impressed as Danny changed back into his human form.

"You're getting better and better every time Danny" Raph said and then gave him a high five. "I'm going back to the punching"

"I'll join you" Danny said as he followed Raph to the punching bag.

Over where Donatello was working, Mikey walked up to him and asked, "What you doing Donnie?"

"Working up a remote control system for the Battle Shell" Donatello answered as he continued working on the engine.

Mikey leaned over to touch what Donnie was working on but Donnie slapped his hand away and said, "Don't touch! These are highly sophisticated sensors"

Mikey walked away from the engine as Donnie continued, "When they receive a remote signal, they'll safely guide the Shell to the signal's point of origin"

Mikey listened to Donnie as he looked over the blue prints and then picked up a small remote control off the desk and asked, "And this is the remote do-hicky?"

"That's it but it's not finished yet so please don't…." Donnie began as he closed the front but then his eyes widened as he heard a noise and turned to see Mikey had pressed the button on the remote.

"Uh you were gonna tell me not to press this right?" Mikey asked nervously.

The engine of the Battle Shell started up and suddenly took off on its on as Donnie jumped right out of the way, the two watched as the large truck started driving around the lair heading towards Danny and Raph as they were working on the punching bag. They both yelped at the sight of the Battle Shell and Danny quickly grabbed Raph and turned them both intangible and allowed the Battle Shell to go right through them although it completely destroyed the punching bag.

The Battle Shell's wheels screeched as it turned around the corner and started heading for the living room right where Leo and Master Splinter were. Leo looked up and saw it coming and yelped and quickly moved himself and his sensei out of the way as he shouted, "EXCUSE ME SENSEI!"

The Battle Shell completely destroyed the couch Master Splinter was sitting on and the table as it started heading back towards Donnie and Mikey. Mikey's legs shook in fear, Donnie grabbed the blue prints and lamp and shouted, "SHAKE A LEG SHELL FOR BRAINS!"

The two jumped out of the way and landed on the ground with a thud as the Battle Shell crashed right into Donnie's desk completely destroying it and stopping at the wall right where the remote was activated.

Donnie looked up to see Master Splinter standing before him with his arms crossed. Splinter then said, "Donatello your Battle Shell is a marvel of your engineering, a true testament to your incredible mechanical skills and I never want to see it in our home again!"

Mikey rubbed his head sheepishly as Donnie glared at him and he said, "Oops!"

Donnie then wasted no time in whacking Mikey in the head for his mistake causing him to yelp and rub his head.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Purple Dragon's lair Casey Jones legs were chained with a link in between while his wrists were cuffed and chained to the wall. He was covered with bruises on his face and arms thanks to a few beatings he received from Hun and some of the Purple Dragons. He grunted and growled as he tried to rip the chain off the wall but no luck.

He stopped and then shouted angrily, "Listen up hairballs! It's gonna take a lot more than chains to bring down Casey Jones! You hear me?! I won't rest until every last one of you dragon clowns is behind bars or pushing up daisies!"

Hun laughed as he entered the room and stood in front of the cage Casey was locked in and said with a grin, "Big words vigilante. Have I ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your father's store when you were a kid?"

"At least I had a father punk!" Casey sneered. Hun grabbed Casey by his shirt and hoisted him in the air and said, "Laugh now sucker! Because tonight the dragons are having a little smack down contest and you're the prize"

He threw Casey to the ground and finished, "Whoever wins gets to wax your sorry once and for all"

He then left the room and shut the door. Casey suddenly heard a noise coming from the roof and watched as a combat boot kicked down a tile and Angel and Sam dropped down to the ground out of the hole.

"Angel? Sam?" Casey asked as he stood up.

"We heard the whole thing Casey" Sam said as Angel pulled out a lock pick.

"We're so sorry we got you into this mess. We're gonna get you out" Angel then said as she started picking the lock. Angel had no luck and then Sam tried but it didn't work.

They both gave up and then Angel started crying as she said, "This is all my fault. First I get my best friend in trouble and now I get you in trouble Casey"

"It's my fault too Angel. It's my fault too" Sam said as she looked down.

"It's okay girls don't worry" Casey comforted. Angel wiped her eyes and asked, "Casey what are we gonna do?"

"Listen to me I have some friends who can help. Really good friends" Casey said. "Go to the abandoned warehouse on the corner of Eastman and Lair. Ask for Raphael. Hurry!"

The girls nodded and then snuck out the door and started heading to where Casey had sent them.

Sam and Angel arrived at the warehouse and Angel called through the hole of the boarded window on the side, "Raphael! Raphael!"

Sam then tried, "Raphael! Casey Jones sent us! He needs help!"

Nothing happened. The two girls walked around in front of the warehouse as Angel asked, "We're at the right place right?"

"Well this is Eastman and Lair as Casey told us" Sam answered.

Suddenly the steel doors opened and spotlights coming from the Battle Shell shined upon the two girls. The girls both looked in awe and surprise as they saw Danny and the Turtles standing in front of it. Raph stood with a smirk and his arms crossed as he said, "Alright kids. This had better be good"

* * *

All of them rode in the Battle Shell as Donnie drove. The girls kept looking at Danny and the Turtles in awe and amazement after they had explained their story to them and how they met Casey a few weeks ago.

"Okay I knew Casey hung out with some weird dudes but you guys are off the charts" Angel said with a small laugh.

"So you're really half-human, half-ghost?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Been one my whole life basically" Danny answered. Sam smiled and said, "Cool"

"You think it's cool?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely. It makes you unique and unique is good" Sam answered. She then said with pride, "Just like I'm an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian"

"Which means what?" Danny asked Angel with confusion not understanding what Sam meant.

"She doesn't eat meat or anything with a face on it" Angel answered.

"No way! I'm not going out like this!" Raph exclaimed at the sight of the clothes Angel and Sam had given him for a disguise which consisted of white baggy pants, a hoodie, a jacket, a beanie and a pair of sunglasses. "Tell me people don't really dress this way?"

"It's a good look for you Raph" Mikey commented with a laugh. "Kind of a hip hop, cat burglar, storm trooper thing"

"Don't laugh green boy. You're next" Angel said with a smirk as she handed him some clothes.

Sam then handed Danny some clothes which consisted of blue jeans, a black shirt with a red vest, blue fingerless gloves and a red cap. Sam then said, "Probably best not to change into your ghost form Danny. Your white hair could give you away since you already fought with some of the Purple Dragons"

Danny nodded and then changed into the clothes. They parked the Battle Shell in an alleyway and finished changing into their disguises. They then followed Angel and Sam to the Purple Dragons lair.

"Just be cool and follow our lead" Sam said.

They all continued to walk and copied Sam and Angel show the guard the three fingered symbol to the guard. It was easy for the Turtles to do since the symbol only required three fingers and the guard didn't suspect a thing as they walked inside.

"Good thing it's only a three fingered salute" Mikey whispered to Raph with a smile of relief.

They all stood by the bleachers and looked around as the crowd gathered in excitement. Mikey then whispered, "Sheesh! It's like we walked into an ugly convention"

Raph smirked as he said, "Hey then you must fell right at home Mikey"

"Hey quiet you guys. I'm trying to blend here" Donnie snapped and then crossed his arms trying to look cool. The others followed suit and then Danny said, "You really want to be a Purple Dragon? Try having your butt kicked by some ninja turtles and a halfa"

"I'm down with that" Mikey said as he and Danny fist bumped each other.

The crowd cheered as a couple of people in the ring were fighting each other. Leo stood in front of them all and said quietly, "Alright guys take note. We got exits at the front and the back, guards are posted around the perimeter and everyone's pretty heavily armed. So can we try to avoid a fight?"

They all looked at Leo with knowing looks basically saying that there was no way they weren't going to avoid fighting any Purple Dragons. Leo sighed, "Yeah right. What was I thinking?"

A cage suddenly lowered down onto the ring and standing in the middle of it was Hun with a microphone. The crowd cheered for their leader. Hun raised his hand to silence them and then announced, "Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will have the honour of ridding the Purple Dragons of their most hated enemy"

They lowered Casey down who was is hanging upside down on some sort of metal x with his hands and feet cuffed to it and the crowd at first is confused but once Hun pulls out Casey's hockey mask and places it on his face, the crowd immediately recognises who Casey is and starts cheering again.

Raph growled and pulled out his sais and said, "Lousy thugs! I got your most hated enemy right here"

Leo however stopped him and said quietly, "Easy Raph! Let's not blow our cover just yet"

Hun then exited the ring as they raised Casey back up to the roof. Another one then announced over the mics, "Who's ready to battle it out for a shot at the vigilante?!"

The crowd cheered and about three to four Purple Dragons entered the ring entering the contest. The announcer shouted, "Come on! Come on! There's gotta be more takers than that! The honour of the dragon is at stake!"

"How are we gonna get him down from there?" Donnie asked. "Any ideas guys?"

"Angel and I know how to get to the catwalk where the controls should be" Sam said.

"Mikey and Donnie, you two go with them" Leo ordered. "Nothing fancy. Just stick to the shadows and cut him loose"

"What are you three gonna do?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked around and saw the spotlight pointing at the cage match and Hun in the bleachers watching the contest. Leo then answered, "We'll make sure that spotlight stays on the cage and Danny better not use any ghost powers while we're fighting"

With that the two teams left to go do their jobs. Donnie and Mikey went with Sam and Angel to go and release Casey while Leo, Raph and Danny started heading over to the cage.

"Is this gonna work?" Raph asked as they climbed over the ropes of the ring.

"Do you know any better way to buy some time?" Danny asked. Leo then added as they entered the cage, "Besides you two need the practice"

"Us?" Danny and Raph both asked in fake surprise.

"Three new initiates have entered the competition. The other contestants chuckled as they cracked their knuckles and ready their weapons as the announcer finished, "Let's show them how the Purple Dragons treat newbies!"

Meanwhile above them on the catwalk, Donnie and Mikey pulled out their weapons with Sam and Angel behind them and sticking within the shadows as they saw two guards watching over Casey at the controls.

"We just have to take out those goons without drawing too much attention" Donnie whispered.

"Any bright ideas?" Mikey asked.

Donnie looked around and then smirked as he saw the spotlight and said as he pointed at it, "Yeah a real bright idea"

Meanwhile down below in the cage Danny, Leo and Raph continued to take out the other contestants using their skills. Raph leapt onto the cage and then moved out of the way just as one Purple Dragon charged after him and allowed him to crash into the bars and knock himself out. Leo ducked out of the way as one of them tried to hit him in the head with a baseball bat and then kicked him in the stomach. Danny dodged left and right avoiding the chain that was trying to hit him by the Purple Dragon, Danny then swept his leg causing him to fall backwards and before he could get up, Danny kicked him down again and then knocked him out with a punch to the face.

The three of them then fought back to back as Leo said, "Okay guys. Maybe you two are a little unclear of the whole concept of buying time!"

"We still gotta leave a few of them standing!" He finished as he kicked another one of them in the stomach and into the cage bars.

"Oh sorry/ sorry man" Raph and Danny both said in unison realising their mistake.

Back at the catwalk, the two guards who were watching Casey suddenly heard a noise and turned to see Angel on the spotlight next to them and she said, "Hey guys! Lights on!"

She suddenly turned the spotlight on them and turned it on shining the bright light in their eyes causing them to cringe. They both turned to get out of the bright light only to be blinded again by Sam who turned on the other spotlight and shined it in their eyes.

Donnie and Mikey then used their weapons and whacked the two guards in their heads, knocking them unconscious. Sam and Angel turned off their spotlights and said with smirks, "Lights out"

"Girls thanks for dropping by and you guys bought company" Casey said.

"Hey what are friends for?" Donnie said as he pulled the leaver and brought Casey over to them and onto the catwalk.

Donnie then used his bo staff to undo the cuffs, Casey groaned as Sam and Angel caught him as he fell off the X. Mikey removed Casey's mask and Casey shook his head of the dizziness and the headache growing from being hung upside down.

"Here I bought you a present" Mikey said as he handed Casey his baseball bat. Casey smiled and a small tear of happiness fell from his eyes at the sight of one of his favourite weapons.

Back below the crowd continued to cheer as Hun watched the match. Up in the far corner of the bleachers was someone else watching however his face and head was covered by a hat and he was wearing a trench coat.

Leo ran from one of the Purple Dragons and then slid under the feet of one coming towards him, causing the two Dragons to knock into each other hard. He quickly fixed his clothes and said to Raph and Danny as they were blocking strikes from their opponents, "Jeeze! I can barely move in this stuff. What is the deal with humans and clothes? Ah no offence Danny"

"None taken!" Danny called out as he kicked a Purple Dragon away.

Raph then said, "Have you ever seen a human in his skivvy's? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight"

Suddenly before Raph could react, he was grabbed by one of the Purple Dragons and thrown around until he suddenly right out of his disguise and basically revealed himself and blew their cover. The crowd stopped cheering and started roaring in anger.

"Hey! It's one of them kung fu lizards!" Dragon Face shouted.

"Turtles! Turtles! Don't any of you lame brain know a turtle when you see one?!" Raph shouted in annoyance.

"Uh Raph? I think the biology lesson is the least of our problems right now" Leo warned as Hun ripped the cage door open and entered the ring glaring at the three in anger.

"Guess there's no point in me wearing my disguise then" Danny said as he removed his disguise to reveal his normal clothes and then changed into his ghost form ready to fight.

"YOU TWO!" Hun sneered at the sight of Raph and Danny and then threw a punch at Raph but Danny blocked it with a shield.

"Awe! Is the lard butt afraid that we walked out on your little Q and A?" Danny asked mockingly.

Hun suddenly grabbed both him and Raph by their necks with his large hand and slammed them against the cage bars and held them there. He then said, "In case you or your brother haven't figured it out freak, that time I let you both escape!"

Leo removed his disguise and then exclaimed, "HATE TO BREAK UP THE TEARFUL REUNION!"

He jumped on Hun's shoulders and then whacked him hard in the ears, causing him to yelp and drop Raph and Danny as he held his head in pain.

"DRAGONS GET THEM!" Dragon Face ordered and all the Purple Dragons charged at the ring ready to fight and take them out.

But before they could enter the ring, Donnie and Mikey landed in front of them with their disguises off and their weapons out blocking them from entering the cage.

"Sorry dudes! Man appreciation day is next week" Mikey said.

The Purple Dragons charged at them but Mikey and Donnie took out the group that charged at them in just a few whacks with their weapons. Raph kicked Hun in the stomach several times followed by Danny side kicking him in the ribs but the large muscular man wouldn't go down no matter how hard they hit him.

"Do us a favour, be a cooperative little mountain and just go…." Raph began but was cut off when suddenly Hun slammed his huge fists and punched Raph right into the cage bar.

Danny blasted Hun in the back, Hun growled and tried to grab Danny but he quickly turned invisible and disappeared. The next thing Hun knew he was blasted in the back again followed by a kick. Leo then jumped in the air and sliced a large piece of metal that was hanging on the roof which landed right on top of Hun and knocked him down to the ground.

Danny re-appeared beside Leo as he helped Raph get back up. Hun growled as he got back and threw the metal, hitting all three of them dead on and knocking them to the ground.

"Looks like our bro's could use a hand" Donnie said.

He and Mikey ran into the cage and jumped in the air and both of them kicked him down to the floor. Hun however merely growled and got back up.

"Don't look like but Tiny still wants to dance" Mikey said.

Hun grabbed the bottom of the cage and ripped it all apart, causing it to fall apart and land on top of Danny and the Turtles crushing them a bit. They all groaned and suddenly Hun grabbed Leo's swords from his back and raised them to finish them off.

He stopped when he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Casey standing behind him with Angel and Sam. Casey then whacked right in the stomach with his baseball bat which knocked him right into the bleachers.

More Purple Dragons started coming towards them ready to take them down. Danny then said, "Donnie now might be a really good time to get us out of here"

"I have just what the doctor ordered" Donnie said as he pulled out the remote control and pressed the red button.

"Oh taxi!" Mikey called out and before any of the Purple Dragons knew it, the Battle Shell came crashing through the doors and destroyed some of the bleachers as it came through and stopped in front of them all.

"About time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change" Raph commented before entering the Battle Shell.

Hun groaned in his unconsciousness as Casey walked up to him with anger in his eyes. He then sneered as he raised his baseball bat, "This one's for my dad"

But before he could do it Danny, Angel and Sam pushed him away and stopped him. Casey then asked, "Guys, what are you doing?"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life" Angel answered.

"Doing that will not get your father back Casey so let's just all go home" Sam then added.

"As Master Splinter would say vengeance is like a splinter" Danny then said. "It gets under your skin and can poison your life"

Casey said nothing but smiled at them, proud that he had taught the girls something and he had learned something himself.

"Thanks" He said.

"Hey what are friends for?" Sam and Angel both said in unison.

They all then climbed into the Battle Shell and Donnie drove it out of there. The man in the trench coat came out of the shadows and lifted his head to reveal the same man from Amity Park who had a grin on his face.

"Interesting" The man said. "The boy is definitely powerful just as my ally describe but with the proper training and guidance, he could be the ultimate weapon for all of us"

* * *

Later that night they all had arrived at Angel's and Sam's house which were right next door to each other. Sam was about to leave with Angel and Casey when she walked back and grabbed Danny's hand and said, "Come. I want my dad to meet you so he can thank you as well"

"I don't think that's a good idea Sam" Danny said.

"Just stay in your human form. Please" Sam pleaded.

Danny looked back at his brothers who were encouraging him to go. Danny smiled and nodded and then followed behind Sam as he changed back into his human form. They started at Sam's place and Casey knocked on the door.

Sam's father Jeremy Manson opened the door and standing beside him was Sam's grandmother Ida Manson in a motor scooter and Angel's grandmother Sophia. They all smiled warmly at the sight of Sam and Angel.

"Sam you're okay!" Jeremy said happily.

"Angel!" Sophia cried.

Sam said nothing but allowed her father to hug her and the she hugged her grandmother while Angel hugged her grandmother. She looked at them both and said, "I'm really sorry about everything and now we both actually learned that becoming part of something bad won't bring back Angel's parents or mum"

"Casey and his friends had stopped us from making the biggest mistakes of our lives" Angel then said.

"Told you I'd keep an eye on them" Casey said.

"I'm guessing you're one of those friends young man?" Jeremey asked Danny.

"Uh yeah. My brothers and I are Casey's friends" Danny answered. "I'm Danny by the way"

Angel's grandmother gave Casey a hug and then gave Danny a hug as she said, "Thank you so much boys. Thank you for bringing our girls"

Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey all smiled at the sight as Jeremy shook Danny's hand and said, "Thank you Danny. You are welcome here any time"

"Thank you Mr Manson" Danny said.

"Now Sophia and I have got a pie fresh out of the oven and I insist you boys come inside and have some" Ida then piped in.

"Thank you for the offer Mrs Manson but I really should be going" Danny said politely. "My father and my brothers will be wondering where I am"

"Thanks again Danny" Sam said. Danny blushed a little and said, "You're welcome Sam"

With that Danny walked down the staircase and headed back towards the alley as Casey walked inside Sam's place to have some pie.

Mikey smiled and said eagerly, "Pie? Yo Case! How's about introducing your friends?"

"Come on Mikey. Remember we're ninjas and we stick to the shadows" Raph said as the five brothers climbed back into the Battle Shell.

"The invisible heroes of the urban jungle" Leo added as he climbed into the front seat.

"The silent protectors of the way of Bushido" Donnie added as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the Battle Shell.

"Always training in the art of invisibility" Danny then finished as they drove out of the alleyway and onto the street.

"So what kind of pie do you think it was?" Mikey asked still hungry for pie.

Raph slapped him in the head causing Mikey to yelp, "OW! WHAT?!"

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME:**

 **Someone's kidnapping the homeless people of New York! When Donatello's friend the Professor is kidnapped from the dump by some unknown enemy, Danny and the Turtles begin to investigate but something stinks around this case and it ain't the garbage! Who's kidnapping the homeless? Will Danny and the Turtles make it out in one piece? Find out in Garbageman!**


	9. Garbage Man

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 **Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Been away in Tasmania and now I'm back :)**

In the dead of night Danny and the Turtles are running through the massive piles of garbage on an island outside the city on the water.

 _DONNIE- Here's another fine mess we've gotten ourselves into._

Mikey steps in some orange liquid and yelps, "EWWW!"

 _Literally_

A spotlight almost catches them and Danny quickly turns them invisible before they are spotted. They sneak up to the top of the cliff, sticking to the shadows as to not be seen by the men passing by in trucks with spotlights.

 _This has been one strange night, believe me! But no matter how weird it's been up until now…._

They looked over the mountains of garbage to see a prison like set up and suddenly watched something rise from the orange water.

 _We've never expected this!_

* * *

 **GARBAGEMAN**

Late at night in New York City, two homeless people are going through the garbage cans for recyclable materials such as glass bottles and such they can sell to get some money. One of them smiles as he pulled out a glass bottle.

"Bingo!" He cried happily as he flipped it and caught it in his hand again.

"Don't break it fumble fingers! Every nickel counts" The second one warned.

"I never break them" The first one said. The second one chuckled with a smirk and retorted, "Oh you break them all the time"

The first one chuckled and admitted as he placed the glass bottle in his pocket, "Yeah I guess I do. Well looks like that's it for this gold mine. Let's move on"

They started heading out of the alleyway, unaware that a garbage truck hiding in the shadows was stalking them. They both stopped looking through another garbage bin as they heard the noise of the truck and turned to see it coming towards them, gleaming bright red spotlights on them.

They both started running away screaming in fear for their lives as the truck continued to chase after them leading them to a dead end in the alley. The truck suddenly grabbed them both with huge metal claws and left the alley way leaving nothing but now a broken glass bottle and two missing homeless people as it drove out of the alley and headed down the streets.

* * *

At another dump in the next evening there were several homeless people in a makeshift camp keeping warm by the small fires they had made. The Battle Shell parked near the camp as Danny and the Turtles were going through the piles of rubbish looking for useful items to use in order to improve the lair.

However instead of helping Mikey was mainly goofing around on his skateboard while the others mainly did the searching.

"WAHOOO! LEAN, GREEN AND EXTREME!" Mikey cheered as he skateboarded right past the others.

Raph shook his head and suddenly cringed and groaned in disgust as he touched something really slimy. He then asked Donnie as he shook the slime away, "Hey Don you don't want something that's so gross you don't wanna touch it right?"

"If it's gonna improve the lair we can use it" Donnie answered as he placed another item in the old shopping cart.

"Hey! Why isn't Mikey helping? It's not fair! It's…." Raph began to complain as he crossed his arms but was cut off by Danny, "Raph would you rather have Mikey happy or Mikey board?"

Raph was silenced as Mikey rode past them and said knowing that Danny was right, "Right"

Mikey stopped skateboarding and all of them faced the group of people sitting around the campfires. Donnie then said, "Hey thanks for the shopping cart guys"

An African American man stood up. His name was Professor and he said with a smile, "Hope you found some useful items amongst the refuge my friends"

"Sure did Professor" Donnie said.

"The guys in the big turtle suits are back along with the kid beside them" One of the other people said.

"Yep" The other one said with a nod as he tended the fire. The first one then asked, "You ever wonder why they dress up like that?"

"Nope" The second one answered and just went back to tending the fire.

Professor brought over a sack and said as he placed his hand inside, "Here are some things we picked up for you"

He pulled out a circuit board and handed it to Donnie, "An undamaged circuit board for you sir"

He then pulled out a comic book and handed it to Mikey and said, "A near mint condition comic book my green lad. Last time you said you were collecting them"

"Thanks professor" Mikey said with a bright smile.

Donnie and Danny went over to the Battle Shell and pulled out a couple of piles of clothes and blankets and started handing them out as Donnie said, "Here we bought some blankets and warm clothes. They're a little worn but they should help out at night"

Danny went back to the Battle Shell and bought out a large pot and handed it to Professor and said, "I also cooked some soup for all of you"

"One man's refuge is another man's treasure" The Professor said with a smile. "You know there is a theory that we are all recycled"

"Another theory. That's the fifth one today" One of the other's groaned. The second nodded and said, "Yep"

Professor continued as he gestured towards the starry night sky, "The Big Bang Theory says that all matter has been exploding then imploding and exploding again since the beginning of time. Our very molecules are being recycled"

Raph looked in confusion but Mikey simply shrugged indicating he had no idea what Professor was talking about. Donnie then said, "You know I just finished a boom on the Big Bang. I'll bring it by later"

"Much obliged Donatello. Much obliged" Professor said as he shook Donnie's hand.

Raph then noticed something and asked, "Hey are there a fewer of you here than usual?"

"A lot of guys have gone missing lately plus it's weird. They don't take their stuff" One of them answered.

"I have a theory on that" Professor said with seriousness and slight concern. "There has been talk of a terrifying figure who takes us away in the dead of night. His name is whispered in fear. They call him the Garbageman"

Danny and the Turtles were at first silent but then laughed at the sound of the name. Raph then said as he and the others climbed into the Battle Shell, "You almost had me going there. The Garbageman? Geeze! Gotta roll guys"

"Be sure to let me know if your friends show up or if anyone else disappears" Donnie said as he shook Professor's hand.

He climbed into the Battle Shell and started heading back to the lair. Mikey then asked as he read his comic book, "That was majorly creepy. Do you think any of that is true?"

"Hey! Whatever it is, if the Professor's worried we should take it seriously" Donnie said.

Raph smirked and teased, "Seriously huh? Guess that leaves Mikey out"

"Hey!" Mikey exclaimed.

* * *

Later that same evening the Professor was giving the group a lecture when suddenly they heard the sound of a truck coming up.

"My word!" Professor exclaimed and they all turned to see a garbage truck with red spotlights crash through the gates and coming at them at top speed.

They all screamed in fear and started running away, "RUN! / IT'S THE GARBAGE MAN!"

A few managed to get away but the rest weren't so lucky. The Professor watched as each of his friends were chased around the placed and captured by the trucks mechanical arms and placed in the back. Professor ran to the fence but was cornered by the truck.

He stood his ground and shouted defiantly, "You shall not have me you behemoth! Leviathan! Monstrosity!"

But the truck's arms grabbed him before he could get away and placed him in the back with all the others and then drove off out and vanished into the night.

* * *

An hour later after the attack Danny and Donnie returned. Donnie rode on his own Shell Cycle while Danny flew. He landed on the ground as Donnie pulled over and removed his helmet. They both were shocked and taken back by the damage done to the place and there wasn't a single homeless person to be seen.

"What the shell?! Professor? Hello? Are you okay? Professor?" Donnie called out but there was no answered.

"Not a good sign" Danny said as he lit his hand with ecto energy giving them some light.

They started looking around and saw the fences damaged, both of them then noticed some black liquid on the ground and Donnie smelt it.

"What is it Donnie?" Danny asked.

"Hydride hydraulic fluid" Donnie answered. "It was definitely some kind of vehicle"

They both walked over to the fence where huge tyre marks were grooved into the ground. Danny then said, "Whatever took them had some massive wheels on them and by the looks of it, the vehicle was massive enough to do all that damage"

* * *

Donnie and Danny called the others and they came in the Battle Shell and saw all the damage they were talking about.

"All we know is something attacked them" Donnie said as Leo inspected the tyre tracks. "It was really big and really dangerous"

"Hope they're okay" Mikey said with concern as he climbed into the back Battle Shell.

"Don could you run an internet search for police reports?" Leo asked.

"Danny already did" Donnie answered. Danny nodded and said, "There wasn't a single report on missing homeless people. Nobody's noticed or cares"

"Meanwhile someone's snatching our buds" Raph said with slight anger.

"We need to hit the streets and ask anyone about missing people" Leo said.

Mikey suddenly came out wearing a trench coat and hat and exclaimed, "It's trench coat wearing time!"

Donnie, Leo, Raph and Danny all gave Mikey strange looks but he merely just shrugged with a sheepish smile.

* * *

While the others wore trench coats and hats, Danny just went around in his human form while wearing a jacket and cap and the five of them split up and asked several homeless people on the streets about all the disappearances.

They returned to the lair after a couple of hours asking around and all of them reported what they had found out. Donnie went on the computer and started typing up something while the others got out of their trench coats and hats.

Leo walked up to Donnie while putting his katanas back in his holsters and asked, "Got anything Don?"

"Virtually everyone we talked to knew someone who had disappeared" Donnie answered. He then gestured to the digital map of the city on the computer and said as red dots appeared in different locations, "I programed in a marker for each one"

"Woah! Looks like all the actions down by the docks" Mikey said as he looked at the map.

"Then that's our next stop" Leo said with determination.

* * *

The next evening Mikey was back in his trench coat and hat standing in front of a fire tin pretending to be a homeless person while the Battle Shell was parked in the shadows near the warehouses keeping constant vigilance and Danny was on the roofs of the buildings invisibly keeping an eye out as well. It had been about nearly two hours but nothing had appeared or come.

"Can somebody explain why it's always me who's the bait?" Mikey asked through the communicator. "Especially when we're hunting shark?"

Raph shook his head in annoyance inside the Battle Shell, "Jeeze! What a whiner! Almost wish he would get grabbed"

"Danny anything from your end?" Leo asked through the communicator. Danny responded as he continued to look around, "Nothing bro. I don't think the shark is coming for the bait"

Leo sighed and said, "Well it looks like nothing's happening guys. Let's call it a night"

Donnie nodded and said, "Come back guys. We're out of here"

Danny was about to fly down when suddenly he heard noises and said, "Guys wait! I heard something"

Suddenly a red spotlight shined on Mikey he turned to see the huge garbage truck coming straight for him.

"Uh guys?! The shark is here!" Mikey exclaimed with urgency. Danny then added, "And he's humming the theme from Jaws!"

"Danny grab Mikey! Raph hit it!" Leo shouted.

Danny flew down as Raph drove the Battle Shell straight towards them. Just as the truck was about to grab Mikey, Danny flew down and grabbed him and then phased right into the Battle Shell and Raph immediately revved and drove at top speed as the truck started chasing after them.

"It's a garbage truck!" Raph shouted as the truck rammed into them from behind. "A stinking garbage truck!"

"A garbage man drives a garbage truck" Mikey pointed out as he was rocked back and forth. "What's the problem Raph?"

Raph pulled to the side and stopped and they watched as the truck drove right past them but didn't make any signs of stopping and kept on going.

"He's making a run for it" Donnie said as he strapped in.

Raph immediately started driving after the truck, they had started gaining on it when suddenly the back of the truck opened and revealed a weapon of some sort and before they knew it, it started shooting flames right at them causing Mikey to scream at high pitch as they drove right through the flames and came out okay.

Mikey smiled sheepishly and said, "Ah sorry about the girly scream"

They continued to pursue the enemy as Raph started driving alongside the truck. Suddenly a saw reached out from the side of it and started sawing right through the metal of the Battle Shell almost cutting Donnie but luckily he jumped right out of the way. Raph pulled away and began driving behind it again.

"I don't know about you guys but I had enough of this!" Raph shouted as he slammed his hand on a button on the console which activated the turbo boosters and gave them extra speed as they continued to chase after it.

They sped right up and rammed right into the back of the truck and sent it swerving all over the road left and right. Danny and the Turtles cheered. Raph then said, "If you like that then you're gonna love this"

"May I?" Donnie asked gesturing if he could have the honours.

"Be my guest" Raph said. Donnie pressed another button and at the top of the Battle Shell a rocket launcher appeared and fired three missiles at the truck and hit it dead on creating a fiery explosion.

Danny and the Turtles cheered but then changed to a gasp as they saw the truck was completely undamaged as it emerged from the flames and continued its escape.

"We need bigger and powerful missiles" Danny commented.

The truck then started spilling oil all over the road and the Battle Shell starting slipping and sliding all over the road. Raph shouted as he tried to control the Battle Shell, "HANG ON! WE GOT MAJOR OIL SLICKAGE!"

As Raph continued to try and control the Battle Shell, Mikey held his stomach as he started to feel nauseous from all the swerving and spinning.

"If you guys forgot what we had for dinner, I think I'm about to remind you" Mikey said grimacing as he tried to hold his dinner down.

The truck slammed right through the fence and the Battle Shell was about to fall right off the dock and into the water when Danny quickly pressed a button and a grappling hook sprung out of the side of the vehicle and grabbed a pillar just stopping the Battle Shell just over the edge of the dock. Danny and the Turtles quickly jumped out of the Battle Shell.

"LOOK!" Mikey shouted and pointed to the truck.

They all watched as the garbage truck continued to drive down the dock and fall off the dock and into the water. Danny and the Turtles cheered thinking they had won and even Mikey started chanting a victory song, "TMNT! What you get is what you see!"

He then gestured to Danny and continued, "He's gonna catch em' all cause he's Danny Phantom!"

Danny, Raph, Donnie and Leo gave Mikey strange looks. Raph then said, "You know seriously you're only embarrassing yourself"

They watched as the truck completely sink and Leo said, "Now let's see who crawls out of this thing"

Raph pulled out his sais and said, "I got a few things to discuss with him"

But suddenly there was a red light beneath the water and their mouths dropped in complete shock as the truck suddenly started driving under the water and headed for an island not far from the docks where they could see some lights and smoke coming from it.

* * *

Later that evening Donnie was researching the island they had seen and found something. He presented the screen which showed an image of a landfill symbol and said, "So turns out this is the best run landfill operation not just in the city, but in the entire country"

"Best run doesn't mean best, it just means for profitable" Leo said with his arms crossed and a suspicious look on his face.

"Come on Leo what could they be really up to out there?" Raph asked. "They're right in the middle of City Harbour"

"Leo has a point Raph" Danny spoke up. "If business is as good as they say, they could be doing anything they want to. A few pay offs to the right hands can go a long way. An example that if any cop in the city was investigating the missing homeless people, all they would need is a little extra cash and the reports can just disappear into thin air"

"We need to check this place out" Leo concluded. Mikey then said in a Schwarzenegger voice as they followed Leo, "Something stinks on the island and it ain't the garbage"

Raph laughed and said, "Yeah keep trying Mikey! Someday you'll get a winner"

"Hey! Come on! That was pretty good!" Mikey called out behind them.

* * *

Danny in his ghost form and the Turtles stood at the end of the large pipe and looked at the island. Donnie commented, "Looks harmless"

"It's quiet. Maybe too quiet" Leo said.

"There see! How does Leo make that line work?" Mikey asked.

"Enough! Let's go" Leo said and all of them dived into the water and started swimming for the island.

They re-surfaced on the land and started running through some of the massive piles of garbage keeping undercover until Mikey stepped inside some green slime and cringed in disgust, "EWW! I don't wanna know what I just stepped in!"

"Mikey focus!" Raph pressed and they suddenly saw some spotlights coming towards them.

The spotlights almost caught them but Danny quickly turned them all invisible before they are spotted. They watched as some men wearing yellow overalls and hats along with gas masks that covered their faces drive in trucks with spotlights keeping an eye out for intruders. They all then started climbing up the side of the walls while sticking to the shadows as not to be seen by more spotlights.

They reached the top and looked over the mountains of garbage to see a prison like set up with wire fences, watch towers and everything.

"Unbelievable" Danny whispered.

They continued to watch and gasped as they saw all the missing homeless people forced to work. Some of them were chained to each other by ankle chains as they carried several piles of garbage, some were going through the piles for recyclable materials while others were carrying very heavy bags on their backs.

An older man fell down to the ground feeling weak from all the work. One of the guards walked up to him and demanded, "GET UP!"

When the poor man didn't move, the guard gave him a zap with an electric stick causing him to yelp in pain. Raph growled, "This is making me sick!"

He was about to go and fight when Leo stopped him. They watched as other people got zapped by the guards for being too slow or not working hard enough. Suddenly the garbage truck that had been snatching the homeless people of New York emerged from a pool of orange water and drove up the top of the hill where it dumped out of its trunk more homeless people.

"THAT'S IT!" Raph snapped.

"Hold on Raph! Look" Leo said calmly as he pointed to the truck.

They watched as the truck pulled up and the front opened to reveal a very obese grotesque man sitting inside a machine with claws. His shirt was covered in many different stains and on the side of his mouth was drool. He came out of the truck and parked on the platform before all of the prisoners and laughed.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen" Mikey said completely disgusted. Raph then said, "Just this once, I totally agree with ya"

"Greetings filth!" The man announced with a grin before all the homeless people. "Garbage is power!"

"If that's true then this guy's seriously messed up in the head" Danny said.

The man continued, "Before I bought you to this island you were nothing but human garbage! No home, no purpose and no value"

The guards zapped them with the sticks and forced them to kneel before the man who they called the Garbage Man as he continued, "But now I have recycled you, given you work shifting through the refuge that the city stupidly squanders to build my fortune"

Danny and the Turtles stood up and pulled their weapons out ready to fight as he finished, "Behold the birth of my empire! Invisible to the outside world until it is too late!"

The Professor bravely stood up and said defiantly, "I'd rather be a free man living on the streets than a slave in your stinking empire!"

"GUARDS SILENCE HIM AND GET THESE UNGRATEFUL BEASTS BACK TO WORK!" The Garbage Man roared in anger.

The guards came up and started zapping the Professor and the others. Raph then said, "That's it! Time to take out the trash!"

Danny, Donnie, Leo and Raph charged while Mikey grabbed a piece of metal and started sliding down the hills while exclaiming, "New concept guys! Garbage boarding!"

Donnie and Raph kicked a couple of guards to the ground while Mikey knocked one down with the board shouting, "COWABUNGA!"

Danny and Leo walked over to the prisoners and cut / blasted their ankle chains off them. They all then grabbed whatever they could use for weapons and started fighting against the guards now that they were free from their grasp.

Donnie walked over to the Professor and helped him stand up as he asked, "Professor are you alright?"

"Never felt better Donatello" The Professor answered.

"Well it looks like your buddies have the guards pretty much under control" Donnie said as he gestured to the others who had taken down the guards. The Professor smiled and said as he pointed to Garbage Man, "And may I take this opportunity to encourage you to kick that so called Garbage Man's stinking derriere!"

Danny and the Turtles charged right for their new enemy. Garbage Man shouted in anger, "What's this?! They're sending freaks against me?! I'll dispose of these genetic refuges!"

"It's garbage day fat man! Time to take your can out to the curve" Mikey taunted as they stood ready to fight.

"What?!" The Garbage Man shouted. Mikey then tried again, "Um…how about time to dump you in the dumpster smelly boy!"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted and tried to grab him with his claw but Mikey jumped out of the way and then Leo leapt over and started fighting off his metal claws with his sword and dodged one as it tried to grab him.

Garbage Man moved backwards and then a couple of missiles at them but Danny deflected them with a dome shield as they charged at him and continued to chase after him as he kept moving backwards up the plank laughing. A hose came out and he fired some kind of brown slime at them, all of them managed to move out of the way except Raph who got hit dead on. Donnie then threw his staff and blocked the hose which caused it to clog up quickly and explode all over him.

Garbage man growled and started firing flames at them but Danny deflected those as well with a shield. Raph caught up with them and said, "Can we finish this?"

Danny smelled how bad the slime was on Raph and said, "Whew! Raph when we get back, you better hit the showers"

"I WILL RECYCLE EVERY ONE OF YOU INTO THE GROUND!" Garbage Man roared as continued to move backwards. Mikey then said as he followed him, "Hey garbage brain! If you fight as bad as you smell, we are in trouble"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Garbage Man screamed and moved his claws to grab Mikey but once again he leapt out of the way followed by Danny, Leo and Raph and got him to chase after them to the edge of the cliff.

"There's nowhere to run!" Garbage Man shouted unaware Donnie was behind him messing with his wire compartment. "NOW I GOT YOU!"

Leo leapt up and was about to cut his claws when he was slapped away by them and bumped right into Donnie. Raph then tried but he too was slapped away and suddenly Mikey was grabbed by the claws and bought him closer to the edge of the water unaware Danny had turned invisible during his distraction.

"Prepare to be recycled" Garbage Man sneered.

"I don't think so Garbage freak!" Danny shouted as he re-appeared behind him and sliced his wire compartment with his sword.

Garbage Man gasped as his machine started going haywire and caused him to release Mikey who almost fell over the cliff but managed to grab onto the edge and flip back over to the others. The Garbage Man screamed as his machine continued to go haywire and move in all different directions and before he knew it, he fell right over the edge of the cliff and sank beneath the water.

They all looked over the edge and Donnie said, "For sure he can't swim"

Leo sighed and said, "We gotta do something"

"I knew you were gonna say that" Raph said and with that all five of them dived into the water and looked around for Garbage Man but they couldn't find anything except his now empty machine.

They all emerged as Leo said, "No sign of him"

"He's gone" Danny said as he emerged from the water. "He just disappeared"

In the morning the barge came in and left but surprisingly none of the homeless people left on it including the Professor. Donnie then asked, "What up Professor?"

"We voted to stay here" The Professor answered. "There is food and shelter. The Garbage Man was right about one thing; people do throw away a lot of valuable items"

"Watch out for him" Raph said. "Something that evil always comes back"

Mikey kicked the dirt and asked, "You see? That worked! How do you come up with those?"

"Quit recycling the old ones Mikey and keep looking for something new" Raph answered as the five began heading to the water to leave the island.

 _ **THE END**_

 **NEXT TIME:**

 **New enemies have risen. Pasts will be revealed not only about Master Splinter but also about Danny as well as the truth behind the mysterious Foot Ninjas are told. Who is this Oroku Saki? Who is this Vlad Masters? Find out next time in: The Shredder Strikes PART 1 AND 2!**


	10. The Shredder Strikes PART 1

A dark stormy night. Lightning strikes through the sky as Danny changed into his ghost form and he the Turtles stand on a rooftop weapons ready as they face the Foot Ninja.

 _DANNY- In our ninja training Master Splinter has always told us to be ready for anything. He also taught us that when given two choices always choose the harder path._

The ninjas move out of the way to reveal a man wearing a Japanese style of amour with a pair of gauntlets and a metal kabuto helmet which covered his face and only showed red eyes and standing beside him was another figure only he wore a white suit with a cape that was red on the inside, his skin was blue and his black hair stuck up in the air, his eyes were a pupiless red and his teeth had fangs on them giving him a whole vampire look.

 _But somehow when you're a teenage mutant ninja turtle and a half-ghost, the harder path always seems to choose you._

* * *

 **S01E10 The Shredder Strikes PART 1**

Raph blocked the oncoming strike of Leo's katana blade with his two sais. Danny and the Turtles were currently in the middle of weapons practice, they all had their weapons out and were battling it out against each other.

"You know what I like about weapons practice? The weapons" Raph said as he smiled at his own ninja weapons.

Mikey ran up to Raph and spun his nun chuck around one of his sais while leaping over him, he landed on the ground and then flipped Raph right over his shoulders and said, "Too bad you're stuck with those lame toothpicks and not a real weapon like the nun chucks"

Mikey was suddenly swept off his feet by Donnie's bo staff who said as he flipped over Mikey, "Sorry Mikey but the bo staff is where it's at"

A katana blade hit his staff cutting it in half. Donnie looked at his now broken staff with a gaped look, he looked up at Danny and saw him spinning his blade in a circle as he said with a smirk, "True the bo staff is a good weapon for defence but nothing beats a single katana blade"

"Boys put away the toys" Leo said as he pulled out his second katana and leapt in the air. "True single katana is great but double katana is the only way to play"

Although the others did their best to block against Leo's attack, each of their weapons were knocked out followed by getting their butts kicked right to the ground. They all groaned and glared at their older brother who was standing with a proud smile on his face.

"What I tell you? Double katana" Leo said as he held up his bladed. "Pretty sweet huh?"

"Nice one Leo" Donnie said sarcastically. Raph growled, "Lucky"

"Not so lucky for my tail. It just got kicked" Mikey said. Danny then added, "Tell me about it"

"Well fought Leonardo" Master Splinter complimented as he walked up to them.

Leo bowed to him in respect as the others got up and he said, "Thank you sensei"

"You have won but do you know why?" Master Splinter asked. Leo answered as he held up his swords, "Well I have the superior weapons just like Danny does. I read where sword master Musashi said the katana blade holds the soul of steel and is the truest guide to warrior's way which is kind of how I feel"

"Many things are said but few are true" Splinter said with arched eyebrows which caused Leo to look confused by that statement.

Raph smirked and said, "Master Splinter's got that look"

"I think somebody's gonna get it" Donnie said.

"I'll take that bet" Danny agreed which caused Mikey to chuckle which Splinter had noticed.

"Michelangelo" Splinter said sternly. "Do you think I'm funny?"

"Um….yeah. I mean sometimes" Mikey answered which caused Danny to face palm himself. "There was that time you told the joke about the ox and the sparrow. It wasn't really a joke but it was funny and…"

He was cut off as Donnie elbowed him which made him realise that wasn't what he meant. He sighed and finished, "I mean no Master Splinter"

Master Splinter walked in front of Leo and placed down his walking stick and said, "Leonardo attack me with your katana"

The others stepped back as Leo hesitated but Master Splinter repeated the order, "Do it. Now"

Leo swung his katana blade straight for Splinter but he merely caught it with his own two hands shocking everyone in the room. He smirked and said as he let go of the blade, "Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak? Helpless before an old rat such as myself? Again but with both this time"

Leo obeyed his orders and started attacking him with both his blades but Splinter blocked each strike with his walking stick sending Leo bending to his knees before knocking both blades out of his hands and holding the end of his stick towards his chin.

"In the hands of a true ninjustu master anything can be a deadly weapon" Splinter lectured causing the others to quietly laugh at Leo. "Remember a weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it Leonardo"

He threw his walking stick at the punching bag which lodged right into it straight through the other side. He finished which caused Leo to look down, "Until you learn this lesson, you have learned nothing"

* * *

The next evening Leo was standing on a rooftop pulling out his swords with frustration, "I don't get it! What haven't I learned?"

He kicked a stack of newspapers in the air while shouting, "My skills are the best they've ever been! I JUST DON'T GET IT!"

He sliced the string of the newspapers causing the fall down and began slicing them into stars as they fell with frustration. He panted as he finished, "Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords are to me"

"I'm sure he does Leo" Danny said as he appeared and changed back into his human form.

"Sometimes I hate when you do that Danny" Leo said. Danny chuckled a little and just continued, "Leo I too get how important these swords are to you but that's not what Master Splinter meant. He was just showing you that your swords aren't the superior weapon as you put it. My sword isn't, Mikey's nun chucks aren't, Donnie's staff isn't and neither are Raph's sais. As he said anything can be made into a deadly weapon but it is only as good as the person that wields it"

Leo sighed. He smiled a little and said, "You really are pretty wise for a kid"

They both were unaware that two ninjas were aiming arrows straight for them. They fired them but Leo and Danny saw them coming and quickly sliced them in half before they could be hit by them but they noticed on each one of them was a note.

They both picked them up as Leo said suspiciously, "Okay it's not your regular mail"

"I guess Mikey would call it air mail" Danny said jokingly before they both opened their letters and read them.

 _Warriors if you are reading these notes then you have passed the first test. I call upon you both as a point of honour to meet with me and my ally if you follow the way of bushido, you will come and you will come alone._

Danny read Leo's note and said, "Mine has the same message and the same address. Sixteen South Boil"

"That's not far from here" Leo said.

"I don't know about this Leo. Something doesn't seem right about this" Danny said. "Maybe we should tell the others about it"

"We'll check it out and let the others know as soon as we find out what this is all about" Leo said.

Danny sighed and followed Leo as he headed off sticking to the shadows of the alleys, both of them were unaware that Raph, Mikey and Donnie were already following them. They made it to the building on the address and entered inside after making sure no-one was following them.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey jumped out of their hiding place and opened the door slightly to get a look inside as Mikey whispered, "Man! Leo's been acting funny all day and I don't mean ha! Ha! Funny. I mean _funny,_ funny"

"It's not like him to go off like this but at least Danny's with him" Donnie said as they headed up to the roof.

"Yeah Leo's acting like me" Raph muttered. Mikey faked groaned, "Oh great! Just what we need. Another you. Now another me, would be a good thing"

Danny and Leo walked around the empty room but there was no sign of anyone anywhere. They both suddenly gasped at the sight of the Foot symbol hanging down on a wall and growled believing this was a trap.

Suddenly a blue glowing net grabbed Danny and electrocuted him a little causing him to yelp in pain.

"DANNY!" Leo shouted and then a few Foot ninja came out of the shadows and circled around them followed by a robot looking person with a green flaming mow hawk grinning at the sight of Danny as he said, "Hello ghost child"

"Another ghost" Leo whispered in shock.

"Who the heck are you?" Danny asked. The robot answered, "I am Skulker. The greatest hunter in all of the Ghost Zone and a collector of things rare and unique and you child along with this mutant turtle are that and more. It's a pity though I hoped you child would put up more of a fight"

"Oh don't worry I will!" Danny shouted as he changed into his ghost form and phased out of the net.

He pulled out his katana blade and charged it up with his ecto energy ready to fight alongside with Leo. Donnie, Raph and Mikey watched from above through the rooftop window.

"Fourteen to two" Donnie commented. Mikey then said, "That seems pretty unfair. I mean there's only fourteen of them"

"If Leo and Danny needs us we're here but let's see what this is all about" Raph said.

Danny sent a powerful blast straight at Skulker which hit him dead on and sent him crashing into the wall, Skulker let off a predatory growl with his grin. Leo rolled underneath three of the ninjas as they tried to attack him head on and then back kicked them to the ground. Skulker sent multiple daggers at Danny but he quickly put up a shield and blocked them, Danny then went through the floor intangibly and grabbed Skulker by his leg and started dragging him around everywhere as he flew.

"LEO HEAD'S UP!" Danny shouted as he threw Skulker towards Leo who leapt in the air and sliced Skulker's suit in half completely destroying it and revealing Skulker was nothing more than a small little green ghost.

Danny picked him up and flicked him away and then helped Leo take care of the other ninjas. Both he and Danny stood back to back and using their swords cut the ninja's swords in half and then blasted and knocked them all to the ground. The ninjas and Skulker groaned in pain and then they both heard someone clapping behind them.

They turned to see walking out of the shadows was a man wearing a white and grey Japanese fighting uniforms with the same red foot symbol on them and also another man wearing a black business suit with grey hair that was tied back in a ponytail. They both were smiling impressed by the skills they both had shown.

"Impressive. Very impressive. My agents said you two were good but their description doesn't do you justice" The first man said. The second man then said, "And sorry about Skulker there. I had ordered him to lead the attack to test both your skills, especially you boy since they had also described you as very skilled with both your ghost powers and the art of ninjustu"

"I am Oroku Saki. Eighth generation master of ninjustu" The first man introduced himself. He gestured to the second man and said, "This man here is my associate and ally Vlad Masters, owner of DALV companies. And you two are?"

Leo and Danny put away their swords but remained suspicious especially Danny as he felt spectral energy radiating off Vlad Masters. Leo then answered, "I am Leonardo and this is my brother Danny"

"Brother you say?" Vlad enquired interested. "Interesting though I must say Danny that your brother's appearance is very striking to say the least. The same as yours as we watched you transform"

"It's not a costume and neither is mine although I know that's hard to believe" Danny said.

Vlad and Saki chuckled. Saki then said, "Much easier to believe than you might imagine. We have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary and you both are extraordinary but we did not ask you come to flatter you both. We have important things to discuss"

"Then I take it you and this Vlad Masters here are the ones who sent us these notes?" Danny asked as he showed them.

"Yes we both felt it was urgent that we meet" Vlad answered. "There are things you need to know"

"There are definitely things we need to know" Leo said. "Like why these ninjas, _your_ ninjas have been trying to break our heads for months now?"

"And why do you have spectral energy radiating off you Masters?" Danny asked.

"That is exactly why we need to talk" Saki said with a nod.

Vlad said as he summoned ecto-energy in his hand and allowed it to dance in his hand like a flame for a moment, "To answer your question is because I too am like you. A half ghost. Imagine my surprise when Saki informed me of his discovery of you"

Saki then said "Vlad and I have been allies for many years. As for your question Leonardo I apologise for my ninjas attacking you. We have been fighting each other when we should actually be on the same side fighting against our true enemy"

Leo crossed his arms as he said, "I think we have the scars to prove that you guys are the true enemy"

Danny nodded in agreement and said, "You expect us to just trust you all of a sudden after all the ninja attacks?"

"Hmmmm…I can see that to both of you nothing is clear now" Vlad said. "You and your brother have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourself. You must know that there is a corrupt and evil force that is out there right now working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world"

"It is an organisation devoted to obtaining power through crime to obtaining power through crime, political manipulation and corruption on a global level" Saki finished and although Leo seemed to believe their story Danny still had his doubts and remained suspicious. Donnie, Raph and Mikey continued to listen in the best they can through the windows.

Saki sighed, "Unfortunately the only thing standing against this force is me and my humble army of ninjas. I was fortunate to meet Vlad years ago who joined my organisation and although it has made our army stronger, we still stand alone against them as my master did and his master before him. It has been my destiny as well as Vlad's to fight for the side of good"

"We were hoping you both could find it in your hearts to join us and fight against this evil and I could teach you young Daniel everything I know and have learned about my ghost powers" Vlad said. "We could stand together"

Leo was taken back by this offer and then Saki said, "I would not ask you two to decide here and now. Mediate upon on what you two have learned tonight and come again tomorrow night with your answer"

Danny and Leo both gave them respectable bows and were about to walk off when Saki stopped them, "Wait. There is one more thing"

He clapped his hands and two ninjas came out with a red handled sword on a pillow and the other one had a small box in his hand. Saki picked up the sword and said as he presented it, "This sword has been in my family for three hundred years. It was crafted by the Master Toshu Korihara in the sixteenth century. It is said in the forging…"

"Korihara folded the metal over seven hundred times to remove any impurities" Leo finished familiar with the name of ancient Japanese master.

"Yes. You are impressive. It is for you to keep" Saki said as he gave Leo the sword.

"No I couldn't…." Leo said politely but Saki insisted placing a hand on his shoulder, "Take it. I wish for you to have it as a token of my sincerity"

Vlad opened it to reveal a gold medallion in the shape of the Foot symbol as well as the letters VM on them and placed it around Danny's neck as he said, "This is for you Daniel as a token of our sincerity as well and also if you decide to join us, your welcome gift into the Foot Clan"

They both bowed to Leo and Danny in respect and then faded into the shadows. Mikey said as they looked away from the window, "Geeze! And I thought Master Splinter said never take swords from strangers"

As Leo and Danny left the building, the two were unaware that they were being watched by someone else. On another rooftop two men wearing trench coats along with dark blue jumpsuits, sunglasses and gold medallions over their necks were watching them the whole time.

The first one said, "They are leaving now. We better report this back to the council"

The second one nodded and bought up a hologram image of three people sitting in chairs. All three of them asked, "Yes?"

"One of the Turtles Leonardo and Danny has spoken with Saki but we do not know the outcome" The first man reported.

"Find out what the Turtles and the boy will do. If they are with Saki we may be forced to destroy them" The three people answered at the same time.

* * *

Danny and Leo returned to the rooftop and Leo continued to admire his brand new sword, "This is beautiful"

"Well I for one don't trust either of them" Danny said as he ripped off his medallion from his neck. "Those two were obviously lying and that Vlad Masters definitely had some dark negative ghost energy radiating off him"

"Or maybe your wrong about this" Leo snapped.

"Oh Leonardo and Daniel you both have some explaining to do" Mikey said as he, Donnie and Raph came out of hiding.

"Nice letter opener" Raph said sarcastically. "Is that the price for selling out these days?"

"It's not like you think guys. We've been invited…." Leo begun but Raph cut him off, "To join up with them?!"

"No! I mean yes but it's different than we thought" Leo tried to explain. "They're not the enemy…at least I don't think they are. Everything Master Saki and Master Vlad said….."

"Master Saki and Vlad?! What's up with that?!" Raph asked getting angry at Leo by the second.

"I thought we already had a master" Donnie said placing his hands on his hips. "Master Splinter?"

"Can't you see that they were lying Leo? I saw it the second they started talking. I'm with Donnie, Raph and Mikey on this one" Danny said. Mikey nodded and said, "Danny's right here bro. I don't think we can just ditch Splinter"

"I'm not talking about ditching anyone. I'm only talking about working with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil" Leo said as he presented the sword to them. "Mikey you're always going on about how we should do some good and serve a greater purpose. Well here's a greater purpose"

"Does this thing have some kind of mind control device in it? Because you're losing it Leo" Raph said as he grabbed the sword out of Leo's hands.

Leo grabbed Raph by his arms and said, "Hey! Give that back Raph"

Raph however pushed him back and said, "You can just get one of your new pals to get you another one"

Suddenly both he and Raph began to wrestle with each other as Leo demanded, "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Gee! A fight between Leo and Raph?" Mikey questioned. Donnie face slapped himself and said sarcastically, "Oh I didn't see that coming"

"Alright! That's enough the both of you!" Danny shouted as he tried to pull them apart and suddenly Leo spun his leg around and kicked Danny right in the stomach and sent him right over the ledge.

Raph and Leo stopped fighting over the sword as they heard Danny scream and all of them shouted as they ran over to the ledge, "DANNY! / BRO! / DANNY NO! / OH NO!"

Just when it seemed he hit the ground, Danny came flying back up in his ghost form and landed back on the roof as he said, "One good thing about ghost powers? If you ever get knocked off the roof, you can just literally fly and save yourself"

He changed back into his human form as Leo looked down in guilt and said, "I am such an idiot! You could have been really hurt. I'm so sorry bro"

"Hey I'm okay and don't worry about it dude" Danny said as he patted Leo's shoulder.

"So what are we gonna do Leo?" Donnie asked as he held the sword in his hands.

"What Danny told me I should have done in the first place" Leo answered. "Talk to Master Splinter"

* * *

They returned to the lair and Danny and Leo explained everything that happened to Master Splinter and showed him the sword and the medallion Oroku Saki and Vlad Masters had given them. Master Splinter sighed as he knew what he had to do.

"My sons I had hoped this day would never come. I know who these people are. I have always known and Daniel when you had once asked me if these people were connected to your mother disappearing the answer is yes because I know who your mother is for I had already met her long ago" Master Splinter began. He held up the cloth with the Foot symbol and continued, "This is the symbol of the Foot Ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki and their second in command in Vlad Masters but they both have different names as well. Saki is the Shredder and Vlad is known as Vlad Plasmius. I had often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi but now it's time I told you the whole truth"

"As you already know my master was a ninja of great power. One of the greatest practitioners of ninjustu in many centuries. I was his pet rat and I learned ninjustu by mimicking his movements from my cage. Your mother Daniel, Maddie Fenton was my master's neighbour and both were really good friends and would often come over from time to time. For many years I was happy. We were a family"

"But that life ended when the Shredder sent his Foot Ninja to attack my master. During the fight my cage was broken. My master battled honourably but through their dishonourable ways overpowered him. I could barely watched as they tortured him and that's when not only the Shredder arrived but his second in command and ally Vlad Plasmius. They accused my master of working for their enemies. They wanted information but when he would not say anything, he commanded Plasmius and a man named Hun to torture him and make him talk. They were relentless but my master only said one thing, 'He who lives without honour will end without honour'"

"When the Shredder had enough he had commanded Hun to kill him, I tried to save my master by attacking him on the face but he grabbed me and threw me out the window. My efforts may have been in vain but I did leave my mark. I could only watch as the Shredder bring down his gauntlet and kill my beloved master. The Shredder had taken my Master Yoshi from me. From the world. Not long after that I found you four and we were mutated. Not long after that moment I found Maddie hiding herself and Danny in an alleyway from the Foot Ninja as they were chasing after her and watched her as she said her final goodbyes to her son and leave to protect him and you all know the rest"

"I never told you all this because I did not want your training to be tainted by the poison of hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow that is still in my heart but now who the Shredder really is. He serves no great purpose and he fight no great evil, he is great evil. Any endeavour either he undertakes is for his own selfish game and Plasmius he is just as ruthless and evil as his master"

Danny couldn't believe that he had met the people responsible for his mother disappearing. Does that mean Shredder has her? Would he or Plasmius know where she is? So many questions were flowing through his head.

Leo looked down in frustration as he said, "Man! I am such an idiot!"

"You've been played bro. Saw you coming from a mile away" Donnie said.

"You don't think…..that they had managed to capture my mother do you sensei?" Danny asked.

"I do not know my son but from what I remember your mother was also a strong person and would not be so easily captured by anyone" Master Splinter answered.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Raph asked.

"If Shredder and Plasmius want an answer, then we're going to give them one. Turtle style" Leo answered as he cracked his knuckles.

All of them bowed respectfully before Master Splinter and got ready for the upcoming battle the next evening.

* * *

The next evening they stood on the same rooftop where they had first met Saki and Vlad. Leo and Danny held the sword and the medallion in their hands as Foot Ninja appeared before them. Lightning struck through the sky and it began to pour rain as they stood ready to fight.

"Tell your boss the answer is no and both he and his partner can have their gifts back" Leo said and then threw the sword over to them which got lodged in a fan blade. Danny threw his medallion in the air and destroyed it with an ecto blast as he changed into his ghost form.

Danny and the Turtles all then pulled out their weapons as Leo said, "Let's dance"

They all charged at each other. Mikey called out as he knocked down a few ninjas with his nun chucks, "Check it out! Nun chucks are not only good for playing the drums but they're also good for giving a good leg up to a fellow turtle"

As Mikey finished his sentence he placed his nun chucks together as Donnie ran at him, Donnie jumped and Mikey used his chucks to give him a leg boost as he leapt in the air and flipped over a group of ninjas and landed in a circle surrounded by them.

"You said it brother! But the bo staff certainly comes in handy when a teenage turtle finds himself in the middle of a circle of angry ugly enemy ninjas" Donnie said as he spun his staff around and knocked the circle of ninjas down to their feet.

"You guys still going on about weapons?" Leo called out as he sliced the ninjas' swords and knocked them down with spin kicks to their faces. "Weren't you guys listening to Master Splinter? It's not the weapon that matters, it's the ninja who wields it"

"Exactly!" Danny called out as he spun around in a circle creating a tornado of ecto energy and sending the ninjas right towards Raph who knocked them out with punches to their faces and kicks to their stomachs.

With all the ninjas down all they could hear from them now was groans of pain. They all high fived each other while cheering, "Turtles and ghosts rule!"

Suddenly Hun came crashing right through the door along with Skulker in a new suit who stood beside him. Donnie then said, "Not him again! And who the heck is that guy?"

"Skulker the so called Ghost Zone's greatest hunter whatever that place is" Danny answered. "But we've beat Hun before and we can do it again and don't worry about Skulker. He's really a tiny little ghost hiding behind a robotic body"

"You're gonna get it now whelp! I'll have your pelt at the foot of my bed for that!" Skulker roared in anger as he prepared his weapons.

"I've been looking forward to this re-match" Hun said eagerly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it if you got the guts!" Leo challenged as he and Danny pulled out their weapons once again ready to take on Skulker and Hun.

They all charged at each other but Hun had already punched Donnie down right in the face. Skulker started sending blasts at Danny but he took to the air and avoided each one only to get trapped inside a net. Raph tried hitting hun with his sais but Hun jumped in the air avoiding the strikes and then side swept his feet knocking him down. Leo then tried to kick him but he grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground.

Skulker activated a blade and was about to stab Danny while he was trapped in the net but Danny smirked and started flying around while still in the net taking Skulker for a wild ride, Danny then stopped and delivered a powerful blast from his feet hitting him dead on and ripping him off the end of the net. Before Skulker could get back up Danny blasted his legs, arms and head off.

He landed and Mikey picked up Skulker's body from inside the head where he could hear the high pitch screaming coming from and laughed and laughed at his tiny size before throwing him away. Danny and Mikey then ran over to help their brothers fight Hun. Mikey tried attacking him but he picked him up and threw him over his shoulders straight into Donnie knocking him down again.

Hun screamed as he felt a blast straight in his back, he turned and growled at Danny who then kicked him in the back. Danny was about to strike him with his sword but Hum grabbed him by his hair and threw him into the ledge wall. Raph jumped on him from behind and started punching him in the head but he grabbed Raph's arm and slammed him into the ground several times.

Leo got up on his knees and gasped as Hun was about to finish Raph off but kicked him away causing him to let go of Raph before he could deliver a final blow. Hun grinned as he saw the sword Leo threw right near him and grabbed it and started to fight Leo blade on blade against him. Leo flipped over and kicked Hun in the back making him stagger back a bit. Hun however recovered quickly and with one blow knocked Leo's swords right out of his hands.

"NO LEO!" Raph shouted as Hun got ready to strike Leo down with his own blade. Danny then shouted, "GET BACK!"

Leo however flipped and started delivering a series of kicks right into Hun's stomach sending him backwards right to the window until with one final kick sent him crashing right through the window and crashing into the floor inside the building knocking him unconscious and his sword landing just beside his head.

Mikey and Donnie walked over and helped Leo keep standing as he felt tired after fighting Hun. Mikey chuckled and said, "I think we'll sleep well tonight"

"That was not easy" Donnie commented.

"You got that right bro's but we did it" Danny said as he walked over to them. Raph came over and handed Leo his swords, "Here bro"

"Thanks Raph" Leo said gratefully as he put them away.

They were unaware that the two same men from the previous night had been watching them once again. The second man once again bought up a holographic image of their bosses and said, "Council members it appears the Turtles and the boy known as Danny are against him"

"Good if it remains to be seen if the enemy of our enemy is our friend" They answered at the same time. "Monitor them further and keep us informed"

"Come on guys let's go home" Leo said but just as they were about to walk away something stopped them. "Oh shell!"

More Foot Ninja blocked their path. Danny and the Turtles pulled out their weapons ready to fight once again as lightning continued to strike. The ninjas then moved to the side to reveal a man wearing a Japanese style of amour with a pair of gauntlets and a metal kabuto helmet which covered his face and only showed red eyes and standing beside him was Vlad Masters but there was a blinding flash of light and his appearance changed to a white suit with a cape that was red on the inside, his skin was blue and his black hair stuck up in the air, his eyes were a pupiless red and his teeth had fangs on them giving him a whole vampire look.

It was the Shredder and now Vlad Plasmius! And man! They were now officially full of rage and anger.

"Those who are not with me are against me! And I crush anyone who stands against me!" The Shredder roared and then held his arms up and unleased an evil laugh that echoed through the air of the stormy night.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	11. The Shredder Strikes PART 2

_PREVIOSULY ON_ _DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:_

" _Impressive. Very impressive. My agents said you two were good but their description doesn't do you justice" The first man said. The second man then said, "And sorry about Skulker there. I had ordered him to lead the attack to test both your skills, especially you boy since they had also described you as very skilled with both your ghost powers and the art of ninjustu"_

" _I am Oroku Saki. Eighth generation master of ninjustu" The first man introduced himself. He gestured to the second man and said, "This man here is my associate and ally Vlad Masters, owner of DALV companies"_

" _We both felt it was urgent that we meet" Vlad answered. "There are things you need to know"_

" _There are definitely things we need to know" Leo said. "Like why these ninjas, your ninjas have been trying to break our heads for months now?"_

" _And why do you have spectral energy radiating off you Masters?" Danny asked._

" _That is exactly why we need to talk" Saki said with a nod._

 _Vlad said as he summoned ecto-energy in his hand and allowed it to dance in his hand like a flame for a moment, "To answer your question is because I too am like you. A half ghost"_

" _You and your brother have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourself. You must know that there is a corrupt and evil force that is out there right now working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world"_

 _Saki sighed, "Unfortunately the only thing standing against this force is me and my humble army of ninjas. I was fortunate to meet Vlad years ago who joined my organisation and although it has made our army stronger, we still stand alone against them as my master did and his master before him. It has been my destiny as well as Vlad's to fight for the side of good"_

" _We were hoping you both could find it in your hearts to join us and fight against this evil and I could teach you young Daniel everything I know and have learned about my ghost powers" Vlad said. "We could stand together"_

" _This is the symbol of the Foot Ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki and their second in command in Vlad Masters but they both have different names as well. Saki is the Shredder and Vlad is known as Vlad Plasmius" Master Splinter said as he held the Foot symbol._

" _I never told you all this because I did not want your training to be tainted by the poison of hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow that is still in my heart but now who the Shredder really is. He serves no great purpose and he fight no great evil, he is great evil. Any endeavour either he undertakes is for his own selfish game and Plasmius he is just as ruthless and evil as his master"_

" _Tell your boss the answer is no and both he and his partner can have their gifts back" Leo said and then threw the sword over to them which got lodged in a fan blade. Danny threw his medallion in the air and destroyed it with an ecto blast as he changed into his ghost form._

 _Danny and the Turtles all then pulled out their weapons as Leo said, "Let's dance"_

 _Mikey and Donnie walked over and helped Leo keep standing as he felt tired after fighting Hun. Mikey chuckled and said, "I think we'll sleep well tonight"_

" _That was not easy" Donnie commented._

" _You got that right bro's but we did it" Danny said as he walked over to them. Raph came over and handed Leo his swords, "Here bro"_

" _Thanks Raph" Leo said gratefully as he put them away._

 _They were unaware that the two same men from the previous night had been watching them once again. The second man once again bought up a holographic image of their bosses and said, "Council members it appears the Turtles and the boy known as Danny are against him"_

" _Good if it remains to be seen if the enemy of our enemy is our friend" They answered at the same time. "Monitor them further and keep us informed"_

 _More Foot Ninja blocked their path. Danny and the Turtles pulled out their weapons ready to fight once again as lightning continued to strike. The ninjas then moved to the side to reveal a man wearing a Japanese style of amour with a pair of gauntlets and a metal kabuto helmet which covered his face and only showed red eyes and standing beside him was Vlad Masters but there was a blinding flash of light and his appearance changed to a white suit with a cape that was red on the inside, his skin was blue and his black hair stuck up in the air, his eyes were a pupiless red and his teeth had fangs on them giving him a whole vampire look._

 _It was the Shredder and now Vlad Plasmius! And man! They were now officially full of rage and anger._

" _Those who are not with me are against me! And I crush anyone who stands against me!" The Shredder roared and then held his arms up and unleased an evil laugh that echoed through the air of the stormy night._

* * *

 _LEO- Well it took me a while but I managed to see Oroku Saki for who he really is as well as his partner Vlad Masters. The Shredder and Vlad Plasmius. Of course to get to this point we had to fight a bunch of Foot Ninja which wasn't easy and then we had to go up against Hun and Skulker again. But the real nightmare is about to begin. Now we have to face the Shredder and Plasmius and something tells me this is really not going to be easy!_

* * *

 **TMNT S01E11 The Shredder Strikes PART 2**

"The time for games has ended. No more charades" Shredder said menacingly as he removed his helmet to reveal he really was Oroku Saki underneath that mask. "You see me as I am and it will be the last thing you will ever see"

He placed his helmet back on and finished, "Prepare to face your destiny and your doom"

"Well they're your friends Leo and Danny" Donnie said nervously. Mikey then said, "And they certainly have a strong sense of personal style. I mean nice outfits"

"Yeah but something tells me they didn't get all dressed up for nothing" Raph said.

"Guys we're in for the fight of our lives" Leo said.

"And I definitely have some questions for the both of them" Danny said as he held his sword ready in his hands.

"Foot Ninja attack! Destroy them!" Plasmius ordered.

They charged forward, Danny and the Turtles were starting off okay taking down and defending against the Foot Ninja using every skill they knew to fight. Mikey stood in front of a group of ninjas spinning his nun chucks when suddenly Shredder jumped in and delivered a powerful kick right into Mikey's side knocking him down.

Plasmius charged at Danny at full speed. Danny went invisible and then reappeared behind Plasmius throwing a blast at his back but Plasmius saw it coming and deflected it with a shield before kicking Danny in the stomach.

"Daniel stop this foolishness. Think about all the things I can teach you, the doors that the Shredder and I can open for you" Vlad tried once more. "All you have to do is renounce your pathetic mutant family and join us"

"Forget it Plasmius. I already have someone to teach me and it sure ain't you! And there is no way I would ever abandon my brothers!" Danny shouted as he flew in the air and sent a blast of energy with his sword.

Vlad grabbed the energy with his hand and sent it back to Danny but he quickly formed a dome shield around him deflecting the shot. Danny then phased through the roof and came out right underneath Vlad punching him in the chin and pinning him to the floor.

"Okay fruitloop talk! What happened to my mother? Where is Maddie Fenton?!" Danny demanded as he held Plasmius by his collar. "What have you and Shredder done to her?!"

"We don't have her! For all I know Maddie disappeared before she could be captured. Shame that she chose your pathetic father over me" Vlad answered bitterly. He then smirked and said "But if I were you I would concentrate more on the fight"

Before Danny could say anything Shredder grabbed Danny by his hair and punched him in the face sending him straight to the ground. Plasmius got back up and then charged right at Leo, blasting him back as he was fighting against some of the Foot Ninjas.

Donnie knocked a few ninjas down with his staff when Shredder suddenly grabbed the end of the staff and knocked him down. Donnie gasped as a Foot Ninja was about to slice him with his sword but Raph blocked it with his sai giving Donnie the chance to move out of the way.

"Watch your back Brainiac!" Raph said with strain as he struggled against the ninja. Donnie smirked and said before he went back to fighting, "Isn't that what you're for Raph?"

Raph knocked the sword out of the ninja's hands but it hit the power generator on the roof causing it to malfunction and explode and before they knew it the entire roof was now in flames. The fire quickly spread all around them as they continued to fight. Plasmius and Shredder stood before Raph, Leo and Danny, all three of them charged at each other but Plasmius blasted Danny with blast to his stomach while Shredder kicked both Leo and Raph down with a powerful split kick.

Before Danny could get up, Plasmius knocked him back down again with another ecto-blast but before he could fire another, Danny managed to kick him off him and blast him back with his own blast. He stood up holding his bruised stomach with one hand while holding the sword with the other one

* * *

Master Splinter came out of the lair ready to talk to his sons but found that they were not there. He sighed as he looked around, "I cannot even take a few minutes of meditation without those kids running off"

He looked at Donatello's desk to find a note. He picked it up and read that Donnie had wrote that they were out training but he wasn't buying it.

"Hmmmm…..What is the one thing I did not want them to do? Face the Shredder! I am sure that is what they have done, especially Daniel since he will probably question either Shredder or Plasmius about his mother" Splinter said in conclusion. He was about to leave the lair when he saw the remote to the Battle Shell and grabbed it finding it could be useful if needed.

He then left the lair as he said, "I must find my sons"

* * *

The fire continued to roar as Danny and the Turtles continued to battle against the Foot, Shredder and Plasmius. Mikey kicked a ninja away but was suddenly kicked by another ninja however it wasn't an entirely bad thing as he rammed right into three ninjas Donnie was fighting and knocked them all down.

"Nice landing" Donnie said as he helped Mikey up.

"They don't call me air-Mikey for nothing" Mikey joked.

Plasmius created a sword out of his energy and he and Danny started fighting it out blade on blade, they both pushed against each other but Danny was unaware that Vlad duplicated and suddenly the duplicated grabbed Danny by his shoulder and zapped him hard with raw energy causing Danny to scream and drop his sword.

"You really have no idea what you and your brothers are up against Little Badger" Plasmius said with a sickening grin.

"DANNY!" Leo and Raph shouted and ran over to help their brother but Shredder kicked Raph down and just when Leo was about to strike at him with his word, he kicked him in the chest and sent him straight into the ledge wall, breaking a chunk of it and causing him to drop his swords.

Plasmius's duplicate continued to shock Danny until finally he changed back into his human form from and slumped down in weakness. He then stopped the assault and threw Danny over to Leo groaning as he landed beside him.

Leo was about to check on Danny when Foot Ninja grabbed both him and Danny and stood them up, holding them tightly as Shredder and Plasmius came from the flames and stood before them. They both struggled in the ninjas' grips but they held onto them tight.

Shredder laughed as he raised his gauntlet to Leo and said, "I will finish you two first"

But suddenly the roof began to crumble beneath them, the flames had already damaged the roof so much that it was starting to fall apart. The flames separated Danny and the Turtles from each other and the ninjas holding Leo and Danny let go and ran from the flames while separating them from Shredder and Plasmius.

Leo and Danny stepped back slowly as the flames roared closer and closer towards them until they fell off the roof with a scream and landed on top of a car roof denting the top as they fell off and landed on the ground. Donnie jumped off just as the roof continued to fall apart and grabbed onto a street lamp but immediately slipped off and fell to the ground. Raph landed right into a dumpster, the lid closing on top of him.

Donnie got up and groaned, he turned to see Mikey trying to push a large piece of rubble that fell on top of his leg but failing. He walked over and said, "I can't take you anywhere Mikey"

"Hey I was trying to move but the building just jumped out and attacked me" Mikey retorted.

"Let's get you out of there" Donnie said. He used his staff to lift the piece of rubble off Mikey. Mikey moved out of the way but yelped as he felt pain in his ankle and said, "I think I hurt my ankle"

"Duh! Come on I'll help you" Donnie said as he grabbed Mikey's arm and wrapped it around his neck helping Mikey walk from the burning building as rubble continued to fall.

They both turned and both gasped at the sight of Shredder walking out of the flaming building not even damaged at all. Plasmius flew down and landed next to him as groups of Foot Ninja appeared.

"Tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing" Mikey gulped.

"I wish I could Mikey. I wish I could" Donnie said.

"Plasmius begin the search. Find the boy and the turtles! They cannot be far. Do not allow them to escape" Shredder commanded but was interrupted by the sounds of sirens both police and fire brigade.

He growled and then commanded, "Foot Ninja disappear! Report to me when you find them. I want to finish them myself"

They all then vanished before the police and fire brigade could catch them. Leo and Danny peaked over the car they were hiding behind and quickly ducked down as Foot Ninja jumped over them. Leo picked up his swords and whispered, "We gotta find Raph, Don and Mikey and regroup. Any chance for some invisible cover?"

Danny tried but only went invisible for a few seconds. He whispered back, "No. I don't have enough energy to even turn us invisible right now. It's gonna be a while before I do. Plasmius is pretty powerful"

"Okay. We'll stick to the shadows for now" Leo said as they started heading off.

They both then quickly hid at the subway stairs as Plasmius and a couple of ninja landed near the car and started looking around the area.

"I don't think we're gonna be much good to our brother's if they find us first" Danny said. "I know one thing for sure, Plasmius definitely knew my mother personally"

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked.

Danny answered, "When we were fighting each other back on the roof and I tried to get him to talk about my mother, he said they didn't have her which means I know she's safe and still alive probably. He also said that apparently she chose my father whoever he was over him"

"So your mother could have been running from Shredder and Plasmius?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out someday. Right now we have to find the others" Danny said.

* * *

Foot Ninja searched the alleyway and disappeared. Raph peaked from the lid of the dumpster and whispered in disgust, "Man if those Foot goons don't finish me off, the smell of this dumpster will. Sheesh!"

He climbed out of the dumpster and noticed there was still a banana peel on his shoulder, he frowned and flicked it off before leaving the alley to go find the others.

* * *

"Don we have to go back" Mikey said as the two continued to walk slowly due to Mikey's ankle.

"I know but you're in no condition to fight Mikey" Donnie said. "Let's get your ankle wrapped up and then we'll start looking for the others"

More Foot Ninja appeared looking around the streets and alleyways. Leo and Danny stood on a couple of street lamps looking down upon them.

Mikey and Donnie walked into an alleyway and were stopping to rest for a few moments, they suddenly heard footsteps and saw the Shredder coming their way and on the other side was more Foot Ninja. Mikey and Donnie looked above them and found their escape. They both quickly and silently while sticking to the shadows climbed up the ladder and headed inside the closest apartment window.

Plasmius arrived with more Foot Ninja and reported, "Shredder there has been no signs of Daniel of any of the Turtles"

"Keep searching" Shredder commanded and with that they all left to continue their search.

Donnie sat Mikey down just on the edge of the bathtub as he said, "My ankle's killing me! You better leave me here, I'll only slow you down"

"Can that noise Mikey, it's just a sprained ankle. We need to wrap it properly" Donnie said as he started looking through the medicine cabinet for any first aid supplies.

He couldn't find any and looked around to see if he could find something he could use for a bandage, he noticed a pair of stockings hanging up over the shower rack and snapped his fingers as he found the perfect bandage. He grabbed it and kneeled down to start wrapping Mikey's ankle with.

Mikey smiled as he saw a back scrub and joked as he rubbed it against his head, "While you're doing that, I'll just brush my long flowing locks"

Donnie just looked at Mikey strangely and said sarcastically, "Nice"

Just as he finished wrapping Mikey's foot, the bathroom door opened to reveal an eight year old boy rubbing his tired eyes. When he saw Mikey and Donnie his mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of them. Mikey smiled nervously as Donnie made a calming gesture for the boy to don't scream.

But the kid immediately ran out of the bathroom yelling, "Mum! Mum! There's two giant turtles in the bathroom and one of them has got your stockings!"

Mikey and Donnie cringed knowing what would happen if the kid's mother saw them and so they quickly disappeared out of the bathroom before the boy returned with his tired mother and said, "See mum?! See?"

But when they looked they were gone. The boy's mother crossed her arms at him with arched eyebrows.

"But they were right here. I swear!" The boy persisted but his mother continued to look at him sceptically unaware that the two giant turtles her son saw were swinging across the clothesline outside the window.

* * *

Two ninjas entered an alleyway continuing their search for Danny and the Turtles. They both stopped as they smelled something funky in the air.

"Something around here really stinks" One of them complained. The other one shook his head and said, "Don't look at me"

Raph suddenly came out of the shadows behind them and knocked their heads together causing them to fall to the ground unconscious. Raph sniffed himself and questioned himself, "I don't smell that bad. Do I?"

He was unaware that a pair of hands was reaching for his shoulders right behind him and before he could do anything, he was grabbed and pulled back into the darkest part of the alley. He struggled against his captive only to stop when he saw it was only Master Splinter who had grabbed him.

"Master Splinter!" Raph exclaimed. Splinter shushed him and then Raph whispered, "We got split up from each other"

"Come we must find them" Master Splinter said.

* * *

In another alleyway Leo and Danny were found by a group of Foot Ninja. Danny tried once again to change into his ghost form but he still didn't have enough energy for it. He pulled out his sword and stood ready to fight with Leo without the use of his powers as they were backed up against the wall. Suddenly one of the same men who was watching them from the rooftops; the one with his blue hair tied back in a short pony tail landed right in the middle of the group of ninjas.

He smiled at Danny and Leo before pulling out a sword from the inside of his coat. Danny and Leo's eyes widened as the sword then suddenly started glowing wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey continued to walk as they headed into another alleyway, feeling weary a little. Two shadows suddenly appeared before them, Donnie placed Mikey down and pulled out his staff ready to fight to protect his brother, the shadows emerged and revealed themselves to be Master Splinter and Raph much to Donnie's relief.

"Am I glad to see you guys!" Donnie said with relief.

"We heard you two miles away" Raph said sarcastically. His face then changed to concern as he heard Mikey groan, he kneeled down and asked "Mikey are you okay?"

"I don't know if I can make it. Raph is that you? The lights! The lights are turning out! It's all going dark. Tell Raph….Tell Raph…." Mikey said dramatically.

Raph however was buying it as he placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder and said with sincerity, "I'm right here Mikey! I'm right here next to you!"

"You tell Raph he's always been…." Mikey began to say but then smirked as he finished, "A big cheese head!"

Raph's concern changed to anger and annoyance as he realised Mikey was faking. Mikey laughed and exclaimed, "PSYCHE! I can't believe you fell for that!"

"I'll turn your lights out for real wise guy!" Raph snapped as he raised his fist ready to punch Mikey. He never got the chance to when Master Splinter interrupted him, "Raphael! Michelangelo! Quiet down! If we could hear you, so could the Foot Ninja. We must move more quickly than this"

Raph smirked and said quietly, "We could always leave Mikey behind"

"Hey!" Mikey whined at that statement.

"I didn't bring the remote for the Battle Shell" Donnie said but his prayers were once again answered when Splinter pulled the exact remote he needed from his robes and held it out. He smiled and said "Perfecto sensei! It looks like…."

His smile dropped when he turned his face to see more Foot Ninja surrounding them and finished nervously, "We're surrounded"

They all looked around to see more Foot Ninja behind them cutting off any hopes of escaping and avoiding a fight. Donnie and Raph pulled out their weapons ready to fight and Donnie said, "Master Splinter use the remote! Get the Battle Shell!"

As Raph and Donnie began to fight, Master Splinter was having a little trouble figuring out how to use the remote in order to bring the Battle Shell to them as he was randomly pushing buttons. He was unaware that the buttons he was pressing was making the missile launcher pop in and out of the roof and sides or the satellite move on the roof.

Raph spun kicked three ninjas and then flipped one over his shoulders. Splinter continued to press buttons on the remote but having no success with bringing the Battle Shell, he growled in annoyance. There were days where he really hated technology!

Donnie jumped in front of a couple of ninjas and swung his staff backwards knocking them flat on their backs, he then blocked a strike from a katana blade and knocked the ninja right in his chest straight into a pole causing it to bend and create a huge dent in it.

Raph and Donnie continued to fight while Splinter was getting more and more frustrated fiddling with the remote control and still nothing was happening. Finally he had enough.

"Donatello I will fight. You will drive" Splinter said as he handed Donnie the remote and stepped in his place fighting alongside Raph against the Foot Ninjas.

He immediately sprang into action whacking Foot Ninja left and right with his walking stick, spinning it around before hitting a ninja behind him right in the stomach. Donnie pressed the red button on the remote and immediately the Battle Shell back at the warehouse drove right out the doors of the warehouse and started heading for their location at top speed thanks to the turbo boosters Donnie had installed.

Splinter continued to punch, kick, whack and delivering all different kinds of movements taking down all the ninjas until finally all of them were defeated and on the ground groaning in pain, battered and bruised.

"Master Splinter you kick butt!" Raphael exclaimed in awe.

* * *

Back with Danny and Leo watched as the man before them used his sword to completely cut the Foot Ninjas swords into tiny little pieces and take them all down in just merely a few seconds with just a few moves.

The man dropped the Foot Ninja from his grasp and turned off his sword before putting it away back in his coat and walked up to Leo and Danny who still remained wary of him as Leo said, "Okay this is new. You're definitely a ninja but you're not one of them"

"I am simply a guardian beyond that I cannot tell you anything more" The man said.

"Gee that's pretty helpful" Danny said sarcastically.

"I am sorry but I cannot reveal everything to you now" The man said. "Just know that you are caught up in a battle that is bigger than you can imagine"

"We pretty much heard that already from Oroku Saki and Vlad Masters" Danny said.

"Yes it was the only truth that the Shredder and Plasmius had told you but know this, by rejecting the Shredder and his evil as well whatever else his accomplice Plasmius was offering you, you have made an ally this day" The man said and held out his hand for them to shake.

Both Danny and Leo could see he was telling the truth, they put away their swords and shook his hand each agreeing for him to be their ally.

Donnie was driving the Battle Shell to Leo and Danny's location by following their Shell Cell signals but it was hard to concentrate a little with Splinter backseat driving him the whole time saying things like, "Slow down! You drive too quickly!"

As he turned into the alley Splinter said, "And that turn was much too sharp!"

"Master Splinter you've been backseat driving the whole way" Donnie complained as they pulled up in front of Leo and Danny.

Donnie rolled down the window and said to them, "Hey guys. Need a ride?"

"Sure. Guys I'd like to introduce you to…." Leo began but Danny cut him off and said, "Uh Leo he's gone"

Leo looked and saw Danny was right that the man who called himself a Guardian was gone. He vanished completely out of sight. They both then climbed into the Battle Shell and Donnie moved them to another alleyway and turned off all their lights. They all gave Danny and Leo brotherly hugs.

"Good to see you bros" Mikey said. Donnie then said, "We were all pretty worried"

"Yes my sons. But now you are safe…." Master Splinter said and suddenly slapped them all in the face causing them to yelp in pain and rubbed their cheeks.

"OW! / OW! / THAT HURT MAN! / HEY! / WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" They all exclaimed still rubbing their cheeks.

"For being so foolish! You all should never have tried to face the Shredder or Plasmius alone. Both of them combined together, they are too powerful" Splinter scolded.

"Tell me about it! I've got bruises where I got bruises" Donnie said.

"And did you see the way Shredder walked right through that fire?" Leo asked. Mikey answered, "Yeah! He's like the Shredinator!"

"And Plasmius is definitely a lot stronger than me" Danny said and then formed some ecto energy in his hand. "My powers are only just starting returning to me but still a little weak"

"I assume you took him on to find out more about your mother Daniel" Splinter said. "I would not blame you. I probably would have done the same thing in my situation"

"It didn't do much good. Turns out that they never captured her that night but I did discover that he did know who my mother is on a more personal scale" Danny said. "As we were fighting he mentioned that apparently she chose my father whoever he was over him and he definitely is still angry about that. Which means that if Shredder never captured her than is okay wherever she is"

"Though I am pleased to hear that we have a bigger problem on our hands" Splinter said. "Since you have stirred the hornets' nest, both Shredder and Plasmius will not rest until he has found us"

"What should we do Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

Splinter was silent at first but then answered, "Let him find us. I have long wished to avenge my Master Yoshi now is the time"

"But how do we let him find us?" Donnie asked.

"Sit still" Splinter answered.

"I don't know Master Splinter. Sitting still isn't one of our strong points" Mikey said but when he saw Master Splinter's frown he quickly covered it up, "Right. Sitting still it is. I like sitting still. Sitting still is good"

"There's one other problem. We still need to face Plasmius and somehow at least weaken him enough" Danny pointed out.

Donnie thought and then smiled as he said, "I think I have just the thing for you Danny"

He walked over to one of the Battle Shell compartments and opened it up. He pulled out what looked like a metal belt and a metal technical thermos and handed it to Danny and said, "I made these a couple of weeks ago just in case we started fighting more supernatural enemies. The belt you're holding is a device that protects the wearer from any ghost attacks and gives them a powerful shock if they try to touch you and I made it so you can wear it and it doesn't zap you and I finally perfected that containment device I was working on to capture ghosts. All you have to do is press the button and the energy will immediately trap the ghost into the device. I just haven't figured out what to call the belt"

"Awesome Donnie! We can capture Plasmius leaving Shredder alone to fight" Danny said. "And as for the belt, I'm gonna call it the Spectre Deflector"

* * *

Later that evening Shredder, Plasmius and the Foot Ninja found the Battle Shell parked in front of another building and concluded that Danny and the Turtles were waiting for them on the roof of the building.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Danny and Mikey stood in front of the water tower while Master Splinter sat on top of it and that's when Shredder, Plasmius and the Foot came onto the roof. Raph said as they stood ready and Danny changed into his ghost form, "Let the butt kicking begin"

They pulled out their weapons and Shredder commanded, "Foot Ninja attack!"

The Foot Ninja, Danny and the Turtles immediately charged into battle and started fighting. Master Splinter said, "Remember my sons even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm winds"

"Huh?" Mikey asked in confusion as he jumped over a Foot ninja while slamming his fists into his head. Splinter groaned and said, "Be careful and do not be overconfident!"

Raph pinned down a couple of ninjas before jumping up and kicked a couple with a dragon kick. Leo jumped on a couple of their heads before slamming a couple right on their chests to the ground. Mikey blocked the strike of the ninja's staff with his nun chuck and then kicked him in the stomach with his sprained ankle causing him to yelp in pain but he turned to see a ninja charging at him so he bent down and swept his leg with once again his sprained ankle and hurt it even more. He became so distracted by the pain in his ankle, he didn't see Plasmius coming and was whacked by a giant fly swatter which he made with his ectoplasmic energy right into the water tower.

Donnie spun his staff around taking down several ninja and before one could attack him from behind, the slammed the end of his staff right into the ninja's stomach and knocked him out. A Foot ninja then tried striking him from above with his blade, but Donnie blocked the attack and then kicked him. Shredder jumped behind Donnie and was about to strike him with his gauntlet but Raph kicked him away.

Shredder flipped and recovered from the kick and ordered the rest of his ninja, "Get them!"

Some of them threw several shuriken at Leo but he blocked them all by spinning his katana blades in circles and with just several movements of his swords along with kicks to the stomach, chest and legs, he took down each ninja that had tried to attack him one by one.

Donnie blocked each attack from the two ninja he was fighting before kicking them down and blocking another attack from a third ninja. Splinter then called out to him as he held against the attack, "Hold your staff higher. Sweep with the left foot from that position"

"Geeze! Now your backseat ninja-ing me Master Splinter!" Donnie exclaimed as he did exactly what Splinter told him to do.

Shredder then jumped in front of Donnie and with just a few palm strikes and punches he knocked him right into the wall and caused him to drop his staff.

Plasmius, Danny and Raph stood face to face with each other. Plasmius created a sword out his energy and jumped up to strike right at them only to have his attack blocked by Raph's sai and got kicked in the back by Danny. Plasmius grabbed Raph by his arm as he tried to punch him, twisted his arm behind his back and then kicked him away. He grabbed onto Danny's arm only to scream in pain as the power of the Spectre Deflector zapped him hard and he fell to the ground. Danny stood before him and smirked.

"What the heck was that?!" Vlad roared weakly.

"A little invention made by my brother Donatello. The Spectre Deflector which means you can't even lay a hand on me oh and here's a little payback for electrocuting me" Danny said and then floated in the air and sent a powerful ecto blast which hit Vlad hard causing him to once again scream in pain and before he was forced to change into his human form, Danny pulled out the metal thermos and pressed the button.

The energy hit Vlad dead on and with one final scream he was sucked right into the device and Danny closed the lid on it. Danny groaned a little weakly as he was forced to change back into his human form from lack of energy. Shredder jumped behind him and was about to strike him when Danny saw him coming and blocked the attack with his sword while accidently dropping the thermos to the ground. Luckily it wasn't hard enough to break and allow Plasmius to escape. Shredder continued to throw strikes at him with his blades but Danny kept blocking him until he swept his legs and he grabbed him by his ninja belt and delivered a powerful kick right into his stomach sending him flying and into the wall, landing next to Donnie.

Leo blocked the strikes and fought against a Foot ninja, he kicked the ninja away but didn't know that Shredder was behind him and was about to finish him off with his blades.

"NO!" Raph shouted and immediately blocked the strike with his sais but Shredder picked him up and threw him to the wall causing him hit it hard and cause a dent in it.

Mikey spun around and knocked down the ninjas surrounding him with his nun chucks but Shredder came up and punched him right into the wall right next to the others. It wasn't long before he delivered a powerful punch to Leo's face and sent him into the wall. Danny, Raph, Mikey and Donnie weakly moved over to check on their older brother and looked up with slight fear as Shredder walked up to them and raised his gauntlet high ready to deliver the final blow.

"None of you will leave here alive!" Shredder sneered at them.

"SHREDDER! NOOOOOO!" Master Splinter shouted as he jumped in front of his sons and blocked his blow with his walking stick.

"You destroyed my family once! I will not allow that to happen again!" Splinter shouted. Shredder roared with rage, "No man or freak can defeat me!"

"That remains to be seen!" Splinter retorted back as he let go and then knocked him in the back with his stick.

He jumped over Shredder and landed in front of the water tower. Splinter looked behind him and got an idea as he taunted Shredder to attack him. Shredder charged straight for Splinter just as the thermos lid exploded and Plasmius came out in his human form, he saw Shredder fighting against Splinter and changed into his ghost form and ran over to help him fight.

The two delivered multiple series of punches and kicks but Splinter blocked each one and ducked as Shredder tried to strike him with his gauntlet only to slice one of the beams holding the water tower instead. Splinter then carried out his plan, he jumped in front of each beam and watched as Shredder and Plasmius sliced or blasted each one in half. With one beam only holding the water tower, it began to tilt and lean and before Vlad could notice Splinter pinched a nerve on his shoulder causing him to change back into his human form.

"THIS IS FOR MY MASTER YOSHI!" Splinter shouted as he jumped in the air and kicked one of the broken beams.

Shredder and Plasmius both gasped as they realised what they did and before they could get away in time as Splinter, Danny and the Turtles moved out of the way, the water tower fell and all the water fell right on top of them sending them over the roof in a massive tidal wave. They landed on the streets and suddenly before they could do anything else, the water tower fell right on top of them.

Everything was in silence as the battle was finally over. Danny and the Turtles stood behind their sensei feeling concerned for him as he didn't say anything.

"Master Splinter?" Leo asked. Mikey then finished the question, "Are you okay?"

Splinter sighed and said, "Come we have avenged my Master Yoshi. Let us go home"

"I'm all over that" Donnie said as they begun to leave. Raph then added, "Yeah"

"I gotta tell you home never sounded so good" Leo said.

"You said it bro. You said it" Danny said in agreement.

None of them however knew as they went home, Shredder's hand sprung from the debris as well as an intangible hand. Their fight with the Shredder and Plasmius was only just beginning.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:**

 **Mikey a superhero? When Mikey is inspired to become a superhero like his idol Silver Sentry, he invites Danny along on his quest to become a hero but all doesn't seem to go as planned when the two fight against one of Silver Sentry's enemies. What is going on with the city? Will Mikey's dream come true? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: The Unconvincing Turtle Titan!**


	12. The Unconvincing Turtle Titan

A full moon shone in the night sky of the city of New York. A couple figures flown and ran across the rooftops. One was wearing a red cape with brown gloves and boots and carrying a shield that looked like a turtle's shell and the other a black and white jumpsuit with a stylish DP on the front.

 _MIKEY- Nope you're not reading the wrong fanfic here. That's me Mikey and Danny wearing the costumes._

Suddenly another man wearing a white costume with a blue cape and a blue mask flew up the sky before flying off.

 _And that flying dude in the sky? His name is Silver Century. We're in the middle of our first superhero tight team up, he just doesn't know it yet._

Danny took to the air while Mikey swung from the building using a grappling hook and running across the buildings.

 _You'd think an earth bound turtle like me would have a rough time keeping up with a guy who can soar through the sky like an eagle. And you know what?_

Danny and Mikey both stopped as they lost sight of the flying superhero but then watched as he flew once again overhead of them and headed throughout the city.

 _You'd be right_

* * *

 **TMNT S01E12 The Unconvincing Turtle Titan**

Night in New York City. In the middle of the street a man whole cover opened and out of the sewers came Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Danny in his human form and they immediately headed into the shadows.

"Remember the purpose of this training exercise is to master the way of invisibility" Leo reminded. "And Danny remember, no using your powers during this training"

They all continued to run throughout the streets, sticking to shadows as they jumped over bus stops, buildings and street lamps. They all stopped in the middle of the street as Mikey said, "Haven't you noticed how much safer the streets are since we put the smack down on Shredder and Plasmius? Looks like we really accomplished something for the greater good"

That sentence took the others back and before Mikey knew it, all five of them were laughing for a moment.

"Greater good? Please!" Leo exclaimed.

"What are you? Running for office?" Donnie asked sarcastically.

"Get over yourself already" Raph said.

Mikey frowned at them and said, "Go on have your fun! But I still think we could be doing a whole lot more to help people"

Suddenly they all heard police sirens coming their way, they quickly hid and watched as the car drove past them at top speed. They headed for the rooftops and followed the speeding police car to a building which was on fire. Fire departments below were doing everything they could to control the blaze as it went higher.

They all then saw a little girl was trapped in the top apartment. Mikey was about to go to help out when Leo stopped him and said, "Hold on Mikey. The fire department's got it covered and beside we'd get spotted"

"What if I went in there?" Danny suggested. "She could die if somebody doesn't get her out soon"

"Don't worry guys. I think he will" Raph said as he pointed to the sky.

They watched as a muscular looking man wearing a white and blue costume with a cape and a mask soared through the air and headed straight for the building. Mikey exclaimed in amazement, "Woah! It's really him! Silver Century!"

Silver Century flew up to the window and grabbed the little girl from the building before the room exploded, the superhero landed on the ground and placed the little girl down who then smiled and ran to her parents and hugged them both tightly. Suddenly screams were heard as the building exploded and the flames roared higher.

"STAND BACK!" Silver Century called out to everyone and flew up to the building. He took a deep breath and released a powerful gust of wind from his mouth which extinguished the fire.

The people and the fire brigade cheered below for their hero. He waved down at them before taking off into the air. Mikey then said, "See? That's what I'm talking about. There's a guy that doesn't have to stick to the shadows and look what he's able to do?"

As the others began walking away Mikey suggested, "Maybe that's what we should do. We should become superheros"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and Donnie asked, "Exsqueese me?

"Yeah! Yeah! Go out on nightly patrols, fight crimes, help the helpless, rescue the…resculess" Mikey said encouragingly.

"I think you got your mask on too tight Mikey. The oxygen's not getting to your brain" Donnie said as he and Raph followed behind Leo. Danny followed after them but continued to listen to Mikey as he continued, "Don't you get it? We'd have secret identities to help protect ourselves. We could work out in the open"

"You've been reading way too many comic books Mikey" Leo said.

Mikey looked down not exactly happy that the others weren't supporting his idea. Danny placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Mikey I get it. You really want to help out more but we can only do the best we can. Besides we've done a lot of good in the past couple of months and sure people don't thank us for it, but even when we're in the shadows we're still doing good and protecting people"

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better bro but it's not the same for you. You can actually walk outside among people" Mikey said. "I actually want to do that and help people"

These were times when Danny felt a little guilty. Because Danny was only half-ghost he could still walk among the humans but he also knew that most people wouldn't exactly like him in his ghost form.

* * *

The next evening Danny and the Turtles were in the middle of ninja training with Master Splinter. They all sat down with their legs crossed with their backs turned as Master Splinter stood in the middle of the mat, the room was dark and the only light was the candles lit around the training mat.

"The two greatest weapons at the ninja's disposal are placement and surprise" Splinter instructed. "Tonight we perfect the move that utilises both. Leonardo Invisible Flying Dragon!"

As Splinter charged at Leo leapt in the air and delivered a powerful kick before landing back on the ground. Master Splinter then called out, "Raphael!"

Raph got up and performed the same move as Splinter charged at him. Donnie then did the same move as Splinter called out his name, "Donatello!"

"Daniel!" Splinter then called out and charged at Danny who got up and did the same move.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter then called out but Mikey didn't do anything and was busy doodling in a sketch book.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter called out again as he walked up to him but when Mikey didn't respond he whacked him with his walking stick which caused him to yelp but finally paid attention.

"What are you doing?" Splinter asked.

"Uh nothing!" Mikey lied as he hid the sketch book behind his back. Raph however snatched the book while saying, "Oh yeah? Let me see"

"Hey! Give it back!" Mikey yelled as he ran up to Raph.

But Raph, Donnie and Leo laughed as they played keep away throwing the sketchbook to each other until Leo caught it and opened it up to the page Mikey was drawing in and said, "Hey check this out"

Donnie, Raph and Danny came over and looked to see Mikey had drew himself, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Danny as superheros. Raph then asked with a laugh, "What is that? The Ninjustice League?"

"More like the Shelltastic Five" Donnie then added to the joke. Leo laughed and said, "Or the Legion of Sewer Heroes"

"Well hardy har! Even our leader gets a funny in" Mikey said sarcastically.

"You're not serious about this superhero gig are you?" Leo asked as he handed Mikey back his sketchbook.

"Why not? Superheroes never have to hold back because they're scared somebody's gonna see them and wouldn't it be nice to get a little credit for the good that we do?" Mikey said.

"Your intentions are noble Michelangelo but you must never forget who you are" Master Splinter said. "You are ninja. You operate in the shadows"

"But can't we accomplish so much more out in the open?" Mikey asked.

"There are many paths my son. You must choose the one that is true to yourself" Splinter said. "Come. Let us return to our training"

Mikey looked down and then left the lair as he said, "Sorry sensei. I gotta go out and clear my head"

As the elevator closed Master Splinter said, "Someone should go with him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble"

"I'll go sensei" Danny said. "I kind of get what he's talking about"

Danny changed into his ghost form and phased right through the roof of the lair heading up.

* * *

As Danny phased through the ground he saw Mikey and turned invisible and watched as Mikey was creating grappling hooks.

" _What is Mikey up to?"_ Danny asked in his head.

He then followed Mikey out into the streets and watched as he observed the quite streets of New York City just like a superhero. Danny then said in his head, _"He really is serious about becoming a superhero"_

Suddenly there was a scream in the air and watched below as a man started running off with a woman's purse as she screamed, "STOP! THIEF! STOP!"

Mikey jumped into action. He pulled out his grappling hook and attached the end of it to an antenna and swung down from the building, grabbing the thief off the ground and said as he threw him into a nearby trash can, "Don't you know that bag clashes with that outfit?"

The antenna suddenly snapped and Danny cringed as Mikey crashed into the side of a building. Mikey groaned as he sat up, "Okay. So I lose points for style, but still mission accomplished"

He stood up and picked up the purse and walked over to the woman and handed it back to her as he said, "Here's your purse lady. No need to thank…"

He was cut off when the woman slapped him with her purse and ran away from him yelling, "Get away from me you freak!"

Mikey sighed and then Danny landed in front of him and turned visible as he said, "Wow! When you really want to do something, you really commit"

"Danny what are you doing here? Come to laugh at me I guess" Mikey said looking down. "This is something I really want to do. I feel like I could do more to help people than from the shadows"

"No Mikey I'm not here to laugh at you. If you really want to try this then I won't stop you but just don't forget who you are along the way" Danny said.

"Hey I got it! Why don't you team up with me? We can both be superheroes and fight crime. Think about it. I even came up with a cool name for you" Mikey said as he showed Danny his sketchbook.

Danny opened the page and saw Mikey had drawn Danny in a black and white jumpsuit. Mikey then said, "I figured Danny Phantom might be a cool name and my name could be Turtle Titan"

"I don't know about this bro but….(sigh) I'll help you if it means that much to you" Danny said.

Mikey smiled but Danny added, "However I don't think it's a good idea for a teenage mutant ninja turtle to run around since that woman totally freaked out"

"You make a point. Looks like we're gonna need some superhero costumes" Mikey said.

* * *

A few minutes later they went to April's shop and surprisingly Sam was there shopping to buy here grandmother an antique birthday present. Mikey showed April and Sam his sketchbook as he explained, "So then it dawned on me. If you want to act like a superhero, you gotta look like a superhero"

Sam and April were silent as they looked through the sketchbook. Mikey looked down again as he asked, "Pretty lame huh?"

"No not at all" April said. "I think you should follow your dream and I think it's great Danny's helping you out"

"You do?" Mikey asked perking up.

"We just gotta find the right look for you guys" Sam said. She then looked at Danny's costume in the book and said, "The design for Danny's costume looks cool Mikey but it's missing something"

She then looked at the name Danny Phantom and thought of something and said, "And I think I know just what it needs. Hey April, have you got any white material and a black and white jumpsuit?"

"Yep. I'll get them out and while you work on Danny, I'll help Mikey out" April said.

Mikey stood behind the change curtain changing into a costume April found him. He came out in a suit of armour but the helmet fell down. April frowned and said, "Nah! Too medieval"

Mikey changed into another outfit, this time a vest with a cape and a top hat. April shook her head and said, "Too formal"

Mikey changed again and this time came out wearing a blue full face mask and a red sweater which April shook her head at once again and said, "Too mugger"

"Hang on. I think I got it" Mikey said as he changed behind the curtain. He came out this time wearing brown boots, a red cape with a red mask with the words TT on the front, brown gloves, his grappling hook on one side of his belt and in his other hand was a shield that looked like a turtle's shell. "Introducing Turtle Titan"

April smiled and commented, "Hmmm. Not bad"

Sam then came out of the other room and said, "And now let me introduce Danny Phantom"

Danny came out of the room in his ghost form wearing a black and white jumpsuit, his boots were white and so were his gloves and in the middle of his chest was the initials DP inside each other. Danny looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"Sam this looks awesome" Danny said.

Sam smiled and said, "Thanks.

"Okay now I think we're ready for patrol" Danny said.

* * *

A few minutes later Danny and Michelangelo stood on a building under the full moon that shone throughout the night. They both suddenly heard the sound of car's letting off their horns, they turned to see a man standing in the middle of the street and cars swerving around him trying not to hit him.

"This sounds like a job for Turtle Titan and Danny Phantom" Mikey said as he saw a huge truck coming down the street. "Danny you take care of the truck and I'll grab the guy"

"On it Mikey" Danny said and flew off in the air heading for the truck, both of them were unaware that the man's eyes were glowing a pupiless yellow.

Mikey threw the hook end of his grappling hook at a building and swung down towards the man. Danny reached the truck and tapped on the window, he freaked the driver out a bit but before he could yell Danny cut him off, "You need to slow down! There's a man standing in the middle of the road ahead"

The driver looked where Danny was talking about and immediately pressed on the brakes but it wasn't slowing down enough. Danny got behind the truck and grabbed the top of it, using all his strength to try and slow it down, Mikey grabbed the man and pulled him off the road but fell in an alleyway on the other side of the street.

Danny let go of the truck and flew over to where Mikey and the man landed and asked, "Mike….I mean Turtle Titan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I really need to work on this" Mikey said. He turned to the citizen and saw he was wrapped up in the rope. He got up and took the rope off him as he said, "Sorry. My bad"

The man's eyes went back to normal and looked up at both Danny and Mikey in confusion and asked in panic, "Who are you?! What's going on?!"

Mikey and Danny looked at the man confused and then suddenly the man got up and ran away from them screaming, "HELP POLICE! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A COUPLE OF COSTUMED FREAKS!"

"Attacked? Dude! You were like this close to being road killed" Mikey pointed out.

"That's weird. That guy seemed to have no clue at all that he was in the middle of the road at all" Danny said.

"Man! What's it take to get some superhero respect in this town?" Mikey said as he paced on the roof.

"He probably just wasn't used to seeing another hero other than Silver Century" Danny said.

They both suddenly heard the sound of someone breaking into something, they turned and looked over the ledge to see a man had broken the glass window of a store and entered inside.

"A good old fashioned robbery. Now that's more like it" Mikey said with a smile.

They both went down and broke open the door to find the man breaking into the cash register and taking the money from inside, his eyes were glowing a pupiless yellow just like the man in the middle of the street. Mikey then exclaimed, "Beware evil doers! Turtle Titan and Danny Phantom is in the house!"

But the man ignored them and continued to take the money from the cash register. Danny then commented, "So much for striking fear into the hearts of criminals"

Danny grabbed onto the man and pushed him against the wall and said, "Alright that's enough of taking the money you…."

He then saw the poster and saw that the guy robbing the store was none other than the man who owned the store in the first place; Crazy Manny. Danny then said, "Uh Mikey do store owners usually rob their own stores?"

Mikey shrugged in confusion suddenly Manny's eyes went from pupiless yellow to normal and asked in complete confusion, "What's going on?"

He then saw Danny and Mikey and pleaded in fright, "OH MY GOSH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! TAKE ANYTHING! I GOT A FAMILY!"

"Wait! We're not breaking into your store, you were" Mikey said.

"Why would I do that?" Manny asked really confused.

"That's what we wanna know dude" Danny answered both of them unaware that a small robotic insect had just crawled off the back of Manny's neck.

They both then noticed the bug and saw it crawling on the floor and heading for the door. Mikey then said, "Hey! That doesn't look like part of your inventory"

A police car then showed up at the front door. Manny then shouted, "OFFICER IN HERE! SOME NUTJOBDS HERE ARE TRYING TO RIP OFF MY STORE!"

Before the police came in, Danny grabbed Mikey's arm and turned them both invisible and phased them both right out of the store through the roof. The small robotic bug fled the store and continued to watch the police interview Manny.

Watching through the bug's cameras was a man wearing some sort of red and pink high tech suit attached to some wires. He laughed menacingly and said, "My mind control bugs are a success. Despite the interference of that caped fool and his partner and it's all thanks to you my ghostly friend"

Someone then came out of the shadows. It was a green skinned ghost wearing a black laboratory suit with green gloves and a grey cloak, his white hair was tied back in a mullet. He grinned and said, "Well they don't call me Technus Ghost Master of all Technology and Electronics"

"Indeed. With your technological expertise combined with also my evil genius has really pushed my mind control equipment to the next level" The man said as he bent over and picked up another mind control bug. "Just one more field test should do to see how far I can push my helpless puppets, then I will take control of my true target and as per our agreement, I will help you my friend to take over the technology of this city"

Both the man and the ghost who identified himself as Technus laughed evilly into the air ready to soon begin the next phase of their plan.

Mikey sighed as he paced on the roof. So far becoming a superhero wasn't a success. Danny then said, "Don't worry Mikey. I'm sure that the next person we save is gonna say thank you"

They both suddenly heard the sounds of car alarms going off and looked over the side of the roof to see a bus driving out of control on the streets.

"What's up with people tonight?" Mikey said as Danny grabbed a hold of him and started flying after the bus.

They made it to the bus and then Danny phased them both inside to see it was the bus driver purposely driving crazy all over the rode. Mikey pushed the driver to the side and took control of the wheel before the bus crashed into the bank as he said, "Sorry pal. No-one's gonna break the bank tonight"

Mikey pushed down on the brakes but the bus wouldn't slow down or stop. Danny then said, "He cut the brakes!"

They both then saw the bus was heading straight for the end of the wharf coming up the road. The bus driver shoved Mikey out of the way and continued to drive crazily heading for the river.

"Dude! Have you totally lost it?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey you might want to come take a look at this" Danny said as he noticed the control bug on the back of the driver's neck.

Mikey got up and saw it as Danny said, "That's the same bug Manny had on his neck a few minutes ago and I bet this is what is causing people to act a little nuts tonight"

"Good eye bro" Mikey said and then pulled the control bug off the driver's neck.

The driver shook his head in confusion and asked, "What's going on?"

"You were being mind-controlled by this mechanical do-hickey but your safe now" Mikey said as he hit the bug against the metal pole and disabled it.

"NO I'M NOT!" The driver pointed out as he saw they were about to drive off the wharf.

"We gotta get out of here! Danny you get the driver out, I'll be right behind you" Mikey said.

Danny nodded and grabbed onto the man and said, "Hang on sir"

The man merely did what he was told and held on as Danny flew the man out of the bus. Mikey was about to jump out when suddenly the bus doors closed on his cape and started dragging him on the side of the bus.

"MIKEY!" Danny shouted as he placed the man down and flew over to save his brother but just when it seemed like it was over and the bus drove off the wharf, it began soaring in the air.

Mikey looked down to see they were floating and sighed in relief and said, "Wow Danny! I didn't know you were that strong"

Danny flew up to him and said, "Uh….I'm not doing anything though. Silver Century is"

Mikey couldn't believe his ears, he was being saved by his idol. Silver Century flew the bus back to the wharf and placed it down. Danny landed next to Mikey and phased his cape out of the bus doors. Silver Century stood in front of them and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I….you…..you're him! Central Survey…Surfer Sundry…." Mikey mumbled up.

"Silver Century" The superhero corrected. "And you two are?"

"Michael….Uh I mean Turtle Titan" Mikey introduced himself and then gestured to Danny as they both shook Silver Century's hand. "And this is my partner Danny Phantom. We're superheroes just like you. Well obviously not just like you but I mean I've always admired your work"

"Uh huh. Your first night on the job eh?" Silver Century asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Danny said.

"Listen Turtle Titan and Danny Phantom is it? I admire your good intentions and although you both did sort of a good job rescuing that bus driver but this is a dangerous occupation" Silver Century said. "If neither of you are careful somebody's gonna get hurt. Most likely either of you. You guys might want to call it a night"

Silver Century was about to take off when Danny stopped him, "Wait! There's something you need to see"

Silver Century flew back down to them as Mikey pulled out the mind control bug and showed it to the superhero and said, "Someone's been controlling people with these things. Making them do crazy stuff"

"The first one we found stood in the middle of the road, the second one made Crazy Manny rob his own store and just now with the bus driver" Danny finished explaining.

Silver Century grabbed the bug and observed it for a moment. He then said, "Looks like the work of my arch nemeses Doctor Malignus but this technology is also a little more advanced than his usual mind control weapons. I think someone maybe helping him. You two may have disabled it but it's still receiving a control signal"

Silver Century took to the air and used his supersonic vision to follow the bug's signal to a warehouse downtown just near another pier. He flew down and picked up Mikey and said, "Let's go. Phantom follow behind me"

Danny nodded and flew behind Silver and Mikey. Mikey chuckled nervously and Silver asked, "Are you alright?"

"Sorry. This is a first for me" Mikey answered.

"First time flying?" Silver asked. Mikey then answered, "First superhero team-up"

Mikey then noticed Silver Century flying towards a normal building in the other direction. Danny then asked as they landed on the roof, "Hey what's going on? I thought you said this Dr Malingus's hide out was in the other direction"

"Let's get one thing straight Turtle Titan and Danny Phantom, there will be no superhero team-up tonight" Silver said. "You both have got a lot of heart and I really do appreciate the help but you two are in way over your heads. I think it's best if you two keep safe and out of sight while I deal with Malignus"

Silver Century then took off as Mikey called out, "You don't understand! I took this gig so I wouldn't have to hide in the shadows!"

"Ah what does he know?" Mikey said.

"Mikey maybe we should leave this up to Silver Century. He seems to have handled him before" Danny suggested. "Let's just call it a night"

"Oh come on bro! Please! I really want to help him like a real superhero" Mikey said. "And maybe people might actually thank us for it"

"Mikey please listen to me for just one moment. We are heroes" Danny said. "You may not see it yet but in a way we are heroes. Yes we work in the shadows and we have to vanish before people see us, but is what we ninjas do. I don't mind if no-one thanks me or sees me because at least I know that they are safe and sound. As Master Splinter told you, you must never forget who you are"

Mikey looked down and allowed Danny's words to sink in and said, "Okay. I promise we'll call it a night but after we help Silver Century. Please bro"

Danny sighed and said, "Okay. Come on, I'll fly us"

Mikey nodded and grabbed onto Danny as he took to the air. Danny turned them both invisible as they caught up with Silver Century and watched as he punched his way into the warehouse as they landed near the bridge.

* * *

Danny flew over to the warehouse and placed Mikey on the ground. Danny suddenly felt a cold feeling and then his ghost sense went off.

"Mikey there is definitely a ghost and I think it maybe inside the warehouse" Danny said.

"And it's quiet. Too quiet" Mikey commented.

Mikey climbed up the side of the warehouse while Danny floated up. Along the way Mikey kept accidently hitting his head with his shield since it was on his arm and said, "Note to self; rethink shield"

They both walked over to the hole where Silver Century had busted through on the roof and went inside. It was dark inside the room and the only light was from the moonlight shining down through the hole of the roof.

"Hello?" Mikey called out as they walked around the room. "Any nefarious twisted evil doers in the house?"

A bright spotlight suddenly lit up the room and an eerie voice said, "Just two"

The spotlight dimmed down to reveal a make-ship lab and on top of the platform was Dr Malingus and the same ghost Technus standing beside him.

"Dr Malingus I presume and I sensed there was a ghost in this warehouse. So who the heck are you supposed to be?" Danny asked the ghost.

"I am Technus! Ghost Master of technology and electronic fury" Technus introduced himself. "I am here in the human plane to conquer this world and all its technology!"

"Uh dude? Do you always shout out your evil plans?" Danny asked.

"Well I seem to have a bad habit of….OH NEVER MIND! I TECHNUS DO NOT ANSWER TO YOU YOUNG PUNK!" Technus shouted.

"Hey the name is Danny Phantom!" Danny shouted.

"Oh and who might you be?" Dr Malingus asked Mikey.

"The name's Turtle Titan. What have you guys done with Silver Century?" Mikey demanded.

"He's right here" Dr Malingus answered as he gestured to the side of the room.

Danny and Mikey turned to see Silver Century floating on the other side of the room. Mikey then said, "Oh there you are. Had me worried for a second there"

"Hang on Titan. Something doesn't feel right" Danny said but before they could react Silver Century flew wright up them and punched them dead on sending them right into the wall.

They both groaned as they fell down and rubbed their necks from the pain. Dr Malingus then said, "Did I mention that he's completely under my control?"

"No!" Mikey and Danny exclaimed.

"Yes! Silver Century is my slave to all my bidding. Your hero is unable to stop himself to become the very thing he despises the most. A super villain!" Dr Malingus. "None of this would have been possible without the technological genius of Technus over here and in return once my plan is complete, I will help him take over all the technology in this city for his own gain and not only that, he too has commands over Silver Century"

"And now it's time for our dear hero to take on his first villainous task. Puppet destroy Turtle Titan while I Technus destroy Danny Phantom!" Technus finished.

Dr Malingus laughed as Technus controlled the electronic wires in the building to grab Danny and Silver Century picked Mikey up in the air with his super strength. Mikey pleaded, "Fight it Silver Century! You don't want to hurt me!"

"You can't let him win!" Danny shouted but then suddenly yelped as the wires got tighter around his body.

"That's the beauty of it. He doesn't want to hurt you but he can't stop himself" Dr Malignus said.

"Then it looks like it's up to me to stop him! Danny can you handle Technus?" Mikey called out.

"Go for it Mikey!" Danny said.

As Silver Century threw Mikey, Mikey quickly grabbed the pole and swung up on it. Danny concentrated hard and phased out of the wires and stood in front of Technus ready to fight against him. Mikey threw his shield at Silver but he caught it and crushed with his own two hands like it was nothing but plastic.

"Right what was I thinking?" Mikey said as he remembered that Silver had super strength.

Mikey then threw the end of his grappling hook to the roof but before it could attach to it, Silver flew up and grabbed the end of it and lifted Mikey up to him and ripping his hook away from him while grabbing onto his arm.

Danny started sending ecto blasts at Technus but the technological ghost simply moved out of the way and just when a blast was about to hit him, he summoned some old technology and created a shield out if it. '

Technus suddenly started forming the technology around him and in a flash of light he was now in a robotic suit and said, "Meet the Technus 2.0!"

"Oh boy! This is not going to be easy" Danny muttered.

"Dispose of that pest" Dr Malignus commanded Silver Century.

Silver Century threw Mikey right out the air vent where he crashed landed into some wooden crates ripping up his costume up a bit. Silver Century then came crashing out the building and started looking for Mikey who hid somewhere.

Technus sent his huge fists at Danny in the air but Danny moved left and right dodging the punches until Technus grabbed a hold of him and electrocuted him hard making him scream in pain. Technus then dropped Danny to the ground. Danny almost changed back into his human form but managed to hold onto it. Danny looked around the room weakly and suddenly got an idea as he saw the river outside.

Danny managed to float up and goaded Technus, "Hey techno boy! Come and catch me!"

Danny phased out of the building and Technus crashed through the walls chasing after him.

"FIND HIM! DESTROY HIM!" Dr Malignus commanded Silver Century as he couldn't find out where Mikey disappeared to.

Mikey was hiding behind a warehouse and he whispered as he ripped off his costume, "Maybe Master Splinter and Danny was right again. Maybe it's time to get back to basics ninja turtle style"

"Come on Technus are you that slow?!" Danny teased making Technus madder by the second.

"You have made a grave mistake ghost boy! I Technus shall destroy you!" Technus shouted in anger as he continued to chase after him.

Danny flew closer and closer to the water until finally turned invisible. Technus saw where he was heading but it was too late and before he could slow down, Danny appeared behind him and blasted him right into the river. His robotic suit short circuited and before he could escape, Danny sucked him up inside the thermos.

"Well one villain down and one more to go. I better go see if Mikey's okay" Danny said as he started heading back for the warehouse.

"WOHOOO! OVER HERE BIG GUY!" Mikey shouted as Silver Century picked up a barrel and followed the sound of Mikey's voice.

"NO OVER HERE!" Mikey shouted again making Silver come in another direction.

Silver landed on the ground and before Mikey could do a sneak attack, Silver saw him and started throwing the metal barrels at him. Danny managed to dodge a couple but one hit him dead on and knocked him over. Danny came up and saw Silver was about to finish Mikey off and was about to stop him but stopped to see Mikey stand up and perform the Invisible Flying Dragon, flipping over Silver backwards and then jumping onto his back yanking the mind control bug off Silver's neck.

He jumped off Silver as Dr Malignus's control over Silver wore off and threw it over to Danny who destroyed it with an ecto blast.

"Bro that was awesome" Danny said as he landed and gave Mikey a high five.

"Thanks to Invisible Flying Dragon. Where's Technus?" Mikey asked.

Danny showed him the thermos and said, "Taken care of"

"Thank you Turtle Titan and Danny Phantom" Silver Century said. "You both have definitely earned your superhero team-up"

Silver Century broke down the doors and exclaimed, "It's over Malignus! You've lost!"

"Only this round Century!" Dr Malignus said as the superhero charged at him but before Silver could grab him, he cut the wires and the platform dropped down a tunnel that led to the sewers. "THE GAME WILL CONTINUE!"

As he came out the elevator he sneered, "Musclebound fool! Doesn't he know I already have an escape plan?"

"Remember us?" Danny and Mikey both asked in unison before kicking down Malignus and stopping his escape.

"Who needs the shield and grappling hook anyway?" Mikey said which Danny smiled at.

A few moments later the police placed Dr Malignus inside a van in cuffs while Mikey, Danny who was back in his normal clothes and Silver Century watched from the rooftops. Silver then said, "Thanks for the help and don't worry I'll keep Technus under lock and key. You're both welcome to team up with me anytime Turtle Titan and Danny Phantom"

"Our names are Michelangelo and Danny" Mikey said. "And from now on, I'll leave the spotlight to guys like you"

They both went to the shadows as he finished, "We can do a lot more good for this town in the shadows"

With that they took off back for the lair.

* * *

"And so my sons, we practice our moves very slowly so that we may execute them with great speed" Master Splinter lectured as he finished the lesson.

Danny changed back into his human form as he and Mikey entered the lair alerting the others as the elevator door opened. Raph then said, "What do you know? It's Super Mikey and his sidekick"

"Returning to their secret turtle cave headquarters" Donnie said continuing the joke.

"How's life in the funny books Mikey?" Leo laughed as they headed for the living room.

Mikey and Danny sat down on the couch as Mikey turned on the TV showing Silver Century on the news as the reporter said, "I'm here live at a Brooklyn warehouse where Silver Century has defeated and captured the criminal mastermind known as Dr Malignus and his accomplice by the name of Technus who was unable to be seen for this interview. Any comments on the incident Silver Century?"

"I just want to say I couldn't have done it without the help of my new friends and allies; Turtle Titan and Danny Phantom" Silver Century answered the reporter which made Leo, Donnie and Raph's mouths drop in shock as Mikey then switched off the TV.

"Guys was that you two Silver Century was talking about?" Leo asked.

Mikey and Danny faced them and then Mikey said, "I'm a turtle not a titan"

"And I'm just normal half-ghost Danny" Danny said.

"So who's ready to get back to training?" Mikey asked.

Master Splinter smiled proudly both at Mikey for remembering who he was and at Danny for helping his brother as they three of them bowed at each other in respect.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES…**

 **Monsters? When some weird creatures are discovered sneaking around the lair after the weird crystals Danny and the Turtles found in the lair when they moved in started glowing, they decide to go and investigate but what happens when not only do they find the monsters but also a weird and mysterious underground city? What is this place? What does the Foot have to do with the monsters? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Notes From The Underground PART 1, 2 AND 3!**


	13. Notes From The Underground PART 1

Danny and the Turtles are walking through an old subway tunnel with torches and backpacks.

 _MIKEY- What you might ask yourself, would any sane turtle or half-ghost would be doing in an abandoned subway tunnel deep under the city?_

The tunnel suddenly begins to rumble and shake, small amounts of debris falls from the roof and they all look around nervously knowing the loudest of noises will cause the entire tunnel to collapse right on top of them.

 _A tunnel so decade it's going to collapse from just one little noise and a huge weird thing howling at the top of its lungs!_

Mikey suddenly gasps as he sees some sort of shadowy monstrous looking creature coming towards them roaring loudly into the air.

 _Funny! I'm asking myself the same question!_

The tunnel shakes harder as the thing continues to roar and suddenly one of the support beams break and Danny and the Turtles shout and scream as they begin to run just as the tunnel suddenly begins to collapse!

* * *

 **TMNT 2003 S01E13: Notes From The Underground PART 1**

In the living room Mikey was watching a black and white monster movie. He watched as the monsters came closer towards the couple and he said along with the man in the film as he said, "Perhaps there are some things man was never meant to tamper with"

Mikey finished his bag of chips and then turned off the TV. He yawned tiredly and then noticed Donnie and Danny was working in Donnie's lab. Donnie was looking at the sky blue crystals through his microscope. Mikey walked up to him and asked, "Hey Donnie. What 'cha guys doing?"

"I'm checking out these crystals we found when we moved in here" Donnie answered as he continued to look through the microscope. "Trying to classify them but I can't find anything like them in the books. The microscopic crystal structures are linked almost like mutated brain cells"

Mikey made an eerie noise causing Donnie to look at him strangely and ask, "I beg your pardon?"

"Late night monster movies" Mikey clarified. He pointed the light at him and said in a fake deep voice, "Perhaps there are some things that man was never meant to tamper with"

He chuckled as he picked up the crystals and held them together as he said, "Nothing says a turtle can't tamper with though"

Suddenly the crystals started glowing and releasing a bit of a high pitched noise. Danny, Leo, Raph and Master Splinter heard the noise and came out as Splinter asked, "Donatello what is it? What is happening?"

"What's with the noise?" Raph asked.

"I'm….not quite sure" Donnie answered a little nervously.

They were all unaware that somewhere deep underground the noise the crystals were making had alerted three shadowy creatures. Donnie picked up one of the crystals with a pair of crucible tongs and as soon as it was removed from on top of the other crystal, they both stopped glowing and the noise stopped.

"Are we in any danger my son?" Splinter asked.

Donnie looked at the crystal in confusion and said, "Maybe the harmonics of the energy signature of the crystalline structure….."

"You don't know do you?" Danny asked cutting in. Donnie admitted, "Not a clue"

"I started the whole thing" Mikey said proudly.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Leo asked, "Now what is it?"

"Something tripped a permitter alarm in one of the old subway tunnels" Donnie said as he went to the monitor screens.

As they watched the camera they suddenly watched something zoom right past the camera at top speed causing everyone to shouted, "WOAH!"

"What in the world?" Leo asked. Raph pulled out his sais and said, "Sewer rats are getting bigger"

"Yeah! Time to cut the cheese" Mikey said causing everyone to groan. "That's not what I meant"

"Let's roll" Leo said and then he along with Danny, Don, Raph and Mikey ran outside of the lair to go and investigate exactly what had triggered the alarm. Before leaving Donnie grabbed his duffle bag and then followed then out.

* * *

Using the Sewer Slider Danny and the Turtles drove down the sewers heading for the spot the camera had spotted the figure that triggered the alarm. Leo then said, "Let's not announce ourselves. Switch to stealth mode"

Danny pulled the leaver on one of the controls and immediately the vehicle became quiet as a mouse. They stopped around the corner and started looking around the area but there wasn't any sign of any creature around.

"Nothing" Raph said.

"Don't be too sure" Donnie said as he pointed his torch to the roof and showed what looked like footprints heading somewhere.

"What have you got?" Leo asked as they followed the prints.

The prints led to a tunnel that had been dug through the wall of the sewer leading somewhere. Donnie then said, "These tracks are melted right into the stone of the walls"

"And whatever it was it tunnelled right through the cement" Danny commented.

Donnie handed Raph his torch for a moment and pulled out a small hammer and plastic bag and ripped off a piece of the rubble as he said, "Looks like the molecules have become un-bonded. Maybe some kind of catalyst or an acid"

"Okay this is the part of the monster movie where the first attack happens" Mikey said starting to feel scared. "The first guy never makes it! Need I say more?"

"Just calm down Mikey until we find out what this is" Leo said. "What is this?"

"Another mystery" Donnie answered as he put his stuff away back in his bag. "One thing's for sure though. I…."

"Never seen anything like this" Mikey finished along with Donnie.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Mikey shouted in fear as he jumped onto the Sewer Slider and pulled out his nun chucks ready to fight.

Raph smirked and joked, "Hey what do you get when you cross a turtle and a chicken? Mikey"

"I need to get back anyway and analyse this and to find out just what we're dealing with here" Donnie said as they all headed back to the Sewer Slider unaware that a pair of red pupiless eyes was watching them from the tunnel growling.

* * *

They went back to the Lair where Donnie took the wall sample and dropped some acid onto it but nothing happened except some steam came off it. Donnie removed his face mask and said, "Hmmmm"

"Was that a good 'hmmmm' or a bad 'hmmmm'? Cause this is the part in the movie where we should be looking for the monsters one weakness or we can kiss our shells goodbye!" Mikey said in a panic. "Trust me! You don't want to underestimate a monster!"

Raph walked up to Mikey and splashed the rest of his water that he was drinking into his face. Mikey shook his face dry and said, "Thanks"

"What can you tell us Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"It looks like that creature melted right through the stone. Similar to how Danny can turn intangible and phase right through walls only this creature just melted to rock in order to get through" Donnie answered. "Being able to liquefy stone is the perfect ability for a subterranean lifeform"

"I am hearing answers that raises more questions" Splinter said. "A wise strategist gathers all his information before deciding on a course of action"

Leo got up from the floor and said, "Anybody up for a fact finding mission?"

"If something's out there looking for us, I say we find it first" Raph said agreeing with Leo.

"All in favour say aye" Leo said.

Leo, Raph, Danny and Donnie placed their hands on top of each other as they said, "Aye"

They all then looked at Mikey who smiled nervously and just said as he placed his hand in, "Meep!"

"Close enough" Leo said.

"Good luck my sons and may you return safely" Splinter said as they started heading off to get ready. Raph and Danny then both stopped as they heard Mikey behind them imitate Splinter while not following them, "Yes my brothers. Good luck to you"

"Come on!" Raph and Danny said as they both grabbed him and pulled him along causing him to yelp.

* * *

After grabbing all the supplies they needed and placing them into backpacks including the two crystals Donnie had in case they needed them, they all went back to the tunnel and climbed inside. Mikey gestured for Danny to go in first and just when he thought he was gonna get away, Danny grabbed Mikey and pulled him along.

They walked all the way through the tunnel until they finally came to the end of it which led them to an old subway tunnel. Old trains were sitting on the tracks and the entire place was dark giving it a completely gloomy look.

"What is this place?" Danny asked.

"There's a whole network of abandoned subway tunnels from the early 1900's down here" Donnie answered as they started walking down the tracks, holding their torches to the path to give them light.

"Abandoned? Right" Mikey said and they all stopped as they heard some noises.

Donnie pointed up and said, "Hear that creaking? These old supports should have given out long ago. I suggest we all be really, really quiet"

They continued on unaware that two figures were following behind them. As they continued along Leo asked, "Any sign of the creature's tracks?"

His question was answered when they found some of the tracks in the ground. Mikey smiled nervously and said, "Well nothing! Let's go home"

The others however ignored him and continued on. Mikey nervously followed behind them, not liking one bit that they were on a monster hunt. As they continued on, they all stopped suddenly when the tunnel shook and more tiny bits of debris fell from the roof.

"Everyone keep still!" Leo whispered.

Unfortunately some of the dust itched Mikey's nose and just when he was about to sneeze Raph ran up to Mikey and covered his mouth and snapped quietly, "Not a sound! Get it?!"

"I got it" Mikey said as he pinched his nose making his voice sound funny for a moment.

They didn't even make it five steps when suddenly Mikey couldn't help it and let off a very loud sneeze. His sneeze echoed throughout the tunnel and caused a little more debris to fall but luckily for them the tunnel didn't collapse.

"Mikey for crying out loud! Next time bring an antihistamine!" Raph snapped.

"Hey! How was I supposed to stop a…." Mikey began but then stopped and exclaimed as he pointed behind them, "A huge grotesque and horrifying monster!"

They all turned and saw right behind them was a huge rocky looking monster with razor sharp teeth. They all gasped and Danny changed into his ghost form as it then roared causing the tunnel to shake and rock even harder. The support beams suddenly collapsed and the entire tunnel started coming down. Danny and the Turtles screamed and shout as they all started running to escape the collapsing subway tunnel.

Danny placed a shield around them hoping to keep some of the debris from falling on them until they finally reached the end of the tunnel but their torches were destroyed leaving them in complete darkness. Raph then muttered sarcastically, "This gets better and better"

"Just a sec" Donnie and Danny both said in unison.

Danny lit his hands with his energy giving them some light while Donnie pulled out the crystals and placed them together to give them some light as well.

"Much better. Now we can actually find our way through these tunnels" Danny said.

"Do you think that thing survived?" Raph asked. Mikey then exclaimed, "Know your monsters Raph! They can melt rock!"

"Oh I forgot! Maybe I was trying not to get buried in A COLLAPSING SUBWAY TUNNEL!" Raph shouted in Mikey's face getting really annoyed with his brother's constant fear of monsters.

"Everybody calm down!" Danny said. "Panicking and fighting with each other is not gonna help anyone"

"Danny's right. Let's just keep moving" Leo said.

They continued to follow the tracks until they reached the end of a ledge and saw the tracks leading down over it. Donnie handed the crystals to Leo to hold while he reached into his bag and pulled out some rope, he tied one end of the rope tightly to a rock and repelling down the side of the rocky wall with the others following behind him, unaware that not only the rock-like monster from before was behind them but also another creature.

They continued to repel down until they finally reached the bottom, each of them sitting down feeling exhausted. Mikey groaned, "Even my back ache's got a back ache"

"Let's make camp for the night. Who's up for first watch?" Leo asked.

"I will" Danny said. Raph then said, "I'll take the second watch in about three hours"

Using the crystals as a makeshift campfire, Danny kept constant vigilance of the others and the area around their camp. Danny's then checked the time on his watch and then woke up Raph and said, "Hey Raph it's time for you to take watch"

Raph yawned and nodded as he got up and sat down by the wall with his sais ready. Danny changed back into his human form and laid down in his own sleeping bag, instantly falling asleep as he felt so exhausted.

An hour later as Mikey and Danny slept a dream started forming in their heads…..

 _MIKEY AND DANNY'S DREAM_

 _They were standing in the middle of the lair and then watched as the room spun around for a moment and stopped as the elevator stood before them. They walked up to elevator as the door suddenly began to glow like the crystals they found and when the doors opened there was a blinding flash of light and it opened to reveal what looked to be some kind of underground city._

" _What the shell?" Mikey asked as they started walking down the path leading to the city._

" _What is this place?" Danny asked as he followed behind Mikey._

 _They entered the city but there was no sign of other life there. Danny then called out, "Is there anybody here?"_

 _No answer came but then suddenly a shadowy mist appeared from the top of one of the towers and came down towards them._

" _WHAT THE HECK?!" They both shouted as the mist suddenly roared right at them as a red mouth formed and started trying to attack them._

" _NO!" They both shouted as they started running away from whatever was attacking them…._

Mikey and Danny groaned from the dream they were having and then woke up to Raph's shouting, "Guys wake up! We're under attack!"

Everyone immediately got out of their beds and Danny changed back into his human form as Raph finished, "Our friend is back!"

They all could hear the roaring and felt the area around them shake. Mikey then asked, "So running would be good right?"

Danny and Leo looked up and saw one of the creatures pushing a boulder down the cliff and they both immediately shouted, "RUN!"

They all quickly grabbed their stuff and immediately started running from the boulder as it came after them at full speed. Danny then shouted as he took off in the air, "GRAB ON GUYS"

Each of them grabbed onto each other and then grabbed onto Danny as he used all his superhuman strength to carry all of them in the air. He stopped at the broken bridge and held them all up as the boulder rolled off the bridge and fell into the cavern below as Mikey shouted, "COWABUNGA!"

Danny placed them all down as Raph said, "Mikey I told you. No more cowabunga"

"I love a little excitement first thing in the morning. Nice save there bro" Mikey said to Danny.

Danny panted and gave a smile. Raph then asked, "How are we gonna get back with those things bowling for turtles and half-ghosts?"

"Well I'll can just fly us back over there" Danny said. He then panted a bit as he changed back into his human form, "Once I get my energy back a bit"

Donnie turned and noticed some sort of old high tech room. He called out to the others, "Look at this"

They all turned and saw what Donnie had found. Donnie held out the crystals and said as he gestured to the dented and broken doors, "Not to make things worse but you'll notice the doors was forced open from the inside. Something was trying to get out"

"Oh that doesn't make things worse" Mikey said sarcastically and then finished more scared than ever, "It makes things horrifying!"

Leo shushed him as they all then dropped their back packs and entered the room. They all looked around to see broken containment units, dissection tables, a control centre and all different kinds of tools and scientific equipment.

"Anybody got a clue what this place is?" Danny asked. Mikey asked as they began to walk around the place, "You wanna wild guess?"

Danny was silent at first but then answered, "No"

Donnie looked at all the equipment and said, "I'm seeing devices related to physiology, biology, geno-analysis and paranormal studies…my guess this is a genetics lab. They were experimenting with mutation and something to do with the paranormal"

Mikey gasped and stepped back in fright but accidently touched a yellow beam that was near a stair case. Suddenly an alarm went off and the other's shouted, "MIKEY!"

Suddenly the doors closed and the crystal sitting in the middle of the control panel started glowing and sending a beam to the roof.

"WHAT THE SHELL IS THAT?!" Mikey exclaimed.

Suddenly the energy started coming towards them as Donnie concluded, "Looks like some kind of force field"

Raph pulled out his sais and went up to try and take down the field but his sai just got caught and phased right through and started pushing Raph back.

"WHAT NOW?!" Raph shouted.

"Something's telling me do not touch" Mikey said.

"Gee! You think?!" Raph said sarcastically.

Donnie suddenly fell over but the force field kept pushing them back. Leo asked, "Donnie are you okay?"

Something tells me this force field only affects living tissue!" Donnie said as they kept getting pushed back up to the wall.

"Too bad that's exactly what we're made out of!" Danny shouted as he was pushed back further and suddenly when his hand touched the energy field it started shocking him hard causing him to shout in pain.

"DANNY!" Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie shouted as they saw their brother feeling pain.

"Donnie! What do we do?!" Leo exclaimed as they were backed into the wall.

"I'M THINKING!" Donnie strained.

"WELL THINK FASTER OR WE'RE ALL GONNA BE A WHOLE LOT THINNER AND DANNY WILL BE COOKED LIKE CHICKEN!" Mikey shouted.

Donnie looked around trying to think of a solution as they continued to be squashed against the wall and Danny being continuously shocked. He then saw the crystal in the middle of the control panel and exclaimed, "THE CRYSTAL! It somehow powering all this! Raph your sai can go through the field! Aim for the crystal!"

Raph grabbed his other sai and with great difficulty he aimed for the crystal and threw it through the field where it hit the panel and short circuited the machine and the force field immediately disappeared causing them all to fall on the ground and Danny was no longer being electrocuted.

They all immediately ran over to Danny and helped him stand up as he groaned weakly. Leo then asked, "You okay bro?"

Danny groaned and answered, "I'll be fine. Just…feeling a bit weak"

"Looks like that's the end of that" Raph said as he picked up his sais.

"It's only the beginning. Look at this" Donnie said as he walked up to the video screen where it started playing a film.

The video showed the Foot Ninja symbol causing them all to gasp in shock. Donnie said, "It's the sign of the foot"

"Why is it every time we get into trouble that symbol is stamped right in the middle of it?" Danny asked.

Donnie walked over to the main controls and said as he looked through the videos, "These look like some kind of archived video logs. I'll see if I can access them and try and see exactly what the Foot were doing down here"

He pressed a couple of switches and suddenly one of the archives started playing showing multiple Foot tech soldiers working in a lab. The main scientist then appeared and started talking, _"Day one. Project commences. Master Shredder believes his enemies have taken refuge underground. Our foot soldiers have been unable to locate them so the genetic division has been directed to mutate human subjects so they can explore deeper into the earth. One of Master's allies Vlad Masters has been most generous in providing the technological equipment and one of his own ghostly allies to assist us with our project"_

The screen turned to a man on an examination table and standing near him was a few Foot tech soldiers along with Technus! The man looks in fear as needle comes down from one of the machines and straps onto the man and started injecting a green substance in his arm.

" _Thanks to Technus here, we were able to stable the substance with ectoplasm to mutate the subjects. The subject appears to be in some discomfort but this is a minor annoyance"_

Danny and the Turtles all cringed at the sight of the man being mutated into a monster. Leo said, "That poor guy"

"So Technus was working for Vlad and the Shredder before we took him down" Danny said as he remembered when he and Mikey took down Technus and Dr Malignus with Silver Century.

"This is starting to get really weird" Mikey commented.

The next video log played and the scientist continued as the camera showed the images of the mutated humans in the containment units, _"Day 345. The experiment appears to be a success although the subjects are exhibiting reduced intelligence"_

The next video log then played showing the head scientist in slight fear as he stood before the creatures who were roaring and trying to get out of their containment units, _"Day 575. The creatures are showing signs of instability. Becoming angry and vicious. Certain aspects of the experiment are going horribly wrong. Have we attempted too much in developing this unnatural life form? Perhaps there are some things man was never meant to tamper with"_

"That's the one line in a monster movie you don't want to hear!" Mikey exclaimed feeling really scared now.

The next video log then played and the head scientist said as the image showed the creatures started exploring through the underground tunnels and this time wearing collars around their necks, _"Through Technus's ingenious idea to use shock restraints that he developed, the creatures have been trained to retrieve evidence from their explorations"_

The next video log played showing the head scientist and the other Foot tech soldiers celebrating. The head scientist said with a wide grin, _"Day 699. The project is a success! Our creatures have found evidence of habitation underground which has been turned over to Master Shredder by Technus. I've been told he is quite pleased"_

The next log played and this time showed the head scientist looking down in disappointment as he said, _"Day 733. We have received a message from Technus that the settlement we found was not what Master Shredder was looking for. He has pronounced the project a failure. We've been ordered to shut down the operation and destroy the creatures"_

The next log played and this time the creatures were attacking the lab and destroying it, Foot tech soldiers ran screaming as they were attacked. The head scientist shouted over the chaos, _"The creatures have freed themselves! They are more intelligent than we ever dreamed! They….they have been manipulating us all along waiting for their moment to escape! NO! NO! KEEP AWAY! NOOOOOO!"_

The video ended with the head scientist letting off one final scream before the camera cut out causing Danny, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie to cringe. They all then heard a loud roar and turned to the door knowing that the creatures were on their way.

"So there's always one guy in the monster movie who freaks out because he can't take the pressure and I'm gonna do an impression of him right now!" Mikey exclaimed and then he screamed as he ran out of the lab, "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Not that I ever agree with him but he's got a point" Raph said.

"Agreed. Fun's over. Let's go" Leo ordered and they all started heading out of the lab.

Donnie pulled out the crystals and held them together to light their way but just as they were leaving the rock wall in front of them suddenly melted and a blue and white creature came out, next came a red clawed monster and then came the rocky formed monster they had encountered the first time.

Danny changed back into his ghost form as they all got their weapons out ready to fight. Mikey then asked nervously, "Guys? This isn't the end of the movie is it?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	14. Notes From The Underground PART 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey I'm so sorry about the long wait guys. Uni assignments has been keeping me really busy but I'm will be on Semester break soon and updates on this story and some of my other stories should be a lot quicker then.**

 **Anyway here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy**

 _PREVIOUSLY ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:_

 _Suddenly the crystals started glowing and releasing a bit of a high pitched noise. Danny, Leo, Raph and Master Splinter heard the noise and came out as Splinter asked, "Donatello what is it? What is happening?"_

" _What's with the noise?" Raph asked._

" _I'm….not quite sure" Donnie answered a little nervously._

 _Suddenly the alarm went off and Leo asked, "Now what is it?"_

" _Something tripped a permitter alarm in one of the old subway tunnels" Donnie said as he went to the monitor screens._

 _As they watched the camera they suddenly watched something zoom right past the camera at top speed causing everyone to shouted, "WOAH!"_

" _What in the world?" Leo asked. Raph pulled out his sais and said, "Sewer rats are getting bigger"_

 _They walked all the way through the tunnel until they finally came to the end of it which led them to an old subway tunnel. Old trains were sitting on the tracks and the entire place was dark giving it a completely gloomy look._

" _What is this place?" Danny asked._

" _There's a whole network of abandoned subway tunnels from the early 1900's down here" Donnie answered as they started walking down the tracks, holding their torches to the path to give them light._

 _They all turned and saw right behind them was a huge rocky looking monster with razor sharp teeth. They all gasped and Danny changed into his ghost form as it then roared causing the tunnel to shake and rock even harder. The support beams suddenly collapsed and the entire tunnel started coming down. Danny and the Turtles screamed and shout as they all started running to escape the collapsing subway tunnel._

 _They all looked around to see broken containment units, dissection tables, a control centre and all different kinds of tools and scientific equipment._

" _Anybody got a clue what this place is?" Danny asked. Mikey asked as they began to walk around the place, "You wanna wild guess?"_

 _Danny was silent at first but then answered, "No"_

 _Donnie looked at all the equipment and said, "I'm seeing devices related to physiology, biology, geno-analysis and paranormal studies…my guess this is a genetics lab. They were experimenting with mutation and something to do with the paranormal"_

 _The video showed the Foot Ninja symbol causing them all to gasp in shock. Donnie said, "It's the sign of the foot"_

" _Why is it every time we get into trouble that symbol is stamped right in the middle of it?" Danny asked._

 _He pressed a couple of switches and suddenly one of the archives started playing showing multiple Foot tech soldiers working in a lab. The main scientist then appeared and started talking, "Day one. Project commences. Master Shredder believes his enemies have taken refuge underground. Our foot soldiers have been unable to locate them so the genetic division has been directed to mutate human subjects so they can explore deeper into the earth. One of Master's allies Vlad Masters has been most generous in providing the technological equipment and one of his own ghostly allies to assist us with our project"_

 _The screen turned to a man on an examination table and standing near him was a few Foot tech soldiers along with Technus! The man looks in fear as needle comes down from one of the machines and straps onto the man and started injecting a green substance in his arm._

" _Thanks to Technus here, we were able to stable the substance with ectoplasm to mutate the subjects. The subject appears to be in some discomfort but this is a minor annoyance"_

 _The next log played and this time showed the head scientist looking down in disappointment as he said, "Day 733. We have received a message from Technus that the settlement we found was not what Master Shredder was looking for. He has pronounced the project a failure. We've been ordered to shut down the operation and destroy the creatures"_

 _The next log played and this time the creatures were attacking the lab and destroying it, Foot tech soldiers ran screaming as they were attacked. The head scientist shouted over the chaos, "The creatures have freed themselves! They are more intelligent than we ever dreamed! They….they have been manipulating us all along waiting for their moment to escape! NO! NO! KEEP AWAY! NOOOOOO!"_

" _So there's always one guy in the monster movie who freaks out because he can't take the pressure and I'm gonna do an impression of him right now!" Mikey exclaimed and then he screamed as he ran out of the lab, "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"_

" _Not that I ever agree with him but he's got a point" Raph said._

" _Agreed. Fun's over. Let's go" Leo ordered and they all started heading out of the lab._

 _Donnie pulled out the crystals and held them together to light their way but just as they were leaving the rock wall in front of them suddenly melted and a blue and white creature came out, next came a red clawed monster and then came the rocky formed monster they had encountered the first time._

 _Danny changed back into his ghost form as they all got their weapons out ready to fight. Mikey then asked nervously, "Guys? This isn't the end of the movie is it?"_

* * *

 **TMNT S01E14: Notes From The Underground Part 2**

All of them backed up into the lab as the creatures kept coming towards them roaring. Mikey then exclaimed, "I think I speak for all of us when I say, 'ZOINKS!'"

The blue creature on the right screeched as it shot acid from its mouth at them, they all jumped back just before it could hit them and watched as it melted the floor and created a massive hole. They all pulled out their weapons and stood ready to fight them.

"Okay you guys take the three on the left" Mikey said.

"There are only three" Raph said annoyed.

"There's one for each of you and since Danny's already helping ya, I'll just be the odd turtle out" Mikey said with an innocent smile.

The creature with the claws snapped an entire metal desk off the floor and sent it flying right at them, Danny quickly put up a strong dome shield around them and blocked the desk from hitting and it landed on the ground.

Danny dropped the shield and then he, Leo, Raph and Donnie began to fight against the creatures while Mikey stood there watching for a few moments. Donnie whacked the one with claws a couple of times before Danny then blasted it with a couple of ecto-blasts, the creature swiped at them with one of its claws but just as they dodged that one, it then grabbed them with its other one and threw them to the wall.

Leo fought against the blue creature, he dodged a strike from its hand but then suddenly was picked up and thrown against a pole. He stood back up and sliced a piece of pole off and threw it at the creature but it simply spat more acid at it and melted it completely. The clawed creature was about to strike at Donny and Danny when Danny put up a shield and deflected the strike and then Raph kicked it away from them.

They all then watched as the rock monster climbed up the wall and chewed a huge hole in the roof before climbing into it. Raph then saw it was heading for Mikey while his brother was distracted and shouted, "MIKEY!"

He ran over just as the rock monster was about to fall right on top of him and pushed it away from Mikey and said, "Watch your back you oddball!"

"You just called me odd didn't you?!" Mikey asked offended as Raph was tackled down by the rock monster. Mikey then said not doing anything to help Raph, "I'm not odd! I'm eccentric!"

Danny caught Donnie as he was thrown towards Mikey and helped him up as Mikey whined, "Raph thinks I'm odd"

"Okay one you're just being sensitive and two it's hardly the time to complain about Raph" Danny said glaring in annoyance.

"Sensitive! If there's one thing I hate is when people call me sensitive!" Mikey snapped and Danny and Donnie went back to fight against the clawed creature.

Leo surfed on a lab table and sent it straight into the blue creature hitting it dead on and pushing it into a power box causing it to get electrocuted and groan in pain as it fell to the ground. It sat up to see Leo charging at him and spat more acid towards him, Leo quickly took cover behind a broken control panel and avoided getting hit by the acid.

Danny and Donnie kept attacking the clawed creature with their weapons but it blocking them every time with its claws. Mikey stood ready to fight against the rock monster but yelped in fright as it roared at him and ran off, Raph jumped on the rock monster's back but it grabbed him by the arm and threw him right off him. Raph landed on his feet and stood beside Mikey as he shielded himself from the rocks the rock monster was throwing at them.

"I know these monsters are vicious abominations but guys we are not holding our own out there" Mikey said. "NOW LET'S DIG DEEP!"

Leo continued to dodge the acid being thrown at him which hit the containment chambers instead and started melting their support systems. The creature stood in front of the chambers and shouted, "YOU WILL TAKE NO MORE OF US!"

"We're not here to take anybody!" Leo said and then saw as the containment chambers began to break and was about to fall right on top of the blue creature.

Leo immediately reacted and pushed the blue creature out of the way saving them both from being crushed and cut by the glass. The blue creature looked at Leo confused. Leo then asked, "Why have you attacked us?"

The clawed creature then punched Leo right into a wall and before he could hit the ground, Danny flew up and caught him and placed him back down. Leo then said, "You know something Danny, they're thinking we're somebody else"

"So we're getting our butts kicked because they think were someone who has probably attacked them before?" Danny asked feeling a little annoyed.

Donnie, Mikey and Raph stood with Leo and Danny as Donnie suggested, "Then I vote we get the shell out of here"

"Run away? That ain't my style" Raph said not liking the idea of running away from a fight.

"Call it a tactical retreat" Leo said. "Let's move"

Donnie pressed the button to unlock the door, everyone except Raph left the room. The monsters then started charging at him and he quickly started following his brothers as he said, "Tactical retreat. I can live with that"

They all ran to another part of the lab but when Donnie tried to open the next door, the lock wouldn't budge and he exclaimed, "IT'S SEALED TIGHT!"

"Danny any chance of phasing us out?" Raph asked.

Danny went up to the walls and tried to phase his arm through but his arm turned tangible again before he could try and he answered, "No good. My powers are still charging up from when that force field zapped me"

As they saw the monsters were getting closer, they all quickly ran and shut the door. At first they all sighed out in relief but they're relief was short lived when one of the creatures began pounding against the door, creating huge dents and showing that it would not be long before they broke through.

"Somebody gonna answer that?" Mikey said nervously.

Suddenly the door was ripped right off its hinges and the red clawed creature came through, they all then gasped as behind them the rock creature broke through the earth behind them and stood ready to fight. They all pulled out their weapons once more ready to fight against the creatures as they inched closer and closer to them.

And just when they thought it was all over, the blue creature walked up to the red clawed creature and ordered, "No!"

The blue creature then walked up to them. Raph then said, "Just say the word bro"

"Easy guys. It's okay" Leo said.

The blue creature than sniffed Leo and then Danny. It stood back and then asked, "Who are you?"

"Not who you think we are" Leo answered. The creature then pointed at the crystals and asked, "Then why do you carry those?"

The stone creature and stood by both the blue creature and the red clawed creature as Danny answered, "We found those crystals in a cavern where we're living. Why do you want to know?"

"Those crystals are the embodiment of evil! Why have you come here?" The blue creature answered and then asked.

"Because one of you ogres came sniffing around our place looking for trouble" Mikey answered as he got ready to fight but Donnie stopped him and said, "We're just here to look for some answers"

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Danny" Leo introduced.

The blue creature looked at Danny in confusion and asked, "Your brother here is half-human, half-ghost. I can smell the ectoplasm on him. Why is that?"

"I was adopted into this family and as for why or how I'm part ghost, apparently it happened when I was just in my mother's womb" Danny answered. "Now you haven't answered our question about why you guys came lurking around our home?"

"We were drawn to your habitat when your crystals were activated" The blue creature answered. Donnie frowned at Mikey and asked sarcastically, "Gee, wonder who could've done that?"

"Their energy is a sign of danger to us so we considered you dangerous, although we usually sense them coming from deeper below" The blue creature finished.

"Below? You mean there are more of these crystals down there?" Donnie asked. "We just like to find out where they came from that's all and maybe…."

The blue creature seemed to know what Donnie was about to ask and snapped in fear, "NO! It is a forbidden place! Something unspeakable dwells there amidst the crystals"

It looked down and finished, "There are some things man was never meant to tamper with"

Mikey was about to say something but Donnie quickly covered his mouth. The blue creature looked at Mikey strangely and said, "He is an odd one"

They all then started to head back to the lab. Mikey then whispered among Donnie and Raph, "I don't trust these guys"

"Why?" Raph asked. Mikey then answered nervously, "Try the fact that they're monsters!"

"Yeah well to some people so are we" Donnie pointed out.

"I can't believe Shredder had you genetically altered as diggers just to search down here for some enemy" Leo said. Danny shook his head in disgust and added, "And I can't believe that Vlad Masters had helped him with it as well. Both of them are seriously crazed up fruitloops"

"Yes and they did so without remorse. We were forced against our will to do their bidding" The blue creature said in hate and anger.

"So they just snatched at you random? From where?" Danny asked.

"The streets, our offices, our homes and anywhere a shadow could conceal a Foot soldier or even one of Master's ghost allies" The blue creature answered. "We don't know why we were chosen"

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

"I am Quarry of Tunnel Squad Three" The creature answered. He then gestured to the other two and finished, "The others are Stonebiter and Razorfist"

"No not what the Foot called you. You real name?" Leo asked.

Quarry was about to answer but found he couldn't and said, "My memory is….ARGH! The experiments performed on us have stripped us of who we are"

"Yeah. We saw the video log entries" Danny said. Raph then added, "Well don't worry about Shredder or Vlad Plasmius. They got their due"

"Yeah they made the mistake of messing with the ninja turtles and Danny Phantom. There's a lesson to be learned from that if you know what I mean" Mikey said with a grin.

Suddenly an alarm began to go off and Quarry looked at the computer and said, "Oh no! The others! They tripped an alarm in the East Delta Tunnel. Hurry! We must activate the energy shield"

They all ran over to the other computer controls but when Quarry tried to activate the shield, nothing worked and he exclaimed, "No! Oh no! No!"

"Don't do a 'no! no!' I hate 'no! no's!'" Mikey said.

"It's no good! The shield will not activate! We have no power, no force field and they're heading this way" Quarry said.

"Uh…yeah. We kind of met your force field" Raph said guiltily. Mikey then added, "And Raph kind of broke it"

They all heard roaring coming from the tunnels. Leo then asked, "What is out there?"

"The others. Other test subjects like us" Quarry answered as he started to try and fix the power. "They endlessly prowl the tunnels"

"Why do you have to keep them out?" Leo asked. Quarry then answered, "Because they attack us. They're violent and uncontrollable. They're minds have deteriorated from the genetic mutation"

"Then what about you three?" Danny asked.

Quarry was silent at first but then answered as he looked down glumly, "Madness looms in our future as well. One day our minds will fully deteriorate and we will become just like the others"

Quarry fixed the wires but although the power came back on, the crystal didn't activated and neither did the force field. Quarry then said, "They crystal is completely burnt out. It is hopeless"

The roaring became louder and they all got their weapons out ready to fight and Danny also lit one of his hands with ecto energy. Quarry however said, "Weapons will do no good. Your brother's powers may hold them back for a few moments but not long and without the force field, we won't stand a chance against them. They'll be on us in minutes"

Donnie went over to the crystal and pulled it out but it completely crumbled in his hands and he asked, "Is that what these crystals are? Power sources?"

"Yes but that was our only one. When we found it in the catacombs we paid dearly for it" Quarry answered.

Danny went through Donnie's bag and pulled out one of their crystals and asked, "What if we used one of ours?"

"They're too small. It will not last" Quarry said after taking one look at it.

"It only has to last until they give up and move on" Donnie said as he grabbed the crystal off Danny and placed it in the machine.

Stonebiter, Razorfist, Danny and Raph ran over and shut the doors holding them off against the oncoming creatures. Quarry checked the monitors and exclaimed, "There is no spark!"

Donnie tapped the crystal and said, "For some reason it just won't power-up. Maybe the connections to this contact nodes were charred"

"Or maybe it's upside down?" Mikey suggested which Donnie frowned at and said, "It's not upside down Mikey"

The other creatures began banging against the door trying to get in, one of the creature's claws almost slashed Raph's head but he managed to duck just in time. Donnie fixed some of the connections and said, "Okay let's try it again"

The creatures broke through and Raph, Danny, Stonebiter and Razorfist stood back with the others as the came in. Donnie was about to place the crystal in but hesitated for a moment thinking about what Mikey said and decided to turn the crystal the other way and instantly it began to glow and a force field surrounded them and started pushing the other creatures back away from them.

The other creatures began swiping and striking against the force field trying to break through but they couldn't. Mikey smirked at Donnie and said proudly, "Don't think I didn't see that Donnie. It was upside down"

Eventually the other creatures gave up and left and a few moments later, the crystal burned out and the force field dropped. Quarry then said, "They have left but tomorrow they will be back. They always come back"

"Then you better have a bigger crystal" Leo said. "You said you got them from the catacombs?"

"Yes but we will not survive another journey to the Forbidden Zone" Quarry said glumly.

"What makes the place so forbidden?" Mikey asked.

"The ancient catacombs stretch for miles. We were forced to explore it and many of us never returned" Quarry answered.

"Uh…maybe they got lost?" Mikey suggested nervously.

"They were taken! By a ghostly entity, there was never any sign of a struggle. They were just gone" Quarry said.

"Look I understand why you don't want to go down there but there aren't a lot of options" Leo said. "You need another crystal and fast"

"And since we're the ones who kind of fried your security system we'll go with ya" Raph said. "Right guys?"

"Absolutely / We're there / Definitely" Leo, Donnie and Danny answered. They all then looked at Mikey who didn't answer.

He chuckled nervously and said, "You know, the corner hardware store has a sale on generators that would really get this force field humming. So I'll just go upstairs and…"

Danny however grabbed Mikey's arm and said, "Oh no! You're coming whether you like it or not you big chicken"

Mikey yelped as he was dragged along. They all exited the lab with Donnie using the second crystal to light the way along with Danny's ecto energy after he changed back into his human form. Quarry could sense the fear in his friends and said, "Be brave"

Quarry then decided to ask Danny, "So young man. Exactly how are you half-ghost? You never really answered back there"

"Well as I said I was found as a kid by Master Splinter with only a letter from my mother. It turns out she had to leave me in order to protect me from Shredder and Plasmius at the time but in her letter it turns out that when my mother was pregnant with me, she was exposed to ecto-radiation which somehow affected me and gave me ghost powers" Danny answered. "So Master Splinter took me in and raised me with Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey. To me these guys are my family and hopefully we find my mother one day"

"You are very lucky young one. I hope you find your mother one day wherever she is" Quarry said.

"Um….is anyone else bothered by the fact that we're heading into a place that even monsters are afraid of?" Mikey exclaimed.

"He really is a strange one" Quarry commented. Raph then commented, "You have no idea"

A few minutes later Quarry and the others had shown them a short cut down but Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Danny and Raph all screamed as they slipped and slid down the rock like it was some sort of slide and landed at the bottom just at the edge where sulphur water rock pools were.

"Shortcut! In what mutated imagination could that be considered a shortcut?" Mikey asked in annoyance as they got up. Behind them Quarry, Stonebiter and Razorfist merely climbed down as Quarry said, "Sorry. We forgot you can't scale rock"

"Let's try and avoid that mistake in the future okay?" Raph requested.

Mikey suddenly sniffed the air and cringed in disgust as he exclaimed, "Whew! Who cut the cheese?!"

"You're smelling a sulphur pool Mikey" Donnie said.

"Coming from a turtle who lives in a sewer, trust me when I say this place stinks" Mikey said still in disgust.

"We must keep moving. The others wander down here for this is their territory" Quarry said as they began to walk on the rocks over the pools.

Leo suddenly stopped when a bubble from the pool floated in front of him and when it popped there was a tiny creature inside about to bite at his face but Quarry's long tongue suddenly caught it and he ate it in just a few chews.

"Ewe" Leo whispered in disgust.

"We learned to eat and live off the land for it lives off us" Quarry said before they continued their journey.

Razorfist broke through the walls and then he along with Stonebiter and Quarry began to scale the wall on the side. Danny changed into his ghost form and said, "Grab onto each other and then grab onto me"

They did what Danny said and then he used his strength to fly them over to catch up with the others as they came to a ledge that hung over a whirlpool of water. Quarry then said as they landed behind them, "This is it"

Suddenly Razorfist, Quarry and Stonebiter all jumped into the whirlpool and were carried off. Leo then said, "Following monsters off a cliff may not be the smartest thing we've ever done"

He then jumped off into the whirlpool followed by Donnie and Raph as Mikey said "No but it's certainly the grossest. That thing looks like a giant toilet"

Danny then jumped in and with a sigh Mikey then jumped in while shouting, "COWABUNGA!"

As Mikey fell out of the waterfall and landed in the water, his eyes widened as he noticed ahead was a row of very sharp crystals. He tried to swim against the current but it was too strong and he yelped as he came closer to them, "I'M GONNA GET TURTLE SKEWARD!"

Suddenly just as he was about to be impaled, Stonebiter grabbed Mikey by his head with his mouth and pulled him out of the water and placed him on the ground but still had his head in his mouth.

"Let go of his head Stonebiter" Quarry said.

Stonebiter did what he was asked and then Mikey said, "Do that again and I'll give you a taste of a real turtle dude!"

"How far away from the crystals are we?" Danny asked as he changed back into his human form.

"They're here in the catacombs but from this point on we must keep very quiet" Quarry said they headed for a tunnel.

Donnie held the crystal up to see the walls and recognised the symbols and asked Mikey, "Hey Mikey you recognise these symbols?"

"They're just like the carvings in our lair" Mikey answered as he saw them.

"Yeah same material decorator" Raph commented.

As they entered the tunnel Mikey then noticed something above and stopped at the entrance while the others pressed on. Quarry then noticed a large crystal on the wall and said, "This crystal will do. We needn't travel any further into this evil place"

Mikey continued to look up to see some rocks moving from the roof and suddenly they all broke down and a spider like monster suddenly started to come out roaring at Mikey. He screamed and started heading for the others, "WAIT UP!"

He ran right past them while screaming, "WE GOT MONSTERS RIGHT BEHIND ME!"

They all turned to see the monster coming towards them. Leo then ordered as they began to head to the exit, "EVERYBODY LET'S TAKE COVER!"

"But that way leads to…" Quarry began to protest following them but Leo cut him off, "No choice! Let's go!"

They all ran until they came to a closed doorway. Razorfist, Quarry and Stonebiter all tried to break and melt the rock but nothing worked. Donnie then looked at his crystal and got an idea as he saw an empty slot by the door and placed the crystal in but nothing worked.

"Get ready guys" Leo said as he got his swords out.

Donnie then thought of something and turned the crystal around the other way and placed it back in the slot and suddenly the door opened. Donnie stood in the entrance and called out to them, "Hey it worked!"

They all then looked and suddenly some kind of beam of light circled around Donnie and before they could say anything, there was a bright flash of light and he was suddenly gone right before they're very eyes!

"DONNIE NO! / DONNIE! / DONNIE?! / NO!" Danny, Raph, Leo and Mikey shouted in shock.

"He's gone!" Mikey exclaimed.

They all turned to see the other creatures coming towards them and then Mikey said as Danny changed into his ghost form and pulled out his sword, "And in a couple of minutes we'll be goners too!"

"And here it ends" Quarry said as they all stood ready to fight.

 _TO BE CONTINUED….._


	15. Notes From The Underground PART 3

_PREVIOUSLY ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES…._

" _I can't believe Shredder had you genetically altered as diggers just to search down here for some enemy" Leo said. Danny shook his head in disgust and added, "And I can't believe that Vlad Masters had helped him with it as well. Both of them are seriously crazed up fruitloops"_

" _Yes and they did so without remorse. We were forced against our will to do their bidding" The blue creature said in hate and anger._

" _I am Quarry of Tunnel Squad Three" The creature answered. He then gestured to the other two and finished, "The others are Stonebiter and Razorfist"_

 _Suddenly an alarm began to go off and Quarry looked at the computer and said, "Oh no! The others! They tripped an alarm in the East Delta Tunnel. Hurry! We must activate the energy shield"_

 _They all ran over to the other computer controls but when Quarry tried to activate the shield, nothing worked and he exclaimed, "No! Oh no! No!"_

" _It's no good! The shield will not activate! We have no power, no force field and they're heading this way" Quarry said._

" _Uh…yeah. We kind of met your force field" Raph said guiltily. Mikey then added, "And Raph kind of broke it"_

 _They all heard roaring coming from the tunnels. Leo then asked, "What is out there?"_

" _The others. Other test subjects like us" Quarry answered as he started to try and fix the power. "They endlessly prowl the tunnels"_

" _Why do you have to keep them out?" Leo asked. Quarry then answered, "Because they attack us. They're violent and uncontrollable. They're minds have deteriorated from the genetic mutation"_

" _Then what about you three?" Danny asked._

 _Quarry was silent at first but then answered as he looked down glumly, "Madness looms in our future as well. One day our minds will fully deteriorate and we will become just like the others"_

 _Eventually the other creatures gave up and left and a few moments later, the crystal burned out and the force field dropped. Quarry then said, "They have left but tomorrow they will be back. They always come back"_

" _Then you better have a bigger crystal" Leo said. "You said you got them from the catacombs?"_

" _Yes but we will not survive another journey to the Forbidden Zone" Quarry said glumly._

" _What makes the place so forbidden?" Mikey asked._

" _The ancient catacombs stretch for miles. We were forced to explore it and many of us never returned" Quarry answered._

" _Uh…maybe they got lost?" Mikey suggested nervously._

" _They were taken! By a ghostly entity, there was never any sign of a struggle. They were just gone" Quarry said._

" _Look I understand why you don't want to go down there but there aren't a lot of options" Leo said. "You need another crystal and fast"_

" _They're here in the catacombs but from this point on we must keep very quiet" Quarry said they headed for a tunnel._

 _Donnie held the crystal up to see the walls and recognised the symbols and asked Mikey, "Hey Mikey you recognise these symbols?"_

" _They're just like the carvings in our lair" Mikey answered as he saw them._

 _They all ran until they came to a closed doorway. Razorfist, Quarry and Stonebiter all tried to break and melt the rock but nothing worked. Donnie then looked at his crystal and got an idea as he saw an empty slot by the door and placed the crystal in but nothing worked._

" _Get ready guys" Leo said as he got his swords out._

 _Donnie then thought of something and turned the crystal around the other way and placed it back in the slot and suddenly the door opened. Donnie stood in the entrance and called out to them, "Hey it worked!"_

 _They all then looked and suddenly some kind of beam of light circled around Donnie and before they could say anything, there was a bright flash of light and he was suddenly gone right before they're very eyes!_

" _DONNIE NO! / DONNIE! / DONNIE?! / NO!" Danny, Raph, Leo and Mikey shouted in shock._

" _He's gone!" Mikey exclaimed._

 _They all turned to see the other creatures coming towards them and then Mikey said as Danny changed into his ghost form and pulled out his sword, "And in a couple of minutes we'll be goners too!"_

" _And here it ends" Quarry said as they all stood ready to fight._

* * *

 **TMNT S01E15 Notes From The Underground PART 3**

"DONNIE!" Raph and Danny shouted. They both ran up to the entrance of the tunnel where Donnie had disappeared and kept shouting, "NO! / DONNIE! / WHERE ARE YOU BRO?!"

"Raph! Danny! Get away from there!" Leo called out to them as he and Mikey stood with Quarry, Razorfist and Stonebiter with their weapons ready to defend themselves as the other creatures came closer and closer towards them.

Suddenly the same beams of light were about to hit Raph and Danny but they both ducked out of the way just in time and instead hit the spider like monster and it disappeared right before their eyes confusing them all. One of the other creatures pinned Razorfist to the ground and suddenly another beam of lights came towards them and hit both Razorfist and the other creature at the same time and they both disappeared as well.

"RAZORFIST!" Leo shouted. Mikey then asked in complete shock and confusion, "Leo what the shell is going on?!"

The scorpion like creature pinned Stonebiter to the ground and almost hit his head with his sharp tail but luckily Stonebiter dodged his head. Quarry was about to help his friend but the creature attacking him had whacked Quarry with its tail causing him to fall to the ground next to Leo, Raph, Danny and Mikey. Another beam of light suddenly came and hit Stonebiter dead on and like the others he disappeared as well leaving them to face the scorpion like creature alone.

"STONEBITER NO!" Raph shouted.

"Come on you ugly troll! Show me what you got!" Mikey challenged the scorpion like creature.

The creature roared at them all and then Mikey said nervously, "Okay. I'm impressed"

The last two creatures came closer and closer towards them as Mikey asked, "Okay now what?"

"Come on! Whatever's through this door can't be as worse as this" Leo said as he gestured to head through the doors.

"I hope those don't become famous last words Leo" Mikey said as they all backed up into the tunnel.

"GUYS GO NOW!" Leo shouted.

The others all ran inside leaving Leo at the entrance. Leo quickly grabbed the crystal from the socket and jumped into the tunnel just as the doors closed and cut them off from the violent creatures that attacked them.

They all turned to see light coming from the other end of the tunnel. They all began to walk slowly towards the exit as Leo said, "Be ready for anything"

As they came out they all stopped in shock as what they saw in front of them what looked to be a huge city surrounded by a river of lava and high above the city was light coming from dozens of crystals all bunched together on the roof of the cavern.

Quarry looked at the place in fear and exclaimed in horror, "We shouldn't be here! This is….this is an Acropolis! A city of the dead!"

"You know if there's one thing that creeps me out more than monster movies, it's a city of the dead" Mikey pointed out.

"It doesn't matter because we're not leaving without Donnie" Danny said in determination. "Whatever is haunting this place had made the mistake of kidnapping our brother"

"And we'll level the whole city just to get him back" Raph said also determined and his hot temper side showing a bit as he broke a piece of rock with his sai.

Leo looked around and called out as he found something, "Hey guys! I found a way down there"

"Don't you always?" Mikey asked sarcastically as they followed him around the corner.

When they came round, they saw what looked like a large stone gondola that would take them across the river of lava and into the city.

"Uh maybe we better find us a different ride? Like Danny flying us over for instance?" Raph suggested not liking the idea of using the gondola.

"What are you talking about? It's fine" Leo said with confidence as he stepped on the platform, however it wobbled and leaned down a bit.

"You were saying?" Danny said sarcastically making Leo smile sheepishly and rephrase his statement, "Okay. Maybe not so fine"

* * *

Back on the other side of the tunnel entrance, a shadowy figure wearing a cloak came up and suddenly pulled out a crystal and a bright light shined at the doorway and then suddenly it opened and the figure moved out of the way. The other two creatures roared in anger and started heading through the tunnel to track and hunt down Leo, Danny, Raph, Mikey and Quarry while the figure watched from behind.

* * *

"Leo don't. I really don't trust this thing" Danny said.

Leo however got on the gondola and nothing happened. He then said, "Look see. It'll hold us"

He turned and then saw what looked like a control panel and an empty slot that would fit the crystal they had. He walked up to it and said, "And it looks like our crystal will power it"

Suddenly they heard roaring and they all turned to see the other two creatures had caught up with them.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE ABSOLUTELY DANGEROUS GONDOLA!" Danny shouted and they all ran inside.

Leo placed the crystal in and immediately the gondola powered up and the doors behind them shut as the gondola began to move. At the last second the two other creatures jumped right on the roof of the gondola and began to tear at the roof to get inside. Just when it seemed like they were going to get in, the mysterious figure appeared at the ledge and sent two beams of light at them and suddenly the two creatures disappeared.

Unfortunately all the ruckus on the roof caused the cable to snap and the gondola began to fall heading for the river of molten lava below. They all screamed and then Leo shouted, "JUMP NOW!"

They all jumped out of the gondola's windows as it hit a sharp rock and cut through like shish-kabob! Danny, Leo, Raph and Mikey all landed safely on the ground but when Quarry landed on the ground, the rocks began to fall and Quarry screamed as they landed right on top of him.

"QUARRY!" They all shouted worried about their friend.

Suddenly they heard the sound of melting rock and Quarry emerged from the rubble clearly okay as he continued to melt the rock and came out shrugging it off like it was nothing. He looked at the confusion and shock of the others.

Quarry shrugged and simply said, "We are designed to handle such adversity"

As they headed for the entrance to the city, Leo commented as he looked at the walls, "Those symbols again. Just like back at our place"

"And by the looks of it all, this city has been down here a very long time" Raph said. Danny then added, "It must be the same for our home"

"Creepy" Mikey commented still freaking out a bit.

"Hey guys" Leo called out. they all looked to see Leo standing on some kind of advanced looking hover scooter and he said, "I found us some transportation"

"Of course you did" Mikey said sarcastically.

"I'll just fly on my own" Danny said as Leo placed the crystal in the slot and the scooter began to hover in the air.

Raph and Mikey grabbed their own scooters that seemed to have their own crystals on them and Quarry shared one with Mikey. Danny flew beside them as they began to go around the city.

Danny then commented, "By the looks of this place, the same people who built all of this were definitely the same people who built our lair"

Raph scoffed, "Whatever. Let's just focus on finding Donnie. We can go sightseeing later"

As they continued on they were unaware that the same mysterious figure was watching them from above, he hid away but Leo noticed him and said causing them all to stop, "Wait. I think I saw something"

Leo then took off into a building where he saw the figure go leaving the others behind. Raph, Mikey and Quarry got off their hover scooters as Mikey called out, "Leo wait up!"

Raph walked up to the entrance and said, "I'm going in"

He was about to go when suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Raph then shouted as he, Danny and Mikey ran inside, "Leo!"

They all stopped and gasped as they saw Leo's hover scooter emptied and on the ground and he was nowhere to be found.

"LEO! LEOOOOOO!" Raph shouted but Mikey grabbed his shoulder and said, "Calling out like that is probably not the best idea. He's gone just like all the others"

Raph looked down while Danny growled in anger and blasted an ecto blast at the war shouting in anger. He then turned back to the others and said, "We're not leaving this city until we Leo and Donnie as well as Stonebiter and Razorfist and then I'm gonna kick whoever's butt that took them!"

Mikey and Raph nodded in agreement and then headed back outside only to find that Quarry was now gone!

"Quarry! Oh no! Not him too!" Danny shouted as they all stood near a dark corner.

Suddenly they heard a noise and yelped in fright. They all turned to see someone was behind them and was about to attack but it turned out it was Quarry who came out and exclaimed, "WAIT! It's just me!"

"What are you doing lurking around like that?!" Raph shouted.

"Hiding. You….you left me alone" Quarry said fearfully.

Mikey sighed and said, "Man! Mutate some backbone would ya?"

Quarry's eyes suddenly widened in fear and he shouted as he pointed in the distance behind them, "THERE IT IS!"

They all turned to see the same mysterious shadowy figure that had been following them was staring right at them. The figure then walked away into the fog. Raph growled as he got on the hover scooter, "That thing is all mine!"

Raph took off after the figure but as soon as he disappeared behind the fog, there was another blinding flash of light and like all the others he was gone too.

"Raph? / Raphael?!" Mikey and Danny shouted but there was no sign of him nor did their brother respond.

"We better go look for him" Mikey said but when they both turned they yelped that Quarry was gone but then just frowned in annoyance and pulled him out of the dark corner once again.

Mikey and Quarry shared the hover scooter while Danny flew beside them. They came up and stopped where they found Raph's now empty hover scooter.

Quarry then began to shout in panic, "I warned you! I warned you all! Evil dwells in this dead city! We'll never get out alive!"

Mikey suddenly slapped Quarry right across the face stopping him from shouting. He held his cheek in pain as Mikey said, "Look if there's gonna be any hysterics around here, I'll have them!"

His eyes then widened as he shouted and pointed above them, "Like right now cause I see it!"

They all turned to see the figure standing on the ledge above them. Mikey jumped on the scooter and Quarry got on the back and he started to charge right for the figure while Danny flew right beside them.

"NO WAIT! I CAN'T! NO!" Quarry and suddenly he fell off in a panic landing on a bridge while Mikey lost control of the scooter and flew right past the figure heading for the wall.

"MIKEY JUMP OFF THAT THING NOW!" Danny shouted.

Mikey jumped off as the scooter crashed into a pillar and he crashed right into Danny as he caught him and they both crashed into the ground.

"Ow" Danny groaned a little from the pain and feeling lucky he didn't feel as much pain when he's in his ghost form. Mikey commented, "I don't recommend doing that again"

Quarry was about to head for them but turned to see the figure walking right towards him and froze in fear as he saw the figure pull out what looked to be balls of light attached to some rope. He shouted as he began to ran, "NO! NO! NO!"

The figure threw the weapon at him and it hit Quarry dead on and suddenly he disappeared.

Quarry appeared again in some kind of room on a platform and before he could do anything, a glass appeared around him trapping him on the platform and the pod began to fill with some kind of liquid. His body then began to freeze in some kind of ice and with one final scream he was completely frozen as the liquid drained and the glass disappeared.

Quarry's final scream could be heard around the city. Danny and Mikey called out, "Quarry!"

They looked around the area and then suddenly both Danny's and Mikey's eyes widened as they saw some kind of black tower in the distance.

"Hey I've seen that place before in my dream last night" Mikey said. Danny's eyes widened even wider as he heard that and said, "Um….I saw that as well in my dream. We were both standing in this very city and standing before that tower before some sort of shadow started chasing us"

Mikey looked at Danny in shock and asked, "You mean we had the exact same dream at the exact same time?"

"I guess we did. I'm just as shocked as you are" Danny answered.

"Do you think the others are there maybe?" Mikey asked.

"There's only one way to find out" Danny said but before they were about to head off Danny a noise was heard and Danny gestured Mikey to be quiet.

"Wait here. I'll be right back bro" Danny said.

Before Mikey could protest, Danny walked over to the dark corner where the noise could be heard and suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and Mikey screamed, "DANNY!"

He ran over and saw Danny had disappeared just like all the others. He turned back and looked at the tower and started heading for it, hoping to find the others. About twenty minutes later Mikey arrived at the building and went inside only to yelp in fright at what he saw.

Frozen was the spider like monster that tried to attack them. He looked at the monster in confusion and saw it was completely frozen inside the ice like substance. Mikey then walked around and his eyes widened as he found not only Stonebiter and Razorfist and the other creatures that tried to attack them frozen the same way but also Quarry.

"Quarry" Mikey said sadly.

He looked down and saw a glowing crystal at the bottom of the pod and was about to touch it when a voice stopped him, "No!"

He turned to see the same mysterious figure that had been following them standing on the staircase before him wearing some kind of ancient robe with a dark green cloak. He turned around and began walking away as he finished, "Please do not touch that. I am not finished with him"

Mikey frowned and shouted, "Now you are!"

He charged right at him and delivered a powerful kick sending him to the ground. Mikey kneeled down and pulled the man's hood off his head to reveal a man with pale skin, pink snake like eyes and blonde hair with the top of his head bald looking at him gently.

"Okay baldy where are my brothers?!" Mikey demanded.

He suddenly heard Leo's voice call, "Mikey"

He turned to see Leo, Raph, Donnie and Danny in his human form standing near them alive and well. Leo then said, "About time you got here. We've been waiting for you"

"Huh?" Mikey asked in complete confusion.

"Please release me. My name is Calis and I swear I mean no harm to you, your brothers or your friends" The man who introduced himself as Calis said.

Mikey let Calis go and then followed him to another room. They all sat down as Leo said, "We had this guy figured all wrong"

"Yeah he saw how the Foot and Technus had mutated all the others and he just wants to turn them back to normal" Donnie explained.

"As we speak the power of the caverns Crystal Moon is infusing them with regenerative energy" Calis said as he gestured towards the huge crystal hanging above them on the roof of the cavern. "Their bodies are being genetically rebuilt inside each chrysalis and within minutes the last of them will be restored to their original human form"

"Thank you so much for clearing that up" Mikey said with hidden sarcasm. He then whispered to the others, "He's lying"

Calis however said gently, "Michelangelo you are entirely safe I assure you. This city was built by an ancient peace loving race for which I am the soul survivor"

He raised his crystal at a glass screen and they all watched as images of the city and many more people living within it using the most advanced technology they had ever seen as Calis further explained, "We have lived within the earth for many millennia, spiritually bonding with it. It was a symbiosis that had always sustained us for we were unable to endure the harshness of the outside world"

The images changed to other people looking through a crystal of life on earth progressing as he continued, "Then we detected life stirring on the surface. These new life forms fascinated us so we began studying them from an outpost, in fact it is the same outpost that most recently became your home"

"So you guys are the ones who designed our lair?" Danny asked.

"Yes indeed" Calis answered. The images on the screen then showed the population of the city decreasing as he continued, "As the years passed however, it soon became evident that our own time was drawing to a close. The Earth had cast its vote and our entire race faced extinction"

The images stopped and Calis looked down in sadness as he finished, "They're all gone now"

"How long has it been?" Donnie asked.

"Long enough to make this a very lonely existence" Calis answered. "Which is why I want to turn those people back to normal. Only then can they help me repopulate the city"

The others stared at Calis in confusion. Leo then said nervously, "Well I wouldn't count on that. They all lives waiting for them on the surface you know their families, friends…."

"NO! They will stay! They must!" Calis snapped suddenly in anger. "I refuse to let this city die! There's so much to pass on. They must stay and so must you"

All their eyes widened at the way Calis was acting. Donnie then said quietly, "Uh…I think being all alone down here for so long has driven this guy slightly around the bend"

"Uh Calis right? Look we really appreciate the invitation to live here with you in this wondrous world of yours but…" Danny tried to say but Calis cut in, "Yes it is wondrous. A world where even mutant turtles and a half-ghost human hybrid can freely walk the streets. No more lurking in the sewers, no more hiding in the sewers, an entire city where you can finally be yourselves"

"As nice as that sounds…" Donnie began to say but Raph cut in, "Let me put it this way. There's no way we're relocating to this creepy community understand? Now drop it"

Calis however frowned at them. Donnie then said as they began to head for the door, "Come on. Let's go release the others"

Calis however used his crystal to shut the door stopping them from leaving. They all turned to face him and Leo warned, "Trust me, you do not want to do this"

"No! Heed my offer, for my bond with the Earth is strong" Calis retorted and suddenly raised his hand.

The room began to shake and suddenly the floor moved like a spear to attack them. They all ran to the wall and flipped off it, completely dodged the earth and landed back on the floor. Danny changed into his ghost form and sent an ecto-energy blast with his sword but Calis blocked the blast with a wall of earth and suddenly Danny was snatched by a tentacle of earth and before he could phase out of the grip, Calis sent a shock with his crystal which hit Danny hard causing him to scream in pain and change back into his human form in weakness.

Donnie threw his bo staff at Calis but he blocked the attack and then grabbed Donnie as well in a tentacle of earth. Calis then bought Danny closer to his face and stared at him for a moment before attaching Danny to a wall with a rope of earth.

"I knew I recognised you a little bit boy. You look a little like the same woman in a blue jumpsuit who helped release those people from that lab in the first place" Calis said. "I believe those ninjas said her name was Maddie or something"

Danny's eyes widened at that but before he could say something, a bit of earth wrapped over his mouth to prevent him from speaking. Leo was about to strike at Calis but he raised a small bit of the floor to make Leo trip over and hit the wall and before Leo could move, he was grabbed by the earth in the wall and tied to it.

Raph was about to get the jump on Calis from behind but Calis saw him coming and used the earth to grab his leg and drag him back down and bind his legs and arms into the floor preventing him from moving. Mikey jumped up and was about to strike Calis with a kick but Calis used his crystal to take control of some spears and used the handles to knock Mikey down to the ground.

Mikey groaned as he got up and said sarcastically to the others, "You guys are a lot of help"

The spears turned and began to chase Mikey around the room as Donnie called out, "Just get his amulet Mikey! That's how he's controlling everything!"

"Before or after he stabs me with those things?" Mikey asked as he continued to run.

"Preferably before" Leo answered as Mikey and the spears ran past him.

He stopped and did a spinning kick on top of Raph's shell and kicked the spears away aiming for Calis which one of the spears cut the rope chain and the crystal fell off his neck and landed on the floor on the other side of the room.

The spears immediately stopped chasing Mikey and landed flat on the ground. Both Calis and Mikey then charged right for the crystal, however they both crashed and broke right through the wall and the crystal landed on the floor.

Calis quickly got up and picked it up as Mikey sat up from the ground. Mikey saw next to him was the same rope and glowing balls Calis had used on his brothers and the others and quickly grabbed them and threw them at Calis as he exclaimed, "Time to put you on ice!"

The weapon hit him dead on and like Quarry and the others, he disappeared and then appeared in a pod and before he could do anything, the pod activated and completely froze him, trapping him with no escape.

Mikey broke the others free from their binds and then Leo said as Mikey helped him stand up, "Thanks Mikey. You really stepped up"

They all went to the other room and looked at Calis's frozen form and the Mikey said, "The guy wasn't evil, just lonely and who could blame him?"

"I know one thing, he must've seen my mother because he mentioned she helped Quarry and the others break free from the Foot and Technus" Danny said.

"Maybe Quarry will know something so how about we find something heavy and crack these puppies open" Raph said as they went to Quarry.

Donnie looked at the crystal below on the pod and said, "Actually no blunt force is required. I believe this crystal is the release"

He turned the crystal sideways and suddenly mist appeared all around Quarry and the ice melted to reveal a blue haired woman. The boys immediately covered their eyes since she was naked as Mikey said in shock, "Quarry! You're a girl"

"I'm…back to normal" Quarry said in happiness.

"Come on guys let's free the others" Donnie said.

After releasing the others and found them all some clothes for them to wear for the time being, Danny then asked Quarry, "Uh Quarry…..Do you remember when you guys broke free of the Foot's control, a woman named Maddie who helped you?'

"Yes I do. In fact she was the one who uploaded a computer virus to our shock collars they used to restrain us and shut them down making our plan of escape possible" Quarry answered.

"So it's true. My mother was there" Danny said.

"That was your mother?" Quarry asked. Danny nodded and then asked hopefully, "You wouldn't happen to know where she went do you? Or where she disappeared?"

"I'm sorry my friend but she ran off as soon as she helped us and a Foot soldier had spotted her. They were about to grab her but we stopped them and allowed her to escape" Quarry answered.

"Oh I see" Danny said while looking down.

Quarry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't give up Danny. I know you will find her one day"

* * *

A few minutes later they were heading out of the city when suddenly Quarry shouted, "NOOOOOO!"

They all gasped in complete shock as one of the men's top half of his body had changed back into Stonebiter as he was halfway out of the exit tunnel of the city. Danny, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey all pulled the man back into the tunnel and immediately when the light of the Crystal Moon touched him, he reverted back to normal.

"He….he reverted back just as he stepped out of the cavern" Quarry said still in shock and dismay. "Why?"

Donnie then thought back to what Calis said about the Crystal Moon and concluded as they headed back a bit and gestured to the Crystal Moon, "I think that's the cause. Remember what Calis said? It provides regenerative energy. Stray too far from it and it seems the effects reverse themselves"

"Then we can't leave this city?" Quarry said as she and the others looked down in sadness and despair. "I don't believe it. He got what he wanted after all"

"We'll figure this all out. Donnie's pretty good…." Leo began to say but Quarry cut him off, "No we can't let you stay. Who knows how long it'll take?"

"But just taken off is not our style" Danny said. "We can't just leave you guys here"

"Please you have your own lives to get back to. Believe me if the solution is here, we'll find it" Quarry said.

"I'll keep studying the crystals" Donnie said. "We can beat this"

"And then we'll be back" Leo said. All of them nodded in agreement as Raph then added, "That's a promise"

"Thank you" Quarry said extremely grateful to them as were the others.

* * *

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie and Danny were back in the sewer tunnels heading for their home still feeling bummed out that their friends were now trapped in the underground city until they find a cure, but suddenly they all saw something up ahead and immediately hid in the shadows of a large sewer pipe. Danny quickly changed into his ghost form and turned them all invisible and watched as a whole group of Foot Ninja lead by some kind of Black Knight ghost with a purple flaming cape go past them with torches in their hands.

When the coast was clear, Danny dropped the invisibility and they all peaked as Leo asked, "Foot Ninjas?"

"What are they doing down here?" Raph whispered. Danny then added, "Looks like one of Vlad's cronies is leading the group because that was definitely a ghost"

A hand suddenly turned Mikey around and before he could scream the same hand covered his mouth. It was Master Splinter who shushed him and made the others turn around.

Splinter released Mikey's mouth who whispered in annoyance, "What? I'm the only screamer? You have to cover just my mouth?"

"Master Splinter what is going on?" Danny asked.

"I don't know but I believe the Foot and Plasmius's soldiers are searching for us" Master Splinter answered. "They are everywhere"

"You got to be kidding me?!" Raph exclaimed quietly.

"We cannot reach the lair undetected even with Daniel's powers to help us. For now we must find a new place to stay and fast" Master Splinter said.

Mikey suddenly had a thought and said with a bright smile, "Hey I know just the place"

April in her nightgown and a facemask on, opened her back door to see Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Danny and Master Splinter standing there.

"Hey April. Cool mudpack girl" Mikey said as they entered inside.

"Mind if we crash at your place for a while?" Leo asked.

"What's to eat?" Raph then asked. Donnie then asked, "You got digital cable right?"

"Uh sorry about this April" Danny said as he followed in.

Master Splinter then said before entering himself, "Miss O'Neil, your hospitality is very much appreciated"

April's eyes widened at first but then just sighed and joined the others.

* * *

In a lab a woman wearing a blue hazmat suit with a hood over her head and wearing red goggles was working on something when the same man who wore a trench coat, a blue jumpsuit with black boots, a gold medallion around his neck and had blue hair tied back along with a pair of dark shades that Leo and Danny had met during their fight with Shredder and Plasmius entered the room.

"Excuse me for interrupting but a photo was taken at that destroyed Foot Lab underground of the boy and the four mutant turtles we've been monitoring lately" The man said.

The woman turned and looked at the photograph handed to her and her eyes widened at the sight of Danny in his human form and then the other one of him in his ghost form fighting with the Turtles.

She traced her hand over the photo and said, "Danny….my baby boy"

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:**

 **Drawings are coming to life? Another dimension? When Donnie and Danny meet April's tenant Kirby and discover that whatever he draws comes to life, they go on an adventure in another world and discover that a city there needs their help to protect themselves from an army of monsters! Can they help protect this city? Will they make it back to April's alive? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: The King.**


	16. The King

In some kind of alternate dimension Danny and Donnie stood in front of a bridge leading to some kind of city. Danny was in his ghost form with his sword in his hand and Donnie stood ready to fight with his bo staff as an army of monsters comes charging towards them.

DANNY: _Being a ninja turtle and a half-ghost, we've both seen a lot of crazy things in the past few years but this really takes the prize._

 _At first Donnie and I thought we were dreaming…..then I wish we were!_

Donnie blocked a strike from one of the monsters with his staff before flipping over one of them and whacking them in the stomach. Danny blocked one of the monster's claws with his sword before blasting it back with an ecto-blast, he then rose in the air and created a circle of energy around him and then blasted it all against seven of the monsters and landed beside Donnie in front of the bridge, however more monsters came charging right for them.

 _This is definitely no dream. This was definitely a nightmare._

* * *

It was a quiet night at April's apartment / antique store….well apart from Leo and Rapha arguing in front of the TV and blocking April's view.

"Look we gotta go back down there and flush those stinking Foot Ninjas and Vlad's goons out of our sewers and I mean flush" Raph said as he punched his fist and hand together.

"Raph we don't even know what they're doing down there" Leo argued.

"I don't care!" Raph snapped. Leo snapped back, "You should!"

"Would you guys please just stop it?!" Danny shouted causing them to both stop.

Master Splinter then spoke, "My sons you thwarted the Foot's many schemes and defeated their master as well as their second in command Plasmius. Clearly they are searching for our lair"

"I thought with the Shredder and Plasmius gone, we'd seen the last of those bozos" Mikey said a little worried. "Do you really think they could find our lair? I just got my room the way I like it and my famous ninja trading card collection is just waiting out in the open! If they take that I'll….I'll…."

"Relax Mikey! With all the techno camouflage and security devices that I installed with some help from Danny, there's no way they'll find our place or detect that there was anyone with any ecto-signatures there" Donnie said which made Mikey relax. He then picked up a chip and offered, "Barbecue soy chip?"

"Those nin-jerks and ghosts are keeping us from our home. We should be down there smacking heads" Raph retorted not noticing April was trying to look at the TV.

"Running into battle without knowledge or preparation is foolish" Master Splinter said. "Sometimes it is best to sit still. The answers will come"

"Master Splinter is right and besides our home is where we're all together as a family. That's what really matters" Leo said.

April coughed to get their attention and said a little annoyed, "You guys are more than welcome to stay with me for as long as you need to, just as long as you don't stand in front of the TV!"

Raph and Leo moved out of the way as they said, "Uh sorry / sorry April

Suddenly the doorbell rang and all of them gasped. April got up and headed for the door as she said, "Oh no! Who could that be? You guys can't be seen. You better all…"

However when she turned back around, she saw that they all already hid out of sight. She smiled in relief and then opened the door to see a Chinese takeaway delivery man holding a bag full of Chinese food.

"Chinese take-out. That's $14.95 lady" The man said.

"But I didn't order any…." April began to say when she realised who ordered it and just sighed as she said, "Oh of course I did. I'll go get my purse"

She walked away and the man suddenly saw Mikey on the arm rest and gasped and closed his eyes for a moment thinking he was hallucinating, but when he opened them back up he saw sitting in the chair this time was a stuffed bear.

April came back, gave him the money and took the food and said, "Thank you so much. Bye now"

She quickly closed the door and sighed in relief. When she turned around, she saw that they were all back in their spots, Master Splinter sitting on a cushion on one side of the room, Donnie, Danny and Mikey sitting together on the other side of the room and Leo and Raph standing near the TV.

"Wow. You guys are good" April said impressed.

"It's our job" Leo said.

"We're ninjas" Danny said.

"Yeah check out my ninja stealth action" Mikey said as he picked up a bag of chips and held it up and down in front of his face while saying, "Now you see me and now you don't. Now you see me and now you don't"

Danny grabbed the chips and said, "Give me that Houdini. You've been hogging the nachos all afternoon"

April walked up to them and asked with a smirk as she presented the bag of Chinese food, "Your order I presume?"

"He did it!" Danny, Donnie and Mikey all said in unison as they pointed at each other.

"May I have the privilege of getting you anything else my lords?" April asked sarcastically.

"No. We're fine, thanks though" Donnie said as Mikey grabbed the bag and handed him and Danny a box of Chinese food each.

"One from column A and one from column B" Mikey said and both he, Donnie and Danny began eating their Chinese.

"I feel like I've gone from happily single to mother of five over-night" April said.

"Tell me about it" Master Splinter commented knowing exactly how April felt.

Raph yawned and said as he headed for the bathroom, "Well I'm hitting the showers"

A few minutes later, everyone was doing their own thing as Raph was in the showers. Donnie was working on something on the table, Danny was reading a comic book, Mikey was eating some peanuts, April was watching the TV and Leo was mediating with Master Splinter.

Suddenly Raph yelped and came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and asked, "Yo Donnie can you do something about the hot water? A turtle can't even get a decent shower in this joint"

"Been there and done that" Donnie said as he went back to the device he was working on.

"Well go there and do it again" Raph pressed.

"Why is it always me?" Donnie sighed. "Why can't you ask Mikey to fix something once in a while?"

Donnie then looked at Mikey who was sitting there casually eating his nuts and then realised why they don't ask him to fix things. He placed his tools down and got up and said, "Never mind. I'll go fix the water heater again"

Danny placed his comic book down and followed behind Donnie and said, "I'll help you out bro, besides I need something to do besides reading this comic book"

"I really appreciate it guys" April said with a smile. "But keep an eye out for Kirby, you know the guy I lease the basement apartment to. I don't need you two scaring my new tenant"

"Don't worry April. We're ninjas remember and Danny can turn invisible. Piece of cake" Donnie said with confidence.

"There's cake? I love cake" Mikey said with a wide smile.

Danny groaned and then he and Donnie headed out the door as he said, "I don't think I'll ever understand the way Mikey thinks sometimes"

"I don't think neither of us will" Donnie said making them both laugh.

* * *

The two of them headed downstairs into the basement and Danny lit his hands with ecto-energy proving themselves some light.

"I know there's a light switch around here somewhere" Donnie said and then smiled as he saw the switch.

He flicked the lights on and then Danny stopped lighting the way with his ecto-energy but suddenly they saw a shadow of something around the corner making them both gasp and Danny changed into his ghost form as he asked, "What's that?!"

Suddenly some sort of screeching flying monster came around the corner charging right at them to attack them, they both dodged out of the way as it kept flying back and forth trying to attack them and then flew around the corner disappearing out of sight.

"What was that thing?!" Donnie asked.

"I don't know but we're gonna find out" Danny said.

They both went up to the corner and looked around but the monster was nowhere to be found. Donnie then said in confusion, "I could have sworn it went this way"

They saw a light coming from a doorway and Danny and Donnie walked over and peaked through the open door and saw a man sitting at a desk table with a pencil in his hand and some sort of pink glowing object attached to it with rope. The man had black but slightly greying hair wearing a red sweater, blue jeans and boots.

"That must be April's new tenant Kirby" Danny guessed. "What's he doing in there?"

Kirby was drawing some sort of weird fly looking robotic creature in a sketchbook and as soon as he finished drawing, the picture suddenly had colour and came to life, literally flying off the page. Danny and Donnie entered the room amazed and shocked at what they saw.

"How'd he do that?" Donnie asked still amazed and then the creature flew right past their heads and disappeared in the hallway.

That was when Kirby noticed them and looked at them in shock and confusion as he said, "A green monster and some white haired glowing kid? I don't remember drawing you guys"

His eyes then widened and he stood up and said nervously, "You guys must…you guys must be here for your crystal. Look I was only burrowing it for a while just please put the stick down"

"Hey slow down friend" Danny said calmly as he changed back into his human form and Donnie put away his bo staff. "I know we both must be weird to you but we're not here to hurt you. I'm Daniel and this is my brother Donatello and we don't know anything about any crystal"

"How did you do that kid? And he don't look like your brother?" Kirby asked Danny.

"To answer your first question, I'm half-ghost and half-human and as for your second question, it's an adopted relationship" Danny answered.

"Our question though is that we wanna know is how you just did what you did what that drawing?" Donnie asked.

Kirby showed them the crystal that was attached to his pencil and answered, "It wasn't really me. I mean I can draw sure, I've been doing it for years but it's this crystal. It supplies the magic"

"Crystals. It had to be crystals" Donnie sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

"Nothing. It's just that we've had our fair share of magic crystals lately" Donnie answered as he and Danny remembered recently their adventure to the underground city.

"You should really try this. Here let me find you a clean page" Kirby said as he turned to a clean page in his sketch book.

"Hey aren't you freaked out a little that I just told you I was half-ghost or Donnie's appearance?" Danny asked.

Kirby chuckled a little bit and answered, "Fella since my sketches started leaping off the page, I've seen freakier believe me"

"By the way my friends call me Kirby" Kirby introduced himself while shaking both Danny and Donnie's hands.

"You can just call me Danny and be free to call my brother Don or Donnie" Danny said. He then asked, "So where'd did you get that crystal anyway Kirby?"

"I found it in a pile of coal of all places and then accidentally discovered what it could do" Kirby answered. He then gestured for one of them to take the pencil and said, "Here draw something"

Donnie took the pencil and said as he sat down at the desk, "This is too good to pass up"

He looked down at the crystal and said, "I wonder if there's some sort of bio-molecular transfer involved somehow"

Danny chuckled and shook his head as Kirby said, "Don just draw something"

"Okay but I'm afraid a stick person is the best I can do" Donnie said as he began to draw a stick figure on the page.

"Don't worry, it takes a few years of practice before you can really have fun. It's not a bad stick guy though" Kirby said.

Donnie finished the drawing and then watched as the stick figure suddenly came to life and jumped right off the page and onto one of the other tables and started kicking some of the cans of spray can off them.

Donnie laughed and said, "This is too wild"

"Told ya" Kirby said laughing himself.

The stick figure suddenly came over to Donnie and kicked him right in the shin causing him to yelp in pain and hold his shin. Danny laughed and said, "Wow Donnie. You just got your butt kicked by a drawing"

Suddenly it jumped onto Danny's head and started pulling hard on his hair causing him to yelp in pain. He grabbed the stick figure and held it in front of him as he snapped, "Cut that out!"

Suddenly the stick figure disappeared into thin air right out of Danny's hand and he said in amazement and shock, "He just disappeared"

"They all do" Kirby said. "Everything I draw comes to life and then they just vanish. One exception though, a thing I drew a couple of weeks ago didn't disappear"

He walked up to a large cloth and ripped it off to reveal some sort of advanced technological portal and said, "I can't really tell you what it is"

Danny and Donnie both looked at the device as Donnie guessed, "Looks like a weird kind of doorway"

Danny placed his hand inside for a moment and it went through it for a moment before he pulled it back and gasped in awe, "Incredible"

"Hey be careful" Kirby said cautiously.

"I'll check it out first" Danny said and then walked through the portal and then nothing happened for a few seconds.

"Uh Danny? Danny?" Donnie called out. Kirby then tried, "Danny can you hear us?"

Half of Danny then came back through and he said, "Hey guys you're not gonna believe this. You both gotta see what's on the other side of this thing"

"I'm in. How about you Kirby?" Donnie asked.

"Uh…what the heck. Wait let me grab my sketchpad" Kirby said and then grabbed his sketchbook and pencil and then jumped through the portal with Donnie and Danny while shouting, "GERONIMO!"

As Kirby came through, Donnie and Danny caught him before he hit the ground as Donnie commented, "That last steps a doozy huh?"

"Good catch guys. Thanks" Kirby said.

They all then looked around and found themselves in some kind of different environment. Stars shot across the light purple sky and they could even see several planets around them. Donnie then said, "It's like some sort of ultimate reality. A different dimension"

"It's so amazing" Danny said.

"And it all looks familiar. Too familiar" Kirby said as he began to recognise the environment around them.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

Kirby opened his sketchbook and showed all his sketches and it showed the place they were standing in was a perfect match to the drawings in his sketchbook and said, "Look. I drew it. I drew it all"

He then showed them several drawings of different types of monsters he drew. Donnie then noticed something in the distance and said as he pointed at it, "Hey guys check out that weirdo"

They both looked and saw a green Frankenstein looking monster with a club and a white beard. Danny then said, "Hey that looks like one of the same monsters from your book"

Kirby looked through the pages of the book and said as he found the exact same monster, "It is. I remember drawing that one"

They all looked back at it and then Donnie said as he noticed it was walking over the hill, "It's ignoring us"

All three of them then started following it and when they reached the top of the hill they saw it was a whole group of Kirby's monsters charging towards a bridge that lead to a city and guarding the entrance to the bridge was four ancient looking warrior guards each holding weapons raging from a huge hammer, a pair of metal sticks, a shield and a sword.

"Looks like someone's in for a monster size beat down" Donnie exclaimed.

"Brace yourselves!" One of the warriors shouted as they stood ready to fight against the creature.

"Those creatures are gonna rip those guys apart" Kirby said concerned for the warriors.

They watched as the warriors began to fight against the monsters however although at first they were going well, because there was so many of them they were being overpowered. The one with the hammer threw his weapon at one of the monsters while shouting, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The creature punched the hammer head on creating an explosion and knocking most of them and all the warriors down to the ground. The other monsters roared in victory and began heading towards the bridge.

"We got to do something" Kirby said.

Danny changed into his ghost form and pulled out his katana while Donnie pulled out his staff as they both said, "Stay here, we're on it"

Both Donnie and Danny charged right for the monsters and shouted, "COMING THROUGH!"

Danny blasted some of the monsters down with an energy strike and blasted them all away from the warriors as they woke up and saw the two coming to their aide. Donnie leapt in the air and whacked five of them all down hard to the ground and knocked them unconscious.

Danny landed beside Donnie and blocked a strike from one of the monsters claws and then Donnie knocked the monster over by tripping his feet with his staff. The warriors all sat up from the ground and watched as Donnie and Danny fought against the monsters with awe and curiosity.

"What new strange creatures are these?" One of them asked as they all stood up.

"I don't know but seeing how they are helping us, I can say they are definitely not our enemies" One of them answered.

"Hey Donnie grab my legs and spin me round!" Danny called out.

"On it!" Donnie called back and then grabbed onto Danny's legs and started spinning him around in a circle.

Danny charged up his katana blade and sent continuous waves of his ecto-energy through the blade hitting and blasting back the monsters in a circle. Donnie stopped spinning Danny and placed him on the ground and they both stood in front of the warriors in a fight stance.

"TO ARMS!" The leader of the warriors shouted and then all of them charged straight for the monsters. Danny and Donnie smiled and then charged towards the monsters along with them and in a few seconds they beaten them back and all the monsters began fleeing like cowards.

Kirby smiled and joined the others as Donnie said while he and Danny put their weapons back in their holsters, "We came, we saw and we kicked monster butt"

"Wow guys you got some moves" Kirby said impressed and amazed. "I've never seen anything like that except maybe in the comics"

"It's a ninja thing" Danny said brightly.

"Hail to you strangers" The leader of the warriors said as they approached them.

"Um hi….I mean hail" Donnie said.

"You are welcome here" The leader said.

"What was going on here? Why were those monsters attacking you anyway?" Danny asked.

"We few are all that stand against the darkness; the creatures which you helped us defeat. We owe you our gratitude" The leader began explaining. "They wish to destroy our city and we must prepare for they will return in greater numbers, more than we can possibly defend against and when they come in force, we may lose the bridge and with it our city. I cannot bear to think of the dark powers destroying our wondrous city, our loved ones, our families….those monsters they will destroy everything"

"We won't let that happen!" Donnie said determined.

"There's no way we'll let those monsters destroy anything" Danny added as he cracked his knuckles.

"We'll do whatever we can to stop them" Kirby said.

"Sire here they come! Thousands of them!" One of the warriors shouted as he pointed at the distance.

They turned to see a whole army of monsters charging right for them, ready to take them down and get to the city at all costs which made Danny, Donnie and Kirby gasp at the number of monsters all coming roaring in rage and anger.

"We must defend the entrance to the bridge! Even if it costs us our lives!" The leader said in determination as they stood ready to fight.

Danny and Donnie pulled out their weapons and stood beside the warriors ready for the oncoming fight. Danny then asked, "Man Kirby! Did you draw all of those?"

"Yeah I have a habit of drawing a lot" Kirby said embarrassingly.

"Couldn't you have drawn less of them? Or maybe some more friendly guys?" Donnie asked.

"Hey how was I supposed to know they come to life and attack us?" Kirby retorted.

All of them except Kirby charged right for them. Danny took to the air and immediately began blasting at them, while Donnie started taking on some of them on the right side of the battlefield. The warriors began to fight against the creatures using their weapons and as they did, Kirby opened his sketchbook and immediately gasped in amazement as he saw they were the exact same warriors he drew in his book as well.

Donnie and Danny stood back to back kicking, punching, whacking them down and slicing the monsters clubs and other weapons in half. Danny blasted with ecto-blasts and energy blasts while Donnie used his staff to trip them over and also whack them down to the ground combined with flips and dragon kicks.

However when Donnie's back was turned, one of the monsters hit Donnie right in the shell with its club hard and sent him flying over to Kirby. He groaned in pain and rubbed his neck.

"Don are you okay?" Kirby asked concerned for his friend.

"Well I could use a little help" Donnie answered and then Kirby helped him get up from the ground.

They both then heard roaring and turned to see three more monsters coming towards them. Danny landed in front of them and blasted them all back with an energy wave from his sword.

"There are too many of this things!" Danny shouted before both he and Donnie jumped right back into the battle field and continued to take on the monsters.

Kirby then thought of something and said as he began drawing sketches of both Danny and Donnie a piece of paper, "I got an idea"

Danny grabbed onto Donnie's staff and spun Donnie around allowing Donnie to kick the group of monsters down to the ground in a circle and then placed him back down again.

"It just might work" Kirby said as he almost finished drawing Donnie and Danny holding some kind of high tech blasters in their hands.

Danny did a double phoenix punch on one of the monsters face and knocked it unconscious while Donnie spun his staff and whacked a couple of them down to the ground before facing more monsters charging at them.

As soon as Kirby finished drawing, on Donnie's arm appeared a high tech silver blaster and on Danny's arm appeared a high tech green and blue blaster. They both exclaimed in shock and amazement, "What the shell?"

"Donnie's yours is called a Gravity Equaliser and Danny's yours is an Ice Blaster 3000" Kirby told them. "The Gravity Equaliser cancels the gravity equation at anything the blasts hit and the Ice Blaster 3000 freezes anything into a thick case of ice. I just made them up"

"This is so awesome! / I like it!" Both Danny and Donnie said with smiles and then faced a bunch of monsters charging towards them.

Donnie blasted three of them with the Gravity Equaliser and immediately they began to float in the air and then Danny blasted the other three with the Ice Blaster 3000 and immediately the monsters became trapped within thick cases of ice.

They both then heard more monsters charging towards them from behind and started firing blasts from their new weapons as they both said, "Eat negative gravity and ice you losers!"

The blasts hit the monsters dead on and all the monsters that came charging towards them became frozen in ice and floated into the air. Donnie then blasted a monster who was fighting one of the warriors and it floated into the air and then Danny completely froze the other one with a blast from his weapon.

"The Gravity Equaliser and the Ice Blaster 3000. Don't leave home without it" Donnie said really impressed with the weapons Kirby drew them.

Two more monsters came charging towards them but when Donnie and Danny tried to blast them, the Gravity Equaliser and the Ice Blaster 3000 shorted out and broke down on them.

"That doesn't sound good" Donnie said.

Donnie and Danny jumped over the monsters just as they swiped at them and then used the blasters as clubs and knocked both of them down unconscious in the face. Danny then smiled and said, "Well on the bright side, they make good clubs"

They both looked around and saw that the monsters were still coming and some of them began heading towards the bridge as they managed to get past the warriors who were busy fighting against some of the other monsters.

They both turned to Kirby who was drawing something and then Danny pressed, "Uh any chance of another weapon that can help take most of these goons down?!"

"Add a size reference for scale….finish it up with a few details and done" Kirby said and then suddenly he along with Danny and Donnie found themselves standing on a balcony of a giant yellow robot with a huge mouth and metal claws.

"Wow! So what do you call this one?" Danny asked.

"It's kind of a mobile creep trapper" Kirby answered. "It's supposed to respond to my brain waves"

He then demonstrated and then suddenly the arms began moving and started picking up the monsters and placing them inside the mouth and trapping them in there.

"Looks like it's time to commence with Operation Clean Up" Donnie said as he and Danny removed the blasters from their arms.

The creep trapper continued to grab bunches of the monsters and trap them inside its mouth. Donnie and Danny then jumped down from the robot and re-joined the fight below. Danny grabbed Donnie by his arm and then let go allowing him to do a flip and kick three monsters down to the ground as he landed.

"The creatures have broken through! We must stop them!" The leader shouted and they saw as the monsters were running up the bridge.

"Hey get back here you creepy creeps unless you're afraid" Donnie mocked making some of them run back and charge straight at Donnie and the other warriors while Danny flew over and stood at the bridge and began punching, kicking and blasting the monsters back with everything he had.

However Donnie and the warriors were overpowered and knocked down the ground. Donnie strained to keep the monsters off him but they wouldn't let up and he groaned, "IT'S NO GOOD! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!"

Danny was starting to become tired from overusing his powers and some of the creatures knocked him down the ground and held him down as he was forced to change back into his human form and he too strained to try and get them off him.

Kirby continued to think quickly and then thought of something as he looked through his drawings of the monsters and said, "Wait a minute! If all these goons are in this sketchbook then….Yes I have it!"

He immediately began going through the sketchbook and started redrawing over the monsters as quickly as he could. The people in the city saw the monsters coming and immediately began to scream and panic. A mother picked up her child and began to run as the monsters came closer but tripped over and covered her child as she braced for the attack.

Kirby drew faster and faster to finish his drawing and then finally finished and then suddenly all the monsters started to become chained and cuffed in chains, bricks and strong restraints and even though some of them tried to break free, the restraints were too strong. Even the ones holding down Danny, Donnie and the warriors were restrained.

Danny walked down from the bridge and stood with Donnie and watched as the warriors cheered in victory, "HUZZAH! HUZZAH!"

Kirby climbed down from the robot and stood with Donnie and Danny as the warriors walked up to them. The leader smiled and said, "Thank you mighty sorcerer and you too brave turtle creature and spirit boy. All of you are welcomed to our land and our homes anytime"

"Thanks / thank you / you're welcome" Danny, Kirby and Donnie all said.

"Kirby my friend, you are the king" Donnie said. Danny then asked, "How did you do all that?"

"As fast as I could" Kirby answered as he showed them all the sketches of the monsters restrained.

They all laughed and then Donnie said as they started heading for the portal, "Come on guys. We should go home"

"Yeah I guess you're right though I got to say, I really wish we had more time to explore this place. It's incredible" Kirby said as they came closer to the portal.

"We can do that another day. How about some chow? I'm starving" Danny suggested.

"As long as you guys are buying" Kirby said.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the portal and looked to see started moving and getting smaller.

"The portal's shrinking!" Donnie shouting as they ran towards it.

"Don, Danny you two go first" Kirby said.

"But Kirby…" Danny began to protest but Kirby cut him off, "Don't argue! There's no time! Just go!"

"Okay but once were in, we'll pull you through" Danny said as he jumped through. Donnie then jumped through but suddenly became stuck in the entrance of the portal and shouted as he tried to get through, "I'M STUCK!"

Danny grabbed his arms and started pulling while Kirby on the other side started pushing him through until Donnie came fully through the portal and back in the basement but the portal started to shrink faster and Donnie and Danny both shouted as they watched the portal completely closed, "THE PORTAL! / KIRBY NO! / KIRBY!"

Just as the portal closed two paper aeroplanes shot through as Donnie and Danny looked down in sadness for the loss of their friend. The paper aeroplanes landed beside them and they both opened them up as they sat against the wall and saw it was Kirby's drawings of them with the blasters he drew for them with a message on both of them.

 _Don and Danny,_

" _Life at best is bittersweet"_

 _See ya around pals,_

 _Kirby._

Danny then said, "Well at least we know he'll be happy, living in a world of his own drawings"

Donnie smiled and ruffled Danny's hair as they both thought of Kirby and hoped he'll be okay.

 _(This chapter / episode was dedicated to Jack Kirby 1917-1994)_

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES….**

 **The Foot, Hun and Vlad's goons have ambushed Leo! During his morning exercise the Foot along with Hun and some of Vlad's ghost allies have suddenly attacked him. Will he get back to April's apartment alive? How will Danny and the Turtles face this problem as the fight comes to April's apartment? And have two enemies returned from the dead? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: The Shredder Strikes Back PART 1 AND 2!**


	17. The Shredder Strikes Back PART 1

Thunder and lightning roared loudly in the sky as it began to rain in New York. Leo ran across the rooftops, leaping from one to the other. As he landed, he knelt down and drew out one of his katana blades.

 _LEO- There are times in your life when you draw on everything you have._

He growled in annoyance, frustration and anger as he was surrounded by Foot Ninja each of them baring weapons.

 _Times when you reach down into the deepest part of yourself, when you know you gotta give it your all cause anything less won't get the job done._

Leo stood and readied himself to face them, the Foot however moved aside and allowed Hun to walk up to the front who smirked at Leo.

 _It's in times like these that you find out who you really are._

Leo however smirked back and merely edged Hun to bring it on. The smirk dropped from Hun's face and he growled as another round of lightning and thunder roared in the sky once again.

 _That is…if you live long enough._

Leo leapt in the air as Hun roared and charged straight at him.

* * *

 **TMNT S01E17 The Shredder Strikes Back PART 1**

The morning sun peaked over New York City and the sunlight beamed and entered the living room of April's apartment. Donatello sleeping on the top part of the couch, Mikey sleeping on the actual base of the couch, Raphael and Danny were sleeping on the floor and Master Splinter was on one of the arm chairs.

As Mikey slept, Donnie's foot fell near his face and he grunted in disgust at the smell, "Geeze! What died?!"

Master Splinter's eyes immediately opened as he heard the sound of the window opening behind him. He didn't need to turn around and look for he knew exactly who it was up early in the morning.

"You're morning training my son?" Master Splinter asked Leo as he stood by the opened window ready to head out.

"Yes Master Splinter, while the city is still quiet" Leo answered as Master Splinter stood up and faced him.

"Your discipline is commendable Leonardo. Have a good run" Master Splinter said, but just when Leo was about to leave he added, "But I trust you're not thinking of going back to scout the lair alone?"

That comment caught Leo off guard as his sensei had figured out that he was thinking of doing that. He turned to face him and said with slight anger, "Why would I do that? Just because the sewer tunnels are overrun by Foot Ninja and ghosts? That we're forced to hide out here at April's like cowards?"

Master Splinter looked at Leo calmly and spoke, "You ask a question that is not a question, if we are to succeed against our foes we will need to act together as a team and not as rash individuals"

"I understand Master Splinter" Leo said after calming down. "I am curious though; with Shredder and Plasmius gone, what are the Foot Ninja and those other ghosts up to?"

"Patience my son. I have a feeling we will find out all too soon" Master Splinter answered as he returned to the chair.

When he turned around Leo had left for his morning training and he sat back down and began to meditate.

* * *

Leo ran across the rooftops, one after the other unaware as he jumped over an alleyway a group of Foot Ninja below had spotted him and began their pursuit. Leo turned his head and saw the ninjas following him with swords and other weapons in their hands.

As one leapt at him ready to strike him with his blade, Leo ducked just in time and instead the Foot soldier crashed right into the wall and fell unconscious. Leo turned and growled at the other Foot Ninja, he pulled out one of his katanas and stood ready to fight against them.

He suddenly heard a noise and looked up to see more Foot Ninja standing on the ledge of a building behind him and realised it was an ambush. He looked around looking for a way to get out, his eyes caught sight of a nearby line and then looked down to see the Foot soldier that had crashed had begun to wake up and sit up on his knees.

He ran and jumped right on the ninja's back giving him a boost, he grabbed hold of the line and cut the rope, swinging across several buildings and landing on the roof of another one. He continued to run across the rooftops and the Foot Ninja continued to chase after him as they caught up with him.

Back at April's apartment the clock had struck at 6:45 in the morning and Mikey turned in his sleep, his hand hovered over his face until it landed and he yelped as he woke up which also caused Donnie, Raph and Danny to wake up and pull out their weapons believing they were under attack.

"What?! What is it?!" Raph exclaimed.

Mikey chuckled and said, "Oh man! I slept on my hand and it got numb and hit my face and I thought someone slapped me. Don't you hate that?"

The others just looked at him in annoyance and Raph mumbled as they put their weapons away, "Word's fail me"

Raph was about to head into the bathroom but Mikey beat him to it and slammed the door in his face as he said, "I call dibs on the bathroom"

Raph merely groaned and sighed annoyed.

A few minutes later Mikey was in the kitchen cooking eggs on the stove, while toast cooked on the toaster. The others relaxed in the living room waiting for breakfast to be ready, the door to April's bedroom opened revealing her in a dressing gown and he hair down.

She yawned and said tiredly, "I really do have four turtles, a half-ghost and a rat sleeping in my living room and I thought I was just having a bad dream"

She suddenly smelled something in the air and asked, "Hey what's burning?"

"Mikey's cooking" Danny answered.

As the toast popped up from the toaster cooked, Mikey accidently broke the yoke of one of the eggs as it was cooking and then started scrambling all the eggs together as he asked, "Hey scrambled is okay with everyone right?"

"Again?" Everyone else asked annoyed as it seemed to be a bad habit Mikey had when cooking.

"Hey by the way where's Leo?" Danny asked.

"He's engaged in his morning exercises" Master Splinter answered.

'"If he doesn't get back soon he's gonna get soaked. That sky's looking angry" Donnie said as he looked out the window and heard the sound of thunder and lightning roaring in the sky as dark clouds formed.

* * *

Leo panted as he climbed up and stood on another roof of a building. He looked back to see if the Foot was still following him, but there was no-one there. He knelt down and continued to rest, but it was short lived as seven Foot Ninja stood in front of him suddenly and held their swords ready to fight.

Leo stood back up and held his sword ready as well. He walked back to the ledge and saw he had no other choice but to fight, he pulled out his other katana and stood ready as the Foot charged straight for him head on. Leo jumped in the air and stepped on a couple of their heads before delivering a split kick and knocked two of them down to the ground.

He continued to slice at their weapons with his katana blades, while delivering a serious of different types of kicks from roundhouse kicks to dragon kicks and in just a matter of seconds the group of Foot Ninja were taken down.

At first Leo thought it was over, however more Foot Ninja appeared on another roof just across from the one he was standing on. Lightning and thunder roared in the sky above him and then the rain began to fall as more Foot Ninja appeared from their hiding places. Leo growled in anger at the sight of them.

* * *

A plate flew across the room to the table where Raph caught it with his hand and called out as he placed it down, "Got it"

Mikey continued to throw the plates from the kitchen as April entered the room and her eyes widened that what they were throwing was her China plates.

"One more. Up high" Mikey challenged.

"NO! Not the China!" April shouted as Mikey threw the plate.

Unfortunately Raph missed catching it and the sound of the plate breaking was heard.

April sighed and said sarcastically, "Why should today be any different?"

"Kids" Master Splinter said as he was reading the newspaper.

"Sorry April" Mikey apologised. Raph then added, "Yeah really. Um….you got any glue?"

"Don't sweat it. I realise it's tough for seven people to share a one person apartment" April said as she, Danny, Donnie, Raph and Master Splinter sat down at the table.

"We'll be out of your way as soon as we can" Donnie said.

"Don't get me wrong. I love you guys, I really do it's just my place is too small" April said.

"We will leave as soon as the Foot Ninja are gone from the tunnels surrounding our lair" Master Splinter said.

The front door suddenly knocked and Danny got up and opened the door to see Sam standing outside the door.

"Sam hey. How's it going?" Danny asked as he allowed her to come in.

"Hey Danny. Hey guys" Sam said as she came in and sat down next to Danny at the table after placing her bag and umbrella down by the door.

"Hey Sam" The others greeted.

"I bought some movies over we could watch and after breakfast, April did you want to go downstairs for an antique for my grandmother's birthday?" Sam asked.

"Sounds great" April said.

Mikey then came over with plates of scrambled eggs in his hand, shoulders and in the other hand he had jam and on top of his head he had a plate of toast. April eyed at him nervously and suggested, "Um…can I help you with that very delicate China Mikey?"

"I got it thanks" Mikey said with a smile.

Suddenly he threw everything up into the air, causing April to shriek and cover her eyes as she waited for the inevitable sound of breaking plates, however when it never came she opened her eyes and saw that everything was placed on the table and each of them now had a plate of scrambled eggs. There wasn't anything broken or smashed much to her relief.

Mikey smile proudly and said as he sat down, "Ninja training"

He smiled at the sight of the food in front of him and immediately began to dig into his breakfast with gusto along with Raph who simply said, "Say what you want about Mikey, the guy knows how to scramble an egg"

April was a little bit appalled by the way they were eating and suggested to Master Splinter, "So one would think that table manners would be part of their training?"

"One would think" Master Splinter agreed.

April then turned to Sam who was simply eating some toast and asked, "So I'm guessing you're used to seeing boys eat like this?"

"Trust me when I say, I have a friend who eats like this all the time" Sam said as she continued to eat her toast.

As they continued to eat breakfast, Danny then asked, "Shouldn't Leo have been back by now?"

"Hey out of the five of us, Leo's the one turtle you never have to worry about" Donnie said with confidence.

* * *

Leo charged at the Foot, jumped over one of them before kicking him in the back from behind and continued to block against the strikes of their blades before knocking them down from the ground and cutting their swords in half with his own katana blades.

He stood to the side panting as the Foot laid on the roof unconscious, he was starting to feel tired from all the fighting and running he had done most of the morning. He put his swords away and then suddenly heard a noise and turned to see not only three Foot Tech Ninjas, but Skulker as well standing on the ledge of another roof above him.

Leo jumped back as the Foot Tech Ninja and Skulker landed in front of him after leaping and flying from another building.

"Hello mutant. We saw you running and thought, 'Hey, how about we give him something to run from?'" Skulker said with a menacing grin.

Leo said nothing but pulled out his swords once again and stood ready to fight. Skulker nodded at the Foot Tech Ninjas and immediately, they pressed the buttons on their suits and turned invisible along with Skulker who turned himself invisible as well.

Leo's eyes widened and he cautiously looked around all his surroundings, remembering the last time he and his brothers faced these ninjas they were tough to beat since they could turn invisible and not only that, he didn't exactly have one of Donnie's high tech goggles to help him see them or Skulker.

Leo was suddenly kicked in the back and before he could have time to react, he was punched hard in the face and sent straight to the other roof behind him. Leo groaned as he sat up and then suddenly, he was punched once again in the face and sent crashing straight into a wall.

"All that ninjustu can't really help you if you can't see your enemy when they're about to attack" Skulker said as he turned visible and then laughed as he went invisible once again.

Leo started slashing around everywhere at random, when he was suddenly hit in the stomach and then the chin once again. He didn't have time to react or counterattack when he was suddenly picked up and flown over to the edge of the building, Skulker then revealed himself to the be the one holding Leo by his belt and without a moment's hesitation, he threw Leo off the roof and grinned as he heard him scream as he fell to his doom.

Leo quickly put one of his swords away and grabbed onto the ledge of another building and saved himself from becoming road kill. He climbed onto the roof and gasp at the sight and sounds of footsteps coming towards him.

He suddenly got an idea and spun his mask around over his eyes, completely blinding him and stood still with his sword in his hand. He heard the sound of something coming towards him and spun kicked the Foot Tech Ninja right in the stomach, damaging his control switch and revealing himself as he was knocked unconscious.

Leo spun his sword around and stood still once more. He heard and sensed another presence coming and swung his blade to the side hitting something, revealing the Foot Tech Ninja about to attack him controls were damaged and then was knocked to the ground by a kick to the stomach from Leo.

He stood still once again listening and waiting for his enemy to strike. Footsteps were heard and Leo didn't waste another moment as he jumped into the air and swiped his sword across below him, damaging the Foot Tech Ninja's suit and revealing him as he landed behind him.

The ninja pulled out his sword and was about to attack Leo, but when he turned around he was met by Leo kicking him straight in the face from the air and knocked him out. Leo stood waiting for Skulker to strike, he suddenly heard the sound of something coming towards him and jumped out of the way of the oncoming blasts from Skulker and jumped in the air and slashed his sword at something.

Skulker screamed as he revealed himself and was suddenly blasted away by his own jetpack, as Leo damaged one of the engines and caused it to go haywire and sent him flying across the city and away from Leo.

Leo put his sword away and put his mask the right way back around and looked down at the unconscious Foot Tech Ninjas that laid before him. He gave them a bow before walking away from them, hoping that it was over and he could start heading back to April's place however he was unaware that more Foot Ninja and the same ghost in medieval armour were following him and watching him from the shadows.

"The plan is succeeding. He is becoming more worn out with each new opponent" The knight ghost said. "And yet he fights bravely I will admit, but at the same time he is young, overconfident and not to mention foolish"

He then ordered the Foot, "Continue the chase"

* * *

Back at April's apartment Raph, Donnie and Danny were in the kitchen cleaning up, Master Splinter was mediating, Mikey was also in the living room and April and Sam were looking at a couple of antiques they had found from the shop in April's room.

"You guys need any help?" Mikey asked.

Suddenly April's voice was heard, "Keep him away from the dishes!"

Mikey merely smirked and said as he left, "Yes it worked"

"Is it just me or is he getting worse?" Raph asked as he passed a plate to Danny to put away.

They both looked to see more lightning in the sky. Donnie then said in concern as he passed another plate to Raph to dry, "Leo must be nuts to be out in this weather"

"Ah you know Leo and his training. Nothing stops him" Raph said.

Danny however was starting to get the feeling that something was wrong knowing that Leo was never usually this long when it came to his morning training as he continued to look out the kitchen window of the bad weather happening outside.

* * *

Leo landed on another rood and knelt down as he drew out one of his katana blades.

He growled in annoyance, frustration and anger as he was surrounded by more Foot Ninja. Leo stood and readied himself to face them, the Foot however moved aside and allowed Hun to walk up to the front who smirked at Leo as he cracked his knuckles.

Leo however smirked back and merely edged Hun to bring it on. The smirk dropped from Hun's face and he growled as another round of lightning and thunder roared in the sky once again. Hun roared and charged straight at him, Leo flipped over and dodged out of the way before he could punch him and landed behind him.

Before Hun charged at him again, he ripped off a huge piece of pipe and started using it as a weapon both their weapons clashed against each other. Leo leapt up and was about to deliver a kick, but Hun smashed him with the pipe and sent him crashing into the small shed, breaking it instantly.

Leo groaned in pain and sat up to see Hun coming towards him with the pipe, ready to deliver a final blow, but Leo quickly jumped out of the way just as he bought the pipe down. Leo stood behind him, Hun let off another roar of anger as he charged at him once again with the pipe, Leo moved out of the way and then punched him in the back straight into the brick pillar, causing it to break and fall over Hun, burying him in the rubble.

Leo then turned to the Foot Ninja and scared them off as they all fell of the side of the building. Leo then started running again, bruises were already forming on his arms and he was starting to really get worn out.

* * *

Back at April's apartment Danny, Raph and Donnie were sitting on the couch watching the sports news about the previous football game while Sam, April and Master Splinter were sitting at the kitchen table looking over a map of the sewer tunnels.

"Rams, bears, panthers, they even got dolphins. You'd think they'd have room for something a little more reptilian" Raph said as they looked at the teams playing.

"The Turtles? My friend unfortunately the lonely turtle has been saddled by society with the stereotype of being velocity challenged" Donnie said.

"Say what?" Raph asked not understanding a single word Donnie said.

"People believe turtles are slow" Danny translated.

Mikey then walked up to them and asked, "May I have your attention please?"

Everyone stared at Mikey giving him their full attention, he then took a deep breath and let out a loud and fairly long burp. Everyone was silent but then Danny, Raph and Donnie gave a small clap for what he did as he smiled proudly.

"That's just gross" Sam commented as April covered her eyes annoyed and embarrassed.

"This is what I live with all the time" Master Splinter said.

"I can't believe I just clapped for that" Donnie said.

Raph frowned and then stood up as he said, "That's it. I'm gonna look for Leo so we can get this show on the road. No offence April but we really need to get back to our lair. I'm going stir crazy"

"You are going nowhere until your brother returns" Master Splinter scolded. "Sit"

Raph sit down mumbling in annoyance. Danny however stood up and said, "With all due respect Master Splinter, Leo has been gone nearly all morning. One of us should at least go out there to see if he's okay at least"

Master Splinter was silent at first but then said, "Very well. Daniel you may go and check up on Leonardo but then I want you both to come straight back and please my son, be careful"

"I will sensei. I'll be back with Leo as quick as I can" Danny said as he changed into his ghost form and phased out the window.

Danny's gut feeling that something was definitely wrong and he flew faster hoping to find Leo.

" _Wherever you are bro, I hope you're alright and I hope I'm wrong that you're in trouble"_ He thought in his head as the rain fell on him.

* * *

Leo continued to run across the rooftops as the Foot, Skulker and Hun continued to chase after him. He was getting worn out by all the running and fighting he had been doing, but they wouldn't stop coming after him.

He stopped at the ledge of another building and turned to face his enemies that have been doing nothing but chase him down all across town, attacking him and wearing him down.

Foot Tech Ninja had also came down to join the fight and then the same knight ghost that they had seen looking through the sewers with the Foot for their home appeared next to Skulker.

"I will say this young one, you have fought bravely but now you are clearly outnumbered. Surrender or suffer our wrath" The ghost spoke.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Leo panted out.

"I am the Fright Knight" The ghost who said was called the Fright Knight answered as he pulled out a glowing green sword.

Leo was outnumbered but he wasn't going to show his fear and so as he shouted in the sky, he leapt in the air and pulled out both his katana blades and started taking down each of the Foot soldiers that charged at him with their weapons, using every skill he had mastered from all his training.

Hun glared and then charged at Leo, but Leo landed near the edge of the roof and pulled back on the metal of a satellite and let it go, it hit Hun dead on and sent him down to the ground, giving him a cut on his lip.

Hun growled as he stood up and was about to charge at Leo again who stood ready to fight, but then he stopped and merely chuckled as he looked up and stepped back. Suddenly all the Foot Ninja, Skulker and Fright Knight bowed confusing Leo.

But he turned and saw standing on a roof on the other side of the building was four ninjas wearing black clothing, bamboo hats, red capes, red face masks that covered their face up to their mouths but showed their deep red eyes and each of them held a different weapon ranging from an axe, two types of spears and a double edged sword.

The Foot symbol were on their belts and Leo gasped at the sight of them for they looked like extremely strong, deadly and powerful ninja assassins,

Leo glared back at them and charged straight at them, however they disappeared in a cloud of smoke as he landed and he turned to see they re-appeared down below with Skulker, Hun, Fright Knight and the other ninjas.

Leo kept his stance ready to defend himself against these new ninjas that had come along. The Foot, Skulker, Fright Knight and the ninja assassins all turned to the side and bowed at something.

Leo looked in their direction and squinted his eyes to see two very familiar shadowy figures standing on a roof. The light from the lightning that struck across the sky revealed exactly who they were bowing to; the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius!

"NO!" Leo gasped in horror, fear and shock at the sight of them alive.

They all turned back at Leo and suddenly the four ninja assassins disappeared once again in a cloud of smoke and re-appeared behind Leo immediately beginning their attack, Leo tried to block and defend against their attacks, but although he blocked some of their strikes, they managed to punch and hit him with their weapons and their powerful skills.

Leo fell down to his knees, exhausted and groaning in pain as the four ninjas circled him. He growled, he wasn't going to go down without a fight and with a shout he jumped and although he fought against them with all his might, with one final strike from one of their weapons, his swords were knocked out of his hands and he shoved to the roof floor below him with a scream of pain and anguish.

* * *

Danny had been flying across the city for almost an hour but still had found no trace of Leo until suddenly….

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Danny heard at the sound of that scream and instantly recognised it as Leo's and shouted as he flew towards where he heard the scream coming from, "LEO!"

He continued to fly and gasped at the sight of Leo lying on the roof of a building, barely conscious, battered, cut and bruised and standing before him were the Foot, Skulker, Fright Knight and the assassins who had took him down.

He then looked in the distance and saw Plasmius and the Shredder standing on the roof of a building and gasped, "NO! It can't be!"

One of the assassins walked up to Leo and was about to deliver one last strike to finish Leo off once and for all, until Danny immediately flew down and stood in front of his brother shouting as he put up a shield around him, "NOOOOOO!"

He quickly dropped his shield and grabbed Leo but as he took off, one of the ninja assassins threw his spear at Danny which gave him a cut on his leg, causing him to scream in pain but continued to fly on towards April's apartment.

"Danny…." Leo whispered.

"Hang on bro!" Danny said as he winced in pain from the cut that spear had given him.

* * *

Back at April's apartment Raph, Mikey, Donnie and Sam all looked at the clock and saw it was almost 11:40 am. Danny had been gone for an hour and they both still hadn't returned.

"Hey guys, I'm really starting to get worried. Danny should have been back with Leo by now" Mikey said concerned.

"I know this is a first but I'm thinking Mikey's right" Donnie said also feeling worried.

They all turned to Master Splinter who was standing beside April and then Raph asked, "Master Splinter?"

Master Splinter looked really worried about Danny and Leo. He sighed as April placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Go"

"I'll come with you guys" Sam said. "I hope nothing really bad happened to them"

Suddenly Leo and Danny screamed as they came crashing through the living room window causing them all to gasp in shock as they landed on the floor hard and unconscious.

"Danny! / Leo! / what happened?!" They all shouted in fear, shock and concern as they saw Danny had a cut on his leg and Leo was seriously injured.

"WHAT?!" Raph shouted as they all knelt down to them. "Who did this to you?!"

Mikey held Leo's head up as Raph asked again, "Bro who did this to you?"

"Danny's been cut on the leg by some kind of weapon" Sam said as she looked at the cut. Danny groaned as he woke up slowly and said, "It was an ambush"

Raph growled in anger and pulled out his weapons and stood at the window, "I'm gonna find out who did this"

"No Raph! It was the Foot" Danny shouted.

"What?" Everyone said still in shock.

"Wait" Leo's weak voice spoke.

Raph came back and knelt down beside Leo as he spoke, "They're back…..The Shredder….Plasmius"

Everyone gasped in shock, fear and terror after Leo had told them that and fell unconscious. Danny then said as Sam helped him sit up, "It's true. The Shredder and Vlad Plasmius are back. They're the ones who did this to Leo"

* * *

Back outside on the roof of a building near April's apartment, the four ninja assassins knelt before Shredder and Vlad Plasmius as they stood in front of them. One of them handed Leo's swords to Shredder who grabbed them and held them in the air in victory, he then threw them up in the air and Plasmius sent a powerful ecto energy blast at them, destroying and shattering them into a million pieces.

They both laughed evilly into the air as the rain around them continued to fall and lightning and thunder roared in the sky,

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	18. The Shredder Strikes Back PART 2

_PREVIOUSLY ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURLTES_

 _MASTER SPLINTER:_ The worst has come to pass. My son Leonardo was out on a training exercise, he had not returned for several hours for he was ambushed and chased across the city by the dark forces of the Foot and the ghosts who work for Vlad Plasmius.

 _Leo continued to run across the rooftops as the Foot, Skulker and Hun continued to chase after him. He was getting worn out by all the running and fighting he had been doing, but they wouldn't stop coming after him._

 _He turned and saw standing on a roof on the other side of the building was four ninjas wearing black clothing, bamboo hats, red capes, red face masks that covered their face up to their mouths but showed their deep red eyes and each of them held a different weapon ranging from an axe, two types of spears and a double edged sword._

 _The Foot symbol were on their belts and Leo gasped at the sight of them for they looked like extremely strong, deadly and powerful ninja assassins._

 _Suddenly the four ninja assassins disappeared once again in a cloud of smoke and re-appeared behind Leo immediately beginning their attack, Leo tried to block and defend against their attacks, but although he blocked some of their strikes, they managed to punch and hit him with their weapons and their powerful skills._

 _Leo fell down to his knees, exhausted and groaning in pain as the four ninjas circled him. He growled, he wasn't going to go down without a fight and with a shout he jumped and although he fought against them with all his might, with one final strike from one of their weapons, his swords were knocked out of his hands and he shoved to the roof floor below him with a scream of pain and anguish._

 _MASTER SPLINTER:_ Daniel went out there to find him only to find a terrifying sight….

 _One of the assassins walked up to Leo and was about to deliver one last strike to finish Leo off once and for all, until Danny immediately flew down and stood in front of his brother shouting as he put up a shield around him, "NOOOOOO!"_

 _He quickly dropped his shield and grabbed Leo but as he took off, one of the ninja assassins threw his spear at Danny which gave him a cut on his leg, causing him to scream in pain but continued to fly on towards April's apartment._

 _MASTER SPLINTER:_ They both returned to us. Leonardo was broken and battered while Daniel managed to get them both out of there with a cut on his leg. Both of them had delivered a terrible message…

 _Raph came back and knelt down beside Leo as he spoke, "They're back…..The Shredder….Plasmius"_

 _Everyone gasped in shock, fear and terror after Leo had told them that and fell unconscious. Danny then said as Sam helped him sit up, "It's true. The Shredder and Vlad Plasmius are back"_

 _MASTER SPLINTER:_ I had foolishly believed the worse had come to pass….but now I fear it is yet to come.

 _The four ninja assassins knelt before Shredder and Vlad Plasmius as they stood in front of them. One of them handed Leo's swords to Shredder who grabbed them and held them in the air in victory, he then threw them up in the air and Plasmius sent a powerful ecto energy blast at them, destroying and shattering them into a million pieces._

 _They both laughed evilly into the air as the rain around them continued to fall and lightning and thunder roared in the sky._

* * *

 **TMNT S01E18 The Shredder Strikes Back PART 2**

"I can't believe it! The Shredder and Plasmius is back!" Mikey exclaimed as he and Donnie looked down at Leo.

"But I thought they were destroyed?" Sam said as she helped Danny bandage his leg and then started looking over Leo.

"So did we. I mean we all saw what happened that night on the roof" Raph said as they all remembered the first time they went up against the Shredder.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Danny, Raph, Mikey and Donnie weakly moved over to check on their older brother and looked up with slight fear as Shredder walked up to them and raised his gauntlet high ready to deliver the final blow._

" _None of you will leave here alive!" Shredder sneered at them._

" _SHREDDER! NOOOOOO!" Master Splinter shouted as he jumped in front of his sons and blocked his blow with his walking stick._

" _You destroyed my family once! I will not allow that to happen again!" Splinter shouted._

 _He jumped over Shredder and landed in front of the water tower. Splinter looked behind him and got an idea as he taunted Shredder to attack him. Shredder charged straight for Splinter just as the thermos lid exploded and Plasmius came out in his human form, he saw Shredder fighting against Splinter and changed into his ghost form and ran over to help him fight._

 _The two delivered multiple series of punches and kicks but Splinter blocked each one and ducked as Shredder tried to strike him with his gauntlet only to slice one of the beams holding the water tower instead. Splinter then carried out his plan, he jumped in front of each beam and watched as Shredder and Plasmius sliced or blasted each one in half. With one beam only holding the water tower, it began to tilt and lean and before Vlad could notice Splinter pinched a nerve on his shoulder causing him to change back into his human form._

" _THIS IS FOR MY MASTER YOSHI!" Splinter shouted as he jumped in the air and kicked one of the broken beams._

 _Shredder and Plasmius both gasped as they realised what they did and before they could get away in time as Splinter, Danny and the Turtles moved out of the way, the water tower fell and all the water fell right on top of them sending them over the roof in a massive tidal wave. They landed on the streets and suddenly before they could do anything else, the water tower fell right on top of them._

"There's no way any human could've survived that" Donnie said.

"We're not dealing with any human. This is the Shredder and Plasmius is half-ghost like me" Danny said as he managed to stand up, though his leg was in pain it was starting to slowly heal thanks to his powers. "He must've been able to tap into his powers at the last minute to just save himself and the Shredder from the water tower"

"If you read comic books, you should know…" Mikey said as he walked towards the now broken window. "The bad guy always comes back. Always!"

"Leo is in really bad shape guys" Sam said as she finished looking him over. "And if they hadn't finished him off now, my guess is that the Foot and Plasmius's cronies are going to come back and finish the job"

"We need to get him out of here" April said.

"The girls are right. We must leave now" Master Splinter agreed.

Mikey's eyes widened as he saw outside the window, Foot Ninja had gathered on the building rooftops across from them and shouted, "Guys we got company!"

"What's the plan? Leo's always the one with the plan! So what are we gonna do without Leo to come up with a plan?!" Mikey asked panicking.

"No time for a plan" Raph said as he pulled his sais out.

Suddenly Foot Ninja crashed through the windows of the living room and the kitchen. Mikey quickly moved the couch in front of Leo, Sam and April creating a barrier in between them. Donnie then said as he, Mikey and Danny pulled out their weapons, "Master Splinter grab Leo! We'll cover you!"

Donnie blocked the strikes of a Foot soldier's sword with his staff as Raph, Mikey and Danny started taking on the other three Foot Ninja that busted in. Master Splinter, Sam and April moved Leo behind the couch.

Raph pushed back the ninja and then leapt in the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face knocking him down, Danny continued to block the strikes of the ninja's sword before blasting his sword right out of his hand which almost hit one of the other Foot ninja's head and then knocking him out with a punch to his face.

After Mikey took down the ninja he was fighting with a whack to the head from one of his nun chucks, he stood ready to fight once again but was suddenly grabbed by a taller and muscular Foot Ninja who slammed right into the floor near the girls and Master Splinter. The ninja stood near Mikey and was about to deliver the final strike with his sword.

"NO!" Master Splinter shouted and jumped into the air, delivering a powerful kick right into the ninja's stomach and sent him straight into the floor.

Mikey looked from behind the couch and then Master Splinter said to him, "I will hold them off! Help April and Sam get your brother down the stairs and out through the antique shop"

Master Splinter then began to knock the Foot Ninja out with his walking stick combined with a series of kicks and punches.

Mikey turned and face the girls as Leo suddenly woke up and groaned in pain, "My swords….where are my swords?..."

"Take it easy bro. We're getting you out of here" Mikey said as he looked from behind the couch to see if it was clear to start moving Leo and saw Donnie, Raph, Danny and Master Splinter still fighting against the Foot Ninja as they continued to come in through the broken windows.

Master Splinter looked to see Leo still hadn't been moved out of the apartment yet and without looking, he punched a ninja from behind him and knocked him out. Another pair of Foot Ninja came in and one of them fired an arrow heading straight for Master Splinter's chest, however the ninjustu master grabbed the arrow just in time and broke it in half.

"Enough! Donatello, Raphael, Daniel cover the rear!" Master Splinter ordered. He then turned to Mikey and repeated, "Michelangelo I told you to help April and Sam get Leonardo downstairs!"

Master Splinter continued to help Donnie, Danny and Raph fight against the oncoming Foot Ninja that were continuously coming in through the windows. Mikey pushed back some of the Foot Ninja with his nun chucks, protecting April, Sam and Leo as they charged to attack them.

April and Sam helped Leo stand up and placed his arms around and started moving him to the door. They stopped for a moment when Leo groaned while stopping, "I can walk"

"Leo lean on us" Sam said as they could feel him struggling to stand up.

"Girls leave me. Get away if you can….this is our fight….not yours" Leo groaned concerned for the girl's safety.

"Not our fight?! Look Leo, we're all family now and I could never run out on you" April snapped with courage. Sam nodded and said, "Neither will I. You guys helped me and Angel and now I'm going to return the favour. All of you guys are my friends and part of my family as well. Now let's go"

The girls helped Leo get to the door but when they opened it up, they both gasped at the sight of more Foot Ninja standing there. Leo groaned and quickly slammed the door shut with his foot before they had a chance to come inside.

But it didn't last long when they broke through the door. Mikey however flipped and kicked them all down the stairs, sending them crashing into more Foot Ninja and sending them crashing down the stairs as well.

Mikey then called out by the door, "Ladies and gentlemen, turtles and rats; run and do not walk to the nearest exit"

All of them exited the apartment except for Raph and Danny who continued to fight against them, keeping them away from the others.

* * *

As the others stood by the stairs, Master Splinter warned, "Be alert. The shop is our only exit and they know it"

"Make your-self useful and scope out the store" Donnie ordered Mikey who then gulped nervously but headed downstairs.

He opened the door to the shop and noticed that not only were the lights off but it was extremely quiet. He opened it fully and peaked his head through, looking around the shop and he froze as he saw standing in the shop were the same Foot Ninja assassins that attacked Leo.

He gasped in shock and then commented, "Nice hats"

He then slammed the door shut and ran back to the others as they came down the stairs.

"Wrong way Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Wrong way my foot!" Mikey exclaimed. "Wrong choice of words. Major ambush down there!"

"We don't have a choice. They're pouring in through the windows upstairs" Donnie pointed out.

"Hey! What's the story down there?!" Raph called out from upstairs as he blocked a strike from the Foot Ninjas standing in the doorway of April's apartment and then Danny blasted them back a bit but more kept coming.

"There's some serious mean looking guys down here!" Mikey called back.

"Mean looking? Duh!" Donnie scoffed and immediately went downstairs before Mikey could finish his warning.

Donnie entered the antique shop ready to fight, he looked around and his eyes widened at the sight of the four Foot Ninja assassins standing there. Like Mikey he too said to them, "Nice hats"

One of them however threw his axe at Donnie which he barely dodged as it spun at him, he slammed back into the wall with a groan as the ninja caught it with his hands. Donnie then gasped as one of the others threw a spear heading directly for his head, Donnie quickly moved out of the way and it barely almost hit his shoulder.

He crawled to the doorway and called out, "RAPHIE! DAN! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE DOWN HERE!"

"No offence Don but we got trouble up here as well!" Danny called back before he blasted some of the Foot Ninja back and then Raph kicked some of them back with a round house kick.

Master Splinter entered the shop and saw what stood before Donnie and Mikey and said, "The Shredder's Elite Guard! They are the deadliest of his warriors, lethal assassins"

He gestured back at Sam, Leo and April not to enter the shop.

"Raph, Danny, the guys ran into something bad in the shop!" April called out behind them.

"Hey we got our hands full up here!" Raph called back as he and Danny kicked and punched the Foot Ninja back.

Master Splinter ran back upstairs and whacked the ninjas back with his walking stick and ordered, "Go and assist your brothers you two. I will protect Leonardo"

Danny and Raph ran downstairs and went inside the antique shop. Danny's eyes widened at the sight of them and said, "These guys were the ones who were about to finish Leo off!"

They both then said, "Nice hats though"

"Yeah we thought so too" Mikey said. Donnie added, "Say what you will about the Foot, but they do not skip on the head gear"

* * *

Back upstairs, Master Splinter proceeded to fight against the Foot Ninja. One of them kicked him in the back, he rolled across the floor and ripped off a couple of pieces from the rail of the stairs and used both of them as weapons as he hit them in the stomach, dodged the strikes from their blades and knocked them all down one at a time.

He dropped the two sticks and picked up his own walking stick as Sam called out, "Master Splinter! Leo's getting worse!"

"We cannot stay here any longer!" Master Splinter said before walking backwards down the stairs as more Foot Ninja came down in front of him.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" Raph said determined to take down the ones who caused their older brother so much pain.

All four of them charged at the assassins, each of them taking on one each in a fight. Donnie jumped avoiding a swipe of his opponent's axe, before stepping on it, pinning him down and kicking him in the stomach. Raph bent down to avoid getting his head cut off by his opponent's double edged sword, but just as he was standing back up, the ninja assassin kicked him right in the stomach and sent him crashing into the wall.

Danny blocked a strike near his shoulder from his opponent's spear with an ecto-shield; he then turned invisible, taking the assassin by surprise.

Suddenly the assassin was punched and kicked in multiple places as a Danny's voice shouted, "THAT IS FOR WOUNDING MY BROTHER! THAT IS FOR ATTACKING US! AND THAT'S FOR WRECKING APRIL'S APARTMENT!"

The assassin groaned in pain as he was punched one more time in the face and sent crashing into the wall. Danny turned visible and cracked his knuckles.

Mikey flipped as he avoided getting stabbed from his opponent's spear and then whacked the ninja in the face, making him disoriented for a moment. This gave him the perfect opportunity to deliver a powerful dragon kick right into his stomach and crashing into the glass display counter.

The ninja assassins however recovered quickly and continued their assault. Donnie blocked the strikes of the assassin's spear and ducked just in time as he spun his weapon around and ended up breaking a vase.

"HEY! Try not to break the shop!" Donnie shouted as he blocked another one of his strikes with his staff. "At least try not to wreck it too badly!"

Donnie bent down and swept his legs, tripping him over. Raph and Mikey stood back to back and Raph panted out, "I just…need to catch my breath"

"Yeah can we call a time out or something?" Mikey asked before they went back to fighting against the assassins.

"YIKES!" Mikey yelped as he barely avoided being cut down by the assassin's double-edged sword.

The assassin kicked Mikey in the stomach, sending him straight into one of the other glass display cases. Mikey yelped as he flipped over and dodged a swipe from the double edged sword. He walked behind a suit of armour and dodged as the assassin cut down the armour and then kicked him straight into the wall.

Danny looked behind him and saw Mikey was about to struck down, he stabbed his sword into the floor before grabbing his opponent by his shirt and throwing him straight into the other assassin knocking them both down.

Mikey got up and suddenly both the assassins disappeared in a cloud of smoke which caught Danny and Mikey by surprise. In one second they re-appeared right behind Mikey, giving him barely enough time to do quickly jump out of the way to avoid being stabbed by his sword.

"You didn't tell me they could disappear like that bro!" Mikey called out.

"I didn't know!" Danny retorted back as he continued to fight against his opponent.

* * *

As April and Sam continued to help Leo down the stairs, Master Splinter jumped past them and headed inside the shop to help the others. April and Sam were unaware that lurking in the shadows behind them was Hun.

He came up behind them and snatched Leo off of them and held him up in the air by his shell. He smirked and said, "You're friend doesn't look to well. Shall I put him out of his misery?"

Before Hun could deliver a punch to Leo's face, April threw a vase into Hun's face and Sam kicked him in the shin, causing him to grimace in pain for a moment but not enough to make him drop Leo.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" April and Sam both demanded.

Hun merely smirked and sneered, "As you wish"

He suddenly threw Leo into the shop, sending him flying through the air and crashing into a metal pole that was in front of Raph, causing him more pain and making him weaker as he fell to the floor.

Raph gasped, "LEO!"

He helped his brother stand up but he had to quickly put him back down as he dodged a swing of a spear from the assassin. He stood in front of Leo, ready to defend and after blocking another strike, he spun in the air and kicked him back.

He heard the sound of April's scream and turned to see Hun advancing on Sam and April as they entered the shop, Raph ran up and pushed Hun back with a kick to his chest and then April quickly locked the door.

Mikey, Raph, Danny and Donnie all stood by Leonardo and watched as the assassins disappeared and then reappeared near the front door of the shop. Suddenly Skulker and Fright Knight appeared beside them and not a second later, the door was kicked down right of its hinges and entering the shop was none other than Shredder and Vlad Plasmius.

"Oh crud!" Raph exclaimed.

"It's really them. Like Leo and Danny said" Mikey said still in shock.

"Did you really think you had seen the last of us?" Plasmius sneered. "And here I thought in your training, you five learned to never underestimate your opponent"

"You freaks have been thorns in my side long enough" Shredder then sneered.

Master Splinter stood beside his sons as Shredder finished, "No-one opposes the Shredder or Plasmius. And now I will have my revenge for our last encounter. Say farewell to each other while you still can"

"Oh yeah Mr Spikeypants! Well you're the one who should be saying….uh…farewell to….to yourself" Mikey retorted back nervously.

"Oh yeah Mikey. That got him" Raph said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm under a lot of pressure here!" Mikey exclaimed.

"You two are nothing but a pair of seriously cowardly crazed-up fruitloops!" Danny shouted at Plasmius and Shredder. "Ambushing our brother and wounding him until he could barely stand! You're both nothing but heartless monsters!"

"This attack is nothing but a cowardly gambit! Wearing us down by sheer numbers, it is not the way of the true warrior!" Master Splinter spoke defiantly towards both Shredder and Plasmius.

"Guys I say we shred their butts once and for all, for Leo! Are you with me?" Raph said as he held up his sais.

"I'm with you bro" Danny said as he got his sword ready. Donnie spun his staff around and added, "Till the end"

"Which hopefully isn't going to be any time soon right?" Mikey said hopefully.

Raph and Mikey took on Shredder while Donnie and Danny took on Plasmius, unfortunately it wasn't long before he took them both down with just one punch to the face and one strike from his gauntlet.

Plasmius grabbed Donnie's staff and kicked Donnie straight into the pole by a kick to the stomach, he then used the staff to block a strike from Danny's sword and then quickly pulled out a device from his pocket that had two metal prongs on the top part of it and hit Danny in the side, it immediately electrocuted Danny causing him to yelp in pain and suddenly he was forced back into his human form.

Plasmius then blasted Danny straight into the wall. He groaned and asked as he sat up, "What the heck was that?!"

"Oh this is just something called the Plasmius Maximus dear boy" Plasmius said with a grin. "Something I designed after our last encounter when you attached that belt to me. The device has just short circuited your powers, which means you can't access your powers and you're human for the next three hours. That's three PM by the way, in case you're bad at math"

"Finish them off. This rodent is mine" Shredder commanded.

"Leave the boy however. I want the pleasure of finishing him off myself" Plasmius then commanded.

The assassins immediately charged straight at the turtles, Danny stood up as Plasmius charged straight at him with a sword made from his own ectoplasmic energy and Shredder charged straight at Master Splinter with Donnie's staff.

Master Splinter blocked the strike from the staff and pushed Shredder back and continued to block each strike that Shredder charged at him with.

Danny blocked the oncoming blow with his own sword and then kicked Plasmius back in the stomach. He then said, "I may not have access to my powers right now, but Master Splinter taught me to learn to fight without my powers"

"Ah he taught you well…but he didn't teach you everything" Plasmius sneered and then delivered a powerful kick to the cut on Danny's leg that was still healing but since his powers had been short circuited, it was taking even longer to heal.

Danny screamed in pain as he dropped down and gripped his leg, but Plasmius didn't give him much chance when he was punched right in the face and sent flying back into the wall.

Master Splinter kicked Shredder back and then whacked three Foot Ninja back with his walking stick. Shredder got back up and kept swinging the staff at Master Splinter, who kept expertly dodging each swing and then once again kicked Shredder back straight into a display counter.

The assassins were about to finish the turtles and Plasmius was about to finish Danny off when suddenly, Casey drove straight through the window, landed while hitting Plasmius back with his baseball bat and stopped on one side of the store. He revved his motorcycle and drove straight at the assassins and smashed three of them out of the broken window.

He then charged at the third assassin who jumped on the front of the motorcycle, just when he was about to cut Casey down, Casey slammed on the brakes which caused the assassin to be bounced right off the front and crash right into an antique cupboard which then landed right on top of him.

Casey hopped off his bike and pulled down the hood of his jacket and showed he was wearing his hockey mask.

"Now that's what I call crashing a party" Casey said.

"Casey!" Raph exclaimed in relief, glad to see their vigilante friend come to their aid.

"Though I've never seen a lamer party in my life" Casey said as he pulled out his baseball bat and whacked the two assassins in the face that were about to attack him. "Where's the band?"

He turned to April and Sam and asked, "You okay Sam? You okay babe?"

"I'm fine" Sam answered.

"Don't call me babe" April said but was still relieved to see he had come to help.

Shredder growled in frustration and shouted, "FINISH HIM!"

Casey put away his baseball bat and pulled out his golf club and hockey stick as he said, "This can't be the band. I want rock and roll man! Good thing I bought my own drumsticks. Now who wants to be the drum?"

"GOONGALA! GOONGALA!" He then shouted his battle cry as he, Mikey, Raph, Master Splinter, Danny and Donnie all charged at the Foot Ninja, Fright Knight and Skulker and continued the fight.

"I've been looking forward to this re-match whelp!" Skulker said with a grin as Danny dodged Skulker's blows.

"THAT MAKES TWO OF US BONEHEAD!" Danny retorted back.

Danny then suddenly slipped between Skulker's legs, jumped up and cut Skulker's arm off before delivering a powerful kick to his back and sending him crashing into the wall.

The door to the stairs leading to April's apartment was suddenly busted right off its hinges by Hun who broke through, he looked around and saw Danny, Master Splinter, the turtles and Casey still fighting.

As Skulker got up, both he and Hun turned to see April and Sam watching over Leo. They both grinned as they both got the same idea and began to walk over to them. Sam and April looked up to see them grinning down at them.

They both sat protectively in front of Leo and Sam snapped, "We're not gonna let you touch him no matter what!"

"You want him? You'll have to deal with us first!" April added.

"That's the idea" Hun said as he cracked his knuckles. "Those green freaks and that half-ghost freak feel great affection towards you two"

Skulker activated a glowing green blade from his arm and finished as Hun raised a fist, "Using the two of you should take the fight out of them"

They were about to attack them when Hun's wrist was caught by Casey's golf club and Skulker's other arm was sliced off.

"NEVER EVER THREATEN HER!" Both Casey and Danny said at the same time.

Danny jumped up and kicked Skulker back in the chest, Casey dodged Hun's oncoming punches and then got behind him and hit him straight in the back with his hockey stick, sending him crashing straight into a group of Foot Ninja and knocking them all down.

"Uh Danny….thanks" Sam said with a smile.

Danny blushed for a moment and said, "You're welcome"

He then went back to the fight. April stammered at Casey with a smile, "Casey I…I…."

"Yeah well…I uh….What a day huh? Well gotta run" Casey replied nervously and then charged right back into battle with the others.

Outside the store, a police car had pulled out the front to investigate what was going on after the station had received numerous calls about noises coming from the building.

The two police officers inside the car looked through the broken window and saw the fighting that was going on. One of them said in complete shock, "Well what do we have here? Looks like a major rumble in the jungle"

The other police officer immediately got onto the radio and contacted headquarters, "Come in Central. Yeah we're gonna need backup on this one"

As Raph took down another Foot soldier, he turned to see Leo trying to stand up with the help of Sam and April.

"Mikey look!" Raph called out to Mikey who had just took out three Foot Ninjas with his nun chucks.

Mikey turned and called out as he saw Leo struggling to stand up, "LEO!"

"Leo please! You can't do this. Not in the condition you're in!" Sam pleaded.

"I have to. They need my help" Leo said determined to help his family, but he groaned and fell to his knees once again.

Suddenly two shadowy figures walked up to him. Plasmius pushed Sam and April out of the way and held Leo up by his arms, as Shredder raised his gauntlet up ready to finish Leo once and for all.

"NOOOOOOO!" Master Splinter shouted as he split kicked Shredder and Plasmius away from Leonardo.

He stood in front of them, glaring at them in hate and anger as he shouted, "YOU TWO STRIKE A WOUNDED WARRIOR! NEITHER OF YOU HAVE ANY HONOUR!"

"We fight to win rodent!" Plasmius sneered at him.

Master Splinter dodged both their attacks as they charged at him, he at first was handling it but it wasn't long before Shredder and Plasmius had managed to him with a few blows, overpowering him easily.

Leo couldn't bear to stand by a minute longer as his father got attacked. He stood up despite all the pain and ran right at them, pushing the large cabinet in between them and separating Shredder and Plasmius from Master Splinter.

Leo suddenly gasped and fell completely unconscious from all the pain from his injuries, Sam and April caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Leonardo" Master Splinter whispered as he saw the condition of his eldest son.

He turned to see that Danny and the others were now becoming overpowered. Danny just barely avoided Fright Knight's sword before he was grabbed by the arm and thrown violently to the ground, Mikey ran over to Danny as Donnie was kicked over to them, Raph blocked the blows of the Foot Ninja but it wasn't long till he too was kicked over to the others.

"No! I will not allow you to destroy my family!" Master Splinter said defiantly to Shredder and Plasmius. "My sons retreat!"

He jumped in the air and kicked Plasmius into Shredder and before they could get up, he kicked a cupboard right on top of them.

"Great! But where to?!" Raph asked as he kicked back a Foot Ninja.

April looked and saw a metal door and said as she gestured to it, "BACK THERE!"

Mikey saw the door and jumped over to it, he opened it up and called out to the others, "Everybody in here! We can hold them off!"

Raph, Casey and Danny kept the Foot Ninja back as Sam and April took Leo inside the storage room, Master Splinter, Mikey, Donnie, Danny, Raph and Casey then entered inside and locked the door from the inside, cutting the Foot off as Shredder and Plasmius broke free from the cabinet.

"Well this is great! Small, dark and no way out! Perfect for making a last stand" Raph said sarcastically.

"It's a walking cooler. This shop used to be a grocery store once upon a time" April said.

* * *

Outside the door, Fright Knight told Plasmius and Shredder, "They have locked themselves in there. Shall I phase inside the door and cut them down my lords?"

The sounds of police sirens filled the air, Shredder turned to see the police were outside the store and said, "No I have a better idea. Foot Ninja and ghosts, disappear"

They all did what they were told and Shredder said to Plasmius, "Get out that explosive you made Plasmius"

Plasmius pulled out a small black and yellow techno ball as Shredder walked over to the door and picked up a metal pole and placed it between the door handle and the gas pipe.

"Now activate it and set this place in flames" Shredder commanded.

Plasmius then got the idea and grinned as he activated the explosive device and threw it to the ground, the wooden floor immediately set alight in flames.

"Like the phoenix, we have risen from the ashes!" Shredder said as he cut the gas pipe in half and the room immediately began to fill with gas.

"And into our fire, you shall fall" Plasmius finished and then the two powerful enemies, disappeared within the flames.

* * *

Inside the cooler room, Mikey listened for any noise and asked, "It's kind of quiet out there. You think they all just went home?"

"Yeah. We scared them off by running into a closet and locking the door" Raph said sarcastically.

Danny then smelled something and said, "Uh I can smell smoke"

Everyone then began to smell the air and could smell the smoke as well. Donnie then said, "I smell gas"

"Mikey!" Raph groaned as he thought Mikey had well…let one off.

But Donnie clarified, "No not that kind of gas"

Everyone's eyes widened at that thought. Mikey then suddenly felt the door and said, "This door's getting hot"

He then tried to open it up but found he couldn't and exclaimed, "It won't open!"

"Gas plus flame equals….." Casey began but then his eyes widened in horror and shouted, "LET'S BOOK NOW!"

"WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Raph shouted as he, Mikey and Danny started using their weapons to try and force the door open but it wouldn't budge at all.

A few moments later the entire store exploded, destroying the entire building and leaving it engulfed in flames.

Watching from the distance as they just arrived, the two guardians Leo and Danny met during the first time they met the Shredder had seen the destruction.

The one with the blue hair pressed his communicator watch and activated showing a hologram image of the three people sitting in chairs and reported, "We regret to report that we are too late. Shredder and Plasmius are victorious. The mutant creatures and the half-ghost known as Danny are destroyed"

"This is unfortunate indeed. Our enemy is becoming too powerful. We must accelerate our plan immediately" The three people said.

"Understood" The man replied before hanging up.

He looked at the flames once again and said to his partner, "I shook hands with the one called Leonardo and Danny and called them allies. It is a great loss this day and I will have to be the one to tell her the bad news about Danny. This is indeed a great, great loss"

 _ **THE END**_

 **NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**

 **Danny, the Turtles, Master Splinter, Sam, Casey and April may have survived but Leo has been gravely injured and his life is now hanging on the line as they retreat to Casey's grandma's farm for now. Will Leo survive? Will their brother pull through? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Tales of Leo.**


	19. Tales Of Leo

THE SHREDDER: _Our revenge is complete. Our hated enemies thought they had destroyed me and my powerful partner Vlad Plasmius…._

Shredder and Plasmius both gasped as they realised what they did and before they could get away in time as Splinter, Danny and the Turtles moved out of the way, the water tower fell and all the water fell right on top of them sending them over the roof in a massive tidal wave. They landed on the streets and suddenly before they could do anything else, the water tower fell right on top of them.

THE SHREDDER: _But we are not so easily destroyed!_

Shredder's hand sprung from the debris as well as an intangible hand. Their fight with the Shredder and Plasmius was only just beginning.

VLAD PLASMIUS: _We were merely binding our time and waiting for the right moment for our forces to strike._

Suddenly the four ninja assassins disappeared once again in a cloud of smoke and re-appeared behind Leo immediately beginning their attack, Leo tried to block and defend against their attacks, but although he blocked some of their strikes, they managed to punch and hit him with their weapons and their powerful skills.

Leo fell down to his knees, exhausted and groaning in pain as the four ninjas circled him. He growled, he wasn't going to go down without a fight and with a shout he jumped and although he fought against them with all his might, with one final strike from one of their weapons, his swords were knocked out of his hands and he shoved to the roof floor below him with a scream of pain and anguish.

Danny and Leo crashed through the window and landed on the floor in April's apartment shocking the others.

VLAD PLASMIUS: _And they struck hard. They herded our enemies to us, like sheep to the slaughter._

Raph, Danny, Donnie and Mikey fought against Vlad, Shredder, the Foot, Hun, Fright Knight and Skulker but were overpowered. April and Sam did their best to protect the injured Leonardo and although Casey came, they were still outnumbered.

THE SHREDDER: _And even though allies foolishly came to their aid, our enemies were forced to make a cowardly retreat._

Raph, Casey and Danny kept the Foot Ninja back as Sam and April took Leo inside the storage room, Master Splinter, Mikey, Donnie, Danny, Raph and Casey then entered inside and locked the door from the inside, cutting the Foot off as Shredder and Plasmius broke free from the cabinet.

THE SHREDDER: _But vengeance was ours none the less. At last the Turtles and Daniel are no more!_

The Shredder jammed the door and then both he and Plasmius set fire to the store and cut the gas pipe.

Raph, Mikey and Danny started using their weapons to try and force the door open but it wouldn't budge at all.

A few moments later the entire store exploded, destroying the entire building and leaving it engulfed in flames

* * *

 **TMNT S01E19 Tales of Leo**

 _THIRTY SECONDS EARLIER_

Danny, Raph and Mikey continued to hit the door with their weapons but the door would not budge, suddenly flames began to seep through the bottom of the door. Raph, Danny and Mikey stood back to avoid being burnt.

"Trapped like rats!" Mikey exclaimed. "No offence sensei"

"Leo's in really bad shape. We have to get him out of here" Donnie pressed as he and Splinter held the unconscious Leonardo up.

April suddenly thought of something and said, "Sam help me push this trunk quick"

Sam went over and started helping April push the trunk as she asked, "What's going on?"

"I remember when we first moved in there was a hole in the wall, where a cooling unit was removed" April answered as they finished pushing the trunk, revealing a metal panel on the wall.

Raph quickly stabbed his sai between the wall and the panel and pulled it right off and said, "EVERYBODY BOOK!"

Everyone got out quickly and ran as fast as they could away from the burning building before it exploded and engulfed the entire building in nothing but flames.

April cried as she saw her father's store now destroyed, Casey hugged her to comfort her. Master Splinter then spoke, "Forgive me Miss O'Neil but we must leave the past behind for now, if we are to have a future. Leonardo is badly injured and needs a safe place to heal"

"What about the lair? Any chance of going there?" Sam asked.

"Shredder and Plasmius has a whole army of ninja soldiers down there and we're in no shape to fight" Donnie answered.

"Hey we don't run from nobody" Raph said determined to fight for his family.

"And yet we must" Master Splinter said.

"But where?" April asked as she dried her eyes.

Casey thought about it and said, "Fellas, I know just the place but we're gonna need a trailer or something"

"Leave that to me" Sam said.

* * *

It was early in the morning and after getting the okay from her dad the previous night, Sam was allowed to go with April, Casey, Danny, Master Splinter and the Turtles to Casey's grandmother's house.

She hired a trailer for Master Splinter and the Turtles to ride in and gave them some blankets to keep them warm as it was snowing where the house was. Casey offered Danny to ride in the car with them, but he chose to sit in the trailer with the others.

It was a four hour drive from New York City as Casey drove the car pulling the trailer behind, Sam sat in the back while April sat in the passenger seat. Casey then said, "You're gonna love my grandmother's old farmhouse. Me and my cousin Sid used to play there all the time when we was kids"

He looked at April and noticed how she was really quiet the whole car drive. She was still down that her home had been burned down.

"April are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine" April answered. "How do you think Leo's holding up?"

Inside the trailer, Danny and the Turtles were wrapped up in the warm blankets. Leo hadn't woken up at all and all of them were starting to really worry about their older brother.

"Master Splinter, he's going to be okay right? He's gonna make it right?" Danny asked.

"Only time will tell my son" Master Splinter answered as he kept looking down at his eldest son.

Casey turned into the driveway of where a three story house and a barn was standing. Casey smiled and said, "Ah here it is. Just like I remember it"

He stopped the car in front of the house. Window shutters were falling off and the place looked a little run down. Casey then asked, "Isn't it great?"

One of the shutters fell off and April said sarcastically, "Great doesn't even begin to describe this place"

They took Leo inside and laid him down on the couch, they covered him with a warm thick blanket as Casey and Mikey came inside the house with some wood for the fireplace.

"Okay so the place needs a little fixing up. The house got a little run down since grandma passed away" Casey said.

April opened the chimney only to have ash fall out and caused smoke to fill the room causing everyone to cough for a moment.

Mikey then commented sarcastically, "When was that? In the late Jurassic?"

"Dude you live in a sewer!" Casey retorted back.

They all heard Leo groan and Donnie asked, "Leo"

* * *

Back in New York, Hun and Skulker stood before Vlad who was in his human form and Oroku Saki who was pacing around in the main room.

"The Foot is back in business. Profits are up for both businesses and the Turtles and Danny are history" Hun spoke. "Why are we not celebrating?"

"Where are the bodies?" Oroku Saki asked a little impatiently.

"There hasn't been any sign of their bodies since the destruction of Miss O'Neils store" Vlad added.

"But we burnt that building to the ground" Skulker spoke. "I think we can safely assume that…"

"We can assume nothing!" Saki said in anger. "Our enemies thought they had destroyed us and it cost them dearly. We cannot afford to make the same mistake of their demise"

"Scientific proof perhaps?" The voice of Baxter Stockman spoke out.

All four of them turned to see Baxter Stockman behind them, in an advanced wheelchair, a robotic arm and a neck brace. Results from one of Shredder's punishments for failure.

"I did not send for you Stockman!" Saki sneered in annoyance.

"And that was your first mistake" Stockman said with a smirk.

Hun growled and was about to hurt Stockman but Saki stopped him and said, "Your arrogance is exceeded only by your inability to learn from your punishments. What do you want?"

"A simple exchange of good and services" Stockman answered before pulling out a scanner and continuing, "I can provide you with the most sophisticated DNA analysis of Miss O'Neil's destroyed shop. You'll know beyond the shadow of a doubt, if the Turtles and Daniel survived or not"

"And just what is it you want in exchange for your services?" Vlad asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stockman wheeled himself up to the rusted suit that they had took from the East River, that was inside the glass case and answered, "Full access to this fascinating artefact you fished from the East River. A brief glimpse of its technological secrets allowed me to create the Foot Tech Ninjas"

He turned around and faced them as he finished, "Imagine what I might do if I was given complete access to it. It's a win-win proposition I say"

Saki thought about it for a moment and then turned to Vlad who was thinking the same thing. Vlad nodded to Saki and then Saki walked up to Stockman and said, "Provide us with proof that the accursed turtles and the boy are no more and you shall be so rewarded, fail me and your next punishment will be your final punishment"

Saki walked away with Vlad, while Hun and Skulker grinned at Stockman for a moment before leaving. Stockman looked at his robotic arm remembering everything that happened to him from his last punishment and glared in fury behind Saki's back.

* * *

Night had fallen and Leo still hadn't woken up. Raph punched the wall in frustration and asked, "Why won't he wake up?"

"Healing takes time" Master Splinter answered calmly as he placed a hand on Leo's forehead. "And Leonardo is recovering from more than just physical wounds. His spirit has also been gravely injured"

"You think he can hear us?" Donnie asked.

"Perhaps" Master Splinter answered and moved out of the way for Donnie.

Donnie kneeled down beside Leo and began, "Hey Leo, it's Don. Listen, you're gonna pull through this. I know you are. You have to. I mean, you know what kind of trouble we'd get in without you. Like remember the time I built that remote control car…."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Nine year old Leonardo watched as his brother Donatello drove his very own remote control car on the pathway of the sewer tunnel._

" _Check out the turning radius on this thing Leo" Donnie said in excitement as he continued to control the car with the remote._

 _The car turned around, but the turn was so sharp it fell into the water and began to float away._

 _Donnie groaned and then Leo commented, "Remind me to never let you behind the wheel of a real car"_

" _Hang on, I'll get it" Donnie said as he handed Leo the remote and went after car, picking up a stick from the debris floating in the water along the way._

"There was all kinds of debris clogging up the tunnel and the sewers were overflowing from the heavy rains we just had, but I wasn't paying to that. I just wanted my car back"

 _Donnie stopped and put the stick in the water, stopping the car for a moment but a huge chunk of debris came floating along and caused Donnie to lose his balance and fall into the fast current._

" _DONNIE!" Leo shouted and began to run after his brother._

 _Donnie struggled against the fast current and fell over the edge of the pipe, landing under the water at the bottom. Donnie emerged and took a deep breath but suddenly found his leg was stuck in between a rock and a log of wood underneath the water._

" _LEO! I'M STUCK!" Donnie shouted._

 _He tried to pull his leg out as the water continued to rise, but he couldn't break free. He continued shouting, "I CAN'T GET MY LEG FREE! LEO!"_

 _Donnie dove back under and tried pulling his leg out but still couldn't, he rose back above the water to take another deep breath, but the water level continued to rise and it wasn't long until he was completely covered in the water._

 _Leo dived into the water and pulled the plank of wood hard and finally freeing his brother, he then grabbed Donnie and pulled him back up to the surface and climbed back up the pipe. They both laid down on their backs panting from what just happened._

" _What? You didn't get the car?" Donnie asked which earned him a look from Leo that said practically said 'Are you kidding me?'_

 _FLASHBACK END_

"You really came through for me that day Leo. You always do. And I know you will again" Donnie finished.

"Huh! Looks like you got him hanging on your every word Don" Raph said sarcastically.

Leo suddenly groaned and shook his head slightly before becoming still again which took everyone by surprise. Casey then spoke, "Hey I think he heard ya Raphie"

"Maybe talking to him does help" Sam said.

"It is said that the voice of a loved one can guide a lost spirit back to its home" Master Splinter said.

"Mind if I take a crack at it?" Mikey said.

Donnie moved out of the way and allowed Mikey now to sit beside Leo. Mikey then began, "Listen bro, just like concentrate on my voice. Come on Leo! You know how focused you get when you set your mind on something. Like remember the time you were trying to perfect your katas….

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Nine year old Mikey walked past Leo who was working on his katas. Leo stood still on one leg. Mikey turned back and smirked as he decided to interrupt Leo during his practice._

 _He stood in front of him and asked, "Hey Leo, you seen my game guy anywhere?"_

 _Leo didn't answered and still stood completely still. Mikey waved his hands in front of his face and tried again, "Hello? Earth to Leo?"_

 _Leo still didn't move and Mikey placed his hands on his hips trying to think of a way to get him to break._

"Nothing in the world was gonna break your concentration. But that wasn't gonna stop me from trying"

 _Mikey poked his tongue at Leo, but he still made no movements. Mikey frowned and then walked away for a moment._

"Ha! You know how I hate to be ignored"

 _Mikey returned with a balloon and blew it up. He then held it in front of Leo's face and popped it with a pin making a loud noise, but Leo still made no signs of movement. Mikey growled in frustration and then placed a pair of fake glasses with a moustache on Leo._

 _He chuckled and then held up a mirror in front of him, showing Leo his reflection but he still made no signs of breaking. He removed the glasses from his face and then walked to the kitchen and grabbed two large cloves of garlic and came back._

 _He juggled them with a smirk and then ate them both before getting right into Leo's face and releasing a large burp, spreading extremely bad breath right in Leo's face, but still Leo didn't move or do anything._

 _Mikey frowned but then smirked once more._

"So then I decided if I couldn't make you laugh, maybe I should make you say 'OW!'"

 _Mikey grabbed his nun chuck and spun it around, he then flung it forward to hit Leo, but Leo grabbed the nun chuck and ripped it out of his hand, before sweeping Mikey's leg with a spin causing him to fall on his back and pinned him to the ground with a frown._

" _Was I disturbing you?" Mikey asked with a smirk._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Leo when you put your mind to something, you're unstoppable. So, how about using that famous focus of yours to come back to us?" Mikey finished, hoping his story helped his brother.

Raph scoffed and then commented, "If you ask me, Leo's not coming back because he's afraid"

"No-one asked you!" Mikey snapped facing his hot-headed brother.

"No he got his butt whooped and now he's too chicken to come back and face it" Raph spoke as he walked up to Leo, while his voice sounded angry, Danny could tell what was really motivating it this anger; his fear of losing his brother.

"That's enough Raph!" Donnie spoke out.

"Well I say, who needs ya! It's not like we can get on without you playing fearless leader" Raph spoke once more before he clenched his eyes shut, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to pour out of his eyes.

"Raph…are you okay?" Danny asked.

Raph then spoke once more after a second of silence, "Back in the day I always figured I was gonna be top turtle. I was the strongest and the bravest out of all of us. Remember that time I bought you to that closed off section of the sewer? We were playing follow the leader….

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Eight year old Raph took Leo to an entrance of a sewer tunnel that was boarded up with wood. He started ripping down the boards._

" _Raph we can't go in there" Leo said._

" _Hey it's my turn! You're supposed to follow my lead!" Raph reminded as he took off a couple more boards._

" _But Splinter said…." Leo began but Raph cut in annoyed, "Splinter said! Splinter said! When are you gonna think for yourself? That's what a real leader does. Now catch me if you can!"_

 _Raph began to run through the sewer tunnel with Leo following behind him. Raph then began to surf down the water on a broken piece of wood, Leo did the same and was falling behind a little bit._

 _Raph stopped as he came to the end of the sewer pipe and saw there weren't any pipes just nothing but water._

" _What? Dead end? Must've taken a wrong turn" Raph said, unaware that something was waiting underneath the water below._

 _He suddenly heard the water rumble underneath and asked, "Uh….Leo?"_

 _Suddenly a huge albino alligator jumped right out of water taking Raph completely by surprise. Raph screamed and began to run and just when the alligator was about to snap him in his jaws, Leo pushed him out of the way and avoided being chomped down._

" _Come on! Let's jet!" Leo shouted as he ran behind the alligator._

 _Raph however made no movements and stood in front of the croc defiantly as he said, "No way! This walking handbag is intruding on our turf!"_

" _You're the intruder shell for brains! Now let's get out of here!" Leo pressed._

" _Hey! I'm the leader of this turn remember?" Raph reminded and jumped right on the closed jaws of the alligator._

" _Fine! Handle it your way" Leo said crossing his arms and doing nothing._

 _Raph held on as the alligator went under the water. Leo watched as they both emerged and continued to wrestle with each other._

" _Can I offer a strategy tip?" Leo offered._

" _NO! I GOT HIM ON THE ROPES! HE'S RIGHT WHERE I WANT HIM!" Raph shouted as he continued to hang on._

 _Leo moved out of the way as the alligator slammed Raph against the wall, causing him to let go and fall to the ground. Raph groaned for a moment and then gasped in fear at the sight of the jaws of the alligator roaring and getting ready to kill him._

 _Leo wasted no more time and jumped and landed behind the alligator's head, before the alligator could react, Leo pressed a finger hard on the side of its jaw and suddenly the alligator calmed down and fell asleep._

" _What'd you do? What'd you do?" Raph asked completely shocked._

 _Leo jumped down and helped Raph stand up as he answered, "Pressure points"_

" _Alligator pressure points?" Raph asked still amazed and shocked._

" _A little trick Master Splinter taught me, now come on. He won't stay asleep forever" Leo said and began heading off back down the tunnel. "How about another round of follow the leader, as in back home?"_

 _Raph smiled and followed behind as he said, "Lead the way"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

"I don't even know why I told you that story. I guess you just…I mean….What I'm trying to say is…." Raph stuttered and then closed his eyes once more, trying to stop the tears from falling as Leo groaned once more.

Master Splinter placed a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder and said, "You're brother hears you Raphael. He understands"

Raph walked away and looked out the window and finally, allowed his tears to fall showing he was truly scared about the thought of losing his brother.

"Danny I think maybe you should try now" Sam suggested.

Danny walked up and kneeled down beside Leo and began, "Hey bro. It's me Danny. Please don't give up on us Leo. You've never let me give up on anything and you had always been there to help me. Like remember the time when I was really having a bad time controlling my powers?"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Nine year old Danny yelped as he started sinking through the floor as his legs turned intangible. Leo however grabbed his arm and pulled him back up, his legs turned normal again._

" _Thanks Leo" Danny said._

" _No problem bro" Leo said with a smile._

"As the days went by, my control over my powers continued to grow worse. Even during practice, I couldn't hold my ghost form for very long and as I continued to try, it seemed to never be enough. The weeks turned into almost two months and I still hadn't gotten any better. I was just about ready to give up"

 _Danny tried to fire an ecto blast in his ghost form but nothing came out of his hand and then suddenly he turned invisible instead. Leo came up and said, "Uh Danny?"_

" _I turned invisible again didn't I?" Danny asked with a sigh._

 _Leo said nothing except nodded. Danny turned visible and changed back into his human form as he looked down and said, "It's no use. I can't even hold my ghost form for very long and no matter what, I can't seem to control my powers or get them to do what I want them to do. Maybe I should just give up"_

" _No don't do that. That's the worst thing you could ever do. Give up. All you can do is keep trying and keep moving forward. It's like ninjustu, sure you probably won't get the move right the first time but with enough practice and hard work, you'll eventually get there and the same applies for your ghost powers" Leo said as he placed a hand on his shoulders. "As Master Splinter once said to me, it does not matter how slowly you go as long as you don't stop"_

 _Danny looked up and smiled at the advice his older brother gave him. Leo then said, "Maybe try some meditation and then think this when you practice; you control the power, it does not control you"_

 _Danny nodded and for the next couple of days, he meditated with Leo for at least two hours. Focusing on his powers and concentrating on what Leo said._

 _The next day during practice, he changed into his ghost form and raised his hand at the target, still thinking in his head, "I control the power. The power doesn't control me"_

 _Green energy formed in his hand and he fired the blast at the target which hit it dead on in the middle. Danny's eyes widened and both he and Leo cheered as they saw he managed to fire an ecto blast._

" _Give me five bro!" Leo cheered as he held up his hand for Danny to high five him._

 _Danny high fived his hand but accidently blasted Leo right into the couch. Danny cringed and shouted, "Sorry Leo!"_

" _I'm okay" Leo groaned as he got up from the couch._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"You didn't let me give up Leo, so follow the same advice you gave me. Don't give up bro and come back. Find the strength within you and fight your way back to us" Danny finished as he got up.

Master Splinter then said after Leo groaned a little, "I believe Leonardo has heard you Daniel. Thank you for trying"

Danny nodded and said as he looked down sadly, "I just wish I could do more"

Raph walked back to the group after wiping his eyes and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder as he said, "You did the best you could Danny. It's all up to Leo now"

Danny then said as he walked out the front door, "I need some air"

A few seconds later, Sam came outside and saw Danny sitting on the chair on the padio and asked, "Danny are you okay?"

Danny sighed and looked down as he answered, "I'm scared, like everyone else. What if Leo doesn't make it?"

Sam sat beside him and said, "Danny, Leo will make it. I know he will. He's stronger than he looks. We just need to keep having faith and don't lose hope. You guys didn't give up on me and Angel and I won't give up on you guys"

* * *

Meanwhile back at what was the remains of April's shop, Baxter Stockman and his mouser robots were looking through the rubble for any evidence but so far they found nothing.

Baxter began to worry as he said looked down at his scanner, "Nothing! I ran every search pattern, every type of analysis, but there is no conclusive evidence that anyone human, turtle or half-ghost perished in the flames. But I….can't go back to Shredder or Plasmius with nothing! I…."

He stopped when he saw one of the mousers had found some burnt red cloth and handed it to him. He suddenly grinned as he thought of something and said, "If I can't find any evidence, then I'll just have to make some evidence"

Using his robotic hand, he made two eyeholes in the cloth and began to make some evidence to take back to Shredder and Plasmius.

* * *

Master Splinter kneeled down and placed a hand on Leo's head for a moment as he spoke, "Leonardo, my son, you must gather all your strength and confront your fear just as you did many years ago"

"Come on sensei. Leo's never been afraid of nothing in his life" Raph said.

"Not true my son" Master Splinter said to Raph. He turned back to Leo and began, "Do you recall Leonardo our early days…."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Master Splinter and eight year old Leonardo were going through the sewers, picking up still useable items and placing them in large bags._

"We were scavenging for food and supplies"

" _Come my son, there are more useful items to be found on the upper levels" Master Splinter said as he picked up his bag._

 _Leo picked up his bag and followed Master Splinter towards the ladder, he looked at it nervously but began to climb it slowly behind._

" _These tunnels stretch for miles in all directions. To avoid losing your way, you must observe your surroundings carefully" Master Splinter instructed as they continued to climb._

 _Leo suddenly stopped and looked back down, seeing how high they were from the ground turned his nervousness into fear all of a sudden._

" _Come Leonardo. We are nearly at the top" Master Splinter said._

 _Leo grabbed the ladder with both hands and began to shake with fear as he said, "I….can't"_

" _Leonardo, you must" Master Splinter said, starting to become aware that something was wrong with his son._

 _Leo took another step, but suddenly slipped and almost fell off the ladder. He gripped onto the bar and accidentally dropped his bag. He clutched even tighter to the ladder as he shouted in complete fear, "NO! NO!"_

 _Master Splinter grabbed Leo and placed him on his back and continued to climb up the ladder, completely realising exactly what was wrong with him._

"It was then that I realised, that you had an irrational and paralysing fear of heights. In the weeks that followed, I worked closely to help you overcome your fear, focusing on the way of balance. Gradually building your confidence"

 _Master Splinter watched as Leo did his katas on very small sticks of bamboo. Days passed and Master Splinter then had Leo start doing his katas on the bamboo sticks blindfolded and each week the bamboo sticks became higher and higher, though Leo didn't know at first since he was blindfolded._

 _Leo finished his katas and stood still, perfectly balanced on the bamboo sticks. Master Splinter then instructed, "Now my son, remove your blindfold"_

 _Leo did what he was told and suddenly his eyes widened as he saw he was high up from the ground, a net was placed underneath in case he fell. All confidence he had gained suddenly disappeared as soon as his fear kicked in, causing him to lose his balance and fall off the sticks and onto the net with a yelp._

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever conquer the dark imaginings of your mind. But I was unwilling to give up"

 _Master Splinter and Leonardo crawled through a space and stopped at the edge to see several pipes and below was continuous flowing water. As soon as Leo saw how high it was, he became instantly frightened._

 _Master Splinter climbed onto a pipe and then grabbed hold of another one and began to climb as he said, "We must continue on Leonardo"_

" _Uh….you go ahead Master Splinter. I'll go around the long way" Leo said, nervously trying to hide his fear._

" _That could take hours my son" Master Splinter pointed out as he continued to climb the pipe, unaware that it was slightly bending a little at the bottom._

" _That's okay! I could use the exercise" Leo said as he stayed where he is._

 _Suddenly the pipe completely bent and it began to fall, Master Splinter screamed as he began to fall. Leo saw and screamed, "MASTER SPLINTER!"_

 _He looked down to see Master Splinter was hanging at the end of the pipe by the end of his robe, Leo eyes then widened as he saw the bottom of his robe was about to rip._

" _OH NO! MASTER SPLINTER!" Leo shouted before he jumped up and climbed onto the pipe._

 _He looked down for a moment and saw the height, he was scared but he wasn't going to let his father fall. He began to slide along the pipe while keeping his eyes shut and muttering, "Don't look down! Don't look down!"_

 _He reached the end of the pipe and held out his hand to Master Splinter and called out, "GRAB ON!"_

 _Master Splinter carefully turned and reached out his hand and grabbed onto Leo's tightly, Leo pulled him back onto the pipe and the two began to slide back along it, but immediately stopped as it bent more, indicating it was going to break at any second._

" _We'll never make it back in time!" Leo exclaimed._

" _Then we must forge ahead my son" Master Splinter said and then grabbed a grappling hook out of his robe and throwing it at some metal bars above them._

 _The hook wrapped around it and after making sure it was tight, Master Splinter grabbed Leo and swung off the pipe and landed at the entrance of another sewer tunnel. He put Leo down and then grabbed the grappling hook and wrapped it up._

" _But you could've saved yourself at any time" Leo said a little confused._

" _And you would still be consumed by your fear" Master Splinter said as they began to walk home. "By focusing on the task at hand, you are able to clear your mind of all distractions"_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Do so again. Ignore the fear my son, let your spirit heal. Find your way home and return to us" Master Splinter finished.

A few minutes had passed and so far nothing happened. Everyone began to assume the worst as Mikey spoke, "Is he…."

Suddenly Leo had finally spoke, "No…fear"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and then suddenly Leo's eyes opened fully. He had finally woken up!

Everyone cheered happily for the return of Leonardo, a few tears of happiness fell out of Master Splinter's eyes and then April hugged Casey and Danny hugged Sam.

Both their eyes widened and they pulled apart and blushed in embarrassment for a moment.

"Uh sorry" Casey said. April nodded and said, "Right"

"Uh sorry Sam" Danny said.

"No problem Danny" Sam said trying to hide her blush.

"We thought you were gone bro" Raph said as they all smiled at him.

Leo smiled back and spoke though his voice was still a bit weak, "I-I was, but you bought me back. All of you"

Master Splinter continued to smile at Leo as he said, "You fought your way back my son. You have done well"

"Thank you, sensei" Leo said and then closed his eyes to get some sleep, still smiling at his family.

"The danger is passed. Now we must let him rest" Master Splinter said.

"Tomorrow I'll start applying some first aid to his injuries" Sam said as they began to leave the room.

Raph turned back for a moment and said, "Hey Leo, if you need anything, I'll be right outside"

Leo continued to smile as he fell back asleep, glad he had finally pulled through and is back with his family.

* * *

Back at Foot HQ, Saki held in his hand the burnt bandana as Vlad said sceptically, "This is your conclusive proof? A burnt ninja mask?"

"That is merely a souvenir of your victory. Consider it a gift" Stockman said before pulling out his scanner and turning it on revealing some results. "This is my conclusive proof. Tell-tale traces of mutated DNA and ectoplasm. Hybrid, halfa, testudines or in laments terms…."

"Turtle and half-ghost" Vlad and Saki both finished together.

"Looks like someone has been doing their homework. This can only lead to one conclusion based on the DNA found" Stockman said.

"The Turtles and Daniel perished in the blaze" Saki said.

"So that's what you look like when you're pleased" Stockman said with a smile. "I've always wondered. Now about my reward?"

"I will have a team of Foot Technicians deliver it to your lab in the morning" Saki answered, grinning at the thought that they had finally defeated Danny and the Turtles. "Now if you'll excuse us, Mr Masters and I have more pressing matters to attend to"

They both left the room, completely fooled by Stockman's lies. Stockman continued to grin as he spoke, "Fools! You let your guard down the moment you believe your enemies vanquished"

He turned to the suit and finished, "Soon the technological secrets locked within this artefact will give me power beyond reckoning and that's when Baxter Stockman stops taking punishment and starts dishing it out"

He laughed in victory, and began to plan his revenge.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES…**

 **Big green men in the woods? When Mikey is accidentally caught on camera by Dr Abigail Finn after going for a walk in the woods, she believes that Mikey is the legendary Green Man and will stop at nothing to capture him and display him on her TV show. Will Mikey get out of this mess? Can Donnie and Danny help him? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Monster Hunter.**


	20. Monster Hunter

The full moon shone down on the woods, giving it a slightly eerie look. Snow covered the ground and some sort of large figure was lurking in the shadows, leaving large footprints behind.

MIKEY: _It is said that a terrible monster roams this woods. A creature from a forgotten age, that brings terror and fear into the dark of night._

A muscular woman with a military style haircut, glasses, black jumpsuit without sleeves and boots, thin long sleeved shirt and a brown vest with a green MH on the back and a highly advanced gun in her hand. A Flying circular dome robot was flying close to her as she walked through the woods.

She suddenly sees a bush moving and gasps in shock as suddenly the same huge shadowy figure jumps out with a roar and lands in front of her. It picks up a log and throws it at her, she missed and hid amongst the bushes but the log destroyed the flying dome robot.

 _There's a terrible monster roaming these woods…._

The figure removed all the grass from its face to reveal it was Michelangelo in some sort of weird green bushy costume!

"And it's me! Booga-booga!" Mikey shouted with a mischievous smile.

* * *

 **TMNT S01E20 Monster Hunter**

It was morning and the sun was shining brightly at Casey's grandma's farmhouse. Everything seemed fine but when the front door opened, April screamed, "No! No! NOOOO!"

It turned out it was just Casey who had walked in with snow covered shoes and April became instantly angry that his footprints were now all over the floor which she just cleaned.

"Casey Jones! I just mopped the floor! Get out!" April shouted after almost hitting Casey with the mop. "OUT! You big careless jerk!"

"Hey! You can't kick me out of here girl-zilla! This is my grandma's house, ecto-facto; it's my house!" Casey shouted back.

April however growled and gave Casey what he would deem a really scary look. He backed away and said as he headed back outside, "Uh guys, I'll be outside if anyone needs me"

Master Splinter laughed quietly at what happened as he was mediating. April grumbled as she went into the kitchen, "Yeah right! If I need a Neanderthal, I'll give a yell"

Raph came down the stairs and asked, "Hey where is everybody?"

"Casey's been ejected from the ball park" Danny answered as he worked on his katas. "And April just went into the kitchen"

"I think Sam and Mikey are out exploring the woods" Donnie added as he continued to work on fixing the toaster.

"Despite I gave explicit instructions to Michelangelo to stay near the house, but I'm slightly relieved that Samantha is with him to hopefully keep him out of trouble" Master Splinter said.

"And Leo?" Raph asked.

"He's….he's been kind of moping around in the barn all morning" Donnie answered.

"Again?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. He's been doing that a lot these past few days" Danny said as he stopped for a moment and sighed. "I guess you can't blame him, after everything he went through"

"Indeed Daniel. Your brother has suffered injuries both physical and spiritual and he is going to need the support from all of us, if his wounds are to fully heal"

* * *

Out in the barn, Leo stood by the warmth of the furnace, watching the fire blaze inside. It had almost been about two weeks after New York.

After he had woken up, Sam and April had treated his physical wounds. He had bandages around his chest and shell, and his arm was bandages as well and was also in a sling.

He had hoped to begin to start making some new swords, but every time he had tried to get started, his mind kept thinking back about what happened in New York. He dropped the stick and sighed and continued to look at the blazing fire.

* * *

April returned back to the living room and growled an annoyance as she sat down on the couch.

"What is it about Casey that gets under my skin?! He's so….so….ARGGGH!" April shouted in anger.

She then turned to Master Splinter and asked, "Master Splinter, maybe you could teach me to meditate so I wouldn't get so angry at him?"

"Even meditation has its limits" Master Splinter replied and then continued to meditate.

* * *

Casey was outside washing the snow from his feet with the hose, grumbling under his breath, still ticked off at the fact that he was kicked out of the house by April.

"Women! Who needs them?!" Casey muttered as he turned off the hose.

He turned to hear the sounds of footsteps and someone eating. He went to the side of the house and saw Mikey and Sam return from the woods, Mikey was eating a bag of nuts.

"Nut?" Mikey offered Casey.

Casey chuckled and said as he took a couple of nuts, "You're the nut. Hey where you guys been all morning?"

"Just wondering the woods for a little bit" Sam answered. "Nature is full of nice surprises"

"Yeah well I got news for you two, crazy old man Hatchit next door, he likes to wonder those woods too" Casey said.

"Tell me about it. He sicked his pit bull on me this morning" Mikey said.

"He saw you?! For crying out loud Mikey! Even I know we're supposed to be keeping a low profile up here" Casey exclaimed, slightly panicking.

"That's what I said to him when he got back to me in the woods" Sam said as she crossed her arms at Mikey.

"Would the both of you relax? No-one saw me. I'm a ninja remember? Low profile is my middle name" Mikey said in full confidence.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a medium size truck coming up the driveway and parked in front of the house. Mikey, Casey and Sam peeked from the side of the house and saw on the side of the truck was the initials MH in green. Mikey then hid on the side of the house.

They all watched as a muscular woman with short blue hair exit the truck, she had glasses and was wearing a black jumpsuit without sleeves and boots, thin long sleeved shirt and a brown vest with a green MH on the back and a highly advanced gun in her hand along with a communicator in her ear.

She turned to the truck and said, "Let's do this Parker"

" _Affirmative doc. Activating story cam"_ A man replied through the communicator and then suddenly a technological flying dome camera came out of the side of the truck and began to fly near the woman.

* * *

Inside the truck, a man with red hair, winter clothing was at the computers and pressed the button which turned on the camera and said, "We're rolling in three, two, one…."

* * *

The woman then spoke to the camera, "Welcome adventure seekers to another action packed episode of the Monster Hunter"

"Monster Hunter?" Mikey asked quietly as he peaked from the side of the house.

"Wait. I know that woman" Sam said.

"You do? Who is she?" Mikey asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment" Sam said and they continued to watch.

"Once again, I Dr Abigail Fin am close to bagging a mysterious creature; the legendary Green Man of the Woods"

"Green man? Oh no!" Casey groaned as he knew exactly who she was talking about and walked up to the woman and said, "Woah hold up! Stop the camera lady. This is private property"

The woman Dr Abigail Fin however, merely grabbed Casey's arm and twisted it behind his back and forced him to face the camera as she asked, "Sir, what can you tell our viewers about the recent sighting of the Green Man in these woods beyond your home?"

"Look lady, you gotta go!" Casey snapped as he snatched his arm out of her grip. "There's nothing out there in those woods besides…uh….woods. Now come on!"

"There's a monster out there and I got proof" Dr Fin pressed. "Parker! Let's go to the videotape"

"Coming right up doc" Parker replied as he placed a videotape inside a VCR.

A TV screen appeared on the side of the truck as Dr Fin said, "This footage was taken in the forest behind your house by one of your neighbours just this morning"

The screen showed a dark image of Mikey running from a dog and jumping up a tree to get away from it. Dr Fin then asked, "What do you have to say now bub?"

"Uh….." Casey said as he looked at the screen in shock.

Mikey and Sam's eyes widened in shock as well at the sight of the video image of Mikey and Sam said, "This is so not good"

"Are you sure you don't want to change your statement?" Dr Fin asked. She suddenly grabbed Casey by the collar and demanded, "Exactly what is it that you're trying to hide?"

Casey stuttered and then suddenly April came out the front door and said cheerfully, "Hi there. Don't mind him. He's kind of the village idiot. My name's April and you are?"

"I am Dr Abigail Fin…" Dr Fin introduced herself as she let go of Casey and started talking to the both of them.

Mikey and Sam quietly walked backwards. Donnie suddenly tapped Mikey on the head from the window, causing him to yelp quietly.

"Donatello! Give a turtle a heart attack why don't ya?!" Mikey exclaimed quietly.

"Don't tent me lame brain. Do you have any idea who that is out there?" Donnie asked.

Mikey shrugged his shoulders, indicating he didn't know who that woman was. Donnie then explained, "That's Dr Abigail Fin. She's a brilliant technologist and also a gifted biologist"

"Sounds like you're type Brainiac" Mikey said jokingly.

"Now's not a good time for jokes Mikey" Sam said. "That woman is also a certified lunatic. She goes around hunting monsters and tries to prove their existence. A couple of years back, she tried to convince my dad to sponsor her TV show and when he said no, she kept trying for a few weeks. She finally gave up when he threatened a restraining order against her"

"Wow. I thought at first she was nuts, but the way you described her Sam, I'd say she's pretty crazy" Donnie said.

"Has she ever found any monsters?" Mikey asked.

"Not yet. But the way she's drooling over that video of you, you might get to be her first Mikey" Donnie answered before closing the window.

Sam and Mikey then watched as April continued to pretend to be Casey's husband as she spoke with Dr Fin while cuddling close to Casey, "Honestly, we've lived up here forever and the strangest thing we've ever seen is the occasional moose. Isn't that right dear?"

"Uh…Yeah. Yeah" Casey said.

"The videotape doesn't lie. There's a monster back there and I'm going to hunt it" Dr Fin said in determination as she climbed back into her truck and her and her assistant drove off into the woods.

* * *

They all went inside to discuss what to do about Dr Fin and the video taken of Mikey.

Mikey suggested, "I say we go after that videotape"

"Isn't there any chance that this crazy monster person will just give up and go away?" April asked hopefully.

"Dr Abigail Fin doesn't give up. If she can't find what she's looking for out there, she'll come looking in here" Donnie answered. "She's obsessed with monster hunting"

"Okay this woman really is nuts" Danny commented.

"Hmmm. Those who become obsessed, are often their own worst enemy" Master Splinter said.

* * *

Leo struggled as he pulled out one of the long pieces of scrap metal and panted. He suddenly heard the voice of Raph, "Looking good Leo"

He turned to see it was indeed Raphael, leaning against a ladder with his arms folded across his chest. Leo frowned and said, "Raph I'm not in the mood"

"For what?" Raph asked a little confused.

"I don't need to hear how I messed up in New York okay. I got my shell kicked, Danny got hurt by one of Shredder's Elite Guard rescuing me, I let everyone down and I lost my swords!" Leo snapped feeling angry about himself as he whacked the metal on the ground hard and then dropped it. "I…..I….."

"Hang on Leo. I wasn't gonna say anything like that" Raph said as he picked up a metal pipe. "I was gonna ask what you're doing out here?"

"Nothing" Leo answered.

"Well that's too bad" Raph said before he tossed the pipe to Leo who turned to look at him and finished, "Because I know exactly what you should be doing and I think you do to"

Leo looked at brother once more before looking back at the pipe and realised it was time to stop moping around and focus on getting better and the first thing to do was to make himself a new pair of swords.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the middle of the woods, Dr Fin and Parker were outside the truck gearing up for a monster hunt.

"The Green Man is close Parker. I can sense it" Dr Fin said with constant determination. "My ticket to the big time"

She frowned for a moment as she said while accidentally crushing one of her cameras, "The scientific community will no longer be able to laugh behind my back and our little cable access show will finally get a network deal"

She put down the camera and then turned to Parker who was on the roof of the truck and asked, "Parker! How does the cyro-containment chamber check out?"

"Aces dock" Parker answered as he opened the back doors to the truck.

"Excellent. Then I'll deploy the sonic osolation retrieval, taser and incapacitation units" Dr Fin said as she pulled out a remote and activated a couple of flying circular robots which flew off the table and sent them into the woods.

"Parker! Man the console. Let the hunt begin" Dr Fin said as she grabbed her weapon and ran into the woods, while Parker went inside the main part of the truck and closed the door, unaware that Mikey, Danny who was in his ghost form and Donnie were watching from the tree right next door to the truck. Sam was below hiding behind one of the bushes.

"What'd she say?" Mikey asked as he chewed on his nuts.

"I couldn't hear her because _somebody_ was crunching pistachio nuts in my ear" Donnie said while glancing at Mikey.

"What?" Mikey asked as he showed he didn't hear a single word Donnie said since he was chewing nuts.

Danny and Donnie shook their heads in annoyance at Mikey and then the three of them jumped down from the tree and landed quietly near the truck. Danny picked up a stick and placed in the door handle to make sure Parker couldn't come out.

Sam then came out and whispered, "I'll check out the equipment table. The videotape might be there"

Mikey entered the back of the truck and wondered, "Now if I were a videotape, where would I hide?"

Danny and Donnie entered inside as well as Danny said quietly, "Hey Mikey don't just walk in here. For all we know this thing could be a…."

The sound of an alarm from the truck suddenly cut Danny off catching them all by surprise and before Sam could get to them, the doors to the truck closed and locked Danny, Donnie and Mikey inside.

"A trap" Danny finished.

Suddenly the entire room began to fill with steam of liquid nitrogen. Mikey then said sheepishly, "Um…oops"

Sam banged on the doors and called out, "Guys! What's going on in there?"

"It's getting really cold in here Sam!" Mikey replied.

Inside they began to rub their arms as the temperature in the room began to drop. Donnie then said, "It's liquid nitrogen! Instant deep freeze!"

"Hey I'm a turtle! I'm already cold-blooded!" Mikey complained.

"We're all gonna be ice-blooded if we don't get out of here!" Danny said as he too was feeling the intense coldness from the liquid nitrogen. "I c-can't even think in t-his c-c-c-cold r-r-room!"

Inside the main control room, Parker had heard the alarm and contacted Dr Fin immediately, "Red alert! It's the cryo-containment chamber doc"

" _I'm heading back to base camp Parker. Secure that containment chamber!"_ Dr Fin replied.

"Copy that doc" Parker responded and began to head for the door, only to find he couldn't thanks to Danny jamming the door with the stick.

Danny groaned as he fell to his knees and changing back to his human form as it became colder and colder. Ice began to form on their bodies as Donnie stuttered, "We've g-g-got about f-f-fifteen seconds before we become i-i-i-i-icicles!"

"It won't budge! And I think my butt's getting freezer burn!" Mikey shouted.

Donnie then saw the tanks of liquid nitrogen and got an idea. He called out to Sam, "SAM STEP BACK FROM THE DOOR!"

Sam stood back and then Donnie used his staff to rip one of the tanks from the wall, causing liquid nitrogen to spray everywhere as it fell in front of the door and began to completely freeze over.

"DANNY NOW! BLAST THE DOOR!" Donnie shouted.

Danny weakly held up his hand and managed to blast the door open with an ecto blast. The door busted open and they all jumped out of the truck.

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked as she saw the icicles on their skin and in Danny's hair.

"Come on! We have t-t-to go" Donnie pressed.

They all began to run away from the truck just before Dr Fin came running back. She growled as she saw the damage done to the truck.

Danny tripped over as they ran causing him to yelp loudly enough for Dr Fin to hear. She ran towards them.

"Go guys! We'll catch up" Danny said to Donnie and Mikey.

Mikey and Donnie nodded and continued to head back to the barn house. Danny and Sam then heard footsteps and knew it was Dr Fin probably.

"Sam hide!" Danny pressed.

"No time!" Sam retorted back and suddenly picked Danny up and jumped behind a bush with him.

Dr Fin had just arrived and aimed her weapon at the bush as she shouted, "GOT YOU NOW GREEN MAN!"

Her eyes widened in shock however to see it wasn't the monster she was hunting, but Sam on top of Danny kissing him on the lips!

They both yelped after they pulled apart and Sam exclaimed with a frown at Dr Fin, "Do you mind?!"

"Uh….sorry. Carry on with your business" Dr Fin said before heading back to the truck.

"Whew! That was a close one" Sam said with relief.

She turned her head to see Danny smiling at Sam from the kiss. She then asked nervously, "Uh Danny? Danny! You didn't think that was a real kiss, did you?"

His eyes widened and his smile dropped as he said back nervously, "No! Why? Did you?"

* * *

They all got back to the barn house and after wrapping Danny, Mikey and Donnie with warm blankets and placing their feet inside a large tub of hot water, they explained what happened.

"So you guys kissed?" Mikey asked Danny and Sam with a smirk.

"No! It was a fake-out make-out!" Danny and Sam both answered at the same time.

Everyone laughed for a moment as April came back with some more hot water and poured it in the tub. Danny, Donnie and Mikey all sighed as the warmth continued to come back in their bodies.

Casey then smirked as he said, "I still can't believe you bozos walked right into a trap"

"I believe it" Master Splinter spoke.

"All I know is that it's a good thing the Green Man's not real" Danny said. "That woman is crazy!"

"Yeah if that Dr Fin ever got her hands on him….shessh!" Donnie said.

Mikey's eyes widened as he got an idea and said, "Hey that's it! Little Miss Monster Hunter is still out there hunting the Green Man right? She wants green men? We'll give her some. Seriously butt kicking ninja green men. I have a plan"

"Should we be scared?" Danny asked.

* * *

Back in the barn, Raph shovelled more coal into the furnace and continued to keep the fire going as Leo hammered a piece of metal with one hand a few times before stopping to catch his breath and to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

He was about to begin hammering again when suddenly a sharp jolt of pain from his injuries came, causing him to groan and drop the hammer from his hand.

He was about to bend down and pick up the tool, but Raph beat him to it and handed the hammer back to Leo smiling as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Leo smiled back, appreciating his brother's help and then the two continued to do their jobs.

As Leo continued to pound the hammer against the metal, his sling suddenly fell off but he didn't feel any pain coming from his arm or from his chest, he ripped the bandages off from his chest and smiled as he felt himself becoming better than ever.

* * *

He continued to slam the hammer against the metal and continued on while Raph continued to keep the fire going.

"Mikey this is your plan?" Donnie asked as they walked through the woods under the light of the full moon.

"Yeah this is crazy! And these leaves are itching me all over!" Casey complained as the light showed Casey, Danny, Donnie and Mikey were wearing costumes made from grass and leaves, making them look like huge green monster men.

"Come on! You look great" Mikey said as they made sure to leave huge footprints in the snow from the boot parts of the costume. "Just follow my lead"

"Why do I get the feeling this is just gonna make things worse?" Donnie asked.

"Well it can't be any worse than wearing a bunch of grass and leaves" Danny commented.

* * *

Dr Fin continued her search in the woods, the robotic droids scanned the area until suddenly Dr Fin's tech pad started beeping and she looked down at with excitement as she said, "Parker, I've picked up a signal"

Suddenly three more appeared on her tracker and she corrected, "No wait! Four signals. Is the cryo-containment chamber repaired?"

" _The quick freeze is down doc but the containment is good to go_ " Parker answered.

"I'll herd them to you and Parker, no mistakes this time!" Dr Fin pressed as she picked up her gun and started following the tracks.

She continued to follow them when suddenly she heard a noise coming from the bushes, courtesy of Donnie. Suddenly Mikey jumped out of some bushes in his costume, yelling a fake roar as he jumped in front of Dr Fin.

Donnie then jumped out from the other side and let out some fake growls and roars himself and then Casey and Danny jumped out from behind her. Dr Fin fired her weapon releasing a net and although Danny jumped out of the way in time, Casey was snagged inside the net.

"PARKER I GOT ONE! Alert the media! I want a press conference at dawn" Dr Fin ordered through the comlink. "By then I'll have the other two"

" _Copy that doc"_ Parker replied.

She pulled out a knife and started slowly to come towards Mikey, but he picked up a large log and threw it at her. She quickly jumped out of the way and the log destroyed one of the droid robots, shutting down the camera and everything.

Dr Fin pressed a button on her remote and suddenly the other three droids began to chase Danny and Donnie while firing shots of electricity at them.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Donnie exclaimed as he and Danny continued to run and dodged the shots of electricity from the droids, heading deeper into the woods.

Mikey removed the net from Casey and the two got away from the area. Donnie and Danny continued to run and then Danny jumped up in the air while doing a somersault and fired two ecto-blasts at the droids, completely destroying them.

Donnie then pulled out a shuriken as the last droid came charging straight at him and threw it at the robot, it hit it dead on and completely cut it in half and destroyed it.

Dr Fin came out of her hiding spot and growled at the sight of the empty net and commanded, "Parker! Send more droids"

" _On the way doc"_ Parker replied.

* * *

Mikey and Casey walked to the meet up spot as Mikey removed his costume but Casey kept his on. Mikey chuckled as he said, "The look on your face when she netted you! Priceless!"

"Oh ha! Ha!" Casey said sarcastically. He then spoke normal, "At least we taught that looney doctor not to mess with the Green Man"

They suddenly heard a bit of a roar but they both thought it was Danny and Donnie as Mikey said, "You guys can quit with the howling. Dr Freak-enstein went off in the other direction"

"Uh I hate to tell the bad news bro but…that wasn't me or Donnie" Danny said as he and Donnie emerged out of the bushes behind them, out of their costumes.

Mikey then gasped at a sight right behind Donnie and Danny. It was a large green furry creature walking on two legs and the front parts of its paws.

"Uh…look right behind you" Mikey said as he pointed behind them.

Danny and Donnie turned and screamed at the sight of the creature standing behind them.

"THE GREEN MAN IS REAL?!" Donnie and Danny both screamed in complete shock as it walked slowly towards them, staring at them all with it's pupiless blue eyes.

Donnie and Danny walked slowly backwards and stood with Casey and Mikey. The Green Man sniffed the air and suddenly came right up close to Mikey and sniffed at the bag of nuts attached to his belt.

Mikey smiled a little and pulled some out as he asked, "Hey there. You smell these?"

The Green Man sniffed the nuts and then ate them out of Mikey's hands. It made happy noises and allowed Mikey to pat his head.

"What a smart thing you are! What a smart Green Man monster" Mikey cooed as he fed it more nuts. "Can we keep him?"

Casey, Donnie and Danny all just smiled and then Danny said, "I guess this guy's pretty harmless"

His eyes then widened in shock as he said, "Wait a minute! If the Green Man is real then it won't be long until…."

He was cut off as they suddenly heard some noises and the Green Man began to roar in fright as Dr Fin's droids came to the area and began to send shots of electricity at the Green Man.

It roared in pain and ran from the area, the droids going after it and continued to send shots of electricity in order to herd it towards the containment chamber.

"Come on! We gotta save the big green dude!" Mikey exclaimed and the four of them began to run after the Green Man.

* * *

Dr Fin smirked as she looked at her tracker and saw the droids were chasing the Green Man to the containment chamber.

Parker looked at the Green Man in amazement through the cameras and watched as the droids continued to zap at the creature's back and herd him to the back of the truck.

Mikey, Donnie, Danny and Casey watched as the Green Man was forced into the chamber and the doors locked shut tight to prevent it from escaping.

"Casey and I will get that poor creature out of there and get that videotape of Mikey strolling in the woods. Mikey, you and Danny can have the pleasure of keeping Dr Fin busy" Donnie said.

* * *

"PARKER! Confirm capture?" Dr Fin asked through the comlink as she continued to run.

" _Bagged and tagged doc and the press are on their way"_ Parker answered.

Dr Fin laughed in excitement but suddenly tripped over a shadowy leg and fell to the ground. She groaned a little as she got up and pulled out a torch, she heard the sound of movement in every direction and continued to walk forward cautiously, unaware of Mikey watching her from a tree branch and Danny was watching invisibly in his ghost form.

Suddenly her gun was snatched from her and she screamed in slight fear as she dropped the torch, "No!"

"Parker! Parker! There's another one out here with me…." Dr Fin said through the comlink.

* * *

Parker was listening to her when suddenly her communications were cut off and the cameras in the containment chamber shut down.

He jumped out of the truck to go check on the doors of the containment chamber, unaware that Donnie reach through the door and took the videotape from the VCR and then ran off.

Parker couldn't hear anything from the containment chamber at first and banged on the door, suddenly he heard someone roaring inside and just went back inside the main part of the truck.

* * *

Dr Fin started to get more scared as she walked around. She suddenly heard something drop behind her and yelped in fright as she turned to see it was her gun, broken in half.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" She screamed and suddenly turned around to see two shadowy figures hanging upside down.

"BOO!" Mikey and Danny shouted causing her to scream and run away completely scared out of her wits.

Danny and Mikey jumped down and high fived each other as Mikey joked, "A ninja a day keeps the doctor away"

They both turned and suddenly saw Donnie behind them causing Mikey to scream in fright and Danny laughed for a moment before asking as he changed into his human form, "Hey Don. So where's the Green Man?"

"Relax guys. It's all taken care of" Donnie answered as the sun began to rise. "Come on, I'll show you"

* * *

The press stood by at the back of the truck. Dr Fin began to head over to the group as she said, "Last night was horrible Parker. Horrible! But we did it! We did it!"

"Uh doc? I can't find it! The videotape, it's gone!" Parker said.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Dr Fin shouted in anger as she lifted Parker off the ground by his coat. She suddenly calmed down and put him back down as she said, "I no longer need that tape Parker. I've got a live specimen right here"

She stood at the podium and the press all aimed their cameras at her and she began, "Today I Dr Abigail Fin, have captured a creature so rare it was believed to be only a myth"

Parker opened the main cover to the containment chamber as she finished, "Behold the greatest discovery of all time! I give you the legendary Green Man!"

Casey still in his costume but now with the mask off suddenly came up to the bars and shouted, "Yo! Help! Save me from the crazy lady!"

The press laughed at Dr Fin and walked up to interview Casey as she shouted in shock, "NO! HOW COULD THIS BE?! My….my monster! My reputation! MY NETWORK TELEVISION DEAL!"

"You're the monster lady! She chased me through the woods all night long! She's looney I tell you! She's the one who should be locked up" Casey said.

The press then began to interview Dr Fin but not for a huge scientific discovery, but as the mad crazy lady she had made herself out to be.

Danny, Donnie and Mikey laughed as they watched from the edge of the woods. Mikey then said, "Donatello, you sly turtle"

Danny, Donnie and Mikey all high fived each other and then Mikey asked, "What about the big green dude?"

Donnie led Danny and Mikey to another part of the woods and showed them the Big Green Man and suddenly saw two little baby Big Green Man as Donnie then said, "Safe and sound and for the record, the Green Man's a she. A mother"

They all smiled as they watch the mother and her children head off into the woods, safe from the mad doctor.

* * *

Donnie, Danny and Mikey returned back to the barn house where Master Splinter, April and Sam waited for them. They told them everything that happened overnight as Mikey ripped up the tape from the video.

Casey then came back and then Mikey joked, "See sensei. I told you the Green Man was real"

Sam and April laughed a little as Danny asked, "So what kept you Casey?"

"Those reporters were even more vicious than that crazy doctor" Casey said as he ripped the costume off. He chuckled as he finished, "They'll be making fun of Dr Fin for months"

"And on a happier note…" Sam said as she showed them the screen of a computer which showed images of Dr Fin's shocked face as it replayed the news report, "The cable network has now ordered Dr Fin's show to be cancelled"

Raph then walked up to them and said, "Hey guys come around back. There's someone I want you to meet"

They all followed Raph to the barn. Raph opened the doors and said with a smile, "Allow me to introduce you to Leonardo, new and improved"

Leo came out of the barn smiling as all his bandages were off and he was now holding in his hands, a brand new pair of katanas and said, "Uh hey everyone"

They all cheered in happiness for Leo, "Alright!/ Welcome back bro / Awesome Leo!"

Leo then turned serious and said, "Guys I think it's time we return to New York and finish our business with the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius, once and for all"

They all raised their weapons in the air and shouted in determination, ready to take down their arch enemies. It was time to return to New York

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**

 **Danny and the Turtles are back in New York! Now they're busting into Foot HQ to finally take down Vlad Plasmius and the Shredder. Will they take down their arch enemies? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Return to New York PART 1, 2 AND 3!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	21. Return To New York PART 1

RAPHAEL: _Someone once said; the only difference between men and boys, is the size of their toys._

Raph activated some sort of high tech flyer with a Foot symbol on the front and began to fly around the room that was filled with many different types of high tech vehicles and weapons.

 _Well if that's true, then I think I just became a man or at least an adult teenage mutant ninja turtle. This particular play room happens to belong to our sworn enemies, Oroku Saki and Vlad Masters; a.k.a the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius._

Down below on the ground, Master Splinter, Danny, Leo, Mikey and Donnie were being beaten to the ground by someone invisible. Their attackers appeared and revealed themselves to be Foot Tech Ninjas.

 _The dudes with the disappearing act are called Foot Tech Ninjas. Quick to act and tough to beat._

Raph fired the electric blast from the machine he was flying on straight behind Mikey and Master Splinter, the blast hit the Foot Tech Ninjas dead on and short circuited the invisibility generator in their suits.

Danny, Mikey, Master Splinter, Leo and Donnie jumped out of the way as Raph spun around, sending numerous electric blasts at the moving Foot Tech Ninjas.

 _We've been fighting our way up, floor by floor to the Shredder's sky scraper of evil. It's kind of like a video game with lots of different levels, only there ain't no earning extra lives in this game!_

Raph stopped and growled at the sight of a large robotic tanker with four arms coming towards him, ready to take him down.

* * *

It was early afternoon in New York City, Casey's car and the trailer were parked in front of a building where a manhole was and the lid was open. Danny, the Turtles, Master Splinter, April, Casey and Sam had snuck down into the sewers and proceeded to head back to the lair, hopefully undetected.

Leo scouted ahead and when he saw the area was clear, he signalled Raph to give the all clear. Raph jumped down from the ladder and said, "All clear"

Casey was the first to come out, but as usual his clumsiness had got the better of him and he accidentally kicked an empty coffee can which made some noise.

"Nice one Casey!" Donnie snapped sarcastically and quietly as he and the others came out of the shadows quietly.

"Why don't you just broadcast it to the Foot Ninjas and Vlad's ghostly goons?" Mikey said sarcastically.

"What Foot Ninjas? What ghosts? I'm telling you, there's nobody down here" Casey pointed out.

Master Splinter sniffed around, while Danny concentrated. Master Splinter then concluded, "I believe you may be right Mr Jones"

"Yeah and I can't sense any ghost auras around here as well" Danny added.

"Well that'd be a first" April said sarcastically.

Donnie walked up to the pipes and pulled one of them sideways, several pipes then separated and moved. Donnie then turned a valve three times which opened up a keypad hidden in a pipe and he punched in a code on it.

The walls then completely moved revealing the closed door to the lair, it opened up revealing their home.

"Welcome home everybody" Donnie said with a smile as they all entered the lair.

"Just like we left it" Leo said with relief.

"There's no place like home" Danny said.

"And you were worried the Foot, Skulker and that would find this place Mikey" Donnie said as he turned on his computers.

"Heck yeah! I couldn't bear the thought of them harming my babies" Mikey said as he pulled out a couple of bags of potato chips. He hugged them close and said, "Hello babies. Daddy missed you. Yes he did"

Casey and Sam shook their heads at Mikey, amused at him kissing the chips as if they were his kids. Mikey placed the chips down and began to eat one of them, he opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and began to drink it.

"Uh Mikey, wouldn't that milk be about three weeks old?" Sam pointed out.

Mikey's eyes widened and Sam immediately ducked down as he spat all the milk out of his mouth and grimaced in disgust, "That would explain the chunks"

He then turned to see Casey was now covered in the milk. Sam laughed and quickly pulled out her camera and took an instant picture of Casey and said as she looked at the photo, "I'm never gonna let you forget this moment Case"

"I don't get it. Last time the sewers were crawling with Foot and ghost goons searching for us. Why would Shredder and Plasmius just send them all home?" Raph asked as he kicked the punching bag a couple of times.

"It's kind of obvious. Shredder and Plasmius believes that there's no-one left to search for" Danny answered.

"You know, being dead might have its advantages" Raph suggested.

"Yeah it just might give us the element of surprise" Leo agreed.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Mikey asked as he, Sam and Casey came out of the kitchen after hearing what Danny, Raph and Leo said.

"I think he's thinking, what you think he's thinking" Donnie said pointing to Danny.

"He's definitely thinking, what I'm thinking what he's thinking and what he's thinking" Danny said as he then pointed to Raph.

"If he's thinking what I'm thinking, then I'm thinking we shouldn't just be thinking" Raph said. He then turned to Casey and asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Huh?" Casey said after becoming completely lost to what they were saying.

"Shredder and Plasmius believe we had vanquished in the explosion at Miss O'Neil's, thus leaving our enemy vulnerable to a surprise attack" Master Splinter clarified.

Casey smiled as he finally got it. Leo then said, "Okay. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna need to find out everything we can about Foot Headquarters"

"I don't know if I can hack into that system" Donnie said as he started up his computer. "It was first designed by Baxter Stockman and then updated at one point by Technus, the ghost Danny fought against when he and Mikey tried to become superheroes and it was changed once again by Baxter Stockman"

"Too bad you don't know anybody who used to work with Stockman" April said with a wink, indicating she was talking about her.

Donnie smiled back at her, knowing since she used to work with Baxter Stockman, she could probably be able to hack into the system. He moved out of the chair, April then sat down and got to work.

Leo, Raph, Danny and Mikey in the meantime were getting ready to go into battle. Master Splinter then said, "Remember my sons, the battle you face today will be most arduous. You must go in prepared"

"I'm prepared to kick some shell" Raph said, his voice sounding determined and ready to go.

"I think Master Splinter meant a little something more" Danny pointed out.

All of their eyes turned to the Sword of Tengu, still standing on a pedestal on top of one of Donnie's lab table. Master Splinter nodded and said, "I believe the time has come, to return the Shredder's sword to its former owner"

Danny nodded but accidentally touched the sword's handle without the glove, which immediately shocked him and sent him flying back right into the couch. Leo walked up to him and said, "Forget something"

Danny groaned as he got back up and he immediately grabbed the glove and handed it to Leo as he said, "Uh maybe you should have the honour of carrying the sword Leo. I mean…you are kind of the expert when it comes to swords"

Leo looked at the glove and then looked back at the Sword of Tengu. Doubts and fear began to cloud his mind as he walked over to the sword, flashbacks appeared as he remembered how Shredder's Elite Guard had almost killed him after he fought against them.

Master Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder and asked in concern, "Are you alright my son?"

"I….I was just remembering the last time I tangled with Shredder's Elite Ninja. I….I don't want to let….I don't want to let my brothers down" Leo answered.

Sam walked up to Leo and said, "My grandmother once told me that fear is natural, but charging into battle despite the fear is what makes someone a hero. A hero needs to believe that he or she will win, no matter the odds. They may destroy you, but you can't live in fear"

Master Splinter faced his son and said, "Samantha is right my son. You must look within and find the strength that is yours and yours alone. You will not let them down. I feel it in my heart"

The computer beeped and then Donnie shouted in excitement, "We're in! We're in!"

"We had to use three different dictionary attack programs to crack the encryption algorithms" April explained as a design of the building came up on the computer screen. Donnie then finished, "Then it was just a simple matter of creating a dummy account and installing a remote access Trojan horse"

Donnie and April high fived each other for their achievement, while Mikey just said sarcastically, "Thrilling"

"But can you get us inside?" Leo asked. Raph then added, "Never mind that, can you get us to Shredder and Plasmius?"

"Getting inside's easy" April answered as she showed them the building. "Getting to Shredder and Plasmius? Difficult but do-able"

"What concerns me is everything in between" Donnie said as he pointed to some of the other floors on the building design.

"Bring it on!" Raph said ready to go.

"I can co-ordinate the computer systems from this end" April said. Sam then said, "I can help as well. I know a thing or two about hacking into computer systems thanks to my friend Tucker"

"Okay. Casey, you stay here and protect Sam and April just in case" Leo said.

All of them placed their hands in the middle as Leo said, "We're gonna be a five turtle wrecking crew"

"Six" Master Splinter said as he placed his hand in the middle as well.

* * *

A few moments later as night fell upon New York, the Battle Shell headed for Foot HQ at top speed. It turned around the corner and rammed right through the boom gates and headed down the hallway.

"This is it" Donnie said and then suddenly, a missile was launched at the barricade and completely destroyed it. "We're going in!"

The Battle Shell continued, taking two Foot Ninja who were guarding the entrance by surprise and they jumped out of the way before they could be hit by the large vehicle.

Up in Saki's office, an alarm went off alerting Saki, Vlad, Skulker and Hun.

"It's the perimeter alarm" Hun said.

"You two find out what it is and take care of it" Vlad ordered Skulker and Hun.

Skulker and Hun left the office to go find out what was going on.

"THIS IS CONTROL! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! COMMENCE LOCKDOWN!" A Foot Ninja in the main control room ordered as he typed on the computers.

More Foot Ninja appeared around the control room at the bottom of the building as the gates began to close, however the Battle Shell drove sideways using its jets on one side and zoomed right through the gap just before the gates fully closed.

It then sent a missile and destroyed the control room and then stopped in the middle of the room. Guns appeared out of the walls and began to fire multiple blasts at the Battle Shell, it then drove around completely dodging the blasts before stopping once again, it then fired several missiles and took out the guns just as Skulker and Hun entered.

Skulker grabbed Hun and flew him out of the way before they could hit by the falling debris, He put Hun down before pulling out a small disk and pressed the red button, he threw it underneath the Battle Shell which blew up right underneath it and sent it down on its side, trashing it completely.

Hun pulled the back doors open and the two of them were shocked to find it was completely empty.

"What the heck is going on here?" Skulker said.

* * *

What they didn't know was that Donnie had controlled the Battle Shell by remote control as they all snuck inside through the large pipes in the lower basement of the building. Danny changed into his ghost form and used his ecto energy like a laser and cut a hole in the pipe large enough for them to come out.

They all climbed out as Raph said to Donnie impressed, "Nice remote control work slick"

"And they say hours and hours of video games are bad for you" Mikey said with a chuckle.

Donnie looked down and said, "Poor Battle Shell. I really loved that oversize gadget gas guzzler"

"Ah don't worry Donnie. We can re-build it and you'll love it just as much as the first one" Danny said. "Let's focus on the task at hand"

"April, Sam? Stage One complete" Donnie said to the girls through the comlink.

* * *

"Roger that Don. We're uploading the worm program right now" Sam replied as she and April continued to work on the computers.

Casey walked up behind them and asked, "So what are you girls doing exactly?"

"Whipping up a virus to clog their internal communication network" April answered.

"Huh?" Casey asked not understanding what April said. Sam then clarified with a slight groan, "We're making sure the bad guys can't talk to each other"

* * *

Hun ripped off the door of the Battle Shell and threw it to the ground in anger. Hun's communicator then beeped and he turned it on to see Saki and Vlad's face on the screen.

" _Hun, Skulker report"_ Saki ordered.

"Sir the truck was a decoy" Skulker reported.

" _WHAT?!"_ Saki and Vlad shouted in anger.

"There's something else you both should know, I've seen this truck before" Hun said. "It belongs to the Turtles and Danny"

* * *

"They're alive?! That's impossible!" Vlad shouted in shock. "No-one could have survived that explosion"

"Stockman had assured us that they were…." Saki began but then stopped as he realised that Stockman had lied to them and he growled, "Stockman"

"That man played us for fools" Vlad said with gritted teeth.

* * *

Inside Baxter Stockman's office, he was working on a secret project when he heard the sound of Saki's voice shouting in anger on the computer on the other side of the lab, _"Stockman report to me at once!"_

He never replied however and continued to work while smirking. Saki shouted once again, _"Stockman! Stockman! Stockman!"_

* * *

Saki hung up and then contacted Hun and Skulker once again and commanded, "Skulker, Hun search the building. Put all Foot Ninja and Vlad's ghosts on full alert and find Stockman…."

Suddenly the screen began to static and before they knew it, their communications were completely down.

* * *

"I can't hear you master! Your signal is breaking up!" Hun shouted.

Skulker then tried, "Security control! This is Skulker! Can anybody hear me?!"

* * *

Danny, the Turtles and Master Splinter were outside the security control room. Donnie was trying to get in but he was having trouble with the keypad.

" _Foot com systems are down Donnie. What's next?"_ Sam asked through the comlink.

"I'm having trouble getting into the security control room. April, can you dig up an access code?" Donnie asked.

" _Yeah but it's gonna be tricky. They change the codes hourly"_ April replied through the comlink.

Raph merely smirked and said, "Allow me"

He took a few steps back and then Donnie and Mikey jumped out of the way as Raph jumped up and kicked the door down right of its hinges. Mikey shrugged and commented, "Noisy but effective"

"You know I could have just phased us inside, but I'll let Raph have a chance to break something" Danny said.

They all then went inside the room and pulled out their weapons, standing ready to fight before them was a group of Foot Ninja. Danny then asked, "So are we gonna do this with witty banter or without?"

They all then began to fight against the ninjas as Danny answered his own question, "Definitely without"

Leo rolled under a Foot Ninja's sword and then blocked it from behind, he then pushed the ninja back as he stood up and blocked strikes from blades coming from both sides of him, he pushed them both back and did a hand stand as he delivered a split kick and hit both ninja in the stomach.

Donnie threw his bag at a ninja charging towards, the ninja caught the bag but was taken by surprise as Donnie knocked him right in the stomach with the end of his staff, making him fall and drop the bag. Donnie grabbed the bag with his staff and placed it back on his back.

Raph blocked strikes from weapons left and right, before pushing back up and knocking the two ninjas down to the ground from the force. He then moved his head left as he dodged an end of a bo staff from a ninja behind him, he then dodged right before grabbing the staff with his sais and kicking from behind and sending him straight into another ninja, knocking that one down as well.

Mikey spun his nun chucks around as he deflected blows from several chain weapons that the Foot ninjas threw at him, he dodged another strike as he jumped on top of a desk and then teased them, "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

One of the chains however got wrapped around his ankle and before Mikey could react, the Foot ninja pulled and caused him to fall behind the desk. All free Foot Ninja then jumped behind the desk to attack Mikey while he was down. However they were all knocked back right over the desk and landed on the floor unconscious.

Mikey peaked from behind and laughed at them for clearly underestimating him. Danny continued to block strikes from oncoming blades of a couple of Foot Ninja. He smirked as phased into the floor. The Foot Ninja stood next to each other, looking around for Danny. They were both unaware, he phased out of the ground behind him and before they could react, he grabbed both their heads and knocked them together, causing them to fall unconscious.

Master Splinter was surrounded by four Foot Ninja. He then began his attack and in just a few seconds, all the Foot Ninja had fallen to the ground completely unconscious. Leo rammed the handle of his sword into a Foot Ninja's stomach, knocking the wind right out of him as he fell to the ground.

"Donnie! Do your thing!" Leo called out.

Donnie flipped over all the ninjas and landed behind one that was at the main control panel, he whacked him right out his chair with his staff. Donnie bought out a small PDA and hooked it up to the control panel.

"Girls I'm hooking up. Prepare to download remote access codes" Donnie said through the comlink.

" _On it Donnie. Creating synergistic interface now"_ April replied.

Suddenly Mikey accidentally threw a Foot Ninja into one of the other computers beside Donnie, completely destroying it. Donnie looked at his brother and said, "Do you mind? I'm working here"

"Sorry" Mikey said before bending down and pushing an office wheel chair over to Raph who picked up a Foot Ninja and placed him on the chair and shouted as he pushed it towards Leo, "Uptown express coming through!"

The Ninja yelped as he was pushed at high speed towards Leo who flipped over backwards and allowed the ninja to be knocked down by the chair, Master Splinter stood on top of the ninja's back as the chair kept zooming around the room and began to whack down the Foot with his walking stick in their faces and stomachs.

With all the Foot Ninja down, Raph commented as they put their weapons back on their belts, "Well that was refreshing"

"No doubt more will be on their way" Master Splinter said.

Donnie joined the others as he said through the comlink, "Girls we need another way out"

* * *

Sam looked at the map diagram of the room they were in and replied, "Donnie in the far end of the room, there's a duct for the main ventilation shaft"

" _Got it"_ Donnie replied through the comlink.

* * *

Danny, the Turtles and Master Splinter walked over to the duct and climbed into the ventilation shaft.

Hun, Skulker and several Foot Ninja arrived at the security control room to find all the Foot Ninja inside beaten down, groaning in pain and most of them unconscious. Hun picked up one of the Foot soldiers and demanded, "WHERE ARE THE TURTLES AND THAT HALF-GHOST FREAK?!"

"Turltes….half-ghost…." The ninja groaned as he barely pointed to the open duct of the ventilation shaft.

Hun looked inside and saw they were already gone. Hun turned to the two Foot Tech Ninjas and ordered, "Find them"

The Foot Tech Ninjas disappeared and began their search. Skulker then said before disappearing himself, "I'll start a search of my own Hun"

* * *

Danny, the Turtles and Master Splinter climbed out of the ventilation shaft and jumped down to the ground. They found themselves in some sort garage and looked around to see many different types of high tech gadgets and vehicles, capable of mass destruction.

Donnie smiled impressed by the technology and said, "It's like I died and went to techno geek heaven"

"Woah! A turtle could kick some serious butt with this stuff" Raph commented also impressed.

"No kidding. This blaster looks like it could take down seven ghosts at once" Danny said in agreement as he looked at a powerful looking ecto-blaster.

Mikey held up some sort of gun and held the end of it near his face as he asked, "What do you think this does?"

He accidentally pulled the trigger and it released a huge amount of black smoke right in his face, causing him to cough from the impact. Leo pulled him away from the weapon and asked sarcastically, "Does that answer your question lame brain?"

"Come my sons, we must keep on the move" Master Splinter said.

They began to head off, unaware that the dust had revealed three invisible Foot Tech Ninjas were following them. As the dust cleared, the Foot Tech Ninjas were once again fully invisible. Danny suddenly stopped the others and said, "Wait a moment"

"What is it Danny?" Leo asked.

Danny looked around and said as he turned around, "I don't think we're alone in here guys. I feel like someone is following us"

They looked around but couldn't see anything. Mikey then said, "Nobody here but us turtles, half-ghost and rat"

They were about to continue on, when this time Master Splinter could also sense someone in the room and then stopped them and said, "No. Danny is right. Something is here. Something that cannot be seen"

They all then realised what was going on and Donnie confirmed it, "Foot Tech Ninjas"

They all stood in defence positions, but suddenly Master Splinter was punched right in the face, followed by Mikey, Leo and Danny. Raph was then hit and then so was Donnie, the Foot Tech Ninjas had begun their attack.

As Raph was hit once again, he landed on the gun Mikey had touched and completely destroyed it, sending black smoke all around the room. Donnie was punched into a cupboard and immediately went to his duffle bag as he said, "Don't worry guys. I came prepared for these creeps"

But before Donnie could get out his pair of Turtle Vision Heat Sensor Goggles or TVHSG as he called them, they were smacked right out of his hand by one of the Foot Tech Ninja's invisible hands and then his bag was ripped off of him and thrown to the other side of the room.

Before Donnie could do anything else, he was picked up and thrown right across the room. Danny randomly blasted ecto-blasts around the room but suddenly his right arm was grabbed, twisted around his back and then felt him being kicked hard from behind, which sent him flying across the room and crashing into a table.

Mikey was punched and kicked in the face, he then thought of an idea, he jumped on top of cart and pressed a button which raised the platform at least a couple of feet in the air, hoping it would put some distance between him and the invisible Foot Tech Ninja.

"HA! In your face invisible man!" Mikey mocked with a grin, unaware that the Foot Tech Ninja appeared right behind him, turning off his invisibility.

The Foot Tech Ninja cleared his throat, Mikey turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the ninja standing behind him. Before Mikey could act, the ninja kicked him right off the platform and he fell to the ground hard.

Master Splinter was about to go over to help Mikey, but another Foot Tech Ninja appeared right in front of him. He blocked the oncoming kick and then tried to hit him with his walking stick, but the ninja activated his cloaking device once again and disappeared right before his very eyes.

Master Splinter tried to figure out where his attacker would strike, but unfortunately it was too late as the ninja appeared once again above him and kicked him right into a stack of boxes. Before the ninja could attack Master Splinter once again, Leo stood in front of his sensei and swung his sword at the ninja, however the ninja jumped back and then turned invisible once again.

Leo stood beside Raph as he said, "They're toying with us!"

"Yeah? Then it's time to use some toys on them!" Raph said as he jumped over to some sort of high tech flyer and activated it.

It began to lift off the ground and hover around the room. Leo and Master Splinter were knocked down by Foot Tech Ninjas once again and then Leo looked up to see Raph on the vehicle.

"Hang on guys! I got your backs!" Raph called out as he steadied the machine and then pushed a few buttons on the panel.

Raph then fired an electric blast from the machine straight behind Mikey and Master Splinter, the blast hit a couple of Foot Tech Ninjas dead on and short circuited the invisibility generator in their suits.

"Way to go Raph. The lasers messing up their cloaking controls" Donnie called out but then he and Master Splinter ducked down to avoid another electrical blast.

Raph was starting to accidentally blast everything in a circle as he was losing control of the vehicle. Mikey and Danny moved out of the way of a blast and stood near Master Splinter and Donnie on the other side of the room.

"Now you need to just work on your aim bro!" Danny called out.

"I only see two. Where is the third ninja?" Master Splinter asked.

Suddenly a large robotic tanker with four arms coming towards him, ready to take him down. Danny then said, "Probably controlling that four armed tanker which is heading for Raph to take him down"

The Foot Tech Ninja fired a missile straight at Raph. Raph then shouted as he jumped off the flyer, "TIME TO GET THE SHELL OUT OF HERE!"

The missile missed the flyer and they all jumped out of the way as it hit a truck and it exploded on impact. The flyer Raph was on, bounced around the room before exploding on the roof, creating a large hole in the roof.

Saki and Vlad felt the room shake from the explosion downstairs. Vlad shouted, "What is happening?!"

"STOCKMAN?! HUN?! SKULKER?! SOMEONE REPORT!" Saki roared over the computer, but still could not communicate with anyone.

Mikey looked up at the large hole in the roof and joked, "Always thought this room could use a skylight"

He was suddenly kicked down by the last Foot Tech Ninja, who appeared suddenly before him. Donnie grabbed his duffle bag and called out, "Hang on Mikey! I came prepared!"

He pulled out some sort of high tech shuriken and threw it straight at the ninja, before the ninja could throw a desk on Mikey, the shuriken hit his cloaking device button. The shock from the shuriken destroyed his cloaking device and gave him a nasty shock in the process, causing him to drop the desk and fall to the ground unconscious.

Mikey stood up and looked at the small weapon, impressed at its effects. Donnie showed Mikey another one and said, "Electric counter shock shuriken. Instant short circuit"

"QUICK DON! GET HIM BEFORE HE…." Leo shouted as he struggled against another Foot Tech Ninja, but was cut off as the ninja powerfully threw him across the room, sending him crashing into a huge shelf, which instantly fell and everything landed right on top of him.

When the dust cleared, they saw Leo was half buried in the rubble. Danny gasped and flew right over and phased Leo out of the rubble as the others ran over to them, they all suddenly gasped at the sight of the tanker coming their way. Danny flew over to the tanker and blasted the Foot Tech Ninja right off the seat, he then pressed the button on the control panel and turned off the tanker.

"That was close" Danny sighed but then was suddenly punched right off the tanker by another invisible Foot Tech Ninja, who then immediately started up the tanker and fired another missile at Master Splinter and the Turtles.

They all jumped out of the way just in time but then were immediately attacked by more invisible Foot Tech Ninjas. Danny got up and tried to help them, but he too was being attacked everywhere by the ninjas.

"Donnie can't you shock them?!" Raph called out before he was punched in the face.

"Not if I can't see them!" Donnie shouted back.

"I'll take care of that!" Leo called out as he jumped out to the wall and grabbed the two fire extinguishers. He then threw them in the air and shouted, "RAPH THINK FAST!"

Raph threw his sais at the fire extinguishers which sliced them both in half and caused the smoke from them to explode all around the room. The smoke not only put out the fires from the explosion, but also revealed the last Foot Tech Ninjas.

Mikey, Danny, Leo, Raph and Master Splinter then punched and kicked them together as Donnie pulled out several electric counter shock shuriken and threw them straight at them, the shuriken hit their cloaking switches dead on.

All of the Foot Tech Ninjas screamed in pain as they were shocked by the electric currents and all of them fell to the ground unconscious.

"Excellent work my sons" Master Splinter praised. Mikey smiled and added, "And we put out all the fires too"

"So which way now?" Danny asked. Leo answered as he pointed to the large hole in the roof, "Up"

They climbed up through the hole and now find themselves in some sort of high tech lab, there were large containment units filled with green water. Master Splinter asked as they looked around the room, "What is this place?"

Donnie contacted Sam and April through the comlink, "Hey girls, check the building schematics. See if you can tell us where we are"

* * *

Sam and April looked at the schematics and then April said through the comlink, "All I can tell is you're on the 33rd floor"

Sam then tried to get information about the floor but found nothing and said to Donnie, "That's weird. The schematics won't display any other information"

* * *

As they looked around the room, Danny then said, "This place looks kind of familiar"

"It should" Donnie said as he figured out where they were now. "It's a Foot Genetics Lab"

"Are you saying this is just like that abandoned lab we found deep under the city?" Leo asked.

"DA DA DA DUMM!" Mikey suddenly exclaimed, making a creepy noise.

Raph whacked Mikey on the back of the head as he warned, "Knock it off Mikey"

Suddenly the alarms went off and red lights began flashing around the room. Mikey quickly exclaimed, "I didn't touch anything! Honest!"

Suddenly three containment chambers opened up and suddenly three monstrous Shredders jumped out of them and roared at them. Another containment chamber suddenly opened and a transparent version of Danny in his ghost form appeared before them, it groaned in front of them as one its eyes fell out of its socket and landed on the floor before melting into a puddle of goop.

"Is that the Shredder and Danny?!" Mikey asked in complete shock.

"I…don't think so Mikey" Donnie answered. "Though they might be Shredder's genetic clones and that one is Danny's genetic clone"

"Might be?!" Danny exclaimed in shock.

The Shredder clones and Danny clone started coming towards them, roaring and groaning. One of the Shredder clones had four arms, the other one was a short version of the Shredder and the third Shredder clone had two large claws for hands.

"Uh Donnie? Got anything in your bag of tricks to deal with this?" Mikey asked hopefully as they all backed up.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	22. Return To New York PART 2

_PREVIOUSLY ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES_

 _DANNY:_ My brother Donatello is one of the smartest turtles I have known. His camouflage system had kept our home hidden from Shredder's and Plasmius's goons while we were out of town.

 _Donnie walked up to the pipes and pulled one of them sideways, several pipes then separated and moved. Donnie then turned a valve three times which opened up a keypad hidden in a pipe and he punched in a code on it._

 _The walls then completely moved revealing the closed door to the lair, it opened up revealing their home._

" _Welcome home everybody" Donnie said with a smile as they all entered the lair._

 _DANNY:_ And when we decided to finally finish off the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius for good, it was Donnie who came up with the awesome plan to get us inside Foot HQ undetected by using the Battle Shell as a decoy.

 _The Battle Shell drove sideways using its jets on one side and zoomed right through the gap just before the gates fully closed._

 _It then sent a missile and destroyed the control room and then stopped in the middle of the room. Guns appeared out of the walls and began to fire multiple blasts at the Battle Shell, it then drove around completely dodging the blasts before stopping once again, it then fired several missiles and took out the guns just as Skulker and Hun entered._

 _Skulker grabbed Hun and flew him out of the way before they could hit by the falling debris, He put Hun down before pulling out a small disk and pressed the red button, he threw it underneath the Battle Shell which blew up right underneath it and sent it down on its side, trashing it completely._

 _Hun pulled the back doors open and the two of them were shocked to find it was completely empty._

" _What the heck is going on here?" Skulker said._

 _DANNY:_ And thanks to Donnie transferring the computer systems control to April and Sam, they completely cut off all communications between them all and as we fought against the Foot Tech Ninjas, Donnie once again used his techno skills to help us finish them off.

 _He pulled out some sort of high tech shuriken and threw it straight at the ninja, before the ninja could throw a desk on Mikey, the shuriken hit his cloaking device button. The shock from the shuriken destroyed his cloaking device and gave him a nasty shock in the process, causing him to drop the desk and fall to the ground unconscious._

" _Electric counter shock shuriken. Instant short circuit"_

 _DANNY:_ Donnie has always come up with new ideas and had always been prepared for any situation, but….

 _Suddenly three containment chambers opened up and suddenly three monstrous Shredders jumped out of them and roared at them. Another containment chamber suddenly opened and a transparent version of Danny in his ghost form appeared before them, it groaned in front of them as one its eyes fell out of its socket and landed on the floor before melting into a puddle of goop._

 _DANNY:_ Not even Donnie could be prepared for what we were about to face next.

* * *

 **TMNT S01E22 Return To New York PART 2**

"What are those things?!" Leo exclaimed as the clones came closer and they pulled out their weapons.

"My guess would be genetically engineered hybrid clones that have been mutated from Shredder's DNA" Donnie answered.

"Then how the heck is there some weird clone of me?!" Danny exclaimed, still freaked out by the sight of the clone of him.

Raph's eyes widened as he remembered back when he and Danny were captured by Hun, Stockman had taken a DNA sample from Danny. Raph then shouted, "I bet it was Hun! He must've given Shredder and Plasmius your blood that he took and they used it to make a clone of you"

"Well they definitely messed up on the cloning part!" Danny exclaimed as he dodged the oncoming ecto-blasts from his clone.

Master Splinter ducked up, down, left and right to avoid the huge claws of the Shredder Clone with the large claws for hands. Raph jumped to avoid mini-Shredder clone and then slammed down to try and hit him, but mini-Shredder jumped out of the way and let out small roars of anger before jumping straight to strike at Raph with its gauntlets, luckily Leo jumped in front of Raph and blocked the strike with his swords and struggled to push the small Shredder clone back.

Mini-Shredder clone pushed Leo back before jumping on the wall and pushing off it, it landed in front of Raph and then kicked him in the stomach.

Donnie and Mikey took on the huge four armed Shredder clone who kicked Donnie back in the stomach and turned to face Mikey.

"Yo! Armed and dangerous! How'd you like some yucks and chucks?!" Mikey challenged as he spun his nun chucks.

The Shredder clone however grabbed Mikey by his arms and flipped him over his shoulder. Danny continued to dodge his clone's blasts, he landed on one knee and concentrated hard. He energised one of his hands and flew straight towards his clone. The clone roared as he continued to fire at Danny, but Danny dodged the random blasts before punching his energised fist, right into the clone's stomach. There was a huge flash of light causing everyone to stop fighting for a moment to look at Danny and his clone.

Danny stood in front of his clone, who now had a huge hole in his stomach and before anything else could happen, the Danny clone fully melted in a puddle of goo.

"Definitely messed up on the cloning part" Danny commented as he looked down at what used to be his clone.

Everyone then went back to fighting the Shredder clones, Danny flew over and helped Master Splinter fight against the Shredder clone he was fighting, using his katana to block the strikes of his huge claws.

"Hey girls, can you find us a way out of here?!" Donnie pressed through his comlink.

* * *

April and Sam immediately began scanning the area on the computers for a way out of the genetics lab. April replied through the comlink, "We're working on it. We'll have you an answer in just a second"

" _Do me a favour, work faster!"_ Donnie pressed urgently through the comlink.

* * *

Donnie back up from the four armed Shredder clone coming towards him and suddenly fell over the edge of the hole, causing him to drop his comlink in the process, thinking quickly, he rammed the end of his staff into a hole just at the ledge and held on, stopping him from falling.

His comlink broke on impact on the ground, cutting off his communication with April and Sam.

Donnie began to climb back up when suddenly, he was grabbed by the four armed Shredder clone and pulled out of the hole. The four armed Shredder clone began to crush Donnie in a huge squeeze, Donnie shouted in pain as he was squeezed. Danny, Master Splinter, Raph and Leo stood back to back as they faced their Shredder clone opponents.

Master Splinter then said, "My sons, on my signal…."

They all waited and then the two Shredder clones leapt at them to attack. Master Splinter then shouted, "NOW!"

All four of them ducked down just in time, the two Shredder clones hit each other, causing the two to bounce back off each other. The clawed Shredder clone was thrown right into a power console and got electrocuted, while the other one had hit the ground hard.

"GUYS!" Donnie groaned as he was still being crushed by the four armed Shredder Clone.

Danny and Leo nodded to each other and then, both of them leapt in the air and delivered two powerful kicked to the clone's back, causing it to let go of Donnie and fall to the ground.

"Michelangelo with me!" Master Splinter

Mikey and Master Splinter jumped on top of one of the opened containment chambers and using all their weight and strength, they pushed the containment chamber right off its platform and jumped off before it started falling. The containment chamber fell and landed right on top of the four armed Shredder clone, glass broke everywhere and it knocked the clone unconscious.

Mikey heard his Shell Cell ringing and answered it, "Mutant clone control. You splice them, we dice them"

" _Mikey, is Donnie okay? He's not answering his Shell Cell"_ Sam asked on the other end.

"Yo Donnie, it's for you" Mikey said as he handed Donnie his Shell Cell.

Donnie pulled out the comlink from the Shell Cell and placed it on his ear. He then asked, "Girls, what did you find?"

* * *

"Donnie we found a private elevator hidden behind a secret panel" Sam answered as she looked over the design of the building on her computer.

April then looked more closely at the wiring and schematics design of the building and said, "I'm also seeing wiring leading to a control button, under one of the lab tables in your vicinity"

* * *

Donnie looked over and saw the lab tables, he ran over to one of them and checked underneath. He found the control button April had told him about and pressed it. Suddenly on the other side of the hole, a door opened to reveal the private elevator Sam had told them about.

"And how are we supposed to get across that?" Raph asked. "Not all of us can fly like Danny you know"

"No sweat. I came prepared" Donnie said as he pulled out a rope attached to a hook from his duffle bag.

"I was gonna just fly you guys over one at a time, but I let it slide" Danny said and then flew over to the other side of the hole and landed in front of the elevator.

Donnie threw the hook end of the rope and attached it to the roof, after making sure it was tight, he swung over and landed on the other side and then threw the rope to Mikey. Mikey then swung over, while also releasing his own Tarzan cry which earned him strange looks from Danny and Donnie after he landed on the other side.

"What? At least it ain't cowabunga" Mikey said while shrugging.

He threw the rope over to Raph who caught it and suddenly, they heard the sound of growling and turned to see the clawed Shredder clone and the mini Shredder clone had woken up and were now coming towards them to attack them.

"I got this one" Raph said and handed the rope to Leo, who then held onto the Master Splinter and swung over to the other side, joining the others.

Raph blocked the claws with his sais, Leo threw the rope to Raph who quickly caught it and shouted, "Later lobster limbs"

But just as he began to swing, the clawed Shredder clone cut the rope with it's claw and Raph yelped as he began to fall.

"RAPH!" Danny and Leo shouted and looked over the edge to see Raph hanging onto one of the broken pieces of pipe.

Below, Hun, Skulker and several Foot ninja entered the weapons room. Skulker then said, "So the Turtles and the halfa really are alive. But not for much longer"

He activated his missile launcher on his arm and then said to Hun, "Would you mind Hun? I'd love to hang one of those Turtle's pelts on my wall"

"He's all yours Skulker" Hun said with a grin.

Skulker laughed as he aimed his missile at Raph and prepared to fire. Leo saw this and then got an idea and said, "Raph! Don't move until I tell you to"

"Are you nuts?!" Raph shouted as he saw the clawed Shredder Clone was coming closer.

"Trust me bro" Leo pressed. "Danny get ready to grab Raph when I say"

The clawed Shredder clone then jumped to attack Raph and then Leo shouted, "NOW!"

Raph let go of the pole and leapt out of the way, Danny flew down and grabbed Raph and pulled him back up as the clawed Shredder was now hanging onto the pipe. Skulker fired and the missile hit the clawed Shredder clone instead and caused a huge explosion. Skulker, Hun and the Foot ran out of the room as more of the roof fell.

Danny placed Raph on the floor and then noticed the four armed Shredder clone and the mini Shredder clone were now coming closer to the hole and said, "Uh Donnie? Could you be a little faster with that elevator? We're about to have another clone encounter"

"Danny relax! There's a huge hole in between us and them. There's no way they can get to us now" Mikey said confidently.

But Mikey was instantly proven wrong as the two Shredder clones made the jump and landed right in front of them.

"You were saying shell for brains?" Danny said sarcastically as they pulled out their weapons.

They began to fend off the clone's attack as Donnie continued to press the elevator button. The elevator finally arrived and the door opened. Donnie entered and then called out, "GUYS LET'S GO!"

All of them quickly went inside the elevator and quickly closed the doors, just before the clones could grab them. All of them panted in exhaustion. Mikey then said, "Okay. Did Shredder like, wake up one morning and say, 'Hey here's an idea! Mutant clones of me! Really ugly ones!' And I bet Plasmius was like, 'Oh good idea! And while we're at it, let's also make a really ugly clone of Danny as well!'"

But just as the elevator was about to go up, it was stopped and the four armed Shredder clone began to pry the door open with its own bare hands. Danny thought quickly and grabbed an electric counter shock shuriken from Donnie's bag and threw it at the two clones which immediately began shocking them.

Leo opened the hatch at the top of the elevator and said, "Everybody out!"

Danny flew out and then each other climbed out of the elevator, just as the clones recovered from their shock and walked into the elevator. Leo quickly closed the hatch but could feel one of the clones trying to break through. He looked around.

He then saw the cables on the elevator and said, "Grab onto the counterweight cable"

As soon as everyone did, Leo moved away from the hatch and grabbed onto the cable with the others. The mini Shredder clone broke through but the four armed Shredder clone was stuck in the hatch.

"EVERYONE HANG ON!" Leo shouted and then cut the cable they were hanging on to.

Everyone yelled as the elevator fell and they started flying up. Leo then shouted, "GET READY! IT'S ABOUT TO HIT!"

As soon as the elevator crashed below, the rope bounced around causing everyone except Master Splinter to fall off the rope, but Danny grabbed onto to Leo's hands, Raph then grabbed Leo's ankles followed by Mikey and then Donnie.

"My sons, are you alright?" Master Splinter asked as he hung from the rope.

"Yeah. Peachy" Raph answered sarcastically.

Danny then phased them through the next elevator doors, phased back and grabbed Master Splinter and then joined the others. They looked around to see they were now standing in a hallway and at the end of the hallway was a door with a large Foot symbol on the front of it.

"Hey girls, we need the 411 on our current location" Donnie said to Sam and April through the comlink.

" _Did you see a floor number?"_ April asked.

Danny phased his head through the door and looked above it and saw the floor number. He then told Donnie, "The floor number is seventy two"

"Danny said we're on the seventy second floor" Donnie replied to the girls.

* * *

April started looking through the schematics but found something strange and replied to Donnie, "That's weird. There's a glitch in the schematics between the 71st and the 73rd floor"

"Same here. I'll try a code my friend taught me and see if I can break the glitch down" Sam said.

* * *

Baxter Stockman was working on his computer in his lab when he noticed the many different codes and hacking happening to the system.

"What's this? Someone's hacking into the system?" Baxter Stockman wondered. He didn't do anything about it however. He just grinned and said, "No matter. A little extra chaos will keep the Shredder and his lacky Plasmius busy. He'll never expect what I have in store for him"

* * *

"I can't seem to figure this out. Even with the codes, the glitch still remains" Sam said.

" _Can you guys at least find us a way up?"_ Donnie asked through the comlink.

"No can do Donnie. I'm afraid for this floor, you guys are on your own until we can figure out something" April replied.

* * *

They were all about to walk down the hallway, but Master Splinter gestured for them to stop. Danny then asked, "What is it sensei?"

"I sense something" Master Splinter answered as he scanned the hallway. He smelled the air and stated, "Traps and I have a feeling that these traps are ghost proof as well. We must proceed with caution"

Master Splinter jumped from wall to wall, avoiding the floor all together and landed on the other side in front of the door. Donnie then went next and did the same thing as Master Splinter, jumped from wall to wall and avoided the floor all together, landing next to Master Splinter as he landed.

Raphael however scoffed, "There ain't no traps down there"

He then charged through the hallway, confident that there weren't any traps, however he was dead wrong. As he ran, his foot stepped on a switch in the floor and then suddenly, glowing green huge axe blades came swinging out of the walls, Raph barely dodged the blades and had almost been sliced in half by giant saws, he leapt over them and landed, he continued to run and accidently tripped another trap switch and a part of the floor opened to reveal the bottom was filled with sharp spikes, both normal and glowing green.

He made a huge leap, Donnie, Leo, Danny, Mikey and Master Splinter gasped believing he wasn't going to make it, but he just made it and smiled sheepishly as he turned to see Master Splinter frowning at him with his hands on his hips and Donnie who was also frowning at him with his arms crossed.

"Raphael, your rashness will be the end of you yet" Master Splinter said.

"Hey I made it didn't I?" Raphael pointed out.

"And what about your brothers? In case you haven't noticed, a couple of those traps are definitely ghost proof" Master Splinter said.

Danny changed into his human form and ran through the hallway, he dodged each blade expertly and avoided the giant saws, he then jumped over the spikes and landed next to Raph and whacked him on the head and said with a small bit of sarcasm at the start, "Well done bro, but next time actually listen to Master Splinter"

Mikey then ran through and started avoiding the axes as he cheered, "Mikey got game! Mikey got hot! Mikey be in the zone!"

He then flipped over the saws and cheered again, "In your face puny curly blades!"

Master Splinter, Donnie, Danny and Raph just gave Mikey strange looks as he started doing a victory dance in front of the saws, "Go! Go! Go Mikey! Go Mikey!"

However a hidden axe swung right behind him and cut the ends off his mask. He yelped as he avoided the blade and jumped right over the spikes and landed in front of the others in a heap.

He smiled sheepishly at them and joked, "The trendy new short headbands are in this season. All the stylish ninja are wearing them"

Leo then landed behind Mikey after getting past all the traps and grabbing the ends of Mikey's mask. He handed them to him and snapped, "No more fooling around Mikey! Not today"

Mikey fixed his mask and then placed it back on as Leo opened the doors to reveal a dark room, filled with mist. In front of them looked like a shrine and five statues of ninja wearing armour and carrying double headed spears stood on stone pedestals, each with the Foot symbol, only a little different on the design. Their faces was completely covered with hats except for their eyes. The same symbols were showing in colours at the top of the shrine.

Master Splinter looked at the symbols and said, "Each of these symbols represents one of the five elements. Earth, fire, water, wind and metal"

Suddenly one of the statues came to life, shocking them all. The statue wore red and orange armour and around him, flames were flicking off his arms and his head. Suddenly the other four statues came to life as well, one had light blue armour, another one's armour was completely made out of metal, another one's armour was completely made out of earth and the last one's armour was dark blue and water continued to drip from its body.

Danny changed into his ghost form as these mystic ninjas surrounded them. All of them pulled out there weapons ready to fight against their new enemies.

"Be ready for anything my sons" Master Splinter said.

All five mystic ninjas suddenly blasted some kind of energy at them all, Danny thought quickly and placed a strong dome shield around them, but unfortunately it didn't last long as the mystic ninja's energies were very powerful and it overpowered the shield and blasted them all back.

All of them groaned as they got up. Mikey then asked, "Do technicolour lightning bolts count as anything?"

All of them charged at the mystic ninjas. Raph tried to slice the water mystic with his sais, but his sais just went straight through the mystic ninja was un-phased by his attack.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN TOUCH THESE THINGS!" Raph exclaimed.

Mikey delivered a roundhouse kick to the metal ninja's head, only to end up hurting his own foot and causing him to yelp in pain.

"That's not entirely true" Mikey retorted as he held his ankle, still feeling pain.

Donnie dodged the oncoming fire blasts from the fire mystic ninja. Danny flew up in the air as the wind mystic ninja floated up. Danny tried firing several ecto blasts, but the wind ninja merely trapped them within a spear of wind and send them back at Danny who managed to dodged three of the them, but the forth blast hit him dead on in the chest and before he could fully recover, the wind mystic started spinning around and turning itself into a strong tornado and it sucked Danny inside and then sucked Leo inside.

They both screamed as they were spun around inside the tornado and then spat out, Leo landed on the ground and before Danny could hit the ground, Leo caught Danny in his arms.

"Thanks bro. I owe you one" Danny said as Leo placed him down.

They both stood together, hoping to fight against the strong wind mystic ninja. Master Splinter sliced the earth mystic ninja in half, however it reverted back to normal and charged up its spear once again. Master Splinter jumped out of the way just in time as the earth mystic ninja stabbed the ground with its staff and caused the earth beneath them to break a bit and shake.

Raph continued to fight against the water mystic ninja, however it sent a huge wave of water at Raph, hitting him dead on and trapping him inside a huge bubble of water, he held his breath and tried to punch against the wall of water, hoping to break free before he would drown inside.

"RAPH! There must be some way to fight fire with fire!" Donnie exclaimed as remained behind a pillar, shielding himself from the continuous fire blasts being thrown at him.

Master Splinter could see how powerful the mystic ninjas were and then he looked at the Sword of Tengu that Leo was carrying on his back and now figured out what to do as he whispered, "Or magic with magic"

He ran over and grabbed the sword's handle and pulled it out of Leo's sword belt.

"Master Splinter! What are you doing?!" Leo and Danny exclaimed as the sword began to light up as Master Splinter landed in front of them, holding the sword his bare hands.

"I believe that conquering our mystic foes requires a mystic weapon" Master Splinter answered, wincing as he could feel the sword's handle already starting to burn his hands, smoke started to come from the handle.

"But you need the glove sensei!" Donnie shouted as he threw the protective glove to him, but he didn't grab it and allowed it land at his feet.

"There is no time! Leonardo, Daniel get your brothers away from the temple" Master Splinter ordered.

Leo and Danny did what they were told as Master Splinter pushed the water and the earth mystic ninja back with an energy strike from the Sword of Tengu. He then fired another strike which freed Raph from the bubble of water.

The five mystic ninjas stood in front of Master Splinter ready to fight against him, Master Splinter however released another shock wave from the sword, which hit the fire ninja dead on and caused its flames to hit the metal mystic ninja behind him melt it.

"FIRE MELTS METAL!" Master Splinter shouted and then dodged an oncoming water blast.

He jumped in front of the water mystic ninja and shouted as he sent another shock wave, "WATER QUENCHERS FIRE!"

The wave of energy hit the water mystic hard and its water spread from its body, hitting the fire mystic ninja and destroying it, making it nothing but steam in the air.

"EARTH SWOLLOWS WATER!" Master Splinter shouted as he sent another energy blast, hitting the earth mystic dead on and spreading some of its earth at the water mystic ninja, the earth instantly soaked all the water and the water ninja disappeared.

"WIND SCATTERS EARTH AND I SHALL QUELL THE WIND!" Master Splinter shouted and then leapt over the last two mystic ninjas and sent another powerful energy wave from the sword.

The sword hit the wind mystic in the back hard and sent its wind straight onto the earth mystic, scattering its entire body everywhere until there was nothing left of the earth ninja. Before the wind mystic could form another tornado, Master Splinter sent another energy strike from the Sword of Tengu, hitting the mystic ninja hard right into the shrine.

Danny, Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Raph all gasped as they watched the roof of the shrine collapse and rubble spread everywhere. They immediately ran over to the wreckage to find their sensei and suddenly Master Splinter's smoking hand pushed out from a small pile of rubble.

"MASTER SPLINTER!" They all shouted, worried about their sensei and immediately ran over to him and pulled him out from the rubble.

Mikey and Raph held Master Splinter in their arms as he grimaced in pain from not only being buried by rubble but by his now burned hands.

"Leonardo, retrieve the sword" Master Splinter groaned.

Donnie handed Leo the glove and he did what he was told. Danny, Raph, Mikey and Donnie all grimaced at the sight of Master Splinter's burnt hands from holding the Sword of Tengu without the protective glove.

"Master Splinter! You're hands!" Danny finally spoke and kneeled down in front of Master Splinter. "Hold them still for me and I'll see if I can heal them a bit with my powers"

Master Splinter nodded and did his best to keep his hands still as Danny held them gently and began to use his healing powers. Danny's hands glowed green and then so did Master Splinters as Danny concentrated his energy into healing Master Splinter's burned hands.

After three minutes, Danny stopped and said, "I managed to heal them to a point where they will be less painful. I'm sorry sensei"

"It is fine Daniel. The Sword of Tengu is a potent mix of science and sorcery. Only a master can wield it without the protective glove, but there is a price to be paid" Master Splinter said as Danny walked over to Donnie and grabbed some bandages off him.

"Makes you wonder what's in store for us on the next twenty floors" Donnie said with a gulp of fear as Danny began to wrap Master Splinter's hands with the bandages.

"We still got twenty floors to go?!" Mikey asked in shock.

"If we even make it that far" Raph said, wondering if they'll survive.

"There's no if about it!" Leo suddenly exclaimed as he dug through the rubble, looking for the Sword of Tengu.

"We will make it to the Shredder. Have you guys forgotten, how he forced us from our home? Burned down April's building? Nearly killed us all?! Cause I sure haven't and I'm gonna see this through to the bitter end" He finished with determination and strength as he pulled the sword from the rubble and placed it back on his back.

"I'm with ya bro" Raph said as he and the others stood by his side.

"So am I" Danny said. Donnie nodded and said, "Me too"

"We'll see this through together" Mikey then said. Master Splinter then added, "All of us"

Donnie then communicated with April and Sam through the comlink, "Hey girls, any luck finding a stairway out of here?"

" _The best Sam and I can find you is a private elevator west side of the building, but I can't tell if it reaches your floor"_ April replied through the comlink.

Leo looked at one of the remaining banners standing at what remained of the shrine and sliced it in half with his swords, the banner fell and revealed the private elevator behind it. They all entered the elevator as Donnie asked April and Sam, "So where does this take us?"

* * *

Sam and April typed on their computers and both of them sighed in relief as they found the results. The building design showed that the elevator went all the way to the top of the building, where Shredder and Vlad Plasmius would be.

"Straight to the top boys" April answered. Sam then said, "Good luck guys and…be careful"

* * *

The elevator closed and began to move. Master Splinter then said, "There is no turning back now. No matter what happens tonight, I have never been more proud of you all. My ninja. My sons"

They all smiled at Master Splinter and then all of them pulled out their weapons and stood ready for whatever may happen. The elevator stopped and the door opened. They walked out into the hallway and stood at the large door bearing the Foot symbol.

Leo kicked the door down right of its hinges and all of them entered, standing ready and alert for anything. Suddenly Shredder's Elite Ninja Guards appeared in the room, more deadly than ever. Leo looked at them and suddenly felt a slight twinge of fear, remembering how they almost had killed him.

"Shredder's Elite Guard" Leo whispered, his fear showing in his voice.

"You can do it bro" Raph said. Danny nodded and added, "Remember you're not alone. We're all in this together"

Hun laughed as he and Skulker entered the room and said, "You don't know how true that is freaks"

Fright Knight then appeared in the room, holding his sword in his hands as Skulker said, "I must say I'm sort of glad you survived halfa. Now I can finish the job and hang your pelt on my wall"

"EWE!" Danny said in disgust.

Although they were surrounded, none of their enemies had even made their move to attack. Raph asked confused, "What are they waiting for?"

"Orders" Leo answered.

"Astute as usual Leonardo" Shredder said as he entered the room in his armour. Vlad then entered the room and stood beside Shredder as he changed into his ghost form as he said, "I don't know how you survived the explosion but know this, you definitely won't survive this time"

"Your Elite Guard will not stop me Oroku Saki" Master Splinter said as he walked up to the front.

Leo then said, "No sensei. This is one I need to lead"

"Elite attack!" Shredder ordered.

"Skulker and Fright Knight, attack!" Vlad Plasmius ordered.

The fight had begun. Each of the Turtles took on one of the Elite Guard, Danny took on both Skulker and Fright Knight and Master Splinter faced Hun. Donnie was immediately pushed down by his opponent, he was about to be stabbed by his spear but he managed to roll out of the way and instead the spear stabbed his duffle bag instead.

The Elite Ninja threw the duffle bag to the other side of the room, near where Leo was facing his opponent. Raph pushed his sais against the Elite Guard's staff and then rolled through his legs, getting behind him but just when he was about to attack him, the ninja pinned him to the pillar with his spear.

Mikey jumped back from the Elite Guard's strikes and then kicked him back in his stomach, sending him to the floor.

"Ha! Missed!" Mikey teased but accidently knocked over the heavy lantern behind him, causing it to hit his head, knocking him down.

Master Splinter was about to help Mikey but was grabbed the collar of his robe by Hun and held in the air. He was about to hit Hun with his walking stick, but Hun grabbed it and threw it away

Danny dodged Skulker's blasts from his weapons and blocked the oncoming strikes from Fright Knights sword with his own. Skulker then pulled out his net gun and fired it at Danny, hitting him dead on from behind and wrapping him up in the net, causing him to fall to the ground and before he could phase through the net, the net shocked him hard weakening him a bit. Fright Knight and Skulker grinned as they walked up in front of him. Skulker lifted Danny to his knees by his hair and held him still as Fright Knight prepared to slice him.

Leo barely dodged the Elite Guard's blades on the double edged sword he kept swinging at him. As he kept walking backwards, he fell over and gasped up in fear as the Elite Guard prepared to take him down, memories and fear flashed through his head.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Suddenly the four ninja assassins disappeared once again in a cloud of smoke and re-appeared behind Leo immediately beginning their attack, Leo tried to block and defend against their attacks, but although he blocked some of their strikes, they managed to punch and hit him with their weapons and their powerful skills._

 _Leo fell down to his knees, exhausted and groaning in pain as the four ninjas circled him. He growled, he wasn't going to go down without a fight and with a shout he jumped and although he fought against them with all his might, with one final strike from one of their weapons, his swords were knocked out of his hands and he shoved to the roof floor below him with a scream of pain and anguish._

As the ninja leapt towards him another memory quickly came to Leo's head…

 _FLASHBACK_

" _My grandmother once told me that fear is natural, but charging into battle despite the fear is what makes someone a hero. A hero needs to believe that he or she will win, no matter the odds. They may destroy you, but you can't live in fear"_

Sam's words echoed in his head and all fear had been pushed aside and he blocked the oncoming strike with his two swords and said with no fear, "You may destroy me, but I will not live in fear!"

He kicked the Elite Guard right back with his legs and stood up with newfound courage.

"Me neither!" Raph exclaimed as he too kicked the ninja back and freed himself.

Danny concentrated and suddenly all of his energy surrounded him, the net broke away and released all of his energy in a wave, sending Fright Knight and Skulker right out the window. Hun was about to punch Master Splinter when he slipped out of the robe took Hun down with a series of punches and kicks.

He put his robe back on and said as he took a fighting stance, "In the words of the ancient master, it ain't over until it's over!"

Suddenly the floor beneath them began to crack and shake, they were all tossed around the room as a huge four armed robotic body climbed out from the floor and stood before Shredder and Plasmius and inside the robotic body was none other than Baxter Stockman.

"What is this?!" Shredder demanded. Plasmius then exclaimed, "Baxter Stockman?!"

"In the flesh. So to speak" Stockman said with a proud grin.

"You will pay for your false report of the Turtles and Daniel's demise, however you can redeem yourself" Shredder spoke and then demanded, "Destroy the Turtles and the halfa!"

Stockman however made no move whatsoever and merely sneered, "You blind, ignorant, self-important fool!"

"I didn't make this suit to help you Shredder, I made it to not only destroy you but to also destroy Vlad here. Mostly to destroy you for every punishment you inflicted upon me and now I will make you suffer tenfold!" He said. "You fill finally learn to respect my superior intellect"

"Stockman I will have your head for this!" Shredder growled.

"No Shredder, I'll have yours!" Stockman retorted and then faced Danny, the Turtles and Master Splinter as he finished, "And you meddlesome creatures! You have interfered with my plans for the last time!"

"Talk about whack job city" Mikey muttered to Donnie.

"You will all pay! All of you! Not one of you will leave this room alive! You will all be crushed by the genius of Baxter Stockman!" Stockman exclaimed and began to laugh like a madman.

"Dangerous whack job city" Donnie corrected.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	23. Return To New York PART 3

_PREVIOUSLY ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES_

 _LEO:_ When we decided to return to New York and face Shredder and Vlad Plasmius, we knew it wasn't going to be easy.

 _Master Splinter ducked up, down, left and right to avoid the huge claws of the Shredder Clone with the large claws for hands. Raph jumped to avoid mini-Shredder clone and then slammed down to try and hit him, but mini-Shredder jumped out of the way and let out small roars of anger before jumping straight to strike at Raph with its gauntlets, luckily Leo jumped in front of Raph and blocked the strike with his swords and struggled to push the small Shredder clone back._

 _The Shredder grabbed Mikey by his arms and flipped him over his shoulder. Danny continued to dodge his clone's blasts, he landed on one knee and concentrated hard. He energised one of his hands and flew straight towards his clone. The clone roared as he continued to fire at Danny, but Danny dodged the random blasts before punching his energised fist, right into the clone's stomach._

 _The elevator was about to go up, it was stopped and the four armed Shredder clone began to pry the door open with its own bare hands._

 _Leo moved away from the hatch and grabbed onto the cable with the others. The mini Shredder clone broke through but the four armed Shredder clone was stuck in the hatch._

" _EVERYONE HANG ON!" Leo shouted and then cut the cable they were hanging on to._

 _Everyone yelled as the elevator fell and they started flying up. As soon as the elevator crashed below, the rope bounced around causing everyone except Master Splinter to fall off the rope, but Danny grabbed onto to Leo's hands, Raph then grabbed Leo's ankles followed by Mikey and then Donnie._

 _LEO:_ It was going to take everything we had and then some.

 _All five mystic ninjas suddenly blasted some kind of energy at them all, Danny thought quickly and placed a strong dome shield around them, but unfortunately it didn't last long as the mystic ninja's energies were very powerful and it overpowered the shield and blasted them all back._

 _The sword hit the wind mystic in the back hard and sent its wind straight onto the earth mystic, scattering its entire body everywhere until there was nothing left of the earth ninja. Before the wind mystic could form another tornado, Master Splinter sent another energy strike from the Sword of Tengu, hitting the mystic ninja hard right into the shrine._

 _LEO:_ But what we didn't know, what we couldn't have foreseen was Baxter Stockman who had turned himself into some ultra-cyborg.

 _Leo kicked the door down right of its hinges and all of them entered, standing ready and alert for anything. Suddenly Shredder's Elite Ninja Guards appeared in the room, more deadly than ever. Shredder entered the room in his armour. Vlad then entered the room and stood beside Shredder as he changed into his ghost form._

 _Suddenly the floor beneath them began to crack and shake, they were all tossed around the room as a huge four armed robotic body climbed out from the floor and stood before Shredder and Plasmius and inside the robotic body was none other than Baxter Stockman._

 _LEO:_ Never the less, we had come here prepared to fight to the finish and that's exactly what we're gonna do.

* * *

 **TMNT S01E23 Return to New York PART 3**

Smoke could be seen coming from Foot HQ, Baxter Stockman laughed like a mad man as he stood in front of Danny, the Turtles, Master Splinter, the Foot, Shredder, Vlad Plasmius and his ghostly minions.

"Do you know the most beautiful thing about my brilliant plan? I used you Shredder, to transform me into the ultra-cyborg you see before you. A truly superior work of genius!" Stockman gloated with pride. "But all good things must come to an end. It's time to bid you adeu"

He aimed one of his huge blasters on his suit straight at them and fired three missiles. All of them jumped out of the way as the missiles hit the pillars, knocking some of the Foot Tech Ninjas out.

" _Guys! Are you okay?!"_ April asked through the comlink. Sam then said, _"April and I can hear multiple explosions!"_

"Can't talk right now girls" Donnie replied before jumping out of the way of another one of Stockman's powerful missiles. "Kinda busy staying alive! Call you later!"

Stockman fired several more missiles straight at the floor beneath the Elite Guard, destroying a large amount of floor and sending them falling to the level below them. Shredder leapt behind Stockman for a sneak attack, but Stockman saw him coming and punched him straight into the wall with one of his suits powerful metal arms.

Plasmius then fired multiple ecto blasts, but Stockman activated a quick shield around his suit deflecting each shot and then fired a glowing green rope from his suit which snared and wrapped around Plasmius, sending him straight to the ground. Plasmius tried to phase out of the rope, but he found he couldn't.

"Save your struggling Plasmius! That rope is ghost proof and very powerful might I add" Stockman said with a smug grin. "Now where did Hun get to?"

He turned and faced Hun. Hun picked up one of the flaming lanterns and tried to attack him with it, but it didn't even put a dent on his suit. Stockman sneered as he grabbed Hun by the collar of his shirt, "I've been so looking forward to this. It's payback time!"

Without hesitation, he slammed Hun into several pillars, causing him severe pain and he enjoyed every moment of it.

"Oh that felt good!" Stockman shouted with glee. He then said eagerly as he held Hun closer to him, "Now I'm going to take you apart piece by piece! A lovely irony wouldn't you say?"

However he was too busy taking care of Hun that he didn't notice Shredder and Plasmius now free of his bonds thanks to Shredder, flying right above him. Plasmius dropped Shredder who then slashed at Stockman's glass helmet three times, making him drop Hun in the process.

However the slash marks on the glass instantly disappeared, showing no damage at all.

"WHAT?!" Both Plasmius and Shredder shouted in shock and anger.

"It's a self-healing glass. Just one of the 39 surprises I developed using _your_ resources Shredder and some of yours too Plasmius" Baxter said with a smug grin. "You two made it all possible! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! And neither of you suspected a thing, you fools! And now the time has come for you two to be re-educated in my genius!"

He stretched out two of his arms, grabbing both Plasmius and Shredder and started slamming them both against walls and pillars, before throwing them to the ground and laughing once again like a mad man.

"It took everything we had to beat the Shredder and Plasmius last time and robo-nut crazy fruitloop Stockman just took them out in four seconds! And Hun too" Danny said, sharing the same shocked look as his brothers and sensei.

"Um….can we go home now?" Mikey asked hopefully.

Stockman then faced Danny, the Turtles and Master Splinter and said, "And now the freaks! It's most fortuitous that you're here really. You're on my list of parties responsible for misfortunes in my life. The charges are; ruining my genius work, interfering with my brilliant schemes and stopping my destiny as the world's foremost criminal and scientific prodigy!"

He fired a burst of flames at all of them, they all jumped out of the way. Danny turned Mikey and Donnie intangible as Stockman fired missiles at them, Stockman then fired several blasts at Master Splinter who dodged them all but yelped as a flaming pillar fell in front of him.

Stockman laughed for a moment as he thought he had taken care of Master Splinter, but he jumped out of the smoke and landed on top of his suit and started whacking the helmet with his walking stick, hoping to break through but it didn't work and Stockman whacked him down straight to the ground.

"MASTER SPLINTER! NO!" All of them shouted as Stockman picked him up again.

Raph and Leo jumped together and kicked Stockman, causing him to let Master Splinter go. Raph moved Master Splinter out of the way as Leo continued to slash at Stockman with his swords, but Stockman punched him down. Mikey and Donnie charged at him, but Stockman whacked them down too. Danny then flew straight at him with his hands charged with ecto-energy, but Stockman grabbed Danny and slammed him down to ground hard, causing him to yelp in pain from his back hitting the floor hard and then Stockman kicked him right over to Leo.

"Is that all you got?!" Stockman challenged before firing more missiles at Danny and Leo.

Leo quickly grabbed Danny and moved out of the way of the missiles. Stockman was unaware that Donnie and Mikey were behind him on the other side of a hole in the floor with grappling hooks in their hands. They both threw the hook ends and the rope wrapped around his legs tightly.

Stockman however merely laughed and scoffed, "Rope?! You try to stop me with rope?! How very primitive!"

"I GOT YOUR PRIMITIVE RIGHT HERE!" Raph shouted as he kicked Stockman right in the middle of his suit, causing him to lose balance and fall through the hole, falling through the floors of four stories with a shout.

Shredder and Plasmius stood up. Plasmius then said, "Well that takes care of one insignificant pawn"

"Indeed and now it's time to finish you fools!" Shredder sneered at Danny and the Turtles.

They were about to resume their battle when suddenly, Baxter Stockman returned! He flew up thanks to a jet pack on his suit and stood before them once again, no damage at all.

"You insufferable nitwits! Doctor Baxter Stockman is not so easily dismissed!" Stockman sneered in anger at Danny and the Turtles and blasted fire at them once again.

They all jumped out of the way. Danny suddenly flew right up to Baxter Stockman and sliced one of his blasters right off the suit with his sword.

"MY ROBOTIC ARM! NOOOOO!" Stockman shouted before firing several missiles at Danny, who barely managed to dodge but was slammed against the wall by the force of the explosion.

"It's nothing! Just a momentary nuisance! My back-up systems…." Stockman began to panic but was cut off when Plasmius came up and sliced one of his legs off, causing him to be off balance.

Donnie, Leo, Raph and Mikey all then kicked him right in his metal stomach together sending him falling right out the window screaming, "THIS IS JUST A MINOR SET BACK!"

"I'm gonna miss that guy….NOT!" Mikey said as Donnie recovered and he and Master Splinter joined the others, standing ready to fight against Shredder and Plasmius.

"Alright Shredder and Plasmius! Let's finish this!" Leo exclaimed as they all held their weapons ready.

"We intend to!" Shredder and Plasmius retorted back once again.

But once again their fight was interrupted as suddenly the window exploded and Baxter Stockman was once again back, laughing madly as he hovered above them with his jetpacks on.

"My internal jetpacks! I spared no expense! After all Shredder, you were the one flipping the bill!" Stockman said with pride and then fired more missiles at them once again.

"Man! Can somebody please shut down that flying toaster oven?!" Mikey shouted with annoyance while rubbing his neck in pain after dodging said missiles.

Stockman continued to fire missiles, Donnie managed to whack them away with his staff. He then said to Leo, "We have to pull his plug! Leo, exo-suit's power supply! Attack at those radio power cells on his back!"

"On it!" Leo replied and then charged straight for Stockman, dodging the missiles left and right as he continued to fire them.

He jumped right over him and sliced the power cells in half, which then immediately shut down and bought him down. His back sparking with electricity.

"Finally! He's been shut down" Danny said with relief.

Their relief however was short lived once again as Stockman got back up once again. Danny groaned along with Leo.

Leo then said, "What do we have to do to stop this guy?"

"I have asked myself that question many times" Shredder said as he stood by Plasmius.

"That plan might've worked against a lesser mecha-noid, but as always I am one step ahead in my design work!" Stockman gloated. "In addition to the central power modules, each component of my cyborg armour has its own internal back-up power source"

He laughed as his robotic arms and weapons started coming back online. Donnie suddenly got an idea as he saw the missile launcher Danny had cut off from the suit and smirked as he held it up and aimed it at Stockman.

He then asked, "So what you're saying is, that this arm should be fully functional right?"

Stockman then fully realised his mistake and started hoping away but it was too late as Donnie shouted, "Fire in the hole!"

Everyone moved out of the way as Donnie fired a missile from the arm, hitting Stockman dead on and sending him flying right out of the building. He screamed as he sent flying through the air and then….

KABOOOOM! The suit exploded along with Stockman, finishing him off once and for all. Shredder and Plasmius then faced them all and without wasting a moment longer, they both attacked.

Vlad blasted Raph and Donnie back with a giant fly swatter made out of his ecto energy as they tried to attack Shredder and him from behind. Shredder then saw Mikey still recovering from the blast and jumped at him with his gauntlet blades ready to strike him down.

Mikey yelped and braced himself for the strike. Master Splinter shouted as he ran towards his son, "MICHAELANGELO! NO!"

He pushed Mikey out of the way and took the attack, Shredder's gauntlets hit side and cut him near the hips. Not giving Master Splinter much time to recover, Shredder delivered a powerful dragon kick and sent him flying right out the window.

"MASTER SPLINTER!" Danny and the Turtles shouted.

Master Splinter screamed as he fell over the side of the building, Leo wasted no time and grabbed a grappling hook and attached it to an open pipe, he ran right out the window and grabbed Master Splinter as he fell down, he then swung on the rope and landed on one of the outside platforms of Foot HQ.

He held Master Splinter bridal style, before placing him down, leaning him against the wall and kneeling beside him.

* * *

Mikey and Donnie kicked Shredder in the stomach and sent him crashing out of the window and outside on the rooftop garden. Danny turned invisible and then grabbed Plasmius by his cape and spun him around three times before letting him and also sending him crashing out the window and on to the roof top garden.

Danny, Mikey, Donnie and Raph all then went outside and stood before Shredder and Plasmius who was standing back up.

"You know Daniel, it is a real shame that you did not agree to join me and Shredder here when you were offered. You could have had power and everything you ever wanted" Plasmius said with a wide grin. "There are so many doors I could've opened for you"

"And as I said before fruitloop; your money can't buy me. I have my brothers and Master Splinter and I'll stand by them no matter what because there's one thing they have that you and Shredder don't" Danny said galring at the two men.

"And what is that you ghost brat?" Shredder sneered.

"Honour" Danny answered which his brothers smiled proudly at. "And nothing you guys do to us, will ever change that!"

* * *

"You're going to be okay Master Splinter. We'll get help, I'll get the others…." Leo said as he handed his walking stick to Splinter after wrapping his cut with a bandage, but was cut off when his sensei shook his head and said weakly, "No! Leonardo, worry not. This is no longer about me"

He placed his hand on Leo's arm and continued, "Return to the battle. Protect your brothers. Defeat the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius….. I will be with you in spirit. Now go. Leave me"

"No Master Splinter!" Leo said still in shock.

Master Splinter closed his eyes and said weakly, "I know you will lead your brothers well…my son….my son"

Leo placed a hand on Master Splinter's shoulder and said, "It's going to be alright. We'll be back for you, I promise just hang on"

Master Splinter nodded weakly before falling unconscious. Leo stood up and wiped away the oncoming tears, knowing it was no time for crying but time to return to the battle at hand.

* * *

Raph charged at the Shredder, but he kicked him away with a sokuho kick. Plasmius created his own sword out of his ectoplasmic energy and blocked Danny's blade. The two then continued to strike and block at each other with their swords, but then discreetly Plasmius made a duplicate of himself invisibly and the duplicate suddenly blasted Danny from behind in his back, causing him to yelp and drop to his knees and also drop his sword.

Danny was not going to give up though, he weakly but quickly stood up and tried to deliver a double phoenix punch but Plasmius grabbed his wrist and started shocking him hard with electricity, causing him to scream in pain as he continued the assault.

Plasmius merely smirked and said as he continued to hear Danny scream, "Oh please Daniel! Must I actually defeat you with one hand behind my back before you realise, you're outmatched?"

He stopped shocking him and Danny groaned weakly as he was forced to change back into his human form, he hung there limply as Plasmius didn't let him go. He grabbed Danny by the face and forced him to look at Shredder as leapt at Donnie and Mikey and knocked them down with a split kick.

Shredder then walked over to Plasmius and laughed at Danny. Plasmius then laughed and said, "And now Daniel, you shall join your father in death"

They were both unaware that as Shredder raised his gauntlet to finish Danny off, Leo was behind them putting the protection glove on his hand and he pulled out the Sword of Tengu from his back. Just when Shredder was about to deliver the final blow, he stopped and gasped at the sight of Leo and holding the Sword of Tengu in his hands as the energy from the sword surrounded him.

Plasmius turned and he too gasped in shock at the sight. Leo shouted as he held the sword up high, "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHERS SHREDDER AND PLASMIUS!"

"The Sword of Tengu" Shredder and Plasmius both whispered in shock.

Leo sent a wave of energy from the sword straight at Shredder and Plasmius, both of them were hit dead on causing Plasmius to let Danny go as they were blasted right into the small creek, breaking the small bridge at the same time.

Danny groaned a little and stood weakly up, he changed back into his ghost form and picked up his sword.

Plasmius and Shredder climbed out of the creek. Shredder then roared in anger as he reached over to a pillar and pressed a hidden button inside it, "This cannot be happening! I cannot lose!"

"I refuse to lose to those mutant freaks myself!" Plasmius agreed before shouting, "Fright Knight!"

Fright Knight suddenly appeared standing beside Vlad and Plasmius.

On the side of the building, at least a dozen of Foot Ninja started flying towards the sky deck of the building on the same high tech flyers Raph had used against the Foot Tech Ninjas back on the lower levels.

" _Guys? Can you hear me?"_ Donnie heard Sam say through the comlink. _"April and I have noticed on the screens a dozen or so unidentified flying objects heading your way"_

Donnie, Mikey, Danny, Raph and Leo looked up at the sky to and saw the Foot. Donnie then replied, "We see them Sam. The problem is, they see us too!"

The Foot immediately started firing at them all, Danny stood in front of them and formed a large dome shield around them to protect them all from the oncoming blasts.

* * *

At the bottom of the building, the two guardians Leo and Danny had met during the first time they had met the Shredder and Plasmius had landed after observing some of the battle on the roof on another building.

The one with blue hair pulled out his communicator watch and activated showing a hologram image of the three people sitting in chairs and reported with a relieved smile, "My lords it's Danny and the Turtles. They're alive. They have engaged the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius in the heart of their lair and they bought the Sword of Tengu with them"

" _The Sword of Tengu? This could prove disastrous"_ The three replied with slight fear simultaneously.

"With respect, the Sword of Tengu could be their salvation" The blue haired man said.

" _Or their destruction. Ready your men Guardian and see that the Turtles and Danny are victorious"_ The three ordered.

"As you command" The blue haired man said before turning off the communicator and looking up at the top of the building.

* * *

Danny dropped the shield because it was taking too much of his energy and he knew he would need as much as he had left for this fight. All of them scattered out of the oncoming blasts, one blast hit just near Leo, causing him to fall over and drop both the protective glove and the Sword of Tengu.

Raph stood and waited for a Foot Ninja to come closer and then jumped right at him, kicking him off the flyer and taking over. Leo looked up to see Raph now flying after the other Foot Tech Ninja.

"HEY DAN! THINK YOU COULD GIVE ME A HAND UP HERE!" Raph called out.

Danny was about fly towards Raph when suddenly he felt a hand grab his ankle tightly and slam him back down to the ground hard. He groaned for a moment and then gasped as he saw Fright Knight standing in front him of, his sword held up high ready to cut him down.

"And now I shall send you to your death whelp! Oh and don't worry, your brothers will be joining you very soon" Fright Knight sneered.

A surge of power and anger suddenly filled Danny up inside and his green eyes glowed even harder as he began to shout, "Get away! Get away! GET AWAYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

As he screamed the last word, waves of raw ectoplasmic energy started coming out of his mouth and started making a wailing sound. The waves of energy hit the Fright Knight dead on and started pushing him away. Leo, Donnie and Mikey looked at Danny in shock and amazement. Even Shredder's and Plasmius's eyes widened in shock at the sight of that raw energy.

Danny stood up and although confused on what he was doing, he continued to push the waves of energy at Fright Knight pushing him back further and further until he was flown right off the building.

Danny stopped the sudden urge of power and suddenly he changed back into his human form but his suit remained and he gripped his head for a moment feeling weary. He then saw the small amount of destruction he had done and said in shock, "Woah! What the heck was that?"

"I don't know bro but I like it" Mikey said giving him a thumbs up. Danny then changed back into his ghost form.

* * *

As Raph chased after the Foot Ninja flying away from him, he fired an electrical beam at him which hit his flyer dead on and caused it to explode. The ninja jumped off just as it exploded and fell down to the ground using a parachute.

"YEEEHAW! I'm starting to get the hang of this" Raph said with a smile.

His smile however dropped when suddenly electrical beams were being fired at him. He looked behind him and saw another Foot Ninja on a flyer coming at him. It fired a missile and Raph knew it was gonna hit and jumped off it just as the missile hit the flyer and it was destroyed, he kicked another Foot Ninja off another flyer and took over that one.

* * *

Shredder saw the Sword of Tengu standing in a stone and walked towards it, but Leo jumped right in front of him and blocked him from going any further near the sword, holding his own swords up ready to fight against him.

"Ah Leonardo. As Plasmius said to Daniel, it is unfortunate that you or your brother did not join us when we offered you the chance. The two of you could have served me well, especially with that new power it seems your brother has now discovered" Shredder said. "Maybe when this night is over, I'll let Daniel live long enough to experience a dissection in our labs"

"I'd rather fall in battle with honour than serve you! And there's no way in shell you or Plasmius are getting your hands on Danny!" Leo said with anger, protectiveness and determination.

"So be it! Elite Ninja, to me!" Shredder commanded and suddenly behind Shredder, his Elite Ninja had appeared from a cloud of smoke, he moved out of the way to reveal them all baring their weapons ready.

He crossed his arms and ordered, "Finish this!"

Leo growled and began to fight against Shredder's Elite Ninja.

* * *

Five Foot Ninja were chasing Raph around the building on their own high tech flyers, shooting the electrical blasts at them trying to bring him down. One of his engines was hit, causing his flyer to now be slower than its speed.

Suddenly a blast came out of no-where and destroyed one of the flyers. Raph looked on in shock and then watched behind him as the other four flyers were destroyed by several missiles. He looked down and saw where the missiles had come from.

Donnie used the mechanical arm from Stockman's suit and took out the flyers. Raph smiled and called out to his brother as he gave him a thumbs up, "Yo! Donnie!"

Donnie waved back and called, "Don't thank me! Thank Stockman!"

* * *

Leo continued to defend against the Elite Guard until he was kicked to the ground. One of the Elite Guard pinned him down by his wrist with his spear and just when one of the other Elite Guard was about to stab him with his sword, Leo blocked with his own.

Fear clouded his mind for a moment, but then he thought of Master Splinter and remembered his sensei was still there and he needed to hurry and defeat the Shredder and Plasmius.

With determination and pure courage, he kicked the two Elite Guard back with his legs and flipped back into a standing position. Danny suddenly joined in the fight and blasted Plasmius back away from Leo as he tried a sneak attack and stood by his side.

"Need a hand bro?" Danny said as he pulled out his sword once again.

Shredder was about to grab the Sword of Tengu until he heard from above, "GERONIMO!"

He looked up to see Raph jump off from his flyer above Shredder and allowed his flyer to collide with another one. Shredder jumped out of the way as the debris crashed right on top of the sword, sending rocks and debris everywhere.

Raph landed beside Danny and Leo with his sais out and said, "Hey! Save some from me bros"

"Danny and I can finish this Raph" Leo insisted.

"I know! But where's the fun in that bro?" Raph said as he blocked the oncoming spear from the Elite Guard. Donnie then jumped in and kicked the Elite Guard back with a split kick and said, "We're family!"

"And as family we'll finish together no matter what happens" Danny then added as blasted an Elite Guard back with another ecto blast.

"Yeah and besides, the cable's out in the lair anyway" Mikey said as he twisted the chain of his nun chuck around the spear of the Elite Guard's stick and kicked him right in the stomach, knocking him out.

Leo cut the Elite Guard's swords into pieces before knocking him out. Raph blocked the Elite Guard's spear before Danny grabbed the end of his cape and spun him around three times before letting him go as Donnie slammed his opponent back with a swing of staff. Both of the Elite Guard's hit each other back to back and fell unconscious.

With the Elite Guard now taken down, Danny and the Turtles now only had to face Vlad Plasmius and the Shredder.

Speaking of the Shredder, he was currently desperately looking through the flaming debris for the Sword of Tengu, roaring in anger, "The Sword! I must have it!"

Vlad too began to look for the sword as well but they both stopped when they heard Danny shout, "It's over you seriously crazed up fruitloops!"

Shredder and Plasmius however merely laughed menacingly at them. Plasmius then sneered, "All of you really are pathetic fools! Have you forgotten where you all are right now?!"

"This is our fortress! Our stronghold! Did you all really believe you could defeat us here?!" Shredder then sneered and then turned to a ball standing in front of a dragon and turned it around.

A platform suddenly came out of the ground and now standing before Shredder and Plasmius was not only more Foot Ninja but also several ghostly skeletons.

"Oh give me a break!" Mikey whined.

"Well nobody said it was gonna be easy" Raph said and just when they were about to take them on, the blue haired guardian landed in front of them, catching them by surprise and said, "Easy? No. But perhaps we can offer you a little assistance"

"We?" Raph asked confused.

Suddenly seven more guardians landed in front of them. All of them stood up and pulled out glowing blue swords. The blue haired guardian turned to them and said, "Hurry! We must keep both the Shredder and Plasmius from the Sword of Tengu. Especially the Shredder"

"Leo and I will take care of Shredder and Plasmius" Danny said and they both ran towards Shredder and Plasmius.

"Guardians go!" The blue haired guardian ordered and then he and his fellow guardians began fighting against the Foot Ninja and the skeletons.

Leo and Danny watched as Shredder and Plasmius kept looking through the rubble for the Sword of Tengu as Shredder roared, "FIND THE SWORD!"

Raph, Donnie and Mikey joined their brothers and stood ready to fight. Shredder then stopped after pulling one last piece of metal off and pulled out the Sword of Tengu. The energy started coursing around his armour as he said, "Ah the power! I had almost forgotten. The Sword of Tengu! The Sword with which I laid villages to waste, bought castles to ground, vanquish armies, the sword I used to conquer Japan and power to the Foot Clan! It is mine once more!"

Shredder fired an energy blast from the sword and Plasmius combined his ecto blast with the energy and the blasts hit Danny and the Turtles dead on and knocked them all in different directions. Donnie was knocked right near the glove.

Raph groaned as he sat up only to find Shredder about to finish him off with another blast from the Sword of Tengu.

"NO!" Leo shouted as he used his own swords to push the blade up and send the blast into the air.

Plasmius stood over Danny and picked him up by his hair and sneered, "Foolish little rat!"

Mikey quickly ran over and kicked Plasmius off Danny. Leo struggled against the powerful sword and then Raph pushed Shredder off Leo. Danny, Donnie, Mikey, Leo and Raph all ducked down as both Shredder tried to slice them with the sword and Plasmius tried to slice them with a sword made from his ectoplasmic energy.

"DANNY USE YOUR NEW POWER! WE HAVE TO WEAKEN THEM TO GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO GET THE SWORD AWAY!" Leo ordered as they dodged several blasts from Plasmius and Shredder from their swords.

Danny nodded and stood up. He took a deep breath, concentrated and then released another powerful wail. Shredder and Plasmius both screamed as they were pushed back but Danny did not stop as they were pushed back against the debris behind them.

The Guardians had finished defeating the skeletons and the Foot Ninja and watched in amazement at Danny and the Turtles fighting against Plasmius and the Shredder. Vlad was suddenly forced to change back into his human form from the wail and the Sword of Tengu was suddenly forced right out of Shredder's hands and into the air.

Danny stopped the power surge and then Leo dug his swords into the ground and jumped in the air for the Sword of Tengu.

"LEO CATCH!" Donnie shouted as he threw the protective glove to Leo.

Leo quickly grabbed the glove and placed it on before grabbing the Sword of Tengu. Danny grabbed his own sword and jumped with Leo right towards Shredder and Vlad.

Shredder and Vlad both jumped out of the way just before Leo and Danny could hit them with their swords. They both stood side by side each other as they faced the Shredder and Vlad Masters who had very little energy to change back into his ghost form.

Vlad and Shredder grabbed one of Leo's swords each and stood face to face against Leo and Danny. All of them holding their swords up high, both of them glaring at each other as they tightened their grips on their weapons.

They both then jumped in the air and charged straight at each other. The sounds of swords was the only thing the others could hear as they watched them pass each other and landing on opposite sides. There was nothing but silence for a moment and then suddenly, Shredder's helmet fell off along with his head inside and his body fell to the ground. Vlad said nothing except fall to ground and took one last breath of life.

Danny groaned a little weakly from using his new power twice and changed back into his human form and turned with Leo and faced the now lifeless bodies of the Shredder and Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius.

Leo picked up his swords and Raph, Donnie and Mikey joined their brothers and stood in front of the flames in victory.

The guardians put their swords away and the blue haired guardian said in shock and awe, "They done it. They defeated the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius. Incredible!"

The guardians bowed in respect at Danny and the Turtles before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Back at the lair, April managed to get a camera online of the roof and saw what happened. April then cheered, "They did it!"

"WOHOOOO!" Casey cheered as he and April shared a hug.

"Alright! Way to go Danny and Turtles!" Sam cheered.

* * *

"That power was awesome Danny!" Mikey said as he high fived Danny. "What are you gonna call it?"

Danny smirked and answered, "My Ghostly Wail"

"Well guys there's only thing left to do" Leo said. Raph nodded and finished, "Make sure the Foot can't ever use this building for anything again"

Donnie suddenly got an idea as he looked over the robotic arm from Stockman's cyborg suit and concluded as he hooked wires from it to the main power generator behind them, "Stockman's radium power cells, combined with the Sword of Tengu should fry most of the tech in this building"

Once he finished hooking the wires up. He turned to Leo and said, "Let her rip Leo!"

Leo powered up the Sword of Tengu and then stabbed it, right in the middle of the arm. The reaction was immediate and the electrical currents travelled all over the building and fried all the tech before the Sword of Tengu exploded into a thousand pieces, leaving the entire building powerless and useless.

"Let's get Master Splinter and go home" Leo said.

They all went to where Master Splinter was but when they arrived, they discovered he was no longer there and all that was there was his walking stick.

"Wait a minute! I don't understand" Leo said in confusion as he kneeled down at the walking stick. "I left him right here. He was in no shape to move"

"How could he be gone?!" Mikey asked also feeling complete shock.

Sirens suddenly could be heard and Danny ran over to the edge of the building and looked down below to see fire trucks and the police had arrived at the building.

"Guys we can't stay here. We have to go" Danny said. "I'd turn us all invisible but my Ghostly Wail took all my energy"

"We'll use the helicopter. See if you can hot wire it Donnie" Leo said.

Leo picked up Master Splinter's walking stick and all of them shared the same concerned and worried look for their sensei, their father.

Donnie managed to get the helicopter up and running and they were now flying away from Foot HQ. Raph then said, "We did it guys. We defeated Shredder and Plasmius"

"But the price was too high" Leo said, still thinking about Master Splinter.

"You don't think Master Splinter is…." Mikey was about to ask but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Leo then answered shaking his head, "I don't know Mikey. I truly don't know"

"Let's just hope not" Danny added.

* * *

Back at the top of Foot HQ, Shredder's body suddenly started moving and Vlad's body had just disappeared. A shadowy figure that looked like Vlad suddenly emerged from the flames as Plasmius and stood by Shredder's body as it picked up its head and then both of them walked through the flames.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES…**

 **Master Splinter is missing! When Raph decides to go on a run throughout the city in hopes of finding any clues that could lead them to finding him, he runs into a kid who is being hunted down by the Mob. What do they want with this kid? Can he protect him? And who's the ghost that's helping the Mob? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Lone Raph And Cub!**


	24. Lone Raph and Cubs

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 **Hey guys :)**

 **I'm so sorry about the long wait for this new chapter. What happened was I began to write the chapter a few months ago, but then I got busy with uni and my other stories I completely forgot about this story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter guys and I'll try to get the next one up and running sooner.**

* * *

The bright full moon shone down over the city of New York. In an alleyway, Raph stood holding his weapons out ready to fight against some men wearing black suits while defending two children standing behind him: a ten year old human kid, and some sort of ghost kid with green hair, wearing a cowboy costume.

The leader of the men was a bald man wearing a red jacket suit and shades. Beside him stood a ghost on a motorcycle with blonde hair, along with some sort of shadowy ghost next to him.

RAPH: _Man, is this is gonna be a long night! Two problems here; the first is these guys - your basic criminal type thugs. Which normally wouldn't be a problem at all. And then there's the two ghosts with them – a little tough to beat, but normally not a problem either._

"Hand him over. Now!" the bald headed man demanded of Raph.

RAPH: _Except for the second problem…_

"Come and get us creepo!" the kid shouted at the thug, showing no fear at all.

"Yeah! We ain't afraid of you gunslingers!" the ghost kid snapped as well while pointing his fake gun at them. Raph shook his head in slight annoyance.

RAPH: _Some old guy once said anyone who hates kids and dogs can't be all bad. I wonder if that applies to ghost kids too._

Raph pushed the kids away and began to fight against the oncoming thugs who attacked him with weapons consisted of chains, pipes and baseball bats. Raph grabbed the oncoming fist of one of them and twisted it around before kicking him right into the others.

The bald guy growled and pulled out a device from his jacket; he pushed the button and threw it straight at the kids, who backed up the wall in fear. The human kid shielded his face and the ghost kid prepared to defend the kid with himself. Raph gasped and immediately ran over and stood in front of the kids as the device hit and exploded, sending smoke everywhere.

RAPH: _Like I said, it's gonna be a long night._

* * *

 **TMNT S01E24 Lone Raph and Cubs**

It had been a couple of days since Danny and the Turtles had fought against the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius and won, only to discover after the fight, Master Splinter who was badly injured from the battle had gone missing. He just vanished without a trace.

Raph trained on one of the practice posts. He blocked, punched and kicked the sticks poking out of the post and continued for ten minutes before stopping to take a breath. He then looked at Donnie who was in his lab with Danny while Leo, Mikey, April and Sam were at a table looking over a map of the city.

Raph growled until he let his anger out in one scream of rage and anger, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn to face him. Leo then asked, "You okay Raph?

Raph growled and then snapped, "How can you all just sit around talking while he's out there somewhere?! Maybe hurt?! Bad!"

"Like I said, we have to organise the search. Look at everything we know," Leo said in a calming gesture.

"But we don't know anything!" Raph said in frustration.

"Well, we know when we were fighting the Shredder and Plasmius, Master Splinter took a major hit for me," Mikey said.

Danny then added as he and Donnie came out of the lab: "And when we looked for him after the fight, he just wasn't there. He just vanished and there was no sign of a struggle. Nor was there any sign that a ghost might've taken him"

"April and I have been scanning the police for anything like a giant rat sighting. But…nothing," Sam said.

"No sign of Splinter anywhere," April said as she looked down at the city map. "Even Casey had a look around his neighbourhood."

"Then we should be out there looking for him!" Raph snapped and started walking off to grab his sais.

"We have been, Raph. But Master Splinter could be anywhere," Leo said as he followed him. "How do you search an entire city?"

"One block at a time" Raph answered as he grabbed his sais and growled once more.

"Raph! Not a good time for the hothead thing," Mikey said.

"Even with Danny and I working on it, the Battle Shell is still a couple of hours away from being street ready after the beating it took," Donnie said.

"It's okay. Go blow off some steam, Raph. Maybe you'll find something out there" Leo said.

Raph cracked his knuckles and said as he left, "Count on it"

"Should one of us go with him? Danny asked.

"He'll be fine, Danny" Leo assured his brother. "He just needs some time. He's just really worried about Master Splinter; like we all are"

Danny however quickly grabbed one of the thermoses Donnie had made and caught up with Raph at the entrance of the lair and called, "Raph wait!"

Raph stopped and faced his brother. Danny handed Raph the thermos and a small grenade and said, "Just in case. You never know when it may come in handy. The grenade is actually a light grenade. Just pull the pin and throw it in the air and it will release a blinding light."

"Thanks bro." Raph said with a small smile, appreciating that Danny was looking out for him and then headed off to the surface.

* * *

As Raph ran across the moonlight, his anger and his worry for Master Splinter grew. He wasn't going to stop until he searched every single block of the city.

He started looking through the alley ways before hitching a ride on top of a bus that drove by. As the bus moved, he continued to look over the streets hoping to find some sort of clue or sign to find Master Splinter.

His eyes then widened as he noticed someone in an alley that looked like…

"Master Splinter?!" Raph exclaimed, believing it may be him.

He immediately jumped off the bus as it stopped at a red light and then jumped on another bus, heading back to the alley. He jumped off the bus, landed on the street and immediately went into the alley.

He gasped as he saw that it indeed looked like Master Splinter. He ran over and touched what appeared to be his shoulder but when he did, it turned out it wasn't Master Splinter at all. It was nothing but a pile of junk that looked like him in the dark shadows of the alley. It immediately crumbled down.

Raph growled and then shouted to the sky: "MASTER SPLINTER! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

All around New York, Raph's echoes could be heard. Raph continued to search amongst the alleys and streets and then suddenly stopped at the top of a building as he heard crashing noises coming from a nearby alley.

He looked over and saw there were several men wearing black suits and carrying torches.

"Hello. What do we have here?" Raph wondered and continued to watch as the men started looking throughout the alley.

"Hurry it up and find him! The boss needs to tie this thing up tonight if he's gonna make it to the top. And when the boss moves up, we all move up," a bald man with shades and a red suit jacket.

His name was Weasel, right hand man in the mobster gang of New York.

He then frowned a bit and said in frustration, "If it weren't for that ghost brat who helped him get away from us, we would've caught him by now."

Raph headed down and landed in the alley; he hid amongst some trash cans and watched as they continued to search. One of them lifted the lid of a dumpster and looked inside, but when he couldn't find what he was looking for in there, he closed the lid and continued the search with the others.

Raph suddenly gasped quietly as he saw a couple of kids hiding in the same dumpster. One of them was glowing and Raph could definitely tell it was a ghost and the other kid was definitely human. The human kid lifted the lid a little bit and looked at the people searching the alley. Raph then realised that these people were probably looking for those kids.

"Need I remind you what'll happen to us if we fail to capture that brat? Find him!" Weasel pressed.

One of them, who had just got off the phone, said: "He ain't here. And I just got a phone call from one of the others - he and that ghost brat who helped him ain't down the alleys in the streets ahead either."

"Then we'll try the next few. And call our other ghostly friend and check if he's found anything," Weasel said and they all started heading out of the alley.

The kid lifted the lid higher, revealing what they looked like. The human kid was wearing a white shirt with a long sleeved blue shirt underneath and a red baseball cap, while the ghost kid, who had green hair, was wearing a cowboy costume.

Raph's eyes widened in worry and he whispered, "No, kids! Stay down!"

The kids were about to climb out when suddenly, the shaking of the lid knocked down a lamp nearby and it made a loud noise as it broke on the ground. Gasping in fright, they both went back into the dumpster as the men came back.

Weasel smirked as he said slyly, "Come out, come out, wherever you are"

The kids opened the lid slightly, peaking at them and Raph could slightly hear the ghost kid whisper, "Looks like we may have to fight"

"No kids! No! Stay down!" Raph whispered once again. He knew that he had to save these kids from whatever reason these goons wanted them for.

"Time to stop playing hide and seek, kid," Weasel said, now grinning as they had found who they were looking for.

Raph was not about to let these kids get hurt; he leapt from the shadows and stood in front of the dumpster with his sais out, revealing himself in the spotlight of the goons torches.

"How's about it's your turn to hide?" Raph said as he stood ready to fight, spinning his sais in his hands.

"Woah!" Both of the kids whispered in awe at the sight of Raph.

"I'll give you three. One…" Raph began, smirking at the mobsters in front of him.

"Woah! Wrong time of the year for Halloween, freak" Weasel headed man mocked Raph.

"Two…" Raph continued, showing no signs to them that he was gonna back down.

Weasel had had enough. He looked at his men and ordered them: "Alright boys. Time to peel this guy out of his monster suit."

Four of the mobsters then charged at Raph, ready to take him down. Raph wasted no time and jumped over a chain that one of them tried to hit him with; he then landed on the guy's shoulders and kicked him in the back as he jumped off him.

He ducked down and avoided being punched in the head and then delivered a kick to the guy's stomach, knocking him back. Weasel and the other mobsters watched in complete shock as Raph used his sais to slice the weapons in half of the ones attacking him and take them down one by one.

Raph spun his sais again and said with a smirk, "Next."

None of them made a move and then Raph said, "Don't be shy, boys. There's plenty for everybody"

"W-what are you?" Weasel man asked, still in complete shock that he took them all down in just a few moves.

Raph, continuing to smirk and feeling inspired by a certain black caped superhero, quoted in his own way, "I am green vengeance"

"Green vengeance? What?" Weasel said, completely taken back and confused by what Raph just said.

Raph realised that these mobsters probably never even heard of Batman. While continuing to hold his stance, he replied: "Alright, never mind that. Don't like green huh? How about black and blue?"

Having heard enough, Weasel screamed at his men: "GET HIM!"

Raph kicked one of them back with a kick to the stomach and then knocked another one of them out with a door to a building. Raph jumped back when three more came at him, he then looked up and saw the neon sign and smirked as he got an idea. Throwing his sais at the hinges of the sign, the two sharp weapons cut the hinges in half and caused the sign to fall from the wall.

The mobsters ran off in fear and fell to the ground in pain as some of the debris hit them. The mobsters groaned as they sat up. Their eyes widened in fear as they saw Raph pick up his sais and all of them high tailed it out of there.

"Come on! We're just getting started," Raph said still smirking at them, but the mobsters kept on running.

Once Weasel had gotten far away from the alley, he pulled out a cell phone and called his boss - a man by the name of Don Vizioso, head of the mobsters in New York.

"Uh boss…uh…we got us a problem," Weasel said nervously.

* * *

"Just tell me you got the kid and dealt with that other brat who helped him escape?" Don Vizioso said, sitting in his dimly lit office.

" _We had the kid boss, but we were stopped by this weird freak in some sort of weird frog costume!"_ Weasel replied through the phone.

"What?! How many of them were there?" Don Vizioso asked, now slightly annoyed and angry.

" _Uh…well…um…one,"_ Weasel nervously answered.

"ONE?!" Don Vizioso exclaimed, now angrier at the fact one had taken down some of his best goons.

He slammed his hand on his desk, walked over to the window and said, "Listen Weasel, and listen good. You get an army if you have to, but bring me that kid. There's a gang war coming now that the Shredder and Plasmius are out of the picture - and nothing is gonna stand in my way. Nothing!"

* * *

Raph walked over the dumpster and told the two kids, "Hey kids, it's okay. I won't bite. I'm one of the good guys. Honest."

The kids lifted the lid of the dumpster, but made no moves to come out of there. They just frowned at Raph, even though he just saved their lives and afterlives.

"Come on out of there. Don't be scared." Raph said in a gentle, calm manner.

The human kid climbed out while the ghost kid floated out and stood next to his friend, both of them still frowning, crossing their arms at their mutant saviour.

"What are your names?" Raph aske

They didn't answer. Raph tried again, bending down to their level, "Well?"

Once again, they didn't answer and without warning, the human kid punched Raph right in the face, causing him to yelp and rub his face in pain.

"Cute. Really cute" Raph muttered sarcastically.

He held his hands out in a calming manner and said, "Now just calm down…"

The ghost kid then punched Raph in the face, causing Raph to once again yelp and hold his face in pain.

"Man, I hate kids." Raph said.

He then moved his hands off of his face and tried once again to reason with the children, "Okay, so we're past the scared part…"

Both the kids punched Raph in the face again and just when they were about to go for a fourth time, he grabbed both their hands in his green, three-fingered fists.

"So far we're kids: three, Raph: zero. But that's gonna even up real quick if you both don't keep your hands to yourselves." Raph warned them.

"What's your name, turtle?" The human kid asked.

"Raphael." Raph answered and then placed his hands on the human kid's shoulders. "So kids, what you two do to tick off those goons?"

"Don't call us kids!" The human kid snapped.

"Yeah! We're mature beyond our years!" The ghost kid snapped as well and then blew a raspberry at Raph.

"Oh yeah. You're real mature alright." Raph commented sarcastically.

"His name is Youngblood, I'm Tyler. And we can handle this ourselves, turtle" Tyler said with attitude.

"Fine! Don't tell me." Raph said as he turned with his arms crossed, not appreciating the attitude these kids were giving him. "I'm in the middle of something else anyway"

He was unaware that the children had sneaked away as he spoke again: "I'm just gonna get you both to someplace safe and them I'm out of here"

He turned around and found that Tyler and Youngblood had run off, or in Youngblood's case, flew off. Raph groaned, annoyed that now he was gonna have to chase after them.

"I think we lost him now Tyler." Youngblood said as they both continued to head through the alleyways.

They both looked behind them as they kept going, suddenly they both bumped into something and fell backwards on the ground. They looked up to see Raph casually leaning on the side of the wall, spinning one of his sais in his hands.

"You can't sneak away from a ninja kids." Raph said as he placed his weapon back on his belt.

"Leave us alone!" Tyler and Youngblood demanded.

"And you both can't go messing with those mob goons on your own, even with your ghost friend helping ya. You're both just kids. You're gonna get hurt." Raph said, trying to reason with them.

"I told you, don't call us kids! And you're not the boss of us!" Tyler snapped.

"Oh yeah?" Raph challenged as he bent down to their level.

"Yeah!" Youngblood and Tyler both shouted back.

"OH YEAH?!" Raph shouted back.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tyler found himself being carried by Raph and as for Youngblood, Danny's thermos did come in handy as he was currently inside the thermos. Raph continued to walk through the alleys until finally, they reached to the end of it and across the street was the police station.

"There's the police station and for obvious reasons, I can't go in there." Raph told Tyler as he placed him down on the ground. "Tell them where you live and they'll get you home."

He then handed the thermos to Tyler and finished, "To release your friend, simply open the lid and press the button on the side, though I wouldn't let him out at the station until after the police get you home."

"But…" Tyler began to protest, but Raph was not going to hear it.

"Get going! And no funny stuff, I'm right here watching." Raph cut in and nudged him to start heading across the street.

Tyler held the thermos in his hands and began to walk across the street and up the stairs of the police station. Before opening the door, he turned around and looked at Raph once again. Raph gestured for him to go inside, with a sigh Tyler opened the door and walked inside the station.

"Ah. Kids." Raph muttered and then headed off back down the alley.

Tyler opened the door and when he saw Raph was no longer there, he immediately ran off from the station and started heading down a different alley with the thermos containing his ghostly friend still inside.

"Just hang on Youngblood. As soon as I'm far away enough, I'll let you out." Tyler said to the thermos.

Suddenly he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted off the ground. Tyler turned his head and saw it was Raph once again. Raph had seen him running from the station and once again went after him.

"Tell me what's going on with you and your friend, or I'm gonna have to keep taking you back all night!" Raph demanded, a little angry and annoyed now. "And I'm gonna get more ticked off every time!"

"Alright! Alright! Alright." Tyler said giving up. "Just put me down, let me release my friend and we'll tell you everything"

Raph put Tyler down and allowed him to release Youngblood from the thermos. Tyler handed Raph back the thermos and sighed. Raph kneeled down to their level and listened to their story.

"I met Tyler a few months ago. He doesn't really have any friends at school, so I became his friend. Every day after school, we would play together in his room while I also hid from his sitter" Youngblood began.

"So, I'm assuming your mum doesn't know about Youngblood?" Raph asked Tyler.

"No. If she did, she would probably freak out that a ghost has been living in our house all this time." Tyler answered. He then continued with the story, "Anyway, it started today after school. I got my homework done, so my sitter let me watch my favourite movie of all time, Youngblood was watching it with me invisibly of course. My mum then came home and she was really happy. She's a reporter and she got a tape recording of a bad guy that would send him to jail and she was gonna be famous."

"Later that night, we were both sleeping when we heard this noise. Someone had broken into their home and when I looked through the door, we saw those same goons you fought against before." Youngblood continued.

"I guess the bad guys found out about the tape and they wanted it really bad. Mum tried to come and get me, but by the time she came to my room, they had already grabbed her and then they grabbed me. Mum knew they would get rid of us if she gave them the tape, so she refused." Tyler continued. "They took us both in their car and drove us to their hideout. Before leaving, I signalled to Youngblood to follow us. Mum told me I had to be brave, she gave me the tape and told me to run. I promised her that I would come back for her"

"As soon as baldy tried to take Tyler, I showed myself and hit him with my slingshot, giving Tyler a chance to run before catching up to him." Youngblood finished. "And that's pretty much when you showed up."

Raph stood back up and asked, "You two aren't making this up? They really got his mum?"

"Yeah and we're gonna go back and kick their butts!" Tyler said in determination and anger.

"Yeah! We'll take them all down!" Youngblood added.

"Bad idea! Look kids…." Raph said, but then stopped when he realised he made a mistake as the children frowned at them.

He then corrected, "Uh…Tyler and Youngblood, if what you both say is true, I promise I'll get Tyler's mum out. But first I gotta get you both to a safe place."

"No way! You're not dumping us!" Tyler and Youngblood both said in unison.

Raph growled in annoyance and began to press, "What's it's gonna take to get through to you two?! It's way too dangerous! Even with Youngblood helping you! You two wanna get…"

He stopped when he saw the tears coming from Tyler's eyes, Raph then calmed down as he realised that Tyler was really worried about his mother, just like he is about his own father. He then looked at Youngblood who was standing beside him, trying to offer him some comfort as a friend.

"Tyler's my friend and I don't want him to lose his mum, like I did." Youngblood said, some glowing tears fell from his eyes as he remembered his own mother back when he was alive.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. I know how you both feel. My dad's missing. I was out here trying to find him, when I found you two." Raph said, calmly.

"Really?" Tyler and Youngblood asked.

"Really." Raph answered with a small smile at the boys.

"Awe! Now this is truly touching." The sound of Weasel was heard mockingly. "Is the poor little freak missing his daddy?"

Raph, Tyler and Youngblood turned to see not only Weasel standing there, but several more mobsters and now another ghost. This ghost was sitting on a motorcycle and he had blonde hair, a white tank top on along with a grey jacket, black fingerless gloves, black pants and combat boots. Floating beside him was another ghost but this one looked more like a shadow.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be blondie?" Raph asked as he pulled out his sais, ready to fight against the.

The ghost got off his bike and said, "The name's 13. Johnny 13 and this is my partner Shadow who will be kicking your butt today punk."

Shadow growled in response and crept a little closer to Raph and the kids along with some of the mobsters. Raph nudged Tyler and Youngblood behind him in defence, he spun his sais in his hands and stood ready once again to fight.

"Hand them over. Now!" Weasel demanded of Raph.

"Come and get us creepo!" Tyler shouted at the thug, showing no fear at all. "We'll kick their butts!"

"Yeah! We ain't afraid of you gunslingers!" Youngblood snapped as well while pointing his fake gun at them.

Raph shook his head in slight annoyance and before the kids could make their moves, he grabbed the kids with his sais and moved them out of the way and began to fight against the oncoming thugs who attacked him with weapons consisted of chains, pipes and baseball bats.

"Shadow attack!" Johnny commanded his partner.

Shadow roared and charged straight at Raph, the mutant ninja dodged the oncoming attack and avoided another fist coming to punch him in the head, he bent down and then kicked the man in the stomach, before quickly putting his sais back on his belt.

Raph grabbed the oncoming fist of one of them and twisted it around before kicking him right into the others.

Weasel growled and pulled out a device from his jacket. Johnny recognised the device and commanded Shadow who was about to go for another attack, "Shadow! Return!"

Shadow returned back to Johnny and then Weasel pushed the button on the device and threw it straight at the kids, who backed up the wall in fear. Tyler shielded his face and Youngblood prepared to defend Tyler with himself, believing there was no time to make a shield. Raph gasped and immediately ran over and stood in front of the kids as the device hit and exploded, sending smoke everywhere.

When the smoke cleared, Raph coughed and then rubbed his eyes as he stood up. Tyler and Youngblood then noticed he tried to look at something and then rubbed his eyes again.

Raph then said, "Kids, we got a problem. I can't see a thing!"

Tyler and Youngblood's eyes widened as they realised that whatever that device was that Weasel threw at Raph, made him gone blind! They both looked behind the mutant turtle to see Weasel, the other mobsters and Johnny 13 and Shadow coming towards them, smirking and grinning, now that the mutant who was causing them so much trouble was blind as a bat.

"Kids! Where are ya?! I'm dizzy and I can't see! I 'm blind!" Raph called out, looking and feeling around for Tyler and Youngblood.

"We're right behind you." Tyler and Youngblood said, tapping on his arms so he knew where they were.

Raph turned and grabbed Tyler as he said, "I gotta get you both out of here."

"Raphael listen to me, Shadow is a shadow type ghost. He can't be near lights, otherwise he burns and shrivels." Youngblood said. "So stick to the parts of the alley that have lights. I'll guide you."

"Got it." Raph said, nodding.

"If you run straight, there's a skinny guy dead ahead." Tyler instructed.

Raph ran straight forward and spun his sai, the mobsters and Johnny however moved out of the way, allowing Raph to head straight for the brick wall.

"WOAH! Go that way!" Youngblood and Tyler shouted.

"Which way that way?" Raph asked confused, since he was now blind.

 _WHACK!_

Raph hit the wall hard in the head, he groaned and rubbed his head in pain. Tyler and Youngblood then said, "That was the wall."

"I needed to know that one a second earlier." Raph said to them.

"They're coming for us! Go left and then left again and run straight forward." Youngblood instructed.

Raph did what he was told and continued to run, while the mobsters kept coming after them. Johnny climbed on his bike and began to chase them down, while Shadow remained behind since the rest of the alley was covered in street lights.

Tyler and Youngblood could see Johnny was getting closer and it wouldn't be long until he caught up with them. Tyler then noticed a ladder coming up and told Raph, "Put your left hand up!"

"Why?" Raph asked as he put his sai back in his belt.

"Just do it!" Tyler pressed.

Raph did what he was told and felt his hand grab the ladder. Tyler climbed onto Raph's back and held on as the mutant turtle climbed up. Youngblood pulled out one of his guns and pushed a button on it, he aimed it at Johnny's bike and fired, the blast hit the tyre and immediately busted it, causing Johnny and his bike to steer out of control.

Johnny jumped off his bike before it hit the wall and crashed. The other mobsters caught up and began to climb up the ladder.

"Tyler, where's this thing bolted to the wall?" Raph asked.

Tyler grabbed his hand and guided him to the main bolt. Raph pulled out his sai and put the blade behind the bolt.

"Okay Tyler, you climb up to the roof first. Youngblood, go with him." Raph told them.

Tyler climbed up the ladder with Youngblood following him from behind. Raph pushed on the bolt with his sai until finally, it came off. Raph then climbed up the ladder and kicked the entire fire escape off the wall, causing the mobsters to fall down with it.

"LOSERS! Find another way up there! They're getting away!" Weasel commanded.

Raph continued to run across the rooftops with Tyler on his back and Youngblood guiding him every step of the way.

* * *

About an hour later, Tyler and Youngblood led Raph to another rooftop.

"Kids, where ya taking me?" Raph asked.

"Just a little further." Youngblood said and then they stopped.

Raph sat down as Tyler and Youngblood looked over the side and saw an old warehouse and out the front door was a couple of mobsters.

"This is the place where they got my mum." Tyler said.

"Okay. Tell me everything you're both are seeing." Raph instructed.

They looked around the area and Youngblood said, "It's a large warehouse and there's two guys down there, guarding the front door."

"Yeah and now they're gonna get their butts kicked." Tyler said with anger.

Just when he and Youngblood were about to run off, Raph grabbed them by their collars and stopped them as he said, "Woah there kids! You two better take a breath and think before ya act. You can't just go storming off like a hot head!"

Raph then cringed in embarrassment and the others calling him a hot head and telling him the exact same thing, he muttered, "Hey. Listen to me. Hot head."

"What?" Youngblood and Tyler asked in confusion.

"Never mind. Just something my brothers were trying to tell me." Raph said crossing his arms after letting the two go.

Youngblood and Tyler looked over the edge again and then Tyler gasped as he looked through a window and saw a woman with brown hair and glasses, tied to a chair in a room.

"Hey Raph! Look!" Tyler called out.

"I can't look." Raph reminded him.

"I see her! It's mum! I gotta get down there!" Tyler said with fear and began to run to the nearest fire escape.

"Tyler! Wait up here. I'll…" Raph began to offer when Tyler turned around and cut him off, "I'm not waiting here! I can't. I promised her! I promised I'd come back for her!"

"I know Tyler and as I said, we will get her back." Youngblood said as he stood next to his friend.

Raph sighed and then said, "Okay. Alright. But we do this together. You're both are gonna have to be my eyes and no steering me into walls this time right?"

Tyler and Youngblood smiled and agreed, "Yeah. Right."

"We're gonna have to get our signals straight first. Here's what we do." Raph said and began to explain to them the plan.

* * *

With Tyler on his back and Youngblood flying in front of him, guiding him, Raph climbed through the window and landed on the ground on all fours. Youngblood floated beside them and then Raph sniffed the air and knew exactly where the mobsters were, since he could smell a strong aroma of after shave.

"Good thing these guys wear a lot of after shave." Raph commented quietly as Tyler climbed off his back.

The snuck behind the boxes and then Raph knew it was time for them to come out. Raph came out of hiding and said to the mobsters, "My advice? Give up now and save yourselves a world of hurt."

The mobsters however were not phased at all by his threat and merely grinned and chuckled. More mobsters, Johnny, Shadow and Weasel surrounded them.

"Hey you know green dude, we should thank you. All we had to do was wait and you not only bought the kid but the little punk who helped him escape in the first place to us." Johnny said.

"We got 'em boss." Weasel said.

Don Vizioso came out and stood in front of his gang, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves ready to take on Raph.

"So this is the costumed freak who's caused me so much trouble." Don Vizioso said with a frown. "Do you know what I do to those who cause me trouble? I make em' pay. Personally."

"Especially since these punks, are the reason my bike is now destroyed." Johnny added, standing beside Don Vizioso.

Raph stood forward and face his opponents, Youngblood and Tyler stood behind near Raph ready to help when it was time.

"Talk to me kids. Where are they?" Raph asked, looking around.

"You're definitely blind as a bat, just as Johnny said." Don Vizioso said, with a sickening grin.

Without waiting a second longer, Don Vizioso punched Raph right in the chin with an upper cut punch, sending Raph falling backward to the ground. Tyler and Youngblood helped Raph back up and faced his opponents.

"Now kids! Now!" Raph called out.

Don Vizioso was about to punch Raph again, but Tyler called out to Raph, "2 o'clock!"

Raph ducked down and then delivered a kick to Don Vizioso's chest, before landing back on the ground. Johnny growled and snuck up to Raph behind, about to deliver a blast to his back.

Youngblood then called out, "6 o'clock!"

Raph ducked down and swept Johnny's legs, causing him to trip over and fall on his back. Tyler then called out, "Tuck and roll!"

Raph ducked down and rolled out of the way of Don Vizioso's fist, jumped up and kicked him in the back, sending him kneeling down.

"SHADOW! WEASEL! SILENCE THOSE PUNKS!" Johnny commanded.

Before Tyler and Youngblood could call out another signal to Raph, Shadow had grabbed Youngblood and covered his mouth with his tail, silencing him and Weasel grabbed Tyler and held him in his arms, covering his mouth with his own hand.

"Nice little game you two, but now we're playing Blind Man's Bluff." Weasel said with a snicker. "Oh and don't worry about your ghostly little friend there kid, as soon as the boss is done with the green freak, Johnny will be taking him for a ride."

"Kid?! Kids?!" Raph shouted, worried since he could no longer hear them.

Johnny blasted Raph with an ecto blast, sending him backwards a bit and then Don Vizioso delivered a hard upper cut punch to his chin, sending him straight down to the ground. Raph groaned in pain as he sat up a bit. Tyler and Youngblood were struggling against their captives, as they held them tight in their grasps.

Don Vizioso said as he and Johnny came closer to Raph, "All that karate stuff don't mean nothing…if ya can't see."

"Kids! What's happening?!" Raph called out as he managed to get up on his knees, only to be kicked back by Don Vizioso straight into the arms of one of the mobsters.

The mobster laughed mockingly at Raph and then pushed him back into the ring, right into Johnny's fist which hit his stomach. Raph groaned in pain as he kneeled down and held onto his bruised stomach.

"This is too easy." Johnny said, as he and Don Vizioso prepared for the final blows to take Raph down.

Youngblood muffled screams could be heard as Shadow held him tight. He then felt the light grenade and the thermos in his pockets and remembered Raph giving them to him while they were on the roof.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Raph handed Youngblood the light grenade and explained, "My brother gave me this just in case of an emergency and since one of them is a shadow ghost, this is definitely an emergency. Just pull the pin and throw it in the air, instead of an explosion, a blinding light will happen and it should be enough to take down Shadow"_

 _He then handed him the thermos and said, "Once we take out Shadow, we suck whatever's left of him in the thermos and when I beat Johnny, we'll suck him in there as well."_

Youngblood with all his might, pulled the light grenade out of his pocket and then without warning, bit down on Shadow's tail covering his mouth, causing the ghost to yelp in pain and let him go. Youngblood then pulled the pin of the grenade.

"TYLER! RAPH! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Youngblood shouted.

Tyler and Raph shut their eyes tight and then, Youngblood threw the grenade in the air. The grenade exploded and a blinding light filled the room, the mobsters and everyone groaned and tried to shield their eyes, including Weasel which resulted him in letting Tyler go.

Shadow screeched in pain as he felt the burning pain of the light, he felt his body being ripped apart and with one final scream, Shadow was now nothing but bits and pieces.

"SHADOW!" Johnny shouted.

Youngblood pulled out the thermos and sucked the remains of Johnny's partner inside the thermos. The light then faded and Youngblood stood beside Tyler, ready to help Raph finish his fight between Don Vizioso and Johnny 13.

"1 o'clock!" Tyler called out.

Raph kicked Don Vizioso in the chest, sending him back a few feet. Youngblood then called out, "7 o'clock and punch!"

Raph grabbed Johnny by his coat and spun him around a couple of times, before letting go and kicking him right in the stomach straight towards Youngblood, who pulled out the thermos and sucked Johnny right inside with one final scream.

Tyler then called out, "3 o'clock!"

Raph once again kicked Don Vizioso straight in the chest, knocking him back further.

"1 o'clock!" Youngblood called out.

Raph delivered a spin kick to Don Vizioso's face and Tyler then called out multiple times, "1! 1! 1!"

Raph kicked Don Vizioso in the chest three times until finally, the boss of the mobsters fell to the ground, groaning in pain as he fell unconscious.

The mobsters were in shock that this blind teenage mutant ninja turtle, had taken down not only Johnny 13, but their boss as well.

Weasel pulled out his shock and roared at the others, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET EM'!"

Tyler and Youngblood grabbed Raph's hands and led him away as the mobsters started coming after them. The boys led him over to a whole mountain of boxes and crates and said, "Push these over!"

With all his strength, Raph pushed the entire pile of boxes and crates over, sending the entire tower crashing down and cutting them off from the mobsters.

Tyler led Raph and Youngblood to a locked door and said, "I think they got my mum in here. But there's a big lock on the door that we have to break and then we can…"

"Tyler, one sec." Raph cut in and kneeled down to both the boy's heights. He then said, "It may not be a good idea for your mum to see a big green turtle right now, or a ghost kid. You promised _you'd_ come back for her. Now go ahead and get her pal."

"He has a point Tyler. Seeing me may frighten more than she already must be." Youngblood agreed.

"But, what about you two?" Tyler asked.

"I'll be with you invisibly as always." Youngblood answered.

Raph nodded and said, "And I'll follow you both out. But remember, head straight for the police station."

"Got it." Tyler said, nodding.

Raph smiled at both of them and said, "Hey, we three did pretty good for hot heads."

Tyler and Youngblood smiled back. Youngblood handed Raph the thermos and asked, "What are you gonna do about Johnny and Shadow?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Raph answered, placing the thermos back on his belt.

Youngblood turned invisible as Raph then used his sai to unlock the door, he then hid behind as the door as it opened. Tyler ran inside and shouted as he saw his mother, "MUM!"

"Tyler!" The woman shouted in pure happiness.

Tyler hugged her quickly and immediately began to untie the ropes, before she could ask him how he managed to get back to her. As soon as she was free, Tyler began to lead her to the exit, with Youngblood following behind them invisibly.

As soon as he knew they were gone, Raph shut the door and came out of the shadows. He rubbed his eyes and then noticed the blurriness was fading away. He looked at his hand and after a few more seconds, his sight had fully recovered and he was blind no more.

He noticed the mobsters had almost cleared the debris, he then began to walk back around and decided for a small bit of payback when he saw Weasel. He tapped on Weasel's shoulder, gaining his attention as the mobster's second in command turned around and faced him.

"Well, if it ain't Mr blind, green and ugly." Weasel said, mockingly with a smirk.

Raph however, was not fazed by the insult at all. In fact, he smirked back and crossed his arms and said, "You got some nerve talking about ugly pal. Wearing a tie like that."

Weasel's eyes suddenly widened and realised that Raph was no longer blind. Now frightened, he asked the mutant nervously, "Um…you…you can see?"

Raph nodded, answering his question, "I can see. Although looking at you, I'm already kind of missing the blind thing."

Without waiting any longer, Raph grabbed Weasel by the collar of his jacket and threw him straight into the other mobsters, which resulted in them being knocked back into the pile of crates they had just cleared and caused them to all tumble down all over them. Raph laughed at their misfortune, satisfied with getting payback for the ones who had made him blind in the first place.

* * *

Tyler and his mother made it to the police station. Her son pulled out of his pocket the tape recording and handed it back to her. She smiled warmly and proudly at him, Tyler smiled back in return and then looked up at the roof to see Raph and Youngblood looking down at him.

Raph and Youngblood gave him a thumbs up. Tyler's mother wondered what he was looking at, but when she looked up, there was no-one there.

Tyler and his mother then went inside the station. Youngblood and Raph looked down at the station once again.

"Thanks for everything Raph." Youngblood said.

Raph smiled and ruffeled Youngblood's hair as he said, "No problem kid. I better go. Take care of Tyler."

Youngblood nodded and then disappeared and flew off to join Tyler and his mother. Raph smiled, with everything now over, he began to run across the rooftops heading back to the lair. There was now only one other thing that now was on his mind.

Finding Master Splinter.

 **THE END**


	25. The Search For Splinter PART 1

Under a full moon, a rope was tied between two buildings. The building the rope was leading to, a tall gold metal building with blue windows that made it hard to see through. Walking across the rope, over the fast moving cars that drove on the road below, was Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Danny in his human form.

LEO _: The roar of the crowds. The smell of the grease paint. The death defying thrill of the high wire, but trust me, this is no circus. And if you think it's tough for a turtle to walk a tight rope; try four and a half ghost. If we fall…we're pavement paint._

Michelangelo almost fell, but managed to flip over and began to continue to walk across the rope, upside down.

LEO: _But, if we make it, we may just find our missing Master Splinter. We also might learn the answers that has plagued not only us, but Danny as well our entire lives. What happened to Danny's mother? And not only that, but why and how did we become Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?_

* * *

 **THE SEARCH FOR SPLINTER PART 1**

April, Sam, Leo, Donnie, Danny and Mikey were in the living room, going over a map of New York City.

April marked several places with a red marker on the map as she said, "Okay. We've searched Foot Headquarters and every other place the Foot and Plasmius's ghosts have been encountered. We've scoured every sewer tunnel, back street and dark alley in the city."

"There's only one area left to search." Sam finished.

Donnie sighed and said, "The worst part is, we don't even know if Master Splinter is still…."

He stopped, unable to finish the sentence. Mikey looked down and stopped spinning his nun chucks at the thought.

"I…I don't even wanna think about that." Mikey said.

"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that. For all we know, he is still alive and he's somewhere out there, in some kind of trouble." Danny said as he grabbed his katana.

"Danny's right. Until we learn otherwise, he's alive and awaiting our rescue." Leo said as he grabbed his katanas and placed them on his back.

Raph growled as he punched the punching bag, trying to contain his anger. He couldn't take it anymore! In one final fit of rage, he grabbed his sais and ripped the bag, causing the sand inside to fall out.

"I'm done coming home empty-handed! We find Splinter, tonight!" Raph snapped.

* * *

They all split up to search different parts of the last area of the city, hoping to find their missing sensei.

Mikey searched the sewer tunnels of the area in the Sewer Slider. Reaching the end of the tunnel, he turned on his spotlight and began to look around the area, only to find nothing. Not a single mutant rat in sight.

Raph took to the streets on his Shell Cycle, leaving no street or alleyway unsearched. Donnie searched the rooftops, using his parasail and night vision goggles. Sam and April were in the Battle Shell, looking through the city dump. Since April wasn't exactly that very good at driving the Battle Shell just yet, she bumped into piles of trash a couple of times, causing Sam to cling to her seat for dear life.

Danny flew around the streets and alleyways in another part of the area. He gasped as he saw someone coming and turned invisible. After the couple had finally left, he turned visible and continued his search.

Leo searched through all the abandoned warehouses in the area, but found no sign of Master Splinter. He stopped his search and decided to check in on the others, through the intercom of their Shell Cells.

"Please tell me someone found something." Leo said.

" _Nada from the sewers."_ Mikey replied.

" _Nothing on the roofs either."_ Donnie replied.

" _Nothing in my area Leo."_ Danny replied.

" _Or the junkyard."_ Sam replied and then April added, _"There's lots of rats, but none of them are Master Splinter."_

* * *

"Man! Where is he?!" Raph roared through the comlink, growing impatient by the second as he continued to look on his Shell Cycle.

" _Keep it cool Raph. We'll find him."_ Leo replied calmly.

Raph pulled over under the train tracks. He then noticed a guy walking up a car. He opened the door and ripped the owner of the car right out of it, before climbing in the driver's seat and driving off at high speed.

"HEY THAT'S MY CAR!" The owner shouted in dismay.

"Buddy, you have picked the wrong night!" Raph growled and began to pursue the thief on the Shell Cycle.

The thief noticed Raph chasing after him and began to increase his speed. Raph however, only increased his speed as well. The thief then tried to lose him and block his way, by ramming into several piles of trash that was under the bridge, but Raph was not fazed by this and easily avoided it.

The thief gasped when he saw Raph still in pursuit. He looked ahead and saw a petrol station. After making a sharp turn, he rammed one of the petrol pumps and destroyed it before continuing his way, leaving a trail of petrol spilling out like a fountain, before it exploded, resulting in the other pumps to explode in a fiery inferno.

Raph growled in frustration and increased his speed, driving right through the flames without even catching on fire himself. Leo and Danny noticed what was happening and landed on the streets.

"Oh great." Leo groaned.

"I better go after Raph. You tell the others Leo and catch up with us." Danny said and then took off, flying down the street after his hot tempered brother.

* * *

The thief continued to ram into garbage bins and other piles on the side streets, sending them flying Raph's way. Raph however merely avoided it and decided to take a little short cut. He drove into an abandon warehouse and rode up the stairs, heading for one of the old broken windows that was covered with wooden boards.

The thief looked behind and when he no longer saw Raph was chasing after him, he laughed in relief, believing that the teenage mutant ninja turtle had finally given up, but what he didn't know was that Raph never gave up. Especially when he was in one of his moods.

Raph drove right through the window and landed on the front of the car for moment, before ditching the Shell Cycle and landing back on the bonnet, driving his sais right inside the engine and causing the engine to shut down and the car to stop moving.

Smoke came out of the bonnet, causing the thief to cough from it. Raph then yanked the thief out of the car and held him up in the air by his shirt collar.

"You fell like taking what don't belong to you punk?! HUH?!" Raph shouted at thief, before pulling back his fist ready to beat the car thief.

Before he could punch the guy however, his arm was grabbed. He growled and turned his head to see the one holding his hand arm back was Danny.

"Raph, let him go. You stopped him. Now let him go." Danny said calmly.

Donnie, Leo and Mikey caught up and stood in front of them. Raph released a growl of anger and dropped the thief.

"Beat it!" Raph snapped at the thief. The thief nodded and ran off, not looking back.

Danny changed back into his human form and let go of Raph's arm. Raph removed his bike helmet from his head and continued to glare.

"Raph, I know you're angry and worried about Master Splinter, but this won't help anything." Danny advised.

"It helps more than ya think!" Raph snapped, throwing his helmet to the ground and causing the visor the break from the impact.

"You got to admit, the dude knows how to blow off steam." Mikey commented.

"Maybe but, if we're gonna find Master Splinter, we have to keep a lid on it." Leo said.

"Well prowling around ain't cutting it anymore Leo! We need something to go on." Raph said.

"What about the Guardians?" Donnie suggested, gaining all their attention. "If you think about it, right after Splinter disappeared, they disappeared."

"Donnie may have a point. They could have taken him easy since he was seriously injured during the fight with Shredder and Plasmius." Danny agreed.

"Somehow we need to hook up to one of those guys." Raph said.

Leo thought about it and then said in agreement, "Raph, looks like we might have something to go on."

They noticed spotlights behind them and turned to see the Battle Shell and could hear the rough noises it was making in its engine. Donnie and Danny could only do a patch job for the Battle Shell for the moment and it was still pretty damaged from when it stormed Foot Headquarters.

April opened the door and said, "Sorry. After your patch job on this rig, even my grandma's tractor handles better."

They all heard the sound of sirens coming. Sam then asked April as Danny and the Turtles started climbing in the back, "You sure you don't want one of the guys to drive this?"

"Nah. I think I'm getting the hang of it." April answered with a smile.

April then took off, but after making a sharp right hand turn, Danny, Sam and the Turtles were thinking that Donnie or one of the others should have drove, since she basically proved she wasn't exactly the best driver of the Battle Shell.

* * *

They went back to the Lair to organise a plan. Donnie then said, "We need to create some kind of tracker for the Guardians if we find them and follow them to wherever they go."

"I think I may know someone who can help and it would get him off my back about what I've been hiding." Sam suggested. "My friend Tucker is what I call a techno-geek and he's pretty good with his PDA. If anyone can help with that kind of tracker, Tucker can."

"Sam, can Tucker be trusted though with our secret?" Leo asked.

"Tucker's one of my best friends. I've told him a lot of secrets and he hasn't spilled one. He'll probably freak out at first, but he can definitely be trusted." Sam answered.

Leo thought about it and agreed, "Okay. Get Tucker to meet us upstairs at the warehouse."

Sam nodded and immediately called her friend Tucker.

A few minutes later, Sam was standing out the front of the warehouse and her friend Tucker Foley had finally arrived with his back-pack full of tech.

"Hey Sam. So what's going on?" Tucker asked.

Sam sighed and said, "You've been asking me what's going on lately and I'm ready to tell you, because my friends need your help and they're sort of…well…they're sort of different."

"Sam, whatever is going on I'm in. You're my best friend and I got your back." Tucker said.

Sam smiled and sighed, "Okay here it goes."

She opened the door to the warehouse and Tucker's eyes widened when he saw the Turtles standing there along with April and Danny in his human form. Danny then changed into his ghost form, causing Tucker to gasp in shock even further.

"Tucker, this is Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Danny and yes, you're seeing four very real mutant turtles and Danny is half-ghost." Sam introduced. "Oh but April is normal."

Mikey smiled and said to Tucker, "Hi."

Tucker waved nervously and suddenly fainted right to the ground.

"Oh that went well." Raph said sarcastically.

Tucker woke up a few minutes later inside the Lair, his eyes widening as he saw Sam, April, Danny (still in his ghost form), Leo, Mikey, Raph and Donnie standing in front of him.

"So…you're Sam's new friends?" Tucker asked, still freaking out a little.

"Yeah." Danny, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie all answered.

"Where did you guys come from?" Tucker asked, both still in shock and amazement.

Leo began to tell their story and then Danny filled in his part of the story, leading up to their fight with the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius. By the time they reached the end of it, Tucker was still amazed and no longer freaked out.

"Incredible. Just…wow!" Tucker commented.

"Tucker, you need to keep this a secret. If people found out mutants and a half-ghost was living in their city, they'll probably want to ship them to a lab and dissect them." Sam said, showing she was serious.

"Hey, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I mean, who would believe me anyway? Plus, any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine and it's pretty awesome you guys a total butt kicking ninjas and that Danny here is half-ghost." Tucker said.

They all sighed in relief and then Tucker asked, "So, how can I help?"

"Our sensei, Master Splinter is missing and we think these people called the Guardians may have taken him after our fight with the Shredder and Plasmius. I need you to help me make a tracker so we can follow them to wherever they go." Donnie answered.

Tucker nodded and said, "Okay. Once we make the tracker, all I'll do then is connect my PDA to the tracking device frequency and we can follow them no matter how far they go."

"Fascinating." Donnie said, impressed by Tucker's knowledge of technology.

* * *

The next evening, standing on a rooftop underneath the full moon, was the blue haired Guardian himself. Looking over the city. He was about to head off when he noticed something happening at the now destroyed Foot Headquarters.

He gasped when he saw the symbol of the Foot was blinking on and off. He then noticed a slight blur flying around the building. He activated his watch and immediately contacted his bosses.

" _Guardian, what is so urgent?"_ They asked.

"The symbol upon the Shredder's building has been activated and that's not all, I think I definitely saw one of Plasmius's ghosts flying around the building." The Guardian answered.

" _Yet you have reported the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius destroyed."_ They replied.

"They have deceived us before." The Guardian reminded them.

" _Investigate."_ His bosses replied.

The Guardian immediately headed to the building. Cautiously, he entered the broken doorway of the top floor where Shredder's main office was. He gasped at a horrifying sight. Standing in the ruins of the destroyed room was the shadowy figure of the Shredder himself and standing next to him was Vlad Plasmius!

The Guardian immediately pulled out his sword and activated it, he leapt up and sliced the Shredder in half in one swipe and then stuck Vlad Plasmius right down in the middle.

However the armour fell, revealing it was nothing but a pile of junk that looked like Shredder and when he turned, Vlad Plasmius had fizzled and revealed it was nothing more than a hologram. The hologram then disappeared.

"What?!" The Guardian growled in frustration and then suddenly heard a slight snickering.

He swung his sword to the side and then immediately stopped as soon as he saw it was Mikey.

"Woah there!" Mikey said nervously, holding his hands up in surrender.

Raph, Leo and Donnie then came down from the roof and Danny appeared in the room in his ghost form.

"Easy there. We're not here to fight." Leo explained.

"If you lay a trap for me, then be prepared to fight." The Guardian said.

"Our bad." Mikey said.

"We're looking for answers. That's all." Donnie said.

"Look elsewhere." The Guardian advised.

"Cool. Elsewhere it is" Mikey said, while quickly dropping the small tracking device Donnie and Tucker had made the previous night onto his sword, before pushing it away from his chest. "Now, how about putting that sword elsewhere."

"Our Master's missing. We intend to find him." Raph said.

The Guardian was silent at first. He deactivated his sword and put it away back in his jacket, before walking away slightly saying, "I cannot help you."

"Wait please." Danny pleaded, causing the Guardian to stop for a moment, but not turning to face them. "You once called yourself our ally right? If you are, then at least tell us if Master Splinter is okay."

The Guardian turned and faced them, answering, "I…cannot say."

Without wasting another moment, the Guardian threw a smoke pellet to the ground and within the smoke, he vanished like a shadow in the night.

Leo then asked, "Mikey?"

"One turtle tracker duly planted." Mikey answered with a thumbs up and a proud smile.

* * *

Danny and the Turtles raced down the streets, sticking to the shadows as they listened to Tucker's instructions through the comlink of their Shell Cells. True to Tucker's word, Tucker managed to connect his PDA to the tracking device and he was able to tell them exactly where the Guardian was heading.

" _Guys, he's still on foot. Passing Fourth and D."_ Tucker instructed through the phone line.

They continued to follow Tucker's instructions, going over rooftops and running through alleyways until finally Tucker said, _"Stop!"_

They all stopped at a street, right across a tall, gold metal office building and the Guardian was nowhere in sight.

"Tucker, what's going on?" Donnie asked.

" _The signal of the tracker had disappeared right across the street from where you guys are and according to the city plans, it looks like the Guardian headed right into a building that's there."_ Tucker answered.

"But, it's just an office building." Leo said.

"So was Shredder's and that place nearly took us out." Raph reminded them.

"The question is, why would he go in there?" Donnie asked.

"To have his taxes done?" Mikey guessed.

Donnie started going through his duffle bag and pulled out a small device as he said, "Let's find out for sure."

As soon as the others had caught up with them with the Battle Shell and parked in an alleyway not too far from the building, Donnie had sent the small tiny robotic camera at the front doors of the building, using a remote control.

Inside, the main security guard at the front desk suddenly heard someone knocking on the front door. He got up and opened the door to see who was there, but he there was no-one there and was completely unaware that Donnie's robotic camera had snuck inside.

The security guard shrugged and went back inside, sitting down at his desk. Inside the Battle Shell, Donnie continued to control the little camera and the others watched the monitor screen inside the vehicle.

"Now, let's see what's behind door number 1." Donnie said, moving the robot towards the door they could see on the screen.

But the robot could make it to the door, the security got up from his chair and the leg hit the robot and sent it spinning madly in circles around the room.

"Woah! I'm getting car sick." Mikey commented, trying to calm down a headache he was getting from watching the camera spin.

Donnie tried to get it under control until finally, the camera stopped spinning and as the camera stopped and locked onto something, Donnie's eyes widened at the sight.

"Uh guys? Here's a new wrinkle." Donnie said, showing them what the camera was pointing at.

They looked at the screen and saw the sign of the building. Techno Cosmic Research Institute.

"I don't get it." Raph said, completely confused like the others.

"Techno Cosmic Research Institute." Donnie pointed out.

"So? / Yeah? / What about it? / Huh?" Leo, Raph, Mikey and Danny all asked, still not understanding what Donnie was saying.

Donnie groaned and then said, "Say the first letter of each word."

"What? TCRI? Sorry. It's not ringing any…" Mikey said before stopping, as he, Leo, Danny and Raph finally realised what Donnie was talking about. "Bells."

"TCRI? No way!" Danny said, completely shocked.

"That's the…the…" Raph stuttered, feeling the same shock.

"The…the…" Mikey continued.

"The what?! Tell us" April, Sam and Tucker all said in unison, completely confused by what has Danny and the Turtles in complete shock.

"TCRI was printed on the canister of ooze that made us what we are." Leo explained.

"It's not just that guys." Danny said.

"What do you mean bro?" Raph asked.

Danny was silent at first and then said, "TCRI was also at the top my mother's letter she wrote. The one Master Splinter found with me. Which means…TCRI has definitely got something to do with my mother."

They all then finally understood what Danny was telling them. His mother Maddie Fenton, was now connected to the same place that may had created ooze that turned his brothers into the teenage mutant ninja turtles.

"The secret to our origin and to Danny's mother's disappearance, could very well lie inside that building." Donnie concluded.

Donnie continued to control the camera robot, moving it to the hallway as he said, "Okay. Let's snoop around."

He suddenly stopped and looked to see his brothers, Sam, April and Tucker all crowding him. Feeling uncomfortable with the limited amount of personal space he was getting, he spoke, "Um…you guys are sucking the oxygen right out of my personal space here."

"Sorry / sorry / sorry / sorry / sorry / sorry / sorry." Danny, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Sam, Tucker and April all apologised and moved to give Donnie some personal space.

With that, Donnie continued to move the robot down the hall. He noticed a door to his right and stopped the robot in front of it, moving the camera up, he could see the sign which read _security._

"Jackpot! The security control room." Donnie said. "The brains to their security system."

"Can you look under that door to see what we're up against?" Leo asked.

"I think so." Donnie answered and moved the camera under the door, only to show someone was coming towards the door.

* * *

The door to the room was pushed open by the man coming out. The door hit the robot and sent it spinning around the hallway, hitting the wall before it came to a stop. Just when the robot was pushed up right, it was crushed and destroyed by the wheels of a cart coming through the hallways.

With the camera now destroyed, they had lost visual of the building and the screen went blank.

* * *

"Well now what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Master Splinter might be in there. Answers we've been looking for our whole lives might be in there. So that means, we're going in there." Leo said. Each of his brothers, nodding in agreement to his plan.

* * *

They all headed back to the Lair to begin organising their plan to rescue Master Splinter if he was there and to find out how exactly they're connected to the place.

Looking at the television screens of the video images they managed to get from when they sent the robot inside, Leo began, "Okay, what exactly have we found out about TCRI? April? Tucker? Sam?"

April who was typing at her computer answered, "Okay. TCRI is a highly successful new technology company, that's been around for the past 25 years."

"A lot of great technology has come out of that place, like recently for example my PDA." Tucker continued, showing his PDA to everyone. "I did some research as well and the head liaison of the company is someone called Mr Mortu."

"No first name?" Danny asked. "And is there anything about my parents? My mother? Or even anything about what else they research?"

Tucker shook his head and then answered, "No first name I'm afraid and nothing about your parents I'm afraid dude. But, there was an old newspaper article that apparently a few years back, they did do a little bit of research supernatural entities."

Sam switched the screen on the TV's to pictures of blueprints and said, "Thanks to some hacking coded, I managed to find the blueprints of the building that were submitted to the city planner's office, before it's construction."

Mikey came down from the roof using wires and a harness, upside down and commented, "Looks as boring on the inside as it does on the out."

"Before the Cam Shell became road kill, it managed to show some of the security details from the main desk inside at the front desk." April continued as she showed them the video image. "Surveillance cameras cover the perimeter and the roof. It's also laced with alarm sensors and even a sensor for ectoplasmic signatures."

"So, what we need is someone smart, capable and techno savvy enough to get in, find the alarm cut off and cut it off." Leo further explained.

"Me!" Mikey volunteered in excitement as he came down again, upside down.

"No. April and Tucker." Leo corrected.

"Us?" Tucker and April asked in unison.

"You two will sneak in past the guard, enter the security control room and deactivate the cameras and alarms." Leo instructed.

"Okay." April and Tucker agreed, though a little nervous about doing the task they were given.

Donnie handed Tucker a small PDA and said, "Here's a schematic of some basic security panels you two are most likely to find inside."

"Once the alarms are off, you'll both contact us on the Shell Cell and we'll gain access through the roof ventilation system." Leo instructed.

"After we're in, you'll both will reset the alarms and surveillance cameras and then sneak back outside unnoticed." Donnie finished.

Mikey zipped down near them and said, "It all rest on your shoulders guys. No pressure."

"Look, this plan is good and all but there is a small, tiny problem to it. There's a guard sitting right at the front desk." Tucker reminded them. "How are April and I supposed to get in and out without being unnoticed?"

"Simple. We'll be imploring an old ninja trick. The art of distraction." Leo answered and then gestured for them to look at the elevator.

The stone elevator doors opened to reveal none other, than Casey Jones, all geared up and everything.

"Somebody call for a distraction?" Casey asked as he held his baseball in his hands.

"Who the heck is that?" Tucker asked under his breath.

April groaned and covered her face in complete embarrassment and muttered irritably, "Great. Our lives are in the hands of a lunatic."

"Don't worry April. Things won't be so bad since I'm also part of the distraction team." Sam said, trying to lighten the mood.

Suddenly they all heard Mikey yelp and looked up to see him spinning out of control in his harness until he came to a stop and now, was all tangled up in the wires.

"Somebody want to give me a hand here?" Mikey asked.

* * *

The next evening, April (now wearing a business skirt and jacket) was heading towards the building with Tucker walking beside her. They had headphones linked to their Shell Cells, which were connected to Donnie and the others outside.

" _You both can do it guys."_ Danny's voice could be heard through the phone.

They both walked inside and headed up to the front desk where the guard was sitting. The guard looked up to them and asked, "May I help you two?"

"Yes. I am Dr Vander Pepper of TMNT University. My student Tuck Fole and I are here to see Mr Mortu." April said.

"Mr Mortu doesn't take appointments." The guard said, his face showing no emotions.

"Look man, my teacher and I have come a long way for this meeting at his request. My whole term paper is even depending on this meeting." Tucker said, pretending to be frustrated.

April nodded and added while crossing her arms, "So either get him on the phone, or I'm gone!"

The guard at first said nothing and then picked up the phone to begin calling for his boss. Both Tucker and April then heard Mikey through the Shell Cells, _"Dr Vander Pepper? Tuck Fole? Really guys?"_

Suddenly Casey, now wearing a brown jacket and carrying a toaster in his arms, along with Sam came in.

"I wanna see the boss man right now!" Casey demanded, gaining the attention of both the guard and April and Tucker.

"Uh….dad please calm down." Sam acted, pretending Casey was her dad.

" _Remember guys, just distract the guard long enough for Tucker and April to slip in and slip out."_ Leo reminded them through the Shell Cells as they walked up to the front desk. Raph then added, _"Yeah. So don't screw this up bone head."_

Casey became offended by that comment and suddenly snapped without meaning to, "Hey! If anyone's gonna screw this up, it'll be you freak face!"

"Casey!" Sam whispered, gesturing for him not to ruin the plan.

"Can I help you sir?" The guard asked.

Casey and Sam walked up to the front desk. Casey then showed him the toaster and said angrily, "I got a complaint about one of your products."

"What my dad means is, that apparently he's having a problem with this toaster." Sam said, acting calmly.

"TCRI doesn't manufacture toasters ma 'mm." The guard said, unaware that April and Tucker snuck away and began heading to the security control room.

"Oh yeah? It says it right here!" Casey said as he lifted the toaster, showing that at the bottom a handmade label.

However, the label didn't say TCRI. Instead it said RITC and it could be easily seen that it was fake, since it was written in red crayon.

"But that says RITC and in crayon sir." The guard pointed out.

"Now I wanna see the head geek or I'm gonna take this place apart!" Casey roared and then suddenly, pulled out his baseball bat from his jacket and began to smash the toaster to pieces.

"DAD NO!" Sam shouted, pretending to try and calm Casey down.

The guard immediately pressed the alarm button and suddenly, another security guard came out from the security room and ran over to assist the other guard. Casey suddenly jumped onto the panel and pulled both guards down to the ground and held them there.

Sam then looked over at Tucker and April and gestured them to go. April and Tucker got the message and immediately headed for the door and entered the hallway. They both headed to the security control room and entered inside.

As soon as they closed the door, the looked and found the room was filled with so much advanced technology that they had never seen before. Both of them looked around in amazement and awe.

"I think I just died and went to techno heaven." Tucker commented.

"I know. It's impressive." April agreed.

They both walked further into the room and then April pulled out the PDA Donnie gave them and said as she looked at the schematics, "Okay. We need to find the splitter from the main junction box, which should look like…"

They both looked around the room, but they couldn't see anything what they were looking for. Advanced the technology was definitely, but familiar to Tucker and April, not so much.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Leo launched a rope from one building to the TCRI building. Danny remained in his human form, so he won't accidentally activate the ectoplasmic sensors and all five of them, began to walk across the rope, trying not to fall for if they did, they would be killed from hitting the pavement of the busy road below.

Michelangelo almost fell, but managed to flip over and began to continue to walk across the rope, upside down.

As soon as they managed to make it across, they stood on the side of the building and then April contacted them through the Shell Cells, _"Guys! This isn't going to work!"_

"What's the problem guys?" Donnie asked.

" _We don't recognise the technology. Nothing makes sense in here!"_ April answered, slightly panicking. _"Which means Tucker and I can't turn off the roof alarms or the cameras!"_

None of them were expecting this. Mikey then asked nervously, "Uh…anybody got a plan B?"

"Guys, we'll handle the camera. Just get the alarm and signatures off any way you can." Donnie said to Tucker and April.

"I just hope Casey's and Sam's distraction is still working." Danny said.

* * *

"Don't come whining to me if we all get captured, tortured and stuff." April muttered.

"A floor plan would be nice. I'll check out this weird computer and see if I can access it." Tucker said as he walked over to what seemed like a computer and touched the screen.

Suddenly, some kind of weird language appeared on the screen and a bright light appeared in the tube behind the screen and before they knew it, the light shot out and created a medium sized hologram of the building.

"I so want one of those." Tucker said in complete awe.

"That is so cool." April commented, also amazed by the technology that was just displayed in front of their eyes. "Now we just gotta figure out how to turn off the roof sensors and the ecto sensors."

April gently touched the roof part of the hologram and it suddenly dimmed down and a robotic voice spoke, _"Roof and ecto sensors off."_

"Guys, you're good to go." April told Danny and the Turtles.

* * *

Back at the front desk, Casey was still fighting with the main security guard, while the other as ducking behind the desk, trying to keep out of the way. Sam continued her act of trying to calm Casey down.

The woman suddenly noticed something on the roof's security camera. A pigeon was flying in front of it.

* * *

The pigeon in front of the camera, wasn't even real. It was merely Donnie holding a pigeon puppet in front of the camera.

Danny took a picture of the background with a Polaroid camera and waited for the photo to come out. Once the picture was clear, he attached the photo to the security camera and when Donnie moved the puppet, all the woman could see now was the background of NYC.

"I don't know what bothers me more. That this thing actually works, or that Don carries around a pigeon puppet." Mikey said, looking both at the trick they played and Donnie strangely.

* * *

"Dad stop! Please stop! We'll just buy another toaster!" Sam continued to shout, while Casey continued his act.

He even smashed a statue made of glass!

* * *

Raph kicked down the top of the ventilation shaft, but stopped when he found that it was blocked off. There wasn't even a hole.

"Hey. It's a fake. What kind of people would put a fake vent on the roof?" Raph wondered.

"The kind that wants this place to look normal." Donnie answered.

"So now what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"We cut through a window." Leo answered.

A minute later, Danny and the Turtles were climbing down the side of the building using suction caps. They stopped at a window and then Donnie, pulled out a small device and placed it on the window.

The device activated and a blade came out, spinning in circles and trying to create a hole for them to go through, but it wasn't even cutting through. Donnie removed the device and then Danny tried using his ecto energy like a laser to cut through the glass, but even that didn't even make a dent in the glass.

"What kind of window is this?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. My device is made of diamond edge blades and it didn't even scratch the surface. Looks like this is no ordinary window glass." Donnie answered, feeling the glass of the window with curiosity.

"We better think of something, cause' who knows how long that bag happy idiot can keep it up in the lobby. Even with Sam helping him." Raph said, as they began to climb back up.

* * *

Casey was now smashing against the control desk, shouting in rage, "What kind of customer service?!"

"Dad! That's enough!" Sam shouted.

"I refuse to be treated this way! ATTICA! ATTICA!" Casey roared, while still smashing the control desk.

Both the guards stood next to each other and for one moment, Sam noticed their eyes had glowed before dimming down. One of the guards pulled out some kind of remote control device and pressed the button. Casey and Sam watched as suddenly, metal doors came down and blocked not only the door but the windows as well.

Before Casey could react, the second guard came up and grabbed the bat and ripped it right out of Casey's hands, before kicking the desk right out from under his feet and causing him to fall to the floor. Sam gasped and stood right over besides Casey's side.

They both watched as suddenly the guard, snapped Casey's bat in half like it was paper and threw it to the ground as the first guard rejoined her by her side.

"Uh guys….things are not what they seem in here." Sam whispered to Danny and the Turtles through the Shell Cell.

" _Just keep them busy guys. How tough can a couple of guards be?"_ Raph replied.

The two guards suddenly pulled out what looked like small metal rods. The rods expanded and both of the rods began to glow and spark with electricity.

"I think we're about to find out." Casey said nervously and fearfully.

* * *

" _April, Tucker, the roof and the windows are no go."_ Donnie said to Tucker and April through the Shell Cells.

"Okay. Just hang on guys. Well try and find you another way in." April responded.

"Computer, find us an entrance point." Tucker commanded the computer.

A small light started showing on one of the windows of the holographic building and then the computer replied, _"Exhaust cover. Currently active."_

"Hey guys, I think we found you an entrance. There's some kind of exhaust opening on the west side of the building. Just on the ninth floor." Tucker said to Danny and the Turtles.

" _We'll check it out. Thanks."_ Leo replied.

* * *

Danny and the Turtles went to the window according to Tucker's instructions. Raph the said when he couldn't see anything, "There's nothing here."

"Wait a minute. Can you guys hear that?" Danny asked.

Leo listened carefully and understood what Danny was saying and said, "Air's coming out."

He waved his hand on the side and could feel the wind and said, "You can feel it too."

"Amazing! Maybe it's some kind of hologram." Donnie suggested.

"Yeah finally! A way in." Mikey said and put his hand on the window and in an instant, it went right through.

"Mikey wait! / Stop!" Danny and the Turtles all shouted, but Mikey fell in and stopped halfway through the window.

Mikey saw what seemed like a normal hallway, but suddenly a huge amount of energy formed and started coming right at Mikey.

With a yell of fright, Mikey pulled himself right out of there, just as the energy came shooting out of the window. However Mikey was wobbling now that he was off balance.

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted and held out his hand to catch his brother as he fell.

However, Mikey crashed right into Donnie and the two screamed as they began to fall, heading for the hard pavement below.

"GUYS! NOOOOOO!" Danny, Leo and Raph shouted.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	26. The Search For Splinter PART 2

DANNY: _I'll try and make this as simple and quick as possible. After our fight with Plasmius and the Shredder, we went to get Master Splinter, only to discover that someone had taken him and he was nowhere to be found._

Leo picked up Master Splinter's stick and they all looked down at it in concern and worry for their sensei, their father.

 _DANNY: Ever since then, we've basically turned the city upside down in our search for him. We searched every alleyway, sewer tunnel and every street. But we couldn't find him. But Donnie had an idea about who could be behind Master Splinter's disappearance._

"What about the Guardians?" Donnie suggested, gaining all their attention. "If you think about it, right after Splinter disappeared, they disappeared."

 _DANNY: After making a new friend; we lured one of the Guardians to the now destroyed Foot HQ, we tried asking him about Master Splinter. He definitely knew something, but he wouldn't tell us. So thanks to Tucker and Donnie, we planted a tracker on him and followed him to what looked like an ordinary office building, but believe me when I say, it ain't no ordinary building and we also discovered something else._

"Techno Cosmic Research Institute." Donnie pointed out.

"So? / Yeah? / What about it? / Huh?" Leo, Raph, Mikey and Danny all asked, still not understanding what Donnie was saying.

Donnie groaned and then said, "Say the first letter of each word."

"What? TCRI? Sorry. It's not ringing any…" Mikey said before stopping, as he, Leo, Danny and Raph finally realised what Donnie was talking about. "Bells."

"TCRI? No way!" Danny said, completely shocked.

"That's the…the…" Raph stuttered, feeling the same shock.

"The…the…" Mikey continued.

"The what?! Tell us" April, Sam and Tucker all said in unison, completely confused by what has Danny and the Turtles in complete shock.

"TCRI was printed on the canister of ooze that made us what we are." Leo explained.

"It's not just that guys." Danny said.

"What do you mean bro?" Raph asked.

Danny was silent at first and then said, "TCRI was also at the top my mother's letter she wrote. The one Master Splinter found with me. Which means…TCRI has definitely got something to do with my mother."

"The secret to our origin and to Danny's mother's disappearance, could very well lie inside that building." Donnie concluded.

 _DANNY: We all then knew that Master Splinter could definitely be in there and as well as the answers to many secrets we've been wondering most of our lives. So in order to get inside, we had Casey and Sam create a diversion in the front lobby._

"Now I wanna see the head geek or I'm gonna take this place apart!" Casey roared and then suddenly, pulled out his baseball bat from his jacket and began to smash the toaster to pieces.

"DAD NO!" Sam shouted, pretending to try and calm Casey down.

The guard immediately pressed the alarm button and suddenly, another security guard came out from the security room and ran over to assist the other guard. Casey suddenly jumped onto the panel and pulled both guards down to the ground and held them there.

 _DANNY: Their little distraction allowed April and Tucker to sneak into the security control room and deactivate the alarm sensors. But thanks to a little problem with the ventilation system and basically rock solid glass windows, it seemed there was no way inside. However, Tucker and April managed to find us a way in, through a holographic window on the ninth floor. But, nothing is ever easy for us. Is it?_

The two guards suddenly pulled out what looked like small metal rods. The rods expanded and both of the rods began to glow and spark with electricity at Sam and Casey.

"Yeah finally! A way in." Mikey said and put his hand on the window and in an instant, it went right through.

"Mikey wait! / Stop!" Danny and the Turtles all shouted, but Mikey fell in and stopped halfway through the window.

Mikey saw what seemed like a normal hallway, but suddenly a huge amount of energy formed and started coming right at Mikey.

With a yell of fright, Mikey pulled himself right out of there, just as the energy came shooting out of the window. However, Mikey was wobbling now that he was off balance.

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted and held out his hand to catch his brother as he fell.

However, Mikey crashed right into Donnie and the two screamed as they began to fall, heading for the hard pavement below.

"GUYS! NOOOOOO!" Danny, Leo, and Raph shouted.

* * *

 **THE SEARCH FOR SPLINTER PART 2**

Danny jumped off from the window and immediately dived down to Donnie and Mikey. He shouted at them as he changed into his ghost form, "GUYS! GRAB ON!"

Donnie reached out his hand and grabbed Danny's tightly, Mikey then quickly reached out and grabbed Donnie's ankle and held on tightly as Danny slowed down and came to a complete stop in the air before they could hit the pavement.

Mikey sighed in relief and said while smiling up at Danny, "Thanks bro."

"Yeah. We owe you one." Donnie said, feeling the same relief.

"You guys owe me six, but who's counting?" Danny joked as he began to fly them back up the holographic window.

* * *

Casey was thrown right into the metal door. One of the guards came charging right at Casey with the electric rod, but Sam managed to push him out of the way in time, but she was then suddenly picked up by the collar of her shirt by the other guard.

The guard's eyes glowed once again. Sam then said, "You know, you guys really should work on your customer relations with people."

She delivered a hard kick to the guard's stomach, causing him to drop her. The two guards then charged at them both with the electric rods, but Sam and Casey ducked, causing them both to hit each other and electrocute themselves.

They both, however, got over it very quickly. Casey then saw they dropped the rods and quickly grabbed them before they could. He held them in defence, but one of them stopped working, but luckily the other one was working just fine.

"GOONGALA!" Casey shouted his battle cry, before charging at the two security guards.

A man in a green lab coat was coming down the hallway on a hover sled, he suddenly stopped when he noticed the security control room door was open. Placing the sled down, he started heading for the door to investigate.

Tucker and April continued to look over the hologram of the building. April then asked Leo through the comlink, "Say that again?"

" _There's a booby trapped hologram, covering the ninth floor exhaust port. It's active, but it's the only way inside. Can you guys shut it down?"_ Leo replied.

"Stand by guys. April and I will see what we can do." Tucker replied. He looked at the hologram and then commanded, "Deactivate ninth floor exhaust port."

" _Plasma exhaust port deactivated."_ The computer replied.

* * *

The window unveiled the hole where it was showing the exhaust port. Danny, Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Raph immediately climbed inside.

"We're in. Thanks, April. Thanks, Tuck." Donnie said through the comlink.

* * *

"That's great guys." April replied and then turned off the hologram.

Suddenly, they both heard the door open fully and before they could hide, the man had seen them and his eyes glowed for a moment. He was about to grab them, but suddenly, the man screamed as he was shocked with electricity and fell to the ground unconscious.

Sam and Casey were behind him. Casey was holding the electric rod that shocked the man.

April asked, "I take it things got a little out of hand?"

"These people mean business. Let's book." Casey said.

All four of them left the room. Casey continued to smile at his new weapon and said, "This thing's better than my baseball bat."

Suddenly, the rod shut down. April then said as she began running towards the door, "Let's get out of here."

"Uh…you don't want to go in there April." Sam warned as she grabbed the rod of Casey and placed in between the door handles.

The two guards on the other side kept ramming against the doors with their bodies, trying to get through. Casey, Tucker, April and Sam then tried running down the other way through the halls, but stopped as two more security guards started coming their way.

They were about to run the other way, but found it was now blocked by another security guard and a man wearing a black business suit, shades, purple hair and a purple goatee. April, Tucker and Sam recognised the man as Mr Mortu from the newspaper article.

"There they are Mr Mortu!" The security guard said and both he and Mr Mortu, along with the other two security guards on the other side started coming towards them.

"Think we can take them?" Tucker asked.

"Nope. But at least we can go down fighting." Casey said bravely as he stood ready to fight.

They noticed that Mr Mortu's eyes, as well as the other two security guards were glowing. Just like the other two Sam and Casey went up against in the front room.

Tucker then noticed the purple hover sled and got an idea.

The two security guards continued to ram against the door, but were suddenly knocked away as Sam, Tucker, April and Casey came crashing right through on the hover sled, breaking the front metal door down and allowing them to escape.

They hid in the alley where the Battle Shell was parked, jumped off the hover sled and then looked back to see Mr Mortu and the security guards looking for them from the door, but they couldn't find them.

"This is unacceptable." Mr Mortu said, his eyes glowing once again.

And with that, they went back inside.

"Well….that went better than expected." Casey commented.

"Then you're expectations are whacked! I'm pumping so much adrenalin, I won't sleep for two weeks." April said.

"Anyway, mission accomplished. You did pretty good in there." Casey said to April.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Tucker muttered sarcastically, since he was part of the tech team as well.

Sam laughed a little at that.

"Well….so did you." April said, smiling at the compliment he had given her.

Casey smiled. Rubbing his neck shyly and said, "Yeah? Well….I guess I did."

He leaned on the hover sled, but suddenly it moved, causing him to lose balance and fall the ground. Tucker, April and Sam laughed quietly at him.

" _Hey, are you guy's safe?"_ Danny asked through the comlink.

* * *

" _Barely."_ April replied as the turtles stood inside the building.

" _Guys, listen. There's more to this place than meets the eye…"_ Sam began to reply through the comlink when suddenly it went static.

"Sam? April? Tucker? Casey?" Leo tried, but the comlink went down. "We lost them."

"My guess is there's some kind of signal dampener in here." Donnie said as he put away his head set.

"Guys! Shhhhh." Raph said quietly as he heard footsteps.

All of them looked through the vent hole and saw a worker in a red and green jump suit, pushing a cart of yellow containers. As soon as the worker was gone, Danny and the Turtles jumped down into the hallway through the vent and hid.

The worker stopped, believing he heard something, he turned around but saw nothing was there. He continued through the door and then it automatically shut. Danny and the Turtles came out of their hiding places and ran up to the door.

Leo pushed it open, revealing that inside, there were four other doors in a small square room. Mikey opened one of the other doors, but it was just like the one they were in. A small square room with four doors.

"Déjà vu. It's just like this one." Mikey told the others.

"Scout this floor and then meet back here in five." Leo said.

Danny went with Donnie through one door, while Raph, Leo and Mikey took other three doors. Each of them continued to go through what seemed like the same door every time. No matter how many different doors they went through in each room, the result was always the same until finally, all five of them found themselves back in the hallway, coming out through different doors.

"Okay. That was just weird." Danny said.

"I feel like a lab rat looking for cheese." Raph said.

"It's like this is all designed just to keep people going in circles." Donnie guessed.

All of them suddenly heard someone coming, they all stood by the wall and then Danny, turned them all invisible. They watched as two more workers came down the hallway with another cart filled with yellow canisters, chatting to each other.

"Just be glad we weren't on security detail tonight." One of them said.

"Why?" The other one asked.

The other one laughed and answered, "They had some nutcase smashing up the lobby over a toaster."

The other one laughed before saying, "Oh! So that's why they're all reporting to decontamination. Poor slobs."

As soon as they were out of sight, Danny dropped the invisibility. Donnie noticed the elevator where the two workers came out of.

"Mikey and I can go see where this elevator goes." Donnie said.

"Good. I'll try and phase through some of these walls to see if I can find anything that hopefully will show us where we can find Master Splinter." Danny said.

"Okay. Raph and I will follow those two." Leo said.

Danny phased through one of the walls, Leo and Raph went to shadow the two workers and Donnie and Mikey quickly headed for the elevator. Mikey stopped the elevator doors from closing, allowed Donnie to get inside and then got inside himself before the doors fully shut.

"Hmmmm….ten floors. Fifty buttons." Mikey said curiously as he looked at the keypad. "Let's see where you take us."

He pushed one of the buttons and the elevator began to move up. The elevator stopped and when the doors opened, it looked the same hallway they were in before.

"Try another door." Donnie said to Mikey.

Mikey nodded and pushed another button, the elevator once again moved before stopping. The doors opened to reveal another hallway exactly the same.

"Didn't we just do this?" Mikey asked, completely confused as he pushed another button.

"They're all the same. Just like the rooms." Donnie said as the doors closed.

* * *

Leo and Raph continued to follow the two workers as they turned down to a corner. Raph and Leo peaked from the corner, but found there was a dead end and the two workers were nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" Raph wondered.

Leo suddenly thought of something. He pulled his sword out and headed towards the wall at the end of the hall. He stuck his sword at the wall and found that his blade went right through, just like the window they entered.

"Holographic, but without the booby trap." Leo said as he pulled his sword back out.

"Then let's do it." Raph said and the two turtles, walked right through the wall.

* * *

Danny continued to look throughout different rooms invisibly, but it was the same. Just like before. He stopped in the hallway that had a dead end and groaned.

"I'm not gonna get anywhere. There has to be a computer around here somewhere." Danny wondered.

He leaned against the wall and then suddenly, fell right through it, causing him to yelp in surprise. Now instead of another hallway with the same doors and rooms, he now found himself in a lab.

He sighed in relief, "Finally. I'm getting somewhere."

After making sure no-one was inside. He turned visible and started looking around. The lab was filled with so many different blueprints, incomplete and complete inventions, but the one thing that really took his eye, was that there were three large glass containment units, filled to the brim with ectoplasm.

"This has got to be where they research all their supernatural stuff." Danny said, quietly.

He went up to the computer and luckily, it was still logged on and didn't require him asking April or Tucker to hack into it. Well he couldn't if he wanted to, since the sound dampener had cut their communications off from them.

He looked around for a keyboard, but there was nothing. He touched the screen and then suddenly, like in the security room, the screen lit up with a bright light and energy shot right off the screen.

The energy formed into a holograph in the middle of the room, showing many files.

"Incredible." Danny said with amazement.

As he looked at the different files, he noticed one of them had his last name on it.

" _Why would there be a file with my last name on it?"_ Danny wondered in his mind.

He clicked on the file and inside was a bunch of voice recordings. He clicked on the first one and a female voice was heard.

" _This is Maddie Fenton. TCRI report 56."_

Danny's eyes widened as he heard the name. It was the name of his own mother.

"It can't be…" Danny whispered in shock.

* * *

Mikey and Donnie continued to travel up and down in the elevator, each time the door opened, it revealed the same hallway and the same doors. As the elevator moved and the door opened, Mikey and Donnie gasped as they saw two security guards heading right to the elevator.

Donnie and Mikey quickly hid on the roof of the elevator as the guards came inside, complaining.

"Mortu's over-reacting. I didn't even touch that guy in the lobby." The male guard complained.

"But you _did_ touch Newman and _he_ touched that guy in the lobby." The female guard pointed out.

The male guard pressed multiple buttons on the keypad in a certain order, the screen revealed a symbol and the elevator began to move once again.

"The suit is killing me. I can't wait to get out of it." The female guard said.

The elevator door opened to reveal a whole new different room. Mikey and Donnie, entered the room and Donnie was instantly fascinated by all the advanced tech. Different wires, machines all connecting to something huge.

They watched as two guards stepped onto a couple of platforms and suddenly, they opened and they fell down.

"Did you see that?" Mikey asked in shock.

"Uh, huh." Donnie replied, not believing what he saw also.

They both walked over to where the platforms were and looked over the edge, seeing the machine went all the way down at least twenty, maybe even thirty feet from the ground below.

"Myself? I would have fired the decorator." Mikey said, as they continued to look down over the edge.

"Just look at this place! It's like some kind of techno-organic fusion." Donnie described.

He pulled out of his duffle bag, an electronic pair of harnesses and said, "We're going down there."

"Looks like a giant stomach to me." Mikey described, grimacing a little. "Which means, I don't even want to think about what down their entrails…or entails."

* * *

" _It has been two weeks since my husband, Jack Fenton and our friend, Hamato Yoshi was killed by Vlad Masters and the Shredder. They both died, protecting our friends and the secret location of the Utroms. At first, my son Danny and I were safe hiding in one of the apartments Mortu provided us after that tragic day, but it wasn't long until the Shredder and Vlad found us. Last night, I had to make one of the hardest choices a mother never should have to make. I had to leave my own son, to protect him from the Shredder and Vlad. The Shredder would have used Danny as an advantage point for me to reveal information and Vlad….he would have discovered Danny was just like him. A half-ghost and use him as a science experiment. I don't know where my baby boy is, but I can only hope, that he is safe. I lost my husband. I already lost one child. I wasn't gonna let Shredder or Vlad take another."_

Danny's mind was in complete shock. His own mother was here, in this lab, in this facility! He had a sibling? Was he or she still alive? Where was his mother now? Was she still here at TCRI? And what the heck are the Utroms?

He looked at the other recordings and saw one that was recorded on the night they returned from the Underground City. He clicked on it and once again, Maddie Fenton's voice spoke.

" _Maddie Fenton. TCRI report 439. Tonight I had heard probably one of the best news I have ever heard in a while. My son, Danny is alright. A video of him along with the Turtles was recorded from the destroyed Foot Genetics Lab of them leaving the lab with the mutated humans I released during one of missions a year ago. I have also watched a recording one of the Guardians had recorded of them fighting the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius. I have never been so proud of him."_

Tears fell from Danny's eyes. He had so many emotions inside him right now. Some was sadness, a little anger but most of all, the ache of missing his mother. And just hearing that she was proud of him, bought the happiness through his tears.

He clicked on another recording and listened to it. This one however, sounded like she had been recently crying.

" _Maddie Fenton. TCRI report 441. The Turtles along with my son is dead. The Guardians who had witnessed the explosion at Miss O'Neil's had told me the news just a few moments ago. I'll never see my son again."_

Danny stopped that recording and couldn't help but allow his tears to fall once more. His mother was told she was dead. He wiped his eyes and clicked on the next recording.

" _Maddie Fenton. TCRI report 442. The Turtles and my son is alive! And not only that; they defeated both the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius. I am so happy and relieved to hear my son is alive. Hopefully soon, I will be reunited with him."_

"I'll find you mum. You're here somewhere and I'm gonna find you." Danny said with determination.

He then thought of something and said to the computer, "Master Splinter location."

The computer began to glow and Danny was in shock with what he found.

* * *

Leo and Raph finished phasing through the walls, they hid on the side and watched as the workers started moving the yellow canisters to some kind of machine.

Danny suddenly phased through the roof and smiled as he saw Raph and Leo. He landed next to them and turned them invisible, giving them a chance to also talk without being discovered.

"How'd you go Danny?" Leo asked.

"I think I found Master Splinter. I couldn't get an exact location, but he's definitely somewhere on this level." Danny answered.

"I knew he was here. How'd you manage to find out where he was?" Raph asked.

"That's another thing. My mother is definitely here, in this building somewhere. She works here and I was just in her lab." Danny answered.

"Are you sure?" Leo and Raph asked.

"Definitely. I heard recordings and everything and I found out something else, apparently I had a sibling and my father was killed by Shredder and Vlad Plasmius." Danny answered. "He was killed the same day as Master Yoshi was killed."

Leo and Raph's eyes widened. Danny's father was killed by Shredder and Vlad Plasmius and he had a sibling? Just when they were about to ask Danny another question, they heard one of the workers report to the computer.

"Okay. Decontamination lines have been refilled." The worker reported.

As soon as the workers were gone, Danny dropped the invisibility and stood by the machine where they emptied the canisters.

"I hate to think what those clowns did to Master Splinter." Raph said.

"I don't think they did anything to him Raph. Maybe…they're not the enemy." Danny wondered.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey made it to the bottom and hid on the roof, watching from above as the four security workers and one worker stood still in a line near another huge machine with smaller platforms.

They watched as the first security guard reached the top of his neck and touched it. Suddenly, his face fell as well as the top part of his suit, revealing it was nothing but a human disguise, hiding the metal robotic body underneath.

Mikey was about to scream in complete shock, but Donnie quickly covered his mouth to keep him from blowing their cover.

Mikey nodded, Donnie uncovered his mouth and then he whispered, "Can this freakshow get any weirder?"

It did get weirder. For the entire human disguise fell down to the floor to reveal a small pink brain looking creature with tentacles, blue eyes and red pupils in the middle of the robotic body. Mikey had to cover his own mouth and Donnie's mouth to keep them both from screaming out in shock as the others removed their human disguises, revealing the same as the first one.

April, Casey, Tucker and Sam were right when they said there was more to TCRI than meets the eye. They weren't human! They were aliens! Small pink aliens!

They both watched as the aliens floated over to the small platforms, using some sort of hover technology and landed on them. Two robotic arms then came out of the machine and grabbed the robotic bodies, placing them in hot water, the other robotic arm grabbed the human disguises and placed them in a pod.

" _Decontamination commencing."_ The machine said.

Several robotic hoses came out and began hosing down the aliens with water.

* * *

The Guardian entered a large room, lit with purple lights and in front of him was the Council he had always reported to, as well as Mr Mortu and a woman in a blue hazmat suit, the top part of her face, was covered by the suit's hood and red goggles.

"My lords, you summoned me?" The Guardian asked.

"Guardian, your report states that security had to remove a tracking device from you this evening." The Council spoke. "How did it get planted on you, without your knowledge?"

"The Ninja Turtles and Danny are resourceful." The Guardian answered.

A brighter set of lights shone down on two pedestals that stood on both sides of him, revealing the Polaroid camera Danny and the Turtles used to fool the security camera on the roof and their destroyed surveillance camera.

"We also found one of their damaged surveillance devices inside our lobby and they somehow have overcome our own devices on the roof." The Council described. "We are very troubled. We Utroms have remained undetected for centuries and none of our domains have ever been infiltrated. Until now. Everything we have been working towards, our chance to finally go home, is at risk."

"The Turtles and Danny don't know anything for certain. Their human friends didn't even get past the lower corridor." The Guardian said with certainty.

"However their friends appeared to have manipulated our security systems, interrupted our holo-shield and seriously compromised our amenity among humans." Mr Mortu said.

"And someone had definitely accessed my computer in my lab and opened several files of reports and also used locator." The woman said.

"Your assessment?" The Council asked.

"There's no doubt about it. Danny and the Turtles are in the house." Mr Mortu said.

"Find them." The Council ordered.

* * *

" _Attention! This is an intruder alert. All search protocols are in affect. We have a breach."_ A computerised voice announced.

"Uh oh! I think we've been found out." Donnie said.

"More intruders?! My skin can't take another scouring." One of the alien Utroms complained.

One of the other Utroms then noticed Donnie and Mikey hanging from the roof and shouted, "There they are!"

Acting immediately, Mikey pressed the button on his harness, sending Donnie and himself back up the rope and back to the top.

"After them!" The Utrom shouted and all of them began to pursue Mikey and Donnie, through the pipe.

Donnie and Mikey finally made it to the top, but the Utroms following them caught up and started blasting blasts at them. Donnie looked around, hoping to find an escape root and finally, saw the pipe the Utroms came up in.

"Follow me!" Donnie said to Mikey.

Mikey followed Donnie and both of them jumped into the pipe, shouting as they slid down and being a little grossed out by the orange stuff that was inside. As soon as they landed back at the bottom, they immediately began wiping the stuff off them.

"Eugh! Okay, I am officially grossed out!" Mikey said.

They both turned to see two other Utroms in their robotic bodies, coming at them with the electric rods in their hands. Not wasting another second, Donnie and Mikey began to run for their lives.

* * *

Back in the other room, Danny, Leo and Raph continued cautiously to avoid being detected. However, they turned around as soon as they heard someone coming and saw standing behind them, were several Utroms on their hover platforms and several robotic suits.

"Uh oh!" Leo said.

The three of them immediately began to run as soon as the aliens began to fire at them with their blasters. They came up to a dead end, but there were two hallways. Leo just picked one of them and all three of them began to run again.

They made it through the opened door just as it was about to close. The Utroms entered the room, but couldn't see Danny, Leo or Raph anywhere. Just when they thought they lost them, Danny landed in front of them and blasted two of them with an ecto-blast. Leo then charged and jumped right on three of them.

Raph then appeared and punched one of them right off their hover platforms, spun around and kicked one of them that was in its robotic suit and caught the electric rod in his hand. One charged at Raph from behind, but Raph blocked his strike of its own electric rod with the one he had in his hand.

Danny pulled out his katana, flew up to dodge the Utroms strike from their electric rods and then flew straight down, slicing the top part of their robotic bodies, immediately destroying them and causing the aliens to flee from them.

Leo jumped to avoid being hit by the two Utroms, split kicked them and caught the electric rod one of them dropped. He threw it at the Utrom that was fighting Raph, hitting it right in the leg and causing the entire body and the Utrom inside it to be electrocuted.

It fell down for a second as Leo and Danny stood by Raph, but the suit powered back up and the Utrom stood ready to fight once again, along with a couple of the other Utroms Leo had took down.

"We take them out, but they keep coming!" Raph exclaimed with a slight groan.

Danny, Leo and Raph began to back up as the aliens started advancing on them. Just as they had their backs to the door, it opened behind them and when they turned around, standing there was Donnie and Mikey.

"Hey! Fancy meeting you here." Mikey said with a smile.

"This way!" Donnie said, gesturing for them to follow him.

They all immediately followed Donnie, running through the hallway and dodging the blasts coming from the Utroms chasing after them. They ran through the next door and as soon as it shut, Donnie and Mikey pushed against the weird looking machine near it, hoping to use it to barricade the door.

Danny flew above them and pushed near the top of it, they all pushed and pushed until finally, the machine fell and exploded a little, the debris now acting as a barricade, keeping the Utroms that were chasing them away for now.

All of them gasped as they saw what was in this huge room, four large machines with seventeen pods on them. Each of the pods were filled with liquid and more of the Utrom aliens inside, looking like they were asleep.

"What is this place? Some kind of morgue?" Raph asked as they looked around.

Leo's eyes then stopped on one pod that was on the other side of the room. His eyes immediately widened in shock at who he saw was in there and said pointing at it, "I hope not! Look!"

They all looked and saw inside the pod, was none other than Master Splinter. They immediately ran over and Donnie started checking out the computer.

"He's not…is he…." Danny stuttered, afraid to the question they were all thinking.

"I don't think so." Donnie answered as he continued to look at Master Splinter's vital signs on the computer. "From what I can tell, this looks like some kind of bio-suspension unit. He's probably in stasis."

"The let's cut him out!" Raph pressed, bringing his sais out.

He was even about to do it, but Leo stopped him and said, "Wait! We might do more harm than good."

"Leo's right. We don't understand this technology." Donnie agreed.

"But we can't just leave him in there." Mikey said, really worried about Master Splinter. "Don! Figure something out!"

"Okay! Just uh…just give me a minute to study this." Donnie said, looking back at the computer. Hoping to find a way to free their sensei.

Their minute was interrupted when the Utroms that were chasing them, broke through the barricade.

"Be careful with your weapons discharge. We cannot afford to damage the techno-organic equipment in this chamber." One of the Utroms ordered.

One of them blasted at Danny and the Turtles immediately, hitting one of the machines and destroying it, causing Danny and the Turtles to be knocked away by the force of the explosion.

"What did I just say?" The Utrom who gave the order, asked the one who sent the blast with a annoyed frown.

"Sorry." The Utrom apologised.

The Utroms started coming at Danny and the Turtles. Leo and Raph got back up and started deflecting the blasts, Donnie started taking them on with his bo staff and Danny started flying around and taking out the Utroms that were hovering.

One of the Utroms started blasting at Mikey. Mikey got back up and started bending and twisting to avoid being hit by the blasts, he then jumped up and kicked the hovering Utrom right in the face, causing it to fly out of control and randomly blast everywhere, destroying some of the Utroms who were in their robotic suits and some equipment.

Danny and Donnie gasped as they saw the out of control Utrom's blast was about to hit the machine which had Master Splinter inside. They wouldn't allow him to get hurt, so Danny and Donnie immediately jumped right in front of the blasts and took them shot to their chests and stomachs, making them yelp in pain and sending them flying right into another room.

They both hit the ground hard and landed in front of some sort of large machine, Danny was in so much pain, and he changed back into his human form.

"DON! DANNY!" Leo shouted and then took out the out of control Utrom before heading for the other room.

Mikey and Raph finished off the Utroms they were fighting and followed Leo. Mr Mortu and the woman in the blue hazmat suit entered the room and was shocked to see all the damage that was done to the equipment.

* * *

Leo, Mikey and Raph were relieved to see that though Donnie and Danny were hurt, they were still conscious. Leo and Mikey picked up Donnie, Raph picked up Danny and they pulled them up to the platform of the machine.

Mr Mortu and the woman in the blue hazmat suit entered the room and gasped as they saw Danny and the Turtles on the platform of the machine.

"Stop! Listen to us! You all must get off there immediately!" The woman pressed, worried about what would happen to them.

They all gasped, but when they tried to get off the platform, none of them could move. Their feet were sparking with power and they were stuck on the platform as the machine suddenly began to power up.

Mr Mortu and the woman ran over to the controls to try and stop the machine, but it wasn't responding and it was already powered up.

"We can't stop it! It's too late!" Mr Mortu exclaimed.

Danny and the Turtles gasped as they were suddenly hit by a massive amount of energy.

"DANNY! NOOOO!" The woman screamed, but Danny didn't hear her.

There was a blinding flash of light and as soon as it was done, Mr Mortu and Maddie gasped as they saw Danny and the Turtles were no longer standing there. There was nothing left but smoke from where they once stood.

"They're gone." Mr Mortu said, worried about them. He held the woman in comfort as she began to cry.

What happened to Danny and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES SEASON 2.**_


End file.
